Fullmetal Adventure
by a Mysterious Illusion
Summary: FMA:B seen from the eyes of a fan. She somehow ends up in Amestris, finds a few...interesting changes, meets Ed and Al, and accompanies them on a few of their adventures, hoping to NOT mess up the plot too much. But will she be able to protect everyone and keep their trust? Can she resist changing the story to fit her own ends? She can't just sit by and watch people die! Can she?..
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up to a Big Surprise

**Hello, all! :3 I'm going to be showing you what I think would happen if I somehow ended up in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Well, if I was a little less pathetic when it comes to danger anyway, 'cause you know, lots of danger in that place...And I added a couple things to the main character's abilities, disabilities, etc. so yeah.**

**Don't worry though, I'll try not to Mary Sue this up, just tell me if I am though and I'll make some lame excuse for what happened and try not to do it anymore. Same with if I get someone out of character. And yeah, I know it's unoriginal to do this, but...I mean come on, who wouldn't wanna meet these guys? (But again, don't worry; I'm not going to ruin a canon pairing for my own selfishness. I personally love those and prefer not to ruin the characters' love lives.) Also, this is like my first EVER fanfiction (apart from that little tiny thing I wrote on here on a whim) so judge kindly, kay? :)**

**And, um...anyway, I'm going to just cruise myself through the story until I come up with a real plot or something, which I do want to do... so yeah. *coughs awkwardly into hand* Feel free to, I dunno, review something useful if you like it. *coughinspiremecough* I'm awkward.**

**Anyway, ONWARDS!**

(P.S. sorry if the chapter's kind of long for a first chapter, it...kind of got away from me at parts.)

* * *

_"There's no such thing as a painless lesson. They just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary; you can't gain anything without losing something first. Although, if you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah, a heart made fullmetal."_

_CLICK_

"Well, that was the best thing I've ever seen," I murmured tiredly to myself as I switched off the TV. It took me a moment to remember real life existed; I'd been watching that anime for hours, and I still couldn't remember much beyond the last few hours of awesomeness.

_'Sometimes, obsessions are unhealthy.'_ I thought as I curled up in bed like a cat, realizing in my tired state that that had been the third time I'd seen Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood all the way through_. _I chuckled a bit and blew some of my two-foot long, dark blonde hair away from my mouth, then I yawned, my mind still on the epic show I'd just completed - again.

I absentmindedly scratched a transmutation circle into the wallpaper next to me. I'd become quite proud of my ability to memorize them, but I couldn't remember which one this was, and I probably wasn't making it right anyway in my tired state. _'Oh well, I guess I'll start dreaming now and deal with my mom's wrath in the morning...' _My hand slid down the wall as I almost consciously...lost consciousness. As I did so I repeated my practiced - and yet to work - routine of wishing for what I wanted to dream about. _'I wish I could go to Amestris and be awesome like Ed...' _

Yeah, my wishes are kind of childish when I'm tired, and I can never think straight. Deal.

So that's when I fell asleep. And as I fell asleep, I thought I heard our beagle barking downstairs, but I couldn't be bothered to think of a reason for it...

* * *

Big flash of bright light...

Darkness...

Mother of all headaches...

More dog barking...

Is that...screaming?

* * *

_'Ugh, I feel horrible. Did I drink coffee before I went to bed? No...I'm sure I didn't...what did I do again? Ugh, can't remember. Why do I hear gibberish?'_

These were my first thoughts when I came to - or, I thought I was coming to. I might have still been asleep...or in a coma. The gibberish my warbled mind was referring to slowly grew into a language, then I began to understand it. (_'Geez, I must be tired...'_) It was coming from another room, but I could tell it was something like, "I know, Granny, I'm doing it! You don't have to remind me every time I check on her." I thought I heard a smile in the voice, which was weird, since no one I knew spoke with any sort of smile in their voice unless they were laughing at someone's expense. (Not as bad as it sounds, it's usually at each other.)

I heard the distinctive sound of a door opening and closing, and then footsteps that seemed to be getting closer. I noticed the sound of a dog's un-clipped and uneven toenails hitting the wooden floor too: _click __**click**__ click__** click **__click__** click**_.

_'Hold on a sec, my room's got carpet, not wood. And what's Lucy doing upstairs..?'_ I felt my muscles clench up in that super-paranoid-for-no-damn-reason way that happens when I'm tired and something's amiss. It's kind of like a bunny rabbit when cornered by a dragon, and stuck in a bear trap, then waking up to find it's actually not a bunny, it's a fox, and it's not cornered by a dragon, it was just daydreaming last night, and it's not in a bear trap, it's in bed.

I tried to remind myself that's always how it is, but my freakish paranoia wouldn't let me relax, so I just kept my eyes shut tight as the sound of footsteps and claw _click_ing stopped on either side of me. I heard some random noises to my right that I couldn't place with my mind still out of it, and I thought I felt...what was that? Was someone pushing my sleeve up? My right arm started aching and I grunted unwillingly, thinking I must be hurt in some way...okay that was obvious. Was I all bandaged up? Was I in a hospital? What happened - did the house burn down while I was sleeping? Was my family okay? DID THE WORLD END ALL AROUND ME AND ZOMBIES HAD TAKEN OVER THE EARTH AND THIS PERSON WAS TREATING A BITE WOUND THAT WAS GOING TO TURN ME INTO AN UNDEAD MONSTER?!

_'Whoa, Felicity, chill. Zombies don't exist, remember? You're in a nice, soft bed at home...this is just another dream like that time you heard the devil give you a phone call before you woke up. Yeah, that's what this is. I just gotta open my eyes...'_

But before I could open my eyes, and just about .3 seconds after I'd grunted in pain, the person next to me gave a sort of squeally gasp and dropped something onto something metal; my arm hurt worse after that, regardless of the numb feeling I had all over, so I assumed what she'd dropped was my arm. Ow. (I could tell it was a girl by the high pitched gasp. (Duh...))

There was a shuffling noise and I felt that fabricy feeling on my arm again, then I fought to keep my eyes shut when I felt something like hair brush my cheeks gently. Whoever this person was was leaning over me... I fought even harder to keep a straight and relaxed sleeping face, evening out my breathing and waiting for her to get out of my personal space.

"Granny Pinako!" a voice shouted near me - but, I noticed, the owner of said voice had moved politely away from my face before doing so. "I think she's awake!" I wasn't sure if I liked the excitement in the voice, but I felt my heart hammer in my chest at the fact that it wasn't one of my family's. Wait, had I heard..?

"I'm a little busy, Winry! Can you take care of her?" I did **not** like the sound of that. _I'D BEEN KIDNAPPED!_

I was sure this Winry person could see how fast I was breathing, I-wait.

_Winry?_

Oh, of course. My dream-wishing had worked for once, and I was having a really really really really really vivid dream.

I didn't believe that.

There was a pause of silence as my brain mouth shut up to listen for any signs of a knife being drawn or something dangerous like that. But all there was was that dog panting quietly. Then, "I know you're awake. Your face is all scrunched up with worry."

Aw, dang it. There goes the pride in my ability to mask my emotions - not that that was the first thing that came to mind. The first thing that came to mind was _'Shit! I'm doomed.' _but I prefer not to swear too much.

I swallowed nervously and squinted open my eyes, catching a glimpse of light blond hair and a white ceiling before shutting them against the brightness of the room. An unwilling groan from the headache that accompanied the brightness made me curse mentally again, imagining an annoyed kidnapper taking out a sharp pointy thing and aiming it at my chest...

My imagination is too graphic for my own good when I'm half-asleep.

"Hey, relax," the girl beside me soothed, her voice becoming more gentle. And familiar...No way was that Winry, my dreams aren't THAT vivid. But my over-active imagination told me it was. Stupid imagination, trying to get my hopes up. "can you tell me your name?"

I tried to blink open my eyes again, failing like three more times before my vision cleared and I was staring at that white ceiling. I rolled my eyes to the right to find a girl who looked way too familiar sitting on something I couldn't see - probably a stool - and looking at me with concern. My eyes widened when I realized the whole world looked...anime. No, not anime, just...clearer. Every color more pronounced, each hair on the girl's head less distinguishable than normal, so it looked less messy than it probably should've. But not quite anime.

"Helloo?" the girl voiced out, cocking her head to the side like a curious child. I blinked and realized I'd been staring at her weird hair. I felt my face get all hot in that way it does when someone else is staring at me - or looking at me at all, really.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but it didn't seem like she meant me any harm, and I was beginning to calm down now that my eyes were open, so I croaked, "H-hello..." my own voice sounding foreign in my ears.

The girl - let's call her Winry, since that's who she appeared to be, but I was trying not to believe something _impossible_ - frowned as though I'd done something wrong or weird. I swallowed nervously again as she stood up and looked pointedly to the other side of what I assumed was a bed and spoke sternly, "Den, stay. Keep her company." Then she smiled reassuringly at me and walked out an unseen door just outside my vision.

I stared at the blank space I'd last seen her, totally confused. What had I done? This was obviously some sort of freaky vivid dream; maybe that was my brain realizing it. Was she going to get something painful to wake me up with? Maybe I should just pinch myself and get it over with (not that that had ever worked)...but, I wasn't sure I wanted to. If this was a dream, I could be awesome! Maybe I could use alchemy and save Nina and fly! I mean, I imagined saving Nina in a lot of my Fullmetal Alchemist related daydreams, which are about forty percent of my daydreaming...but in a dream it would feel more real than a daydream. Yeah, that's what I'd do. But what if I started to think it was real and got all depressed about it when I woke up? Or what if it _was_ real and I died because I wasn't careful enough?!

_'Shut up, brain mouth.'_

"**_Aroof!_**"

I jumped rather violently at the barking, well, bark, of the dog on the left side of my bed, front paws sitting next to where I think my stomach was under the white covers. Said stomach turned frighteningly when I saw that the left paw was made completely of metal. I had to remind myself that I couldn't get my hopes u-I mean, that this was probably wasn't real and I SHOULDN'T WANT IT TO BE, BRAIN MOUTH!

Anyway, I took a deep and deliberately calming breath before looking closer at the metal limb the dog had. It looked so...real, compared to in the anime. Even if it looked more, uh, what's the word? Shiny? Colored? It's hard to explain, just imagine like in the anime.

"Den" shuffled closer to my face and sniffed at it; by the way his face was shaking I could tell he was waging his tail. I smiled awkwardly at the black and white dog face and tried to move my head away without making him move closer; it didn't work. "Uh, hi, boy." I tried, hoping he'd react in some way other than to lick my face; my voice still sounded kind of weird to me. Den cocked his head much like Winry had and made a sort of whining noise at my voice, so I tried again. "You wanna get out of my face - please?"

Den growled at me suspiciously, as though my voice was threatening. I swallowed again, and tried another tactic: speaking with an accent. I wasn't sure what to try so I did what came naturally and repeated myself, sounding surprisingly clear even though I was trying to make it extra thick. "You wanna get out of my face please?"

And more surprises, he actually seemed to get it and moved his paws off the bed. _'Huh, I must've spoken an ancient doggy language for the anime breed.'_ That made me smile.

"So you do speak Amestrian."

"Huhwhat?" I gasped in shock as an old lady's voice reached my ears. I looked around frantically but didn't see anything, then, low and behold, Old Granny Pinako came into view on the left side of the bed next to Den. I'd never really appreciated how small she was.

The old lady smiled in that way..that way...well you know how she smiles, and placed her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry if I startled you. Winry here told me you were speaking some foreign language, but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to hear you speak good old fashioned Amestrian."

I blinked and rolled my eyes toward the door to see the girl who looked like Winry standing there with a faint smile on her face that made her look a tiny bit embarrassed. It took me a moment then to process that she'd just said I spoke a different language. _'What? Oh that would explain why the dog... But it sounded like English to me, didn't it?'_ Now that I thought about it, it sounded more like "Vsnexkeshi nagite fergn hlthervz", or...something like that. (Uh, spelling Amestrian words with English letters is hard; not doing that again.) But I'd understood it as English. Weird.

I realized Winry had said something and stammered, "Wha-I mean, sorry, what was that?" Somehow I managed to switch languages at "sorry", but I still wasn't sure how - well, in a dream you can do anything I guess, but I wasn't going to rule anything out, like the possibility of this being real.

She smiled forgivingly (how do you smile forgivingly?) and repeated herself. "I said, can you tell us your name now? I hate to just refer to you as 'the unconscious girl in the bed', removing of course the word 'unconscious' from the title."

I blinked. "Uh, y-yeah, sure. Um..." I tried to think of whether there was some translation for my name or something, but none came to mind. "It's Felicity." For a moment I'd toyed with the idea of saying "Felicity Elric" to see her reaction, but that would've been weird and unhelpful - and it wasn't like I was one of those weird obsessed fans of Edward! (No offense, to you **weird obsessed** fans.)

"No last name-?"

"Now, Winry," Granny Pinako chided in that weirdly soft voice that was always there unless she was vocally sparring with Ed. "she doesn't have to tell us her full name if she doesn't want to. Can't you see she's distressed?"

I was? Damn, my face was a book right now wasn't it? Well, I didn't want anyone to go looking up my last name and finding it didn't exist, so I kept quiet there.

And of course, my stomach picked right then to growl like an angry dragon cornering a rabbit in a bear trap.

Winry giggled a bit, and her grandmother smiled in that...way. "Sounds like you're hungry. Well, that's perfectly understandable considering you haven't eaten in four months." She said that nonchalantly as she turned to walk out the door; my mouth was hanging too far off its hinges. (Maybe it was an effect of the almost-anime world?) "You're in luck though, I just made dinner. I'll have Winry bring some in to you; I can tell you'd rather not have too much company right now."

My brain mouth stayed mostly quiet as the two anime characters walked out of the room, Den following behind after an affectionate lick to where I guessed my hand was under the covers. (I realized I hadn't moved much more than my head the whole time, so the rest of me was kind of numb. Eh, I'd move later.) Once they were gone, I just repeated in my head over and over again - trying to convince myself - _'This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this _can't_ be real; I couldn't have survived that long without food or anything! This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this _can't_ be real...'_

To be honest that started to annoy myself so I stopped and watched the door until Winry came in alone with a steaming hot bowl of something. My first thought was, "Mmm, Granny Pinako's famous Ed-approved stew." Then I realized I'd said it aloud and froze, watching as Winry carefully moved over to her former perch on the stool and set the bowl on a little table of tools next to me.

I stared at her as she gave me a Winry-like smile, waiting for her to ask why the hell I knew who Ed was and why I considered her grandmother's stew famous. But she just deepened her smile and said, "I don't suppose you want to give me a translation do you?"

_'Oh,'_ I realized, _'I said that in English. She doesn't understand English.'_ This whole, Amestris has a different language thing was confusing, but spontaneously learning an otherworldly language was better than them all speaking Japanese and me not understanding a word they say. "Um, I just said...that smells like some kind of stew," I stated, then smiled too widely. I then unnecessarily added, "really good stew."

Winry smiled, but gave me one of her Winry-like 'you-know-something-or-did-something-you're-not-te lling-me-but-I'm-going-to-let-you-off-anyway-becau se-I-feel-sorry-for-you-and-besides-I-can-just-thr ow-a-wrench-at-you-later' looks. It was funny when it was directed toward Edward, but I really didn't like it now. "Yeah, it is. Really good I mean - and stew."

Then she leaned over like she was going to help me up, which was what she was doing. She reached a hand behind me and simultaneously moved the pillow just right and started lifting me into a sitting position. She grunted, "You know, you could use those arms to help me."

I blushed in embarrassment and pushed myself up, leaning against the fluffiness behind me. "Thanks," I muttered before realizing I could speak two different languages now. (Okay, it didn't hit me until right then, but: So. Awesome.) "I mean, thanks," I corrected myself in her language.

Winry nodded in understanding then leaned back a bit on her stool. "Hey, how long have you been in Amestris anyway? You sound fluent in Amestrian but you keep forgetting to use it, so it can't be your native language, right?"

I swallowed, again, kind of wishing I was swallowing that wonderful smelling stew. "Uh-um, not long. I uh, I studied Amestrian before I came here; I guess I'm just good at catching on to languages."

And there was another I-can-tell-you're-lying-but-I'll-let-you-off-anywa y-because-of-reasons-formerly-expressed look. I reeally didn't like it, and glanced around the room for any nearby wrenches. Unfortunately, there was one on that table next to the stew. Gulp.

"Would you mind telling me how you got so badly injured?" Winry finally asked after a long and obviously tense silence.

I started. "W-what?" _'English again.' _"What?"

The mechanic slash part-time mini-doctor looked at me in confusion. "Granny and I found you laying practically dead in a nearby field four months ago. You were bleeding a river by the time Den brought us there. You don't remember what happened?"

I stared. And stared. "N-no, I don't. As far as I know I was in _my bed_ one moment and _this one_ the next. Where was I hurt?" I didn't feel any thing hurting other than my aching limbs and head, but it _had_ been four months, hadn't it? _'Or a few minutes, and I'm really asleep.'_ I didn't want to believe that though; I never wanted to not know the difference between dream and reality. The concept terrified me ever since I'd watched Inception. (Yeah, that movie freaked me out. Shut up.)

Winry frowned in sympathy and suddenly I was really nervous, yet at the same time, kind of pride-hurt. (_'Hey, I'm getting over my shock!'_) She glanced down at me slightly and sighed a bit. "Oh, you don't know. Felicity, I'm sorry to break it to you, but..uh..." she indicated downwards at...my...arm?

Bad indication: Sinking in.

I looked down carefully and swallowed a squeak. Of course you probably guessed by now why I felt so numb. One word: automail. Now some more words: automail...on both arms.

"What-wha..." I squeaked out in English. Then I swallowed hard and scowled to try and fight back some shocked tears. "Oh, of course. I go to sleep wishing I could be 'awesome like Ed' and wake up with two automail limbs that's just _great_. I don't suppose I'm gonna go home and find my little sister stuck in an inanimate object as well?"

As you can see, I hate being shocked. But I was getting used to it already.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the length. I wanted to stop there, but I felt like I had to put that much between the beginning and that. Plus, everything I write ends up NOT WHAT I ORIGINALLY PLANNED, but I'd say this was pretty good considering what a horrible writer I am in general. :3**

**Please tell me what you think, or I might not write more. (And yeah, I haven't written any more yet. AND I'm not going to read over it again. I am so irresponsible.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Time at the Rockbells'

**Hi again! :3 I decided to write more, obviously, but you know, I'm not sure if I'll be motivated to do much more if more people don't review...*hinthint* Other people who are interested will motivate me to write! *award winning manipulative give-me-what-I'm-asking-for smile***

**Anyway, I hope you people like long chapters, 'cause I like putting mostly pointless details in there, and then I realize I wanted to end it at a certain point that I got to get to before I end up writing a novel... I'm not sure how long normal is considered, but...eh I dunno. My thought process just blanked out. (Kind of like writer's block!:O)**

**Also, this chapter doesn't really accomplish much, I just felt I had to put it there...But it does accomplish a tiny bit. I think.**

* * *

"Oh, of course. I go to sleep wishing I could be 'awesome like Ed' and wake up with two automail limbs that's just _great_. I don't suppose I'm gonna go home and find my little sister stuck in an inanimate object as well?"

As you can see, I hate being shocked. But I was getting used to it already.

"Um, you okay, Felicity?"

I calmed my breathing and looked up at her, unsure as to what my face looked like, but it couldn't have been happy. It just hit me then how serious this was. I'd _lost two limbs_, and now where pale skin used to be, there was cold, grey...metal. No wonder I'd felt numb all over! Maybe my arm-numbness was spreading to everywhere else or something... I looked back down at the right arm (I'm right-handed...or I was.) and flexed the fingers a bit. That felt...really really weird. It was like something in my brain was telling me I was definitely moving something, and there was a sort of...pressure in the lower part of the arm, like muscles clenching up, but it didn't feel quite right, like petting a cat with gloves on; I just couldn't feel the fabric beneath it.

Best I can describe; not quite like I'd imagined Ed felt.

"I'm f-fine," I croaked out in English, then cleared my throat and looked up at her. "Um, ah, I-uh I'm fine. Fine." I was about to give her one of my award-winning 'don't-touch-me-'cause-I'm-perfectly-fine-get-out- of-my-business' smiles, but it became more of a grimace when she snatched my right arm and grabbed a wrench.

How was I supposed to react to that? Like this of course: "Mlughnah!" I cringed backwards at the sight of the famous Evil Winry Wrench and felt something in my shoulder move...wrong. It left me groaning and clutching said shoulder with my left arm, which wasn't very helpful considering it was no longer warm and comforting.

Winry looked at me in shock, wrench raised. After a pause she set it down with a sigh and stood up, walking over to a small set of shelves in the wall. I couldn't see the contents of it, but she came back with what looked like a roll of bandages and gently took hold of the arm again. "Geez, Felicity, you're just like Edward when I bring out a wrench; it's almost like you expect me to hit you with it."

I blushed again in embarrassment and watched as she rolled up the tiny bit of a sleeve I had and starting wrapping the bandages around a now bleeding shoulder.

Wait. Bleeding?... I'd pulled on it, and... '_Oh, crap no.'_

My vision went fuzzy as my mind came up with a bunch of horribly vivid ideas as to what happened to my shoulder there; I must've ripped some things up, some blood vessel's maybe? Muscle stuff; maybe I sliced through it because the automail wasn't properly healed! I had a flash of the image of Lan Fan hanging over an edge, two people hanging from her not-properly-healed automail arm; blood pooling through all the cracks...

"Hey, relax," Winry comforted, probably at my sudden speed up in breathing. "It's not too serious. You were scratching your shoulder in your sleep a few weeks ago, like it itched or something, and that got the raw skin bleeding something fierce. But we put bandages over it and it's fine now, just make sure you're careful not to lose anymore blood than you already have."

_'Oh...so it's not the automail at all. Good.'_ I sighed with relief as she finished up with wrapping the shoulder. That's when my stomach growled again.

Winry smiled and gave one of those anime-giggle/laughs that sounds sort of like 'Mm, hm!' but quieter, and for some reason always accompanied a lop-sided grin. (It was weirder in real life...or what felt like real life anyway.) She reached over and picked up the bowl of stew, moving it closer to me as she spoke, "I guess now I'll have to wait for the bleeding to stop again before I check on your arm. It's been a bit difficult getting it to work properly, what with it getting soaked in blood every few hours. But automail will be automail."

Oh yeah, that made me feel a lot better. I told myself, _'This isn't real, this isn't real,'_ one more time before thinking, _'Aw, screw it. I'll just go along with it until I know for_ _sure.'_ So I shakily reached out both hands for the bowl of delicious smelling stew that Winry was handing over, and somehow was able to grasp it without it slipping away even with all the smooth, metal fingers. Since my hands were still a bit unstable though, Winry took hold of the spoon and scooped up a spoonful.

Oh no, she meant to spoon-feed me like an incapable baby or something. (Pride alert, pride alert, backing up...backing up...) I sighed in resignation at the fact that I really couldn't move my arms very well. In fact, I should probably set down that bowl before I spilled its hotness all over me. So I lowered it into my lap as Winry started talking again.

"Sorry that you can't be trusted with a spoon just yet," she stated, almost smirking at me; I realized she could still read my face like a book. Now why couldn't I mask my emotions like usual? Maybe it takes a lot more skill in a place like this; it could be that my face was making a bunch of anime-like expressions without my realizing. I'd have to get control of that, if that was the case. "but you haven't had any practice with the automail, so we don't want you making a mess with the stew."

I nodded, swallowing my annoying pride, and let her feed me the _delicious_ stew. Den came over at some point and pawed my left hand, so I reached up and pet him a bit, sucking on a piece of what I assumed was potato by the flavor - and the appearance of course. The dog waged his tail at my touch, but I was a little bothered by the fact that I couldn't feel his fur, just some weird numbing pressure where my brain knew my hand was supposed to be.

I remembered what Ed had said in the original series' movie, Conqueror of Shamballa, about how it works. Something about the brain still sending signals to where the limbs should be, so I guessed it wasn't really the automail making me sort of feel like that...

"Oh, I should probably mention something about your automail; it's a bit important." I turned my head again to look at Winry, who was smiling sheepishly. Uh oh.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously, watching as she placed the spoon back in the mostly-empty bowl.

She reached down to the bottom of the bed and grabbed hold of the right side of the cover, then paused and spoke just as sheepishly before pulling it aside. "Your right leg is gone too."

Okay, I knew my jaw dropped all the way down to the middle of my chest then, no question. I left it that way as I stared...and stared...and stared...at the metal leg that replaced my right. _'So...I only have one limb...'_ I wiggled my left toes to conform the fact, relieved by the soft feeling of the covers affecting the _real_ nerves in my foot. Then I swallowed and went into irritable scowling mode again, speaking in English. "Oh, of _course_ I'd lose THREE LIMBS! I should probably thank God I wasn't awake for the surgery - and how in heck could I survive that long, losing blood, with less room for there to BE blood? I don't believe this is a dream, it's way too real, and kind of painful, so HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE?!"

Winry looked really sympathetic, but also slightly nervous. Weird. "Um, are you going to do that every time you see something surprising?"

I calmed down and looked up at her, easily wiping the anger-that-replaced-other-negative-emotions off my face. I sighed - well, it was more like a really deep, calming breath - and flexed my fingers again, along with my new toes. (_'New toes. That's just too weird, and yet somehow...kind of cool.'_) "No, I'm good. So long as none of my other parts have been replaced." I glared at her accusingly. "You didn't replace my liver or something with metal too, did you?"

Winry looked almost horrified at the notion, and I felt a bit embarrassed for bringing the idea up. But then I could've sworn I saw a light-bulb go off in her head. "That's...a brilliant idea!"

"Say what now?"

Winry grinned. "Oh, not with you, silly. I mean, with someone else. There are a lot of people who get internal organs damaged to a point of no repair, but what if we could make automail organs! Mechanical hearts, livers, kidneys, maybe even spines if someone were to break one!" She gasped. "I could create a whole new age of mechanics, and of course save a few more lives! You're a genius!"

She quickly stood up and started walking toward the door. "I'll be right back, I gotta tell Granny Pinako something."

I blinked, staring at the door she'd left wide open to reveal the inside of a hallway. Den made a weird sort of whining noise as I processed what had just happened - it was so fast. _'Did I just...did I just introduce the idea of fake organs like thirty years early? (It's, what? 1905 here?)'_

After a moment of pondering, and trying to remember where I'd read about fake organs, I finally just decided to take it as a good thing and move on.

* * *

I stayed at the Rockbell house for the next couple of weeks, happy that if I had to end up in this world with only one limb, I'd ended up with the Rockbells, even if it bothered me that I might never get back home to my family... I'd wished I could come here so many times, but I never really realized how painful it was to be away from everything and everyone I loved. I moped in bed every night, thinking of this, and tried not to cry about it too much... So... I'll try not to talk about it. **(Meaning I forgot to mention it and had to edit the chapter oops)**

I was forced to stay in bed most of the time, except when I had to use the bathroom - but that was it. After the first couple days I felt strong enough to at least feed myself, and I found out that Granny Pinako's cooking really was as good as, if not better than, the anime suggested. If the woman wasn't regulating how much food she gave me, I'd have been really fat by the end of two weeks.

Speaking of which, I'd lost a lot of weight while I was unconscious. I felt like a deflated balloon, which was kind of weird and my stomach hurt a lot, but something I was happy with was that my uncomfortably huge chest was smaller now. (Cue happy anime smile noises!) But that's just weird and irrelevant, so let's move past that.

I'd cunningly tricked Winry into telling me about Ed and Al - mostly so if I slipped up and said something about them in Amestrian it wouldn't be as suspicious - but whenever I asked why they 'left home', Winry just looked kind of sad and said, "They just...didn't think there was anything left for them here." Then I'd answer with something like, "What about you?" and she'd just shrug like she wasn't sure and say something incoherent.

I know it must seem kind of wrong to completely LIE about what I did and didn't know, and trick her into giving me the information anyway, but I didn't know what else to do, and sure as hell I wasn't going to tell them I was from another universe where they were just fictional characters! And besides, I've already said the bunny is a fox. (Ah, metaphors, how I love thee so...) And with all that talking with her, I'd become significantly less nervous and shy around her and Granny, and it kind of helped me not think about the fact that everyone I knew before was in a different universe... I'm pretty good at lying to myself about my feelings.

Anyway, I figured the more information I could get out of them the less I would be lying, if that makes any sense, so I kept doing it.

After those two weeks that I mentioned, Pinako let me finally get out of bed, but Winry had to hold me up by my right arm due to the fact that 1. I hadn't used my legs in over four months, and 2. I had NEVER used my right leg. So I crawled out of bed, with Winry's help of course, and glanced down at the white robe-like thing I had on that went down to about my knees - uh - knee. I tried not to think about how I'd ended up with it on as she helped me sort of limp out of the room and down the hall. Den was with us the whole way, trying to unbalance me by nudging my left leg with his head.

_'The jerk.'_ I found myself thinking in amusement as he did it for the tenth time; we were entering what I sort of recognized as the kitchen - I think - just then. Granny Pinako was standing just outside the open door, facing a nice little sunrise with a cigar in her hand. I glanced around and found it really creepy that I recognized pretty much everything, but I'd thought quite a bit of what I saw was in separate rooms before. Random bits of furniture and pictures that I'd assumed were in a living-room or a bedroom were sitting around places, making it all look really homey.

I made Winry help me over to the table so I could lean on that instead of relying on another person, and as I gripped the back of a chair with my metal fingers - the chairs are taller, so yeah - I noticed a little picture of Edward and Alphonse sitting in the middle of it. A recent one, I guessed, judging by the fact that Al was in the armor. It was probably taken just before they left home so Ed could become a State Alchemist. (I'd wriggled out of Winry that this was _before_ they came back.) I grinned for a moment before turning to Winry and pointed at first Alphonse, then Edward. "So this is Ed and Al?"

She smiled in amusement. "Yes, but the one in the armor is Al. Ed's the short one."

I put on a mask of surprise. "Really? Wow, I thought you said he was fifteen; he's definitely short." I kind of regretted that Ed wasn't around to hear that, but it was still fun.

"Yeah, I think he's fifteen now; if he only drank his milk he'd be taller." Winry said, slightly exasperated. "Oh hey, I just realized. The only thing _you've_ had to drink so far is water. Want some milk?" I heard some noises and turned to see her walking over with a glass milk bottle. _'Dang it.'_

"Um, no thanks, I'm good." I smiled reassuringly, trying not to make it obvious that I dislike milk almost as much as Ed. (True story. But I'm not quite as short.)

Winry frowned. "The last time you had anything to drink was yesterday. Take it." She shoved it in my face, giving me another one of her Winry looks. "Do you want to grow up to be short like Ed?"

I scoffed. "I'm fine! I'm two years younger than him, and judging by this picture, I'd say I'm already taller."

Winry raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What? You're thirteen? I thought you were like, ten. You really do need to drink your milk."

I narrowed my eyes as I look up at her. "Oh haha, very funny. Last I checked I was perfectly normal height for my age. And I don't need milk. Besides, there are tons of things I like with milk in them, right? I just don't like drinking it; no big deal."

Winry lowered the milk and scrutinized me uncomfortably. "You're at most four foot ten, and that's being generous; you're probably shorter. Do you come from a country of shorties to be 'normal' sized?"

I found myself staring at her in frozen shock. If I still believed this was a dream, I'd think that whole 'be awesome like Ed' thing had made me shorter. But...wait...what if it did? What if this whole thing was my wish coming true? _'I wonder who granted it though..?'_ Well, whoever granted my wish went a bit overboard with the 'like Ed' part if you asked me, but I could deal with it. At least I hadn't been turned into a guy. _'...Okay, that thought'll give me nightmares...'_

_'But I'd been looking forward to calling Ed shorter than a thirteen year old. Now I'm even shorter than him.' _I thought with a disappointed frown. Oh, well.

I realized I'd been staring at her and coughed awkwardly. "Um, no...Maybe going without food for so long made me shorter?"

Winry gave me one of her blank faces that said, 'do what I say or meet my wrench,' and shoved the milk at me, saying_ out loud_, "Regardless of your height, you still need to eat and drink healthily to recover. Drink."

I...couldn't deny that face.

* * *

Another _month _passed by and I was still in the Rockbell house. I was allowed outside once and a while, but Pinako still wanted me to be careful of my injuries and weakness due to all the time I'd spent unconscious; apparently I needed to adapt to my new limbs slowly, and my having been horribly injured didn't help with the process. Personally, I was okay with that. I didn't know where I'd go if they suddenly decided I was perfectly fine and threw me out, but...that wasn't like the Rockbells. They'd probably let me stay as long as I wanted, but I felt like I'd be swindling them if I just let them take care of me like that after making me _automail_. That stuff can NOT be cheap.

I started trying to help Pinako with the chores, like washing dishes or cooking, but she wouldn't let me do anything else. I thought maybe I could try to repay them a bit...which is weird, because I used to be really lazy around the house. Maybe it was because I felt like I owed these people? They saved my life after all...

I had been with them consciously for a total of seven weeks and three days (_'And added to the three months they said I've actually had automail, I've had a good four months of it and feel great! I thought it took at least a year to recover? Oh wait, I remember reading somewhere in a Fullmetal Alchemist guide thing that theoretically someone could recover in six months. Cool! And..wait it's been five months since I was home... Yikes, I missed my birthday! When was that? Man, I should probably tell Winry I'm not actually thirteen...damn, that makes me even shorter...why does that bother me? ...Gee, I wish I could've spent my birthday with my family...'_) *clears throat* That interruption was uncalled for. _('...'_)

Anyway, I had been with them consciously for a total of seven weeks and three days when the visitors came. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, bored out of my mind. I was rubbing my right shoulder gently, as it really did itch from time to time, but I didn't want it to start bleeding again... I was just considering going outside with Den when I heard said dog barking madly. Curious, I got up and starting walking out of the room.

"Winry! Winry, our best customer's here!" Granny Pinako shouted from somewhere. I paused at the door, getting the weirdest sense of deja vu...okay not so weird; I _had_ heard that before. Upon realizing this, I grinned and made my way slowly into the front room, not wanting to catch the wrench I knew would be flying down onto a certain shorty's head.

As if on cue: "**I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU, YOU MINI HAG!**" _Whooshh-CLUNK!_

* * *

**So, um, yeah. Review! Or else! I shall...bring upon you my new metal fists OF WRATH! (Hehe, Wrath...bad joke)**

**Sorry if my writing's getting worse, it does that. :( But hopefully it'll get better later on...But again, I want to be motivated. Please? :3**

**Al: Aw, a cute kitty face! :3**

**Ed: Come on, Al, don't sound like a girl.**

**Al: That's mean, brother.**

**Me: Well that came out of nowhere.**


	3. Chapter 3: Three Day Plan

**Sooo, I think this chapter is better than the last two. They were both a bit rushed because I'd been feeling...generally impatient for everything at the time. I wrote them each in one sitting. *sweat-drop* And the second one I wrote while I was like half-asleep. *more sweat-drop*(Hey, that's fun.)**

**So um...this is more of a...an interactions chapter, with interacting between characters and getting to know them and figuring out how to handle them in writing and some other stuff. There's a tiny bit of progress, but not much. Please don't hate me because I'm boring! D:**

* * *

"**I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU, YOU MINI HAG!**" _Whooshh-CLUNK!_

I stood a moment just inside the hallway, staring out a window in the front room/kitchen. What I saw there was a bit weirder than I'd expected: There was a tall, sweaty, muscular man who looked vaguely like Armstrong, just...more...real? Muscles are gross in real life. He was standing behind a large crate holding a suit of armor, a completely normal looking suit of armor, and on the ground lay a black yellow and red smudge that I had to step closer to see. As Ed shouted at Winry for throwing her wrench at his head, he looked more normal than in the anime, which made it more strange to me.

"Welcome back!" I heard Winry shout briefly before the sound of footsteps pounding downstairs clobbered my eardrums. I turned to watch as she came down the little hallway moments later and stopped next to me. "Hey, Felicity. Ed and Al are here, you want to come meet them?"

Huh, she seemed to be happier than normal. It must've been Ed - and I'd thought the anime just made her seem more cheerful. I smirked, meaning to just smile but sometimes I lose control of my face. "Sure."

Smiling wider, Winry practically skipped over to the door, meeting the boys and her grandmother as they reached it from the other side. I followed at a slower pace.

"Hey, Winry, how's it going?" I heard Ed's voice carry past the door frame.

"Oh, just fine. So what brings you boys here? Did you dent your..." There was a pause. "..._WHERE'S YOUR ARM?!_"

I winced at the menace in her voice.

"Oh well, um, you see, it got a bit broken...it um, came off." Ed sounded just a little bit scared...probably of the wrench.

I could practically see the waves of anger floating off Winry's head as she widened the door to let everyone in, demanding, "Show me."

"'Course," Ed replied as he stepped in first. Then he saw me and made that gaspy sound anime characters do when they're mildly surprised. He pointed at me and asked, "Hey, who's this?"

Pinako answered as I smiled shyly. "This is a current patient of ours; Felicity. She's been recovering here for a few months now." I waved self-consciously, highly disliking all the eyes on me. _'Damn it, and here I'd finally gotten all confident again. Did Armstrong really have to be one of the first people I met?'_ I had to resist glaring at the man's sparkles. (Yeah, they were really there...)

"Oh, that's cool," Ed said absently, staring at my metal limbs. This confused me, since he had two of his own. "Are her parents here?"

Okay...not the question you'd expect from Edward Elric. I almost wanted to answer myself, but my naturally-shy-only-around-people-I've-never-met-be fore-or-haven't-seen-in-a-while instincts kept my mouth shut as Winry answered.

"No, we found her alone, but Granny says that's her business. Now _show me that arm!_"

With Granny Pinako's permission, I followed them into the other room where Winry and her grandmother kept some of their automail supplies and stuff. There was a comfy looking couch, a few chairs, and a couple tables, along with a bunch of metal stuff cluttering one corner of the room. It looked organized enough, but I'm not good at explaining detail. An old cup of coffee - that was mine this morning after practically _begging_ Pinako if I could have some (what? It's good stuff...) - sat on one of the tables, and Ed picked it up as he walked by, throwing his jacket on the back of a chair on his way to the couch. I sat down on said chair and watched as Armstrong brought in a little bag and dumped it out on one of the tables.

"_Ohh noo!_" Winry screeched when she saw the mess that was her precious automail.

"Yeah... Sorry, it's a little smashed up," Ed apologized as he took a sip of my old coffee.

I could see Winry shaking as she replied, holding the little bits as though they were the remains of her child. "A _little_ smashed up? A little - Ed, did you see what you did to my beautiful creation? I _slaved_ over this!"

"It's basically the same, just in smaller pieces-" Ed was suddenly cut off by the expected punch Winry quickly administered to his face. I choked on a giggle as Ed lay groaning on the ground while Winry reproached Al for also getting smashed up. At this he glared up at me from the floor. "What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

_CLANG!_

"You idiots! All you ever do is worry me!"

* * *

"So Alphonse is actually a living suit of armor, yeah?" I remarked to Ed that night. As it turned out, I'd been staying in one of the only two guest bedrooms there were, and Armstrong was staying in the other one, so Edward was kind of forced to sleep in the same room as me on a cot brought in from some other room. Al was left out in the front room for the night.

Ed turned his head at my inquiry, an eyebrow raised as though I'd done something wrong. That's when I realized I'd said that in English, not paying enough attention. "Dang it. Sorry, I said: 'So Alphonse is actually a living suit of armor?'" Of course I already knew about it, but...well you know.

The boy turned over on the cot and scrutinized me for a few moments, staring me in the dull, blue-green eyes with his shocking gold. I didn't really like being stared at, but I let it pass. I _was_ pretty interesting after all. (Shut up! I didn't mean like that!) I thought we were going to have to have a stare-off when finally, "Not really. He's a soul _bound_ to a suit of armor, not the armor itself."

My eyebrows shot up at his willingness to tell me that. But I guess it wasn't as big a secret with random people as it was with the military. Go figure. "How'd it happen?"

Edward lay back down flat on his back and closed his eyes, resting his only arm over them. I found it weird to look at his empty port, so I kept staring at it as he spoke. "It was a...horrible mistake. I made a really stupid decision and dragged Al along too..." He paused and moved his arm away to look up at me pointedly. "That was how I lost this too." he gestured to his right shoulder.

I stared back in confusion as he continued to look at me as though we were sharing some secret he disliked. That's when an impossible idea started to form in my mind... "Hey, have you ever heard of anime?"

He blinked. "What?"

Okay, never mind, he hadn't secretly obtained other-worldly knowledge from The Gate. "Never mind, it's nothing. Um...I don't suppose you'd tell me what happened?" When in doubt, ask personal questions.

Ed narrowed his eyes at me and seemed to come to a conclusion, although I wasn't sure what it was. Then he did something between a scowl and a smirk, mostly scowl. "I'll tell you what happened to me if you tell _me_ what happened to _you_."

I raised my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to be, Equivalent Exchange?"

He chuckled. "You an alchemist?"

"Eh, no. I've just...met alchemists," I gave him his sort of smirky smile that I'd actually picked up from watching Fullmetal Alchemist so much. "and Winry told me you were one."

"Is that so?"

"Mm, hm."

"Do you know any alchemy?"

I blinked in surprise, finding myself doing that anime *ga-hsp* thing. (_'Must be contagious...'_) "Uh, no..." then I got an idea. It was a long-shot, buuut... "I have thought of looking into it, but I'm not so good with books; I work better on experience." I finished with a disappointed frown and a seemingly forced smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Ed said, looking at me curiously. "But if you work better on experience, why don't you look for a teacher? Al and I had a great Teacher when we were little, and now we're considered child prodigies." He chuckled at the thought.

"Eh, I hate teachers," I said nonchalantly, rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling. "They're usually just adults who look down on you because you're younger, whether or not you're good at whatever it is they're teaching you. I've never learned anything that way... ..._your_ teacher must've been exceptional if sh-they weren't like that."

Yikes, close call. Can't let him know I know anything about Izumi.

I glanced over at him just in time to see his idea-smirk fade. Either that or it was his wow-this-girl-is-dumb smirk, which would probably make me cry if that's what it was. (_'Big baby...'_) He sighed. "Well anyway, you didn't answer me before: I'll tell you what happened to me, if you tell me what happened to you."

"Oh, right..." Hmm, I really wanted him to tell me about him and Al so I wouldn't have to pretend I didn't know, but...I didn't know what had happened to me. If I were in the original series I'd think their Gate had pulled me through and taken my limbs as payment for getting to come here, but that wasn't the case. I could tell this world was the Brotherhood series because everything anyone's said all day that had nothing to do with me has been perfect quoting of that one. So that wasn't what it was...Plus, I would probably remember being pulled through the Gate; I know Al forgot, but he lost his entire body and therefore saw so much that he couldn't take it. I not only lost less than him, but I got to come _here_, and that was a gain, so I wouldn't have been shown huge amounts of information.

...coming here..._was_ a gain...right?..

I realized I'd zoned out and Ed was talking to me. "Huhwhat? I-I'm sorry, Ed, I zoned out there..." I felt my cheeks get hot in embarrassment.

Edward yawned. "I said 'if you don't wanna tell me that's fine. But if you're going to then make it snappy; I'm tired.'"

"Oh..." I said softly, realizing I was getting tired too. "Well...I don't exactly...remember."

I awaited his response.

And waited...

And waited...

I finally gave up on him answering me when a loud snore erupted from his general vicinity. I sighed. "G'night, Ed..."

* * *

The next morning I awoke to find that the cot next to my bed was empty. My half-asleep, fuzzied brain wondered for a moment why there was a tiny bed in my room before I snapped out of it and remembered what had happened yesterday. Upon realizing life in Amestris wasn't quite as boring anymore, (not that it wasn't nice, but a little Elric adventure might be fun too) I grinned and sat up a little too quickly. I held my head in my hand as the spots in my vision cleared, then yawned and got up to stretch, having found that helped a lot with aching metal joints.

After I'd changed my clothes into some fresher ones that used to be Winry's, I stretched my back simply for pleasure as I thought over my very general, unfinished, unlikely to work but fueled by optimism plan to get Ed and Al to bring me to Central with them in a couple days. It was simple really; get them to like me, somehow convince them that it was in best interest to teach me some alchemy, then of course I had to make sure everyone accepted that I'd sufficiently recovered from the automail surgery and junk.

Yup! This plan was gonna fail! I grinned, taking advantage of the fact that everyone seemed to have bigger mouths here in my knowingly irrational optimism.

I cautiously opened the door to my room... The reason for my caution being fear of running into someone I really didn't want to see this early in the morning... That someone being: **Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist who's gorgeously fit body has been passed down the Armstrong family line for GENERATIONS!** Or some such thing. That guy is funny when on TV, but when he's sobbing over your injuries and ripping his shirt off he's downright _scary_.

Thankfully though, he wasn't in sight. I heard his deep voice rumbling from down the hall in the direction of the kitchen; it was a lot quieter than yesterday so I sighed in relief and stepped out into a darkened hallway. I peaked out a window and saw that the sun was only just rising, sunlight peaking through in rays. _'Oh well, I've been up earlier before.'_

"Look at you; working hard so early in the morning!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim with a strange sort of smile in it. I myself smirked when I recognized what was going on just down the hall.

"Been up all night."

There was a pause.

"Now get out."

I watched in amusement as a one armed Edward came limping out of a room in disappointment. He caught me smiling and smirked humorlessly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I replied with amusement _soaking_ my voice. What was really amusing to me was the memory of seeing that whole montage thing with him pestering Winry.

"Yeah, it better be nothing." Ed huffed before turning around and walking in the direction of the kitchen. I grinned as I noticed his long, golden hair was let down and waving back and forth. _'That's awesome.'_

...Okay, so I was feeling pretty good today, is that a crime?

* * *

"...Now the circle itself is a conduit that focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. If you can focus your own energy and mind into the matter in question, it's with these natural energies that you can manipulate your surroundings like sculpting clay. Part of it _is_ the person performing the alchemy, so not everyone can do it."

I nodded carefully as though I completely understood what Alphonse was saying to me; unfortunately, that last bit was what I understood the most. He'd been going on about certain chemicals I couldn't remember most of and the molecular makeup of basic elements and other things I didn't quite get but almost grasped while he was saying them to me.

It was sometime in the middle of the day, (I looked up at the sun... _'A little after noon...'_) and I'd gotten Alphonse to try and teach me a little alchemy, since I knew asking Ed about it wouldn't get a positive reaction - and he wasn't patient enough anyway. We were sitting outside next to that barrel Al was stuck leaning against until someone moved him, and he was drawing simple transmutation circles in the dirt with his left hand.

"Something else you have to understand is the basic runes used to build a proper array. For example: the hexagram is a commonly used base rune in Transmutation Circles because it creates eight multi-directional triangles when inscribed, and can therefore represent all four classical elements at once, which are very important to some degree. But don't think that's all there is to alchemy; there are many elements that are very important to accomplish anything of real value or use." Alphonse placed a hand down on what I recognized to be the most simple transmutation circle I'd ever seen (from those flashbacks in the anime; the boys' first ever transmutations), and the 'array' began to glow bright blue. A moment later, there was a small, earthen statue of a kitten licking its paw, fur patterns carved in the rock-colored back and face.

"Whoa," I expressed, surprisingly impressed with such a simple transmutation. I had to force myself not to giggle at Alphonse's choice of shape as he spoke again.

"But the most important rule in alchemy is the law of equivalent exchange. Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return - or payment. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. You _can_ 'create' something with alchemy, but you have to know when you're doing it that you're destroying a little bit of something else."

I nodded in complete and truthful understanding when I found his faintly glowing red eyes (if I can call them eyes...) looking at me sternly. I did completely understand _that_ anyway; I'd heard a nearly identical speech repeated at the beginning of I think most if not all of the episodes in the original Fullmetal series. Along with that...well even if you don't plan on learning alchemy, watching either of those shows will drill the whole 'Equivalent Exchange' concept into your head.

Drill it into your head and lay eggs in your brain_._

"Do you think you understand enough to try something yourself?" Al asked me with a tone in his childish voice that said, 'You better; I just spent the last half-hour explaining it to you.' Or maybe that's just what I heard because he had been.

I bit my lip. "Uh, well...I sort of understand...most of it."

"Most of it?"

"I can't remember all the chemicals and stuff."

Al's 'eyes' somehow smiled. "That's okay. When I was first learning alchemy I didn't understand a single _one_ of the chemicals or _anything_ about the molecular makeup of the elements. But I could still transmute because the circle just felt right, and the more I practiced the more I understood, and the more I understood the better I could transmute."

I frowned and looked down at the gorgeous cat statue. "So what you're saying is, I either got it or I don't."

"Pretty much," came the reply. "But if you _really_ want to perform alchemy, even if you don't 'got it' you can at least develop a limited skill."

I watched as the armored boy refreshed the now faded circle around the earthen kitten and pressed his fingers to it, allowing it to morph back into the ground and even out the hollow he had left. He then rubbed the dirt over itself until there was no evidence of anyone ever performing alchemy there. "Why don't you give it go; start with something simple."

I nodded, heart pounding in anticipation. (It would be so awesome if I could use alchemy!) I bit my tongue and stared at where the circle used to be until I had a visual on it, then I took the stick Al was handing to me and carefully - oh. so. carefully. - drew the circle in the dirt. I'd drawn it before, this specific circle, as I had many others, but never before had I gotten the lines so perfect. I wasn't sure, though, _how_ perfect it was, but I had to try it.

I placed my right hand on the edge of it and paused, thinking of what I wanted to make. Everything I thought of though was too complex for a first try...Oh! I smiled as I came to a decision and pressed onto the ground as if there was a big button there, and, to my delight it actually started glowing! I was trying to imagine each and every piece of dirt moving together to create something more solid - like the Sandman in that Spiderman movie - and practically _felt_ each dust speck obeying my will. I watched as the ground rose up and started to take shape inside the almost blinding glow...and then...

It stopped. It just stopped, uncompleted, sending a shock through my arm that felt like sticking a finger into an electrical socket. I pulled it away and glared disappointedly at the half-finished, vaguely horse-shaped form of a, "the Masked Mare" from a certain children's cartoon I watched sometimes back home. ((My Little Pony; yeah, deal.))

Alphonse cocked his helmet at the failed attempt at alchemy. "Is that a...horse with a cape on?"

I blushed in embarrassment at the tone in his voice. "Um...yeah. It was uh, character in a story I liked as a kid."

Well...I was technically _still_ a kid.

"It would look a lot cooler if it had worked." I grumbled, rubbing my shoulder where it ached from getting shocked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Alphonse exclaimed suddenly, and I had a feeling he would've been grinning if he had a real face. "This is amazing for a first try at alchemy! I think you could get really good if you practiced enough."

I stared at the clump of earth I'd morphed with narrowed eyes. Well, it could've definitely been worse. And of course my attempts could've done NOTHING at all...But I was still disgruntled at the fact that it wasn't better.

I had one motto: Everything I do must be awesome, or else it was obsolete and I would be ashamed of it from then on until everyone who knew about it forgot, or until I did something better and _made_ everyone else forget. Not a very healthy motto, I admit, but it's good to try and make the best of yourself, right?

I mumbled something like "I guess..." as Al obliterated the failure like he had his own statue.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," he reassured. "I think your problem was that while you understood how the molecules came together to form what you wanted, you didn't think about how you were taking those molecules from the ground itself. It seemed like once you'd gotten the already visual matter into your transmutation, you completely forgot about taking any more, so it stopped without the material necessary."

I stared at the now flat ground with raised eyebrows. He was right! I hadn't been focusing enough...I smirk-smiled (that's what I'm calling it from now on; that thing I said I picked up from Ed?) kind of sheepishly. "Heh-heh...yeah I've always had a bit of a problem focusing..."

"Don't worry, you'll get it. Do you want to try again?"

* * *

_The Next_ Day

"**OH, YOU POOR CHILD! TO HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY MUTILATED AFTER LOSING YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY, AND THEN HAVING NO RECOLLECTION OF THE EVENT! COME! ALLOW ME TO COMFORT YOU IN THIS STRONG, FRIENDLY EMBRACE!**"

"YAAARGH!" I screamed unwillingly as Armstrong ran at me, ripping his shirt off in the process. I'd narrowly avoided getting hugged earlier, but today, I wasn't so lucky. The big man grabbed me into a big, gross, muscly hug that made me want to throw up. "G'RROFF ME!"

I'd just explained, quietly as to not get him worked up (didn't work), when asked about it that I'd "lost my family" a while ago, and that I "couldn't remember anything about getting injured like this". And then, well, I tried to block out what was happening after that.

"**You're so lucky to have been found by these kind people!**" Armstrong bellowed as he pulled away and faced Granny Pinako. I think I may have been crying at that point from the SHOCK. "**Mrs. Rockbell, I don't suppose you're planning on adopting this poor girl?**" He _somehow_ managed to keep bellowing even though he'd calmed down significantly.

I was hyperventilating now; Edward was grinning with sympathy and had his hand on my back. Alphonse was watching the scene from the corner, and if he had a flesh-and-blood face, I'm sure he'd look terrified.

Wait, did he say adopt? _'Adopt? Nonononononono, nothing ever happens in this place, if I stay here I'll not only be bored for the rest of my life, but I'll _never_ get home!'_

"No, I don't think so, Major," Pinako replied, to my great relief. "From what I can tell, she's shown great interest in leaving this place as soon as possible. I guess the quiet life isn't for everyone."

"**Leaving, huh?**" Okay I was getting tired of his 'big voice'. "**Perhaps the Elrics and I can escort her to Central with us; I could find a nice _exciting_ place for her to stay.**"

I couldn't believe it. Armstrong had just suggested exactly what I'd been wishing for. WHO KEPT GRANTING MY WISHES? I might've beamed at the big man if my face wasn't still contorted in disgust and fear.

"Hey, that sounds like fun." Ed quipped with one of his smirk-smiles. "Maybe she can even help us with our research, and meet the military guys that are all over Central. I'm sure she'd be fine around us!" I glared at him, hardly resisting an amused smile of my own.

"**An excellent idea, Edward!**" Armstrong boomed. "**After all****, only through experience can a child learn the ways of the world! And without her parents-**" sniff "**-the poor girl ****has no one to teach her!**"

If every rule of anime applied to this world, I'd be sweat-dropping; I was beginning to regret wishing for this. I have a new motto: if Armstrong is enthusiastic about it, stay away. But I did want to go to Central...

"No, Major," Granny said firmly. "Felicity's only had the automail for four months! And while she's making a surprisingly speedy recovery, I'd rather she didn't leave this place until I know for sure she's ready."

Drat.

"Here's an idea," Ed said. "why don't you just forget about sending her to Central and keep her here. Away from us." I stared at Edward in shock. He hadn't expressed any dislike toward me yet, so what brought this on?

"Brother, don't be rude." Alphonse spoke up from the corner. "I'd love for her to come to Central someday."

I shrank back under the eyes of everyone in the house but Winry (She was fixing Ed's arm somewhere else.), including the dog. A lot of the time, I liked to get attention, who doesn't? But when I'm the _center_ of attention, I feel like turning invisible and sinking through the floor all the way to the other side of the planet. "Um, yeah...that'd be...uh...fun..." I stammered when everything was silent for just a second longer than I could take.

So then Armstrong said something like "**IT'S DECIDED**" and some more pointless-to-relay stuff and went on to try to hug me again. I ran outside, Den following and Armstrong on our heels, and sped around the house a couple times before running down the road, shouting, "STOP TRYING TO HUG ME, MUSCLE MAN!"

* * *

**Alright, readers, listen up! I know my story is boring and all, but I promise you it won't be boring forever! I'm not a very good writer, so it might be slow, but you just need to hang in there!**

**Also, I can see how many views this story's got, and when I compare it to the REviews I see...Well the numbers just aren't close enough to each other! And so, I shall have a metaphorical Edward demand of you the demand I am wanting to demand but am too pathetic and shy to do so! (Also swearing at people isn't my thing)**

**Edward: "You better review this story, you weak bastards, or you'll get a mouth full of metal fist as equivalence for leaving this poor girl without any damn encouragement! GIVE IT TO HER NOW!"**

**Me: Uhhh, no need to be mean, Ed. Threats isn't what I do. (LAST CHAPTER I WAS TIRED AND IRRITABLE PLEASE DISREGARD THAT BLUFF-THREAT) Virtual cupcakes to all who review! And if I get enough I might do that review reply thing; I get lonely.**

**Now I gotta get some breakfast...**


	4. Chapter 4: Something Wrong?

**Okay, so I've worked out a system: I update every day until I get writers block or can't touch the computer for some reason, then, when I run out of ideas, you guys will have to throw some inspiration at me with things you'd like to see! (Actually, you can do that now if you want.)**

**And I'll reply to reviews at the end. (Although, it would be more fun if I had more...*glares at three reviews I got for last chapter*(I'm too demanding with reviews aren't I. -.-'))**

**Anyway ONWARDS! TO THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

* * *

..."...you see that seal on the inside of his back? That's the medium between Al's soul and the armor, so I have to be sure not to ruin it." Ed clapped his hands together to create a ringing sound, then brought them down onto Al's armor and fixed him up, pieces merging with each other until Alphonse stood tall and proud in front of him and the Major.

I smiled at the scene before me, watching from a small distance. I blinked in discomfort as my metallic hand caught a ray of sunlight and blinded me briefly, then looked back up to find Ed and Al running a little ways away and start sparring.

"It'll be quiet around here without those boys," Pinako's voice jumped me as I only now noticed her standing a couple yards away, smoking her pipe. (Pipe, not cigar. I think I said that earlier; oops.)

I smirk-grinned. "I could make it noisy if you wanted." I'm not sure where that came from but okay.

She chuckled. "No no, I'm sure we'll be fine. But if you're feeling that restless I guess you could take Den on walks sometimes, would that be alright?"

I nodded. "M'kay."

I watched some more as the brothers fought, Ed doing awesome flips and Al punching...awesomely. _'I wish I could do that...'_ Ooh, another wish. Maybe it would come true. I smiled and disregarded the thought - two times was more than unlikely for wishes like that to come true.

"Hey Felicity."

I turned and saw a disgruntled - yet amused - Winry walk up to me and stare at the sparring boys a few moments. "Hi, Winry. Wassup?"

There was that look I kept getting when I said things like that. (Things like "wassup" that I guessed they didn't use in Amestris.) "Alphonse taught you some alchemy yesterday, right?"

"Yep!" I grinned. "He said I have a bit of talent for it. Why?"

"Don't ever turn into an alchemy freak like Ed."

"Hah-heh...Um... okay."

* * *

Early the next morning, I awoke once again to find Edward out of bed. It took me a tired moment to remember; today was the day he and Al left for Central! Which meant I was stuck here for a while because Granny was concerned for my health.

I tried to remember when the next time they saw Winry was going to be. _'Let's see, the past couple days were shown in one of the earlier episodes...what was it again? Road of Hopes? Yeah, I think that was it. So that was after Scar broke them, and-__'_ I paused in my thinking, suddenly realizing something with great dread. _'...and after Nina was killed. Aw, man! I haven't thought about that since the first day; Nina is dead so I can't...Oh... well, maybe it would have ruined the plot anyway... Ugh, I don't care. I would've saved her if I could.'_ I clenched my hands up, thinking about the whole Nina thing in a new light. Since this place was real, even if it was some different universe, it meant that that tragedy was even more horrifying...the thought that any real dad would... It hit me more than it ever did watching the anime.

I sighed and shook my head, going back to thinking about the timelines. _'Okay, so after Ed and Al go to the Rockbells for repairs, they immediately go and get themselves beat up in the 5th Laboratory, right? Or was there something before that...Oh man, that series progresses so much that you forget the beginning when you've recently watched the end. ...Hmm, yeah I think that was it - no wait...Oh right! They've got to get Doctor Marcoh's research from Sheska, and then they have to decipher it. So the next time I might have a chance to see them will be when Edward calls Winry from the hospital. I'll need to get her to bring me along to Central somehow.'_

I frowned some more about Nina, then thought, "Maybe I could at least save Hughes..." And then, _again_, I made that anime gaspy sound by accident, realizing I'd spoken aloud in English. "Hm, I guess I can safely talk to myself this way."

I hauled myself out of bed, stretching and yawning tiredly. I had a brief flashback of last night, eavesdropping on Al's conversation with Winry and Pinako with Major Armstrong (without Armstrong seeing me nearby, of course). I'd tell you about it, but you know what happened. The only difference was one tiny part of the conversation where Alphonse mentioned me a few minutes after he'd thanked them, just when I was about to leave:

* * *

_"Hey, Granny? I-I was wondering something...about your new patient?"_

_"Yes, Al?"_

_There was that sound of moving metal as he continued. "Well, it's just...I get a weird feeling around her. I think brother does too; he was acting really negatively towards her."  
_

_"A weird feeling?" Winry said with amusement lacing her voice; almost taunting. "What kind of weird feeling? Do you think she's pretty?"_

_My own cheeks reddened at that comment as Al freaked out. "N-no-th-that's not what I meant!" The metal moved slightly again. "I mean, it's like something...alchemical. The way you feel when you're around a complex and active array. I know you can feel it, Winry, when Ed and I perform alchemy near you. You don't...feel it around her?"  
_

_There was a pause. "No, Al, I don't. But you're the alchemists; maybe she is too and you can... feel it somehow?"_

_"No, that's not it. It's almost as if...she _is_ an alchemic array..."_

* * *

I frowned to myself as I thought of what that could've meant. Maybe it was because I was from another world? Perhaps human beings are different in each place, or...or there was some kind of...remnant of... something on me from passing through to this world? Whatever it was, it explained Ed's weird behavior.

Realizing it might have been early enough to catch the Elrics leaving, I quickly finished stretching and waltzed out the door, heading towards the front room. When I got there, I saw through the little window in the door that the two of them (and Armstrong) already had their backs to the house. So I walked over and quietly pushed the cracked-open-already door away so I could lean against the door-frame.

"Hold on a second, boys!" Pinako shouted in that weirdly soft-yet-not voice.

The boys all turned.

"You should come back once and a while and have dinner with us." I smiled at the back of her head, which was all I could see of her from my position on the front steps.

I noticed Ed (and maybe Al, it was hard to tell) glance at me warily before giving Granny that 'Ha, you kiddin' me?' smile. "Huh, you want us to come all the way into the mountains just for some dinner?"

Granny chuckled shortly, then I heard Winry's exhausted voice float down from the balcony upstairs. "Edward, Alphonse. Come back soon, kay?"

I watched as Ed awkwardly smirk-smiled, then turned and waved like in the show, giving a "Yeah" before he started walking. I waved at Alphonse, raising my hand higher than normal as to get his attention, before he could turn too, and got a friendly wave in return. As they all walked off, I could seriously imagine the ending theme song of that Fullmetal episode start playing; my brain played the tune just out of habit.

I was humming said tune as Granny Pinako turned and came into the house, Den passing her by and wagging his tail as he got to me. I ruffled his ears and backed into the house. "G'mornin' Granny." I said politely as she put away her pipe.

"Good morning, Felicity," Pinako nodded kindly and smiled. "I don't suppose you'd like some eggs for breakfast?"

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

* * *

Over the next couple of days I tried as hard as I could to practice using my automail; seeing as Granny was so certain I wasn't used to it enough yet. I wasn't sure how I _should_ practice, so I just stretched a lot and picked up stuff, as well as taking Den for walks as often as possible like Pinako suggested. I didn't know for sure how long it would be until Edward called Winry for help, I only new it would take at least a week, so I wanted to be ready.

On the fourth day, I was trying to get the whole alchemy thing that Al had taught me right, drawing transmutation circles in the dirt outside. Den was with me, and I was attempting to create a little statue of him. "Come on..." I muttered in English as I tried again, thinking of every. Single. Molecule. Of dirt. Needed. The ground rose up...took form...and then, just as I thought this might be my most successful try yet...Den brushed the circle with his paw and the glowing stopped. "Dang it, Den, I almost had it!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"**Arf!**"

I sighed and crushed yet another failure into the dust with my metal hand. (I wasn't sure if I could use alchemy for that part and it left me drained so I didn't try.) I muttered frustratedly to myself and went on to draw another circle, too busy to notice Den stand up and walk away.

"I don't suppose you've tried alchemy before, have you?" I jumped, ruining the circle as Winry's voice interrupted my scrambled train of thought.

I turned to see her petting Den lightly on the head. Then looked back at the mess of dust in front of me. "Before Al tried to teach me? No. Why do you ask?"

She came over and sat next to me, her head cocked slightly as she looked at the horribly failed attempt at simple alchemy. "Oh, nothing. Just something Alphonse said the night before they left...I'd been meaning to ask you, but never got around to it."

I was about to ask what it was that had been said, then I realized the reason for lying about that was far less than anything else. So, "Oh yeah, I heard that."

"You _did_?"

"Yeah, I was listening at the door." I smirked at her animatedly shocked expression. (Ha, animated...get it?)

Her shocked face turned to one of anger, and I almost regretted saying that. "It's really rude to eavesdrop, you know!"

"Y-yeah, sure, but, uh...Major Armstrong was too!" I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "And, um...well, I can never really let a private conversation go on without listening in. S-sorry...uh, bad habit."

The furious glint in her eyes died down and she smiled back - but in a dangerous way that said, 'If you ever do that again, you're dead.' "Okay fine. Do _you_ know what it is Al was talking about?"

I shook my head. "No. And I'd never even been anywhere near an active transmutation circle - or, uh, array - before I met him either. So no way am I any sort of alchemist." I paused and glared at the ground. "Yet."

Winry sighed. "Well, okay. It was probably nothing anyway. Those boys can be really skeptical sometimes."

I smiled. "Even Al? He doesn't seem as...uh, what's the word...negative as Edward."

She laughed. "Yeah, Edward's pretty 'negative' alright. And yeah, even Al. Though not nearly as much as Ed."

I nodded. "Mm."

* * *

It was another three weeks, believe it or not, before Winry got the call from Edward.

I was walking down one of the little hallways in the Rockbell house, humming _Again_ to myself (You know, the first Brotherhood theme song?) as I rubbed my shoulder absentmindedly. As I was passing a particular door that led to one of the many rooms in the house dedicated to building automail, I heard Winry's voice wafting through the door:

"Oh, Ed! Since when have you ever bothered to call us - is something wrong?" ... "A service call?" ... ... ... "Hh, yeah, that sounds about right... Nothing! Just talking to myself. So, what were you doing when the arm stopped working?" ... "..._YOU DID IT AGAIN, MORON? HOW COULD YOU TREAT MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL LIKE THAT, ALCHEMY FREAK!_"

I jumped away from the door as the wafting became pounding, rubbing my head - that was now aching - as I gently came close enough to listen again. ... "...'Guess I got no choice; tell me how to get there."

That's when I stopped listening, grinning ear-to-ear. (Literally, since this world had huge mouths that were somehow less creepy looking than you'd think.) I pumped my fist in the air and continued on my way to the kitchen to grab a snack; Granny Pinako had said I could so long as I don't have more than two small snacks a day - next to the meals.

I was munching on a banana when Winry came out with a luggage bag. She noticed me and paused. "Ed's got a problem with his automail again; I'm going to Central to fix it. Just so you kno-"

"Can I come?" I asked a little too soon. My face reddened when I realized I'd interrupted her.

Winry looked a little surprised for a moment, then broke out giggling. "Oh, yeah I'd almost forgot you wanted to go to Central. You've been waiting for the nearest opportunity, haven't you?"

"Yup."

"Well, maybe if Granny says it's okay..."

* * *

So after a little childish begging, some proof of my speedy recovery by Pinako looking inside my arms a bit ('inside my arms'...so weird), and some forced clothes shopping because Winry only had a small amount of old clothes, (And she didn't want me to "run around in rags like that while you're out with me!") Granny Pinako agreed to let me leave for Central.

Now, I'm a naturally shy person; while we were at the train station I mostly kept my mouth shut and did that thing where I tried to look small and insignificant next to Winry. So when we took our seats on the train she looked at me with concern. "You okay, Felicity? You've been kind of quiet..."

"No, I'm fine!" I grinned, tilting my head nonchalantly towards the window as to not accidentally catch the eyes of the old dude across the train. "I guess I just, um, I haven't been in a public place like this for a while..."

Winry's face lit up in understanding. "Oh, I get it - you're shy."

"I'm not-!" I stopped talking abruptly and paused, looking out the window again. "Okay yeah, sometimes."

She anime-giggled. (That "Mm, hm!" thing) "Don't worry, we'll see Ed and Al when we get there, and I'm sure they can introduce you to anyone new."

I smiled in reply and nodded.

About half-way there, when I was pretty much falling asleep, I heard Winry murmur, "Why do you think we had to come to Central to fix Ed's arm?"

I figured she might've been trying to make conversation, and that I probably shouldn't say anything, but I was really tired and didn't want to talk much/couldn't think straight. "Maybe he got broken in a horribly dangerous fight and is too hurt to come to Resembool instead..."

A horrified look came over Winry. "Y-you really think so? Could that be it?"

That's when I realized what I'd said. "Or, you know, he could just be too lazy to come back so soon..." I yawned. "Don't listen to me when I'm tired..." _'Don't want to get her too worked up; Ed'll be fine.' _I thought as I fiddled with the new white gloves Winry had bought me to cover up my automail - although she had insisted I didn't need it, I knew _someone_ would stare if they could see that both my hands were metal, so I took after Ed's example and wore gloves and long (dark blue) sleeves.

Winry alerted me that we were almost there a few minutes later, and by the time we had to get off the train, I wasn't about to fall asleep anymore. "So," I remarked, stretching as we walked off the train. "who did you say would pick us up?"

"Ed said to look near the West Exit; there'd be someone familiar here we'd recognize right away."

I knew that.

And knowing that, I was shamefully glad that Edward was so badly injured because Armstrong wouldn't be so gleefully 'friendly'. _'I make me sick.'_

Winry interrupted my brief self-loathing by shouting at something behind me. "Hello, Major Armstrong, it's Winry!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the towering man that was **Alex Louis Armstrong**, and spoke again. "And Felicity; she came along - I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Miss Rockbell," Armstrong spoke in a significantly less booming voice (thank God). "Did you both have a pleasant trip?"

I smiled and nodded as Winry glanced around before looking up at Armstrong. "Where are those stupid Elric brothers?"

As to not seem like I already knew, I agreed: "Yeah, where are they?"

Armstrong did the anime-gaspy thing and glanced around, then he leaned in close to whisper. "The Elric brothers got into a bit of trouble; they're at a hospital..."

Winry gasped. "The _hospital_?"

I tried to look shocked as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

"_What happened?_" Winry gasped, dropping her tool box in horror. We were in that hospital aforementioned by Armstrong, and I was actually surprised by how bad Edward looked. I remembered what he looked like in the anime, and...this wasn't it. A bloodstained bandage wrapped around his midsection, chest, and down his right leg; (He was wearing shorts, not long pants) less bloody on the leg, and he wasn't bleeding anymore at all, or so it looked. There were at least five patch band-aid things on his face and neck, a little bit of red around them, and I think I saw stitches running half-way down his remaining arm, which had a little bit of bandages on it but not much - and it was in a sling. The scars from his automail surgery didn't seem so bad right then in comparison to everything that was so...different.

That thing on his head was still there though, that wasn't different.

"Well, that didn't take long," Ed remarked, eyes flickering over me - who was standing back at the door-frame - for hardly a curious moment, face contorted in nervousness. "You're gonna charge me in express service fee now, aren't you?"

Winry looked like she might start crying then and there, worse than in the anime - what was going on here? "I won't charge you for this... I didn't do a good enough job the last time." She choked on a sob and lowered her head. "And now you're horribly injured..."

Everyone in the room turned and stared at Ed. Stared. Stared. So hard that even I could feel the discomfort and looked at Winry. "It's not your fault!" Ed exclaimed, fidgeting furiously. "You can't blame yourself for this! I broke it because I was being reckless! Your repairs were flawless as ever - this was all _my_ fault!"

I continued to watch Winry as her blue eyes widened and she stared at the floor. I couldn't hear what she was thinking, but I imagine it was much the same as in the show.

"Besides! If my arm hadn't broken when it did, I might've kept fighting and then I woulda been hurt _even worse_!" Edward gave everyone a false/nervous grin as Winry looked up slowly, her eyes widening in something between horror and relief. "S-so don't worry about it, kay? Kay?!"

Winry suddenly looked up and walked briskly over to him, planting a smile on her face as well - although, I was a bit perturbed by the fact that she didn't squeal in delight like I remembered. "Well then, let's get right down to business shall we? I _will_ charge you after all, but I think a discount is in order, considering the circumstances."

"Oh...no, Winry, you don't have to-"

"But I insist! Anyway, you're my friend so I really _should _give you the occasional discount."

"Oh, uh okay."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion at the unfamiliar scene before me. _'So the anime isn't absolute. It's a bit different sometimes, or...'_ I gulped at a terrible thought that entered my mind. _'Or maybe, my having met Ed set off a chain reaction somehow where something that something about me made him think of made him do something he normally wouldn't and that caused him to get more horribly injured so now Winry is more upset because of that! It could get worse from here on out...' _I bit my lip, worrying that I might've just gotten the Elric brothers killed in the future because of my very presence.

"You didn't drink your milk." I heard Winry say in the usual tone.

"Why should I?" Ed grumbled, looking off to the side. I had to look at Ross (I think that was Ross, the characters all looked a tiny bit different here) to avoid his eye contact. "I hate it."

Winry clenched her fists and yelled, "_You're going to be small and stunted forever if you keep using that excuse!_"

"**_SHUT_ _UP!_**_ I don't have to drink it if I DON'T WANNA!_"

"**YOU SOUND LIKE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT, EDWARD** **ELRIC!**"

"Every growing boy needs his milk."

"Yeah! You want the girls to like you, don't you?"

I smiled. _'Ah, familiarity. I hope this means I didn't mess things up _too_ bad.' _"But what'll I do if I _did_ mess things up..." I murmured in English, stepping forward automatically when the door closed behind me.

"Was that Al?" Edward asked suddenly, his cheek NOT pinched in Winry's hand as I remembered. _'Well, he is pretty injured; she wouldn't want to hurt him too bad.'_

I turned and glanced out the door's foggy window to see the shadowy form of a big suit of armor walking away. "Yep."

* * *

Armstrong made me go outside the room while Winry fixed Ed's broken arm. He said something like, "**There's no need to agitate him any more than he already is, Miss Felicity.**" (I think he was still worked up from his shout at Ed.) Which meant, "Get out, your freaky alchemic aura is upsetting him." I wondered if Armstrong could feel it too, whatever it was...

So I was stuck outside with Ross, who'd introduced herself as "Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, uh-but you can call me Maria, if you like." But I still could only think of her as "Ross" because when watching Fullmetal Alchemist I always forgot her first name.**  
**

"So, you're a foreigner, huh?" I anime-gasped, glancing up at the Lieutenant from my perch on a bench near the door she appeared to be guarding.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked down awkwardly for a moment, then smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I heard you speaking some other language in there, and I hadn't heard you speak such fluent Amestrian, so I guess it was foolish of me to just assu-"

"No, it's okay," I interrupted, raising a hand slightly and smiling. "I am, actually. Good ear."

"Oh." Ross blinked at me, and then regained her former sort-of-friendly-social-like demeanor. "Well, where' you from?"

"America," I smiled when she looked confused. "It's a little country in the, um, west of here I think."

"You think?"

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. "Yeah...we don't really have world maps, so I sometimes forget where places are in perspective to... other...places. You know what, it's more of a secluded town than a country anyway, so as far as I know it's not even _on_ world maps..."

"Is that so?" It was Ross's turn to raise and eyebrow now. I blushed under scrutiny as she stared for about half a minute. Then she sighed, glanced behind her, and smiled at me. "Well, okay. You know, American sounds like a pretty language. What was it you said in there? I-if you're willing to say, that is."

_'Pretty? Huh. Interesting.'_ "Actually, the language is called English, not American. I, uh, think the place was renamed a long time ago, or something. Used to be England." Oh great, now why did I say that?

"Oh...well it's still pretty." Ross stepped over and sat down next to me. "Hey, how do you say 'Yes, Sir!' in inglesh? Maybe I can use it next time I'm given an order." She slowed down as she struggled to pronounce the word 'English'.

"It's 'English' not 'Inglesh'." I corrected, smiling with amusement. "And that would be 'Yes, Sir!'." (Okay so when someone else copies my English wrong I'm just going to spell it wrong, and when I copy something in Amestrian it'll look the same...for obvious reasons.)

"Yis, shur!" Ross said in a proud military tone.

I laughed, "Close enough."

That's when I heard the sound of brisk walking somewhere behind me; Ross quickly jumped up and saluted as none other than Maes Hughes came up. "Hi there, Lieutenant! How are things?"

"Hello, sir. Very good, sir." came the sharp reply. I was almost shocked as to how stiff one person could make their back in a couple seconds like that.

"Aw, no need to be so strict!" Hughes grinned. "I came to see Ed; 'heard he was pretty badly injured." He looked upset for only a fraction of a moment before noticing me. "Oh, and who's this lovely lady? You Ed's girlfriend?"

You know that thing Ed did when he said that about Winry? I might have done something like that in reaction, just less...animated. "What! No, I only met him once; I came here with his mechanic!" Yeah... no one had ever accused me of being someone's girlfriend before.

"Oh, okay if you say so." He seemed a bit disappointed by this, but held his smile as he asked, "Is the mechanic a pretty girl too?"

"Um..." I wasn't sure what to say to that. "She's...a girl..."

"What color's her hair? Is it nice? I bet it's nice; Ed must have excellent taste in women - just like me!"

Apparently I'd caught him in a good mood. "It's blond, but-"

I was cut off from saying "but she's not Ed's girlfriend" (yet *evil laugh*) when he grinned and threw open the door to Ed's room. "YO! Ed, ma boy! Is it true you brought a pretty blonde girl to your room to service you?"

_THUMP_ "SHE'S MY AUTOMAIL MECHANIC, THAT'S ALL - NOTHING MORE!"

"Oh, I see. You've seduced your mechanic now."

I chuckled.

"NOOOO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID AT ALL WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO-" Ed's shouting was interrupted by the sound of his pained groaning. Panicking, I stood up and rushed into the room to find him hunched over on the floor clutching his chest, blood pouring from one of his wounds while Hughes and Winry helped him back into bed.

"Oh, no," I whispered in English, freaking out again. "This could be my fault; he better me alright..."

"You'd better be more careful, Edward," Hughes stated, now more serious. (I just love how he can switch gears so easily.) "You're seriously injured. You don't want to break anything that's not already broken."

"Yeah, yeah, get off me." Ed muttered as he pushed the man's hand away, tightening the bandages until they stopped bleeding. "Just because I got a couple broken ribs doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"Yes it does, Edward." Hughes said sternly. Ed looked up at him, realizing he was right, then looked down again and sighed.

I felt my face all scrunched up with worry. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Right about now Hughes would be shaking Winry's hand or talking about how he was overworking Sheska, not helping a bleeding Edward into bed. _'Calm down, girl. This is nothing. It means. Nothing. It's not like Ed _died___ or anything like that._ You just gotta...stay near these people and try to keep things on track as much as you can, just in case. Yeah, I can do that.' I wasn't so sure I could though, looking at Hughes...

That's when Hughes introduced himself to Winry, asked _my_ name, mentioned Sheska, and talked about how Ed didn't need to be kept under guard for too much longer. All was right with the world again. Mostly, what with Ed like that...

"What'd you say?" Winry asked, shocked by what Hughes had said about the guard. "Hold on just a second! How much trouble have you gotten yourself into _this_ time?"

Ed looked kind of nervous as he stammered, "Uh, well, you see it's..." He paused and took a breath, turning away. "Well, it's nothing that concerns you."

Winry glared at him for a few moments before turning away in exasperation. "Of course not. I don't know why I bother to try - it's not like you'll talk to me anyway." A few more moments passed... "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked over to the door and grabbed her toolbox, glancing at me as she continued speaking. "We'll have to go and see if we can find some place to stay a night."

That's when Hughes got his brilliant idea. "Come on, no need for that! Why don't you two spend the night at my place?"

Well, I was ready to move in with the man if I could. I smiled as a positive answer as Winry replied with words. "Really?" Okay with word.

"Yes of course, my wife and daughter will be delighted to have you!"

I gave a happy smirk-smile as Winry said, "No, I-" and Hughes interrupted and grabbed her tools and ended up dragging us both outside. (Less smoothly than in the anime; I kept tripping over myself until he let me walk on my own.)

* * *

**Yay! I got to Central! And Hughes! Did I keep him in character? Or Ross or Winry or anyone else I might be forgetting right now for that matter? Tell meh!**

**Review Replies:**

**Neko-chan:** Armstrong hugs are the most deadly thing in Amestris. Probably more powerful than even Father himself! (Haha, okay no, but still. *shivers*) Oh, and sorry to disappoint about Nina...I'd have liked to save her, but...this was the first time Ed and Al came back to the Rockbells, so it was already too late. D:

**4elementsfan4621: **I'll answer you in reverse order just for fun: Don't worry, you won't have to wait long! Oh wait, *looks up* you don't have to wait any more at all. :P And thanks! About Ed. Yeah, I can be irritable sometimes, and he's a reeeallly good outlet for it. **Ed: Hell ya, bitch! Me: *hits him with Winry's wrench* SHUT UP! **Thanks for complimenting the Armstrong thing. I love when a character is in character, so just tell me if any characters are out of character, kay? I think the story is starting to progress just a liiiittle faster, but it's hard to say. And thanks! It's a HUGE relief to hear I'm not making the character pointless and...undeveloped. Did I do okay this chapter too?

**WhiteFoxDemon: **(Nice name) Thanks! Here's more. About Ed: I'm sorry! D: Do you want me to lock him in Al's armor for you? **Al: WHAT! Me: Relax, Al, you've had and will have had tons of people in your armor! Including me. :D Al: ...really? Me: Well, I haven't decided yet, but I thought it might be fun. Al: *sweat-drops* Me: What?**

**I'm really getting into the whole writing-fanficion thing here. I hope you guys are satisfied with my writing. (which is getting better I think :D)**

**See you sometime tomorrow! (Maybe...actually I think I might have a thing I have to do tomorrow...for the weekend. So...if I don't get it up tomorrow, then expect it Sunday or Monday. Probably soon though; I hate waiting for this story as much if not more than you do.**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: Life Saving Plan

**Hiya, folks! So I thought I'd make this longer than it is, but it got to the place I was planning to end it too soon! *sigh* Maybe I'll update again today. I dunno, if I feel like it I will. Or more specifically, if I end up having time to finish another awesome chapter I will.**

**Anyway, BE PREPARED! (Ha, Lion King reference..no?) FOR THE CUTEST AND MOST AGITATING THING YOU'VE EVER SEEN! (sofarinthisfic)**

* * *

Just a few hours later, I found myself sitting at a crowded dining table next to Winry; a little girl at the end with a cake. Someone popped some noisemakers and everyone cheered. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELYSIA!"

"How did I get here?" I muttered to myself in English, vaguely remembering some Hughes-ramblings, a cute little girl, some kind of introduction and then a large crowd of people; all of it blurred together like a movie you can't quite remember. And judging by Winry's face, I'd say she felt the same way; probably even _more_ confused, since I actually knew what was going on.

Winry stood up next to me and leaned toward Hughes. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, Mr Hughes, what is this all about?"

"I'm _so_ glad you asked that, Miss Winry," Hughes replied, glancing over at me with a smile. He then turned toward his daughter and put his hands on his cheeks, leaning forward the way you would when petting a puppy. "Today happens to be my darling little Elysia's birthday!"

"Jammin' birdthay!" Elysia exclaimed, smiling widely at her father. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying as I remembered the words she had (or will have had) spoken at her dad's funeral in that cute little voice... _'No. I won't.'_ I thought firmly. _'I have to find a way to save Hughes without ruining the whole plot and getting even more people killed.'_

Winry turned and laughed awkwardly at the little girl, then knelt down beside her. "That's exciting. How old are you now, Elysia?"

"I'm two!" Pause...wait for it...I bit my tongue until it seriously hurt... "No I'm _three_!"

Choking on tears, hoping no one notices. _'God, this is torture please make it stop!'_ I prayed, knowing full well there was nothing I could do unless I told Hughes everything and made him _fake_ his death or something.

Wait...

I watched as Winry gasped in what could've been amazement, made a rather loud sound of _Oh this child is such a cute little toddler! _(Not sure what else to call it...) Then joined Hughes in a big, "_Awwwwwww! Sooo adorabuuull!_" I smiled in amusement and couldn't help but agree. Quietly.

This family was too wonderful to be broken up in the way it was probably going to be. I just didn't know how to save them...even if I _did_ tell Hughes about...everything. I couldn't be sure if he'd believe me. And even if he did, I couldn't be sure if he'd be willing to fake his death, which was a good idea, I thought. But even if he did, how would he pull that off so the homunculi thought he was dead? I would have to brain-storm on this...

* * *

Later that evening, I found myself cornered by Gracia while eating cake...in the corner. I'd been focusing on little Elysia, who was across the room from me, playing with a birthday present in Winry's lap as Hughes and the girl _with_ the lap were having a serious conversation about the Elrics. I didn't even notice Gracia come up to me until she took a napkin and wiped a tear away from my face. "What's wrong, dear?" I heard her say softly as I viciously wiped away all the dampness I hadn't realized were in my eyes.

"N-nothing," I muttered, my pride seriously injured. "I was just...thinking."

"About?"

"Private stuff," I replied, looking away from Maes Hughes and at Gracia Hughes. It had never hit me quite as hard in the anime; I'd always reminded myself it was just a story, so that I wouldn't get so worked up over it that it got creepy - maybe just a stray sob for the fictional family. But here? Now? It was _real_. What might, and probably would happen was _real life_.

Gracia gave me one of those overly-concerned motherly looks that I hadn't gotten from _my_ mom since I was like, eight. "Too private to talk about? I won't tell."

I bit my lip, then quickly let go and sniffled in a way I hoped just sounded like an irritable intake of breath. "N-no, I don't think so. Besides, you'd always tell Hug-uh, your husband, right?

She half-giggled. "Oh yes, I probably would." She pulled a chair over to me and sat down, officially cornering me. Then she glanced back at Elysia, who was now being fought over by a small group of little boys. Hughes then stood up, cocked his gun, and said something to them that we couldn't hear from there, but I could guess what it was and smirked. Gracia giggled as the boys ran off to play with her daughter, each glancing back nervously at Hughes, and _none_ of them holding Elysia's hand. "Oh, Maes, what am I going to do with you?" she murmured curiously, one side of her mouth higher than the rest in her smile. I might call that a smirk, but I'm not really sure _what_ it was.

"You could...take him and Elysia to a remote island somewhere _far_ away and live there for the next two years or so." I suggested in English. But I knew that wouldn't work; Roy still had to think Hughes was dead so he would get all vengeance and determined, and besides that, if Gracia could understand me, she still wouldn't listen. So I pretended to translate: "Oops, sorry I mean: Sounds like your family is a very loving one; Hughes was bragging about you to me the first thirty seconds we met."

Curse these lies and my fake cheerfulness in the face of a wonderful man's coming death. Maybe I could tell Gracia...

"Hm, sounds like Maes all right." Gracia smiled, her eyes closing almost all the way in that...anime way. "Say, what about your family? Nice?"

_'Oh, shi-dang.'_ (Shidang, new swear word. Use it.) _'She just _had_ to ask about _my_ family; I don't want to talk about that__! ...For all I know I might never see them again. ...In fact, it's probable... Dangit! I don't want to be all sad over _two_ things!' _"Oh, I uhm...I lost them. A while ago. Nothing to get worked up about."

Of course though, being the young mother and probably wonderful wife of Maes Hughes that she was, Gracia gasped and gave me a very pride-hurting look of pity. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Have you been staying with Miss Winry since it happened?"

I bit my lip uneasily, then stopped hurriedly. "Yes-I mean, sort of. I mean, not really, but I just traveled alone for some time before she and her Granny found me. I've been staying with them since _then._"

Gracia smiled sympathetically. "I suppose you miss them."

My face felt funny for a moment and I wondered if I was about to sneeze, then I realized I was just showing pain. Haven't done that in a while. "Yeah..."

She nodded and frowned sadly. "I understand how you must feel. My own parents abandoned me at the age of nine."

I looked up at her in shock. I'd never heard of anything like that! I'd even once looked Gracia Hughes up online and didn't find _anything_ about a hurtful past. Then again...I didn't find anything at all except for her being the wonderful wife of Hughes; of course she'd have her own life in the real Amestris. _'Duh.'_ "Why'd they do that?"

She looked down at her lap and sighed. "Well, the memory's fuzzy, seeing how I'm so much older now, but I remember my mother being...oh, well you don't want to hear that now do you?" she smiled softly. "They couldn't take care of me, so they left me at an orphanage. I still miss them sometimes, but the new family I was given was just as wonderful. I imagine the Rockbells are nice people too?"

I frowned at her cut off statement, a million meanings for it running through my head, none of them good. "Yeah, I guess. But they're not adopting me or anything. Ar-Major Armstrong said he might find a place for me to stay in Central."

"Is that so?" Gracia cocked her head a bit, concerned frown in place. I realized her motherly instincts were probably kicking in. _Danger, danger! Kid wants to live alone; protect mode_. "Well, you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you want!" She gave me another eyes-closed smile. "We could even make you part of the family."

Part of the family? Part of the...Hughes...family. That wouldn't last long. I swallowed some more tears and looked towards Hughes and Winry. They'd moved over to a small group of people and were having a rather animated conversation. (Haha, animated...that's getting old.) I noticed little Elysia fighting with one of the boys she was playing with under the table. The argument ended with Elysia throwing a toy at him and running to her father, who scooped her up and glared at the child who'd upset her. _'Uh, oh.'_

I sighed and turned back to Gracia, who was looking at me with concern again. "I dunno, Mrs Hughes. I really don't want to..." _'...have to get too close to Hughes if I can't save him'_

"No, it's no trouble at all!" Gracia exclaimed with more smiles. "And even if you'd rather not stay permanently, you can definitely stay as long as you want until you find somewhere close by."

Somewhere close by. Notice how she didn't even think I might want to move somewhere far away. "Well...maybe...Probably not though. I really don't know what I'm going to do, but I assure you I won't be alone." I bit my lip some more as I replied absentmindedly. I seriously needed to save Hughes. That's it: my prime objective from now on was to save Hughes. I'd tell him about everything, hope he believes me, and then get him to fake his death. The only question was how...

* * *

Later, once everyone had left and Elysia, Winry, and Gracia had gone to bed, and I was _suppose_ to have gone to bed, I snuck out of the room Winry and I were sharing and made my way into the dining room. I'd heard Hughes tell Gracia before she went to bed that he was going to clean up for her - which I thought was really sweet - so I found him gathering up streamers and stuff around the table with his back turned to me. He was humming to himself and I caught the side of a smile as he turned ever so slightly, not enough to notice me standing in the doorway.

"What're you doing up, Felicity?" Okay, so he did notice me. The man turned and leaned against the table, smiling in a very friendly manner. But his smile faded when he saw my serious face. "Something wrong?"

This was it. I couldn't go back now; I had to save Hughes! But I couldn't let the story fail either...No, Hughes would _help_ me think of a way to fix this without getting him killed. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly to fight back more tears, glancing around at the colorful stuff around the room. "I...Um. I need to tell you something, Mr Hughes."

He raised his eyebrow, seeing how upset I was, and put on his serious-yet-kind face. He pulled two chairs out from the table and set them facing each other, sitting in one and gesturing at the other. "What is it?"

I went over and sat down in the other one, my heart beating so hard it hurt. I hated talking to people about anything that upset me, let alone their own death! But I had to deal with it. I had to help him. If I came to this place and the only thing I did was hurt people, I'd feel guilty the rest of my life; I couldn't live with it. I was looking down at the floor when Maes leaned forward, gazing at me intensely. I closed my eyes, took another deep breath, then avoided eye contact as I spoke. "Mr Hughes...I...would you believe me if I said I knew something I couldn't possibly know, and how I got to know it was something completely insane and impossible?"

Hughes tilted his head and looked at me seriously, but I was still avoiding eye contact so I couldn't read his face. "Depends if you can prove it."

I nodded nervously, and began talking. I first told him about where I was from, describing it as "Someplace far away you've never heard of." and gradually explained that it was a whole different world, and that we could...see into this one. I told him someone made a story out of it, thinking it was just their imagination. (I really didn't know how that worked, so for all I knew that might've what it was. Plus, whoever had first thought of it thought it was just their imagination anyway, so I wasn't lying really.) I told him that so far everything I'd seen was exactly how it was told in my world, and I even told him about a couple things that he knew happened to Edward when he first joined the military to prove I knew stuff. The whole time I felt really awkward and just a bit insane, but his face kept a kind composure, so even if he thought I was nuts at least he wasn't going to do something like...throw me in a mental hospital. I hoped.

I didn't tell him about the future yet; I wanted to make sure he believed me. So when I was done, glancing toward the doorway for the hundredth time to make sure no one was listening in, I looked up at him and bit my lip, begging him to believe me with my eyes.

We sat there like that until I couldn't take it anymore. His eyes were just...so...I don't know. Blank? Caring? Believing/unbelieving? I leaned back and in my chair and looked at the table, scrunching up my eyebrows in an attempt to not look too much like I wanted to cry. This movement caused Hughes to also lean back, looking away a moment, then back at me. "And this is true?"

I swallowed and nodded. "I don't know what proof I could give you except telling you something in the future, but I'm not sure what..."

"Why don't you tell me what Alphonse has on his mind?"

I anime gasped, then looked down. "Oh right, Winry told you. ...Okay. But you...can't tell anyone. No one should know anything I know...you know what I mean?" He gave a solemn nod. I let out another deep breath. "You know where he and Ed were, right? The 5th Laboratory? Well, one of the guards there found out about, you know, him and the armor..." I paused, trying to remember if Hughes was supposed to know by now. Yeah, I think so. "The guard put the idea in his head that there was no way to know if his soul even existed."

Hughes' eyebrows went up in shock, then he nodded for me to continue.

"...He told Al that for all he knows, Edward might've created a counterfeit soul and bound _that_ to armor. He tried to make him think that Alphonse Elric never existed, and he was just a puppet created by Ed to do his bidding and protect him when necessary." I looked up from the floor and swallowed nervously. I wasn't used to telling people secrets, not my own, and certainly not someone else's private thoughts. And here I was telling this man everything. It made me feel a bit sick to my stomach to be honest.

Hughes rubbed the bottom of his face with his left hand, holding his arm in his right. "Okay, I'm pretty sure Alphonse wouldn't go and just tell you this..." he paused, scrutinizing me for a moment before continuing. "So, if I can get it from Al himself, I'll have the proof I need."

I smiled weakly. "Oh yeah, well I think he's going to say something about it in the hospital tomorrow. So..."

He nodded, looking slightly concerned for my mental health - well, concerned anyway; I thought up the mental health part on my own. "So was there anything specific you wanted to tell me about the future? Do you think I can change something you didn't like?"

Ah, Hughes. Smart, wonderful, kind, funny, protective, and a thousand other things Maes Hughes. I tightened my fist; I couldn't let him die. "Yeah."

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go? You're both welcome to stay with us for as long as you're in town." Gracia smiled kindly at me and Winry as we stood just outside their door.

"I don't want to put you out more than we have already," Winry replied, and I nodded vigorously in agreement.

I glanced over at Hughes, noticing he had that smile on that he did in the show, only he looked over at me and nodded in acknowledgement to our conversation last night. I knew he believed me; he just needed a little more than words and knowledge of the past that I shouldn't have. He would be at the hospital later, and he'd hear Al's...um, rant I guess. Then he'd know for sure that his life was in danger.

I'd told him all about Homunculi, and how Envy would kill him dressed as his wife. He'd been totally sickened by the idea, but he understood that it was necessary for them to think he was dead, so he'd promised me that he would come up with some way of faking the entire death scene I told him about. (I hadn't told him about what it was he had found out in the death scene that got him killed, just that he would know when he found it because it involved something so huge he wouldn't believe. Yeah, I think he'd figure it out.) He'd also promised not to tell Gracia unless it involved a coded note sent to her after the fact. I hadn't known Gracia knew code, but that was cool, I guessed.

Back in the present, I found Elysia tugging on Winry's shirt cutely. "Elysia's grown very attached to you." Gracia stated, a hand on her cheek.

Hughes laughed. "Aw, well look at that - the two of you could be sisters!" I smiled at the cute sight, feeling a little better now that I knew Hughes had a better chance of surviving.

"Sissy!" the little girl squealed in agreement. "Be safe, okay? And com back an' visit me wreal soon!" She turned her head to me and smiled, like she was saying I could come too.

Gracia smiled with her eyes closed again. "It's settled; you two are staying again tonight."

Winry knelt down next to Elysia and hugged her. "It looks like I've found myself a little sister."

Elysia made that, "Mm, hm!" sound as they pulled away, then ran up to me and hugged my legs before rushing behind her daddy, who laughed. "Aw, Felicity, you should have spent more time with her! I bet you would've gotten along with her just as well as Winry!"

I smiled, noticing the deeper concern in his eyes for his family. I bet he hoped what I'd said last night wasn't true.

* * *

**You like that? I liked that. It was a tiny bit difficult to make Hughes right when he's serious; did I do okay?**

**And YES! I THOUGHT UP A WAY TO SAVE HUGHES! Or did I? ;) Hehe. Yeah, the writers were evil with Hughes. Nina too. Mostly Nina. But Hughes was a close second.**

**Review Replies:**

**Neko-chan: **I hope so too! When I was writing her thinking, that was actually me freaking out when I thought I might have to let him die. D: And sorry about forgetting to get closer to Elysia... She hugged me! (Me, Felicity...it's sort of the same thing) :)

**4elementsfan4621: **Haha! Thank you! I'm desperate to keep everyone. In. Character. Tell me if I got something wrong with them here please, so I can improve. And: Oh, please don't say you'll cry! I like toying with people's emotions, DON'T TEMPT MY INNER BEAST! **Ed: Relax, I like Hughes. Me: Wait...You're my inner beast? Ed: No, I killed him fighting over a french fry. Me: *sweat-drop* **Anyway, at the funeral, oh goodness yes that was THE MOST SAD THING EVER. You're making me want to cry now. :'( And About Ed. I had a long talk with him and he's under control. I mean...well he killed my inner beast...Okay well he's on my side now anyway. :D And I like to let my characters do what they want in my head, mostly. **Ed: Alright! Hey, Al! Bring in the cannon! Al: Which one? Ed: The one we stole from that Pink horse thing. Al: ...Did she say it was okay? Me: NO I DID NOT! Ed, I just put you through double the pain I you should've been through in the last chapter. So watch yourself; I have LIMITS. Ed: *sweat-drops* Me: *pokes sweat-drop* So weird... **That got away from me.

**frogger376: **k thx. I love getting compliments. :) Sort of...that was a compliment, right?

**Guest: **Yay! Thanks! That's just what I need in a review: an "ACK" or an "EEP" or something along those lines that tells me someone is REALLY INTO IT. Haha. Oh, and when you said "You're so cool!" did you mean me as a writer or me in the story?

**Thanks for the encouragement, guys. Signing off! *And suddenly, Mysterious Illusion's feet turn into rockets, and she is blasted off to the depths of space until next time.*  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Proof

**I'm back! And I gots another chapter! And I need reviews a lot! And...well anyway, this one is sort of...trying to get INTO the story (And by that I mean my character trying to get into it so she can hang with the Elrics and save Hughes and eventually get home. You know the drill.) so if it seems boring after the Al thing...sorry!**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

On the way to the hospital, Hughes kept giving me intense looks, like he was trying to ask what we were going to find when we got there. After a few glances, I started giving him a nervous smile that hopefully said something like, 'You'll see. Try not to freak out too much when you do though.'

Winry eventually caught onto this and mentioned it as he was parking the car. "Hey, are you two sharing a secret or something? You've both been acting really weird..."

I was about to answer with 'No! Of course not; why would you think that?' or something along those suspicious lines, when Hughes interrupted me with, "Oh, all right you caught us. I gave her an extra piece of cake last night, and she thinks I should've given you some too - there's no need to be mad, Felicity!"

"Ah-" I stuttered, surprised, then put on an amused/grumpy face. "I'm not mad, you're the one who keeps looking at me like you _think_ I should be mad. Feeling guilty, are we?"

I saw through the front seat mirror that Hughes looked almost amazed at my ability to act/lie, and a little suspicious - or maybe that was just me being paranoid. "Oh, maybe you're right. I'll have Gracia bake Winry a whole pie to make up for it!"

"Aw, I can't have any?" I said in a disappointed tone. It was starting to scare me how good I'd gotten at lying for an audience.

Winry laughed. "Oh, that's all? Well, if she does bake me a pie, I'll make sure to give you some, Felicity."

I smiled in gratitude when she glanced back, noticing Hughes give me another weird look, this time it was a doubting one. Man, I couldn't wait to get the whole Alphonse thing over with...

* * *

As we walked down the hall to Ed's hospital room, I tried to give Hughes a look that said, 'Brace yourself,' remembering how I could never watch the scene we were about to walk in on on a _screen _anymore because it was so intense. But at least this time I knew it was going to help me, unless it didn't happen...what if it happened earlier? What if I was wrong, and Hughes wasn't going to be there in the real world?

I swallowed my fears as we walked up to the door where Ross and that other guy - what was his name again - Brosh, stood saluting. "Hello there, Mr Hughes, sir; Winry, Felicity," Brosh said with a friendly smile, salute still in place. Ross smiled as well and nodded. Then Hughes went to open the door.

I heard part of what Ed was saying and tensed up, lingering behind the others in the doorway. "...like you, Al. You've got such a big body now."

Winry was just stepping in and I bit my lip, then, the expected: "IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS BODY, BROTHER."

I backed away a little bit so I didn't have to _watch_ the intense scene that I always hated to watch play out, flinching at the look Hughes gave me when he heard Al say what had been on his mind. It was pretty obvious he hadn't expected what I'd said to come true.

(I spent like ten minutes struggling to write this scene, but then I accidentally refreshed and lost it, so just imagine what you saw in the show.)

At the end of it, I was stepping forward again to see a bit. "_**What do you have to say for yourself,** **brother?**_"

Ed slammed his fists on the food tray in front of him, causing Al to gasp in surprise as if he'd been expecting a more...shameful reaction? There was silence for a few moments. Then, "Is that what you really think?" Edward spoke bitterly, then his voice slipped into something akin to depression when he continued. "Have you believed that all this time?" Alphonse took a step back; Ed's hands were shaking horribly. "So are you finished? Or is there more you wanted to say?" There was complete silence a few moments longer, and I saw what I guessed was a cut in his left hand start bleeding as he clenched his fists. Then he seemed to relax some and smiled in that...creepy, unhappy way. "Okay."

Ed pushed his food tray away and got up, walking past Al without a glance. I moved out of the way as he walked passed me and out the door, getting some nearly fresh blood on my sleeve from his left arm as he bumped me by accident.

"Don't go..." Winry whispered in a pained voice. Then she stepped out and shouted at him, "Ed!"

I watched as Ed left, then looked at Hughes. He was _glaring _at me. _Glaring_. As if this whole thing was _my_ fault. I felt my face turn into something that might've looked like pain or regret or something as Winry charged back into the room. I heard her scream, "Al, you..._MOROOON!_" then the _CLAN__G _of her wrench hitting the armored boy's head.

Everyone in the hall shuddered at the force of her hitting, including me. "Hh! Where did that come from?!" Alphonse exclaimed, his head vibrating from the attack.

That's when Winry started crying.

Al gasped, reaching his hands out as he realized how much he'd hurt her. "Winry!"

"You idiot!" Winry yelled, hitting him again. "You have no _idea_ how Ed feels! Do you know what he was so afraid to talk to you about? He wants to know if you blame him for what happened to your body, Al!"

Al gasped again, this time in obvious horror at what he'd done. "Winry, I-"

"When he was in his automail surgery," Winry choked on tears. "he told Granny and me that he was scared of what you might say. And then," she sniffled and fell into the floor, banging Al with her wrench weakly; I glanced down the hall again at where Ed had gone. "you idiot. You said _that_. Who would do something like that? Who would be prepared to risk his own life..." I heard that she'd stopped banging him, but I was too busy worrying over Ed to think about it. I'd just realized; if things were worse here for some reason, if I had somehow made _everything _worse...Ed didn't think he had anything to live for without Al, so what if he was going to...

"...to create a fake brother?" Winry was saying. "Don't you get it?..."

Okay, I couldn't take it anymore. I mumbled, "I'm gonna check on Ed." to Hughes quietly before running off towards where he'd gone. I wasn't sure where the roof was, but I didn't need to know; Ed had left a trail of blood from his hand leading down the halls. I followed said trail, running as fast as I could, until I reached a flight of stairs.

I jumped up two steps at a time and threw open the roof door to find Edward standing on the other side of the roof. He turned his head slightly as I walked toward him, his eyes empty, more upset than I remembered. He had his automail knife out... _'Damn! I was right.'_ I swallowed nervously. "Hey, Ed... You okay?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, putting his knife away. He looked at my face and gave a short laugh. "I know what you're thinking. No, I wouldn't kill myself over something like this. Al just...I need to..." He grunted in pain and clutched his side, quieting as he gripped the railing and doubled over.

I ran over to him and put a hand on his back - which, incidentally, was the first willing physical contact I'd given anyone since I got here. "Ed, you're really badly hurt..."

"You think I don't know that?" he barked at me suddenly, a tiny bit of blood leaking out of his mouth. My hand jumped away as he stood up straighter. "As I was saying, I just need to knock some sense into the kid bastard. Even with these injuries, I can take on a pile of junk any day!"

I gave him a very concerned look, and he scowled, staring out across the buildings below us. I bit my lip - it was becoming a habit of mine. "Ed..."

"Don't get involved!" he shouted at me, gripping the railing even harder. "Why did you come here anyway? _Who_ are you?"

"I-"

"Brother?"

We both turned to see Alphonse standing by the door, looking about as sorry as a suit of armor could get. There was a pause... then Ed smirked. "You know, Al, we haven't had a good fight in a while." He kicked off his slippers and practically shoved me away from him. "I'm starting to get flabby."

Okay, I was all for everything going as planned, but Ed couldn't do this with these injuries. "Ed, don't-"

But it was too late; he was already running at his younger brother. He jumped up and kicked at him, grunting in pain but holding up. Al backed away as he kept attacking, kicking and punching and even doing a flip at some point. "Hey, stop!" Al exclaimed, blocking a whack from his automail. "Your wounds haven't healed enough for this!"

It was about then that Ed grabbed a blanket hanging on a clothing line and threw it at him. I made my way over to the door as they fought, hoping Ed didn't hurt himself too much. Not that I could do anything with him throwing punches, but I noticed that his clothes seemed to get just a little more red every few seconds.

"I beat you!" Ed shouted as he threw Al to the ground. "First time I ever won." I'd gotten to the door by then and found Hughes and Winry watching as well.

We all stood there as the brothers had their little talk, Ed squeezing his wounds closed with his shirt the whole time. Then, right on cue when they were bumping fists all brotherly like, Winry spoke. "Mr Hughes? Maybe you don't have to hear something out loud, but it sure is helpful sometimes."

"I guess it is," Hughes replied. I glanced at him and saw him looking sadly at me, I guess realizing for the first time that the seriousness of our conversation last night wasn't just in my own head. I looked back at Ed and Al and found that Edward was limping horribly, but thankfully wasn't dead. That was good.

But I was still stressed.

* * *

"So everything you said was true."

Hughes and I were sitting in the hospital waiting room while Winry was getting upset at Ed and Al for fighting when Edward was so badly injured. I think there were doctors involved too, but I wasn't sure, as Hughes had insisted I come with him.

I sighed, fingering my gloves. I considered taking them off, but then I decided against it; Hughes didn't know I had automail, and if he did he'd probably ask more questions, what with what I know. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't believe me." I looked up at his serious face, frowning. "Do you believe what I said about...what might happen to you?"

He nodded. "Yes, I think I do. But you weren't very clear on that one. You said lots could be at stake if I wasn't killed, but you're desperate to save me. So, is there less at stake than you let on, or did you really get so attached to me of all people while watching his 'ainomay'?"

"Anime," I corrected automatically. "And there's really _more _at stake than I let on." Anime gasp from Hughes. "I didn't want to say too much 'cause I knew you'd think I was nuts, but if you _don't _die, then basically the entire world could be destroyed. I mean, it might _not_, but if it isn't, then at the very least Amestris will crumble like Xerxes, and people all over the world could be in **huge** danger! But... if that doesn't happen, on the _miniscule _chance that you surviving to tell everyone what you'll find out about and _DON'T _get the world obliterated over a long period of time, then I guess it could save lives...but then the person who could've stopped the Homunculi might not be prepared in time, and then who _knows _what would happen, probably a lot of deaths. And you know what, you won't survive anyway. They wouldn't let you get anywhere near the military without getting killed, and..." I trailed off, realizing I'd been babbling. And that last part might've been in English.

Hughes laid a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "So what you're saying is, you just don't want me to die as a personal preference."

I paused and nodded. "I saw your family up close yesterday, and I don't want you to die and leave those two alone. You're a wonderful person, Hughes." Dang, I'd never told anyone they were a wonderful person before. I must've been desperate.

He patted my shoulder and nodded. "Can you tell me though...what happens to them if I _do_ die?"

"You won't," I muttered, determined.

"Yes, but if I did. I want to know...just in case something happens."

I gazed into his caring eyes and realized this question wasn't just because he thought he might not save himself. He'd been wondering this ever since Elysia was born... I couldn't ignore that. "I haven't seen it in a while, but as far as I can remember...they're okay. Elysia would be really sad and confused, she didn't - _wouldn't_ understand that you were dead, just that-" I choked, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I hastily wiped them away and continued. "There was a funeral scene. And she was screaming at everyone to stop burying you, saying-" I paused. "...She didn't know..." I stopped again, seeing tears in Hughes eyes as well. I almost smiled, realizing this probably meant he would be more determined to survive as well. "Gracia is strong. She wouldn't break down when you were gone, caring for Elysia with everything she has. The anime didn't show too much of those two after you were gone though, so I don't know any of the specifics."

The man nodded. "Well then, I can't let my little Elysia cry, can I?"

I smiled. "No way."

"Would you mind if I told Roy about this though? He may be able to help..."

"NO!" I shouted, a little too loudly. I smiled awkwardly at a woman passing by in the hallway outside. "I mean, Roy is the one who has to think your dead the most. He can't know."

Hughes looked absolutely shocked. "Why? Why should I make my best friend suffer like that?"

I bit my lip. "Because...your death is going to make him more determined. To be honest, I don't remember everything, but his search for your killer will end in the death of the person - thing who _started_ the Ishbalan Civil War."

He gasped. "What?"

"One of the Homunculi," I said. "The one that's supposed to kill you. He purposefully started the war, and he_ loves _to see people suffer."

I'd never seen Hughes so disgusted.

* * *

"They are talking about some seriously crazy stuff in there!" Brosh - who I shall now call Denny because I like that better - exclaimed, holding an ear to Ed's hospital room door.

It had been six days since the ordeal with Al and my conversation with Hughes. It was longer than I'd expected, but I really shouldn't have been surprised; even with the doctors' limited knowledge of medical alchemy, Edward's injuries took a while to heal. I think they were about as healed now as when he was supposed to leave the hospital. Which was conformed by this short conversation.

"You've heard the old cliché about how curiosity killed the cat, right? Well, it's true." Ross sounded pretty bitter as she pressed her fingers deeper into her ears.

I'd been staying at the Hughes with Winry this whole time, playing with Elysia once and a while. I didn't feel so bad about getting close to the Hughes family now that it was pretty certain that _Maes_ Hughes would live.

Now I was sitting on that same bench I had been on that first day, smiling at the two while I ate a banana that Hughes had made me bring as a snack. He'd said something like, "You didn't eat lunch the first two days and then you skipped breakfast the next! Choose a fruit or something and we'll be off." Bananas are the only fruit I can stand when it's not in a pie. (Mmm...apple pie...)

He'd brought me and Winry to visit with Ed a bit before he and Major Armstrong got to asking him exactly what happened in Laboratory 5 now that he was healed more. Edward had quickly asked Winry to get some train tickets for Dublith (and I had begged them if I could come too, to which they'd all been confused but I'd explained with the excuse that I liked traveling, not just big cities, and they were fun to be around when they weren't killing each other), and then he'd glared at me some before giving me a thanks for trying to help him when he recklessly opened his wounds more in that fight with Al. (Not that he'd admitted to being reckless, he was just 'being nice' by thanking me. I think someone put him up to it.) Then I had to wait outside while they talked, but not before I whispered to Hughes that someone else was going to come in later and it was a good idea **not** to tell him about me.

"Pardon me, Lieutenant."

I turned my head to see none other than Fuhrer Bradley (AKA: Wrath) waltzing down the hall towards us. Denny quickly saluted, and I raised my eyebrows, pretending to _not_ be terrified that he'd find out there was something different about me with that left eye of his. (Maybe he can see that sort of thing?)

"I'm looking for Edward Elric," Wrath said in a calm voice, which was totally ironic. (I might switch between calling him Wrath and Bradley) "the Fullmetal Alchemist?" He hardly spared me a glance, but I couldn't tell whether the glance he _did _spare me meant anything or not.

"Sure," Ross said, taking her fingers from her ears and opening her eyes. "this is his...-!"

"His room?" Bradley asked politely. When she nodded, he reached out to open the door, then, to my (hopefully well-hidden) horror, he looked over at me. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but who's this?"

I'm doomed. I just made the Homunculi's moderately wanted list. I hoped I wouldn't have to meet Pride.

"Uh, m-my name's Felicity," I stammered, staring at his medals and stuff to try and make it seem like I was only nervous 'cause I recognized how powerful he was.

The man nodded with a smile, then he knocked and pushed open the door. "Sorry to interrupt."

I leaned over and saw everyone in the room - except Alphonse - acquire a shocked-out-of-my-mind look and gasp. Then the two soldiers saluted. "Fuhrer Bradley!" Armstrong exclaimed. "Your excellency!"

That's when the heavy doors closed and the sound got muffled.

Denny gasped and looked at Ross. "What was _that _all about?"

"I don't know..." Ross stated, looking at me curiously.

I realized they were referring to his acknowledgement of my existence. "I guess he doesn't normally notice random kids on benches?"

"Well...maybe he would've acted the same towards you if he knew you were with us," Ross began.

"But you were just sitting there - not talking to us or anything! For all he knew you were just a kid waiting for a doctor somewhere, so why would he notice?" Denny finished for her.

I shrugged, unsure of what to say. But I was really hoping Hughes wouldn't act suspicious in there, and that Bradley didn't say anything about me.

A few minutes later, which dragged on like a sleeping cat over sandpaper, Winry appeared down the hall. "Hey, Felicity! I got the tickets!" She waved them at me as she got over.

I stood up from the bench, smiling. "Sweet! I can't wait to sit in a hard-seated train for hours again!"

All three of the people here stared at me like they were trying to find out if I was being sarcastic or not; I smirked as Winry shrugged it off and turned to open the door. "Hey, Ed." She paused as she noticed everyone staring out the window. "What the... What's going on? Did we miss something?"

"Not really," Ed replied, eyes so wide it looked like the pupils had overtaken the golden irises. "just a tornado passing by."

Winry looked at me in confusion and I smiled sheepishly, indicating I knew exactly what they were talking about. She narrowed her eyes at me and then shut the door. "Well, I don't think there's anything I can do about that, but I did go and buy the train tickets you asked for..."

Ed almost smiled. "Thanks, just in time."

"You sure are a man on the move, aren't you?" Armstrong acknowledged, leaning down slightly. "Your wounds haven't even healed completely!"

"Yeah, well...six days of sick people and hospital food is _more_ than enough for me, thanks."

"And where are you heading off to this time?" Hughes asked, getting in to look at the tickets. I noticed he hadn't even glanced at me this whole time; I wondered if Bradley's speech about not trusting anyone got him rethinking his trust... But no...Hughes wasn't that kind of guy, was he? I looked around and didn't see anyone else avoiding eye contact. Maybe he was just trying to not get people suspicious like Winry before - or maybe I was paranoid. "What's in Dublith?" he asked when Winry lifted the papers.

"Well," Edward stepped forward and laid his left hand on his brother's back with a tiny smile. "the way things have gone lately, Al and I decided we should go back and visit our old teacher."

Al was shaking. "I think I'm too scared, brother! There's no _way_ she's not gonna kill us!"

The brothers turned and held each other's hands supportively. "Look, don't you chicken out on me now! I'm scared too, okay?!"

"What exactly does this person teach?" Winry asked, sounding just a bit nervous. I had to fake-cough to avoid smiling.

Armstrong put his chin in his hand. "It appears you have a lengthy journey ahead of you..."

Winry widened her eyes and looked at the map. "How far _is_ Dublith?"

Al raised a hand to point. "Well, let's see. There it is!" He put his finger on a little dot in the south. "All the way down here."

A moment passed, and then Winry gasped in recognition, squealing with either surprise or excitement. Ed looked at her like she was crazy. "Wha-what is it?"

She pointed at a spot on the map between Central and Dublith. "_That! Right there!_ Right before Dublith!" She spun around happily and held her hands crossed at her chest, saying, "It's the holy land of automail engineering! It's _Rush Valley_!" She turned to him and started shaking her arms at him frantically. "WEHAVETOGOWEHAVETOGO WEHAVETOGO - _YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME_!"

I stared at Winry in shock as Ed answered in a mumbley voice. (This looked so much weirder in real life.) "Eh, whatever - I don't have to take you anywhere."

"Well, _somebody_ has to pay for my travel fare!"

"And **why** does it have to be _me_?"

"Come on, brother, what's the big deal? It's on our way."

"_Only_ if you want to Al."

"YAAAAYYYYEE!"

I shook my head, smiling. "Some things you can never prepare for." I murmured in English.

"What was that?" I turned to see Hughes standing right next to me.

"Uh, nothing."

Me and Hughes had an awkward stare-off while Winry ran to the door. "I better call and tell Grandma." she said, then left.

There was a pause as everyone looked toward where she last was, then: "She'll make a fine wife someday."

"_Don't start that again_!" Edward growled as Hughes laughed.

"I would rather talk about _my _wife anyway." He smiled.

* * *

**Aaand scene.**

**Most of that wasn't anything you guys haven't heard already, so...sorry. I'll try to make the next one better, but really I'm just making it up as I go along with ideas for the future that I want to get to sometime...But now I think would be a good time for you all to REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE. ****(caps makes things more noticeable :D)  
**

**And review replies to the TWO reviews I got:**

**Meitenshidarkangel: **Yeah, Hughes. Is so. Heartbreaking. Hmm...with my rocket boots...You might be on to something there, ha. And thanks for the "WOOOOOOOOO!" I love those! Haha!

**ArtisticFantasy: **I'm so glad I made you happy. :3 And yeah, I find that it's pretty much impossible to make a character fall in love with someone they're not already close to _and_stay in character. I hate when people do that too. And yeah, I've thought about that sort of thing before: I've always wanted to be able to meet everyone in every story I like, but then I realized that it could easily destroy the ENTIRE WORLD if I'm not careful. Tell me if I seem to be messing something up/ever getting someone out of character! And thanks!

**Alright people, again. I. Crave. Reviews. IF I DON'T HAVE THEM I'LL STARVE OF CREATIVITY! D:**

**See you tomorrow or whenever.**

**Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares, Pies, & Automail

**So this is sort of a...filler chapter. Yeah, I think that's what it's called. There's traveling, and talking, and quite a bit of stuff in the anime, but I'm trying to give bits and pieces of things now and then that hint about stuff you don't know yet.  
**

**This'll be fun. :D**

* * *

That night, I had a nightmare.

I was laying in darkness, completely at peace. There was nothing wrong, nothing right, just peaceful nothing. This was how I feel before a dream. I vaguely wondered if the coming dream would be enjoyable to the part of me that cared...then, suddenly, everything went to hell.

I saw a flash of blue light, like an alchemic reaction, then something appeared out of the darkness, something familiar, and something strange. I couldn't quite see it, but I thought it laughed at me as it stretched forward and ripped me to shreds, like I was nothing but paper. I screamed, writhing in agony as every piece of me began glowing red and disintegrated into nothingness...

Then, just when I thought it was all over, I reappeared, pain searing my entire body as it rebuilt itself like a puzzle with all the wrong pieces. I flew forward, pulled by something, and if I had working vocal cords then damn it I would be screaming my lungs out! All that was left of me as I was were my arms, and I flew past them. I had to escape this pain! I struggled and begged and cried, trying to get out of the blackness that used to be so welcoming.

That thing appeared again, or at least, I thought it appeared. I felt it, but I couldn't see anymore; the blackness was everywhere, but then I saw my leg, and it was torn off like a cork out of a bottle. I screamed again; _it was too much!_ But then I saw something bright...light...daylight! Finally! I pulled and pulled, and just when I was getting a feeling of dread, like something was yet to happen- -

* * *

I sat up in bed, panting and sweating. I was in darkness, but it wasn't _that_ darkness. It was the guest bedroom that Winry and I shared; it was the night before we left for Dublith.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, shivering. _'What sort of a nightmare was that?'_ I thought, tears stinging my eyes. A nightmare hasn't made me cry since I was five. _'Think, maybe...it was a memory? Was that how I got here? Through some...freaky...thing that I guess was sort of like The Gate? Or was it...what did it look like again?' _I closed my eyes and focused, trying to bring back the memory of what was in that darkness. What was that thing? Was there a thing? No, wasn't it just darkness and pain? What kind of a dream was that! Or place. _'Remember, Felicity, what was it?'_ I was starting to forget the dream like I sometimes do...It kept slipping away from me until I only remembered that it was a nightmare.

I sighed, reprimanding myself for getting so worked up over a dream. "I'll get to meet Izumi soon." I shuddered with a smile, and lay back down.

I couldn't sleep for hours.

* * *

"So, why is it suddenly so important that you guys see your teacher?" Winry asked curiously.

"There're a couple of reasons," Edward answered. "For starters, I'm a little tired of gettin' my ass kicked."

I smiled tiredly, leaning my head against Al's unfeeling shoulder. We were on the train to Dublith now, and I hadn't gotten much sleep - two hours at the most. I wasn't sure why...something about a nightmare I couldn't remember. I hate those.

"Wait," Winry frowned. "is this some kind of combat teacher? Why don't you just quit fighting?"

"Oh, that'd be nice!" Ed snapped at her briefly, then his tone softened - just a bit. "But sorry, it's not as simple as that, okay. This isn't only about our fighting. Our core needs a little work too." He looked up. "Right, Al?"

Al sat up straighter and nodded, causing me to almost fall over; I had to push myself back up, then I went back to half-sleeping on his shoulder. "Exactly," he said, ignoring me - or not feeling me. "We feel like seeing our teacher will help us grow and make us stronger on the inside."

My eyes were closed, so I didn't see anything, but I heard Ed's automail bump into the window as he turned back to it. "Yeah, and we're gonna need as much strength as we can get."

"What's reason two?" Winry asked, a smile in her voice.

"To see what she can tell us about the Philosopher's Stone."

"And to ask her about the truth within the truth," Al added, shifting again. I wanted to just tell him to cut it the hell out and let me rest, but I was too tired to open my mouth. "we haven't gotten closer to figuring it out; there's a chance our teacher knows something about it."

"Let's hope she at least gives us a chance to ask her," Ed almost growled. "You should be more worried about explaining your appearance to her, Al. Considering...considering..." Al's armor tensed up as Ed's voice suddenly got all whiny. "She's gonna _kill_ us when she finds out what happened!"

"It would've been nice to at least have had a girlfriend before I died." Alphonse mourned. I thanked God he only slightly shifted then; I'd been afraid he was going to move suddenly when that happened.

"You guys should get a new teacher..." Winry suggested nervously.

There was silence for a while after that, and I thought for a moment I was going to get some sleep, but then, "Hey, Winry, did Felicity get any sleep last night? She's like a log."

I groaned. "No, Ed, I didn't sleep much - please stop talking."

I was so tired it took me a moment to realize I'd said it in English; when I did, I just told myself they'd get the idea. I was wrong. "And now she's talking in her sleep. What do you think she's saying?" that was Al.

Before I could muster up enough energy to reply, Winry spoke. "I don't know, but maybe we should wake her. I heard her shouting in her sleep last night - maybe she's having the same dream." _'Wait, she heard me? And I was shouting?'_

And again, before I could do anything about it, Alphonse lifted his arm just so to push me up into a sitting position. I scowled, my eyes glued shut by exhaustion. "Lemme sleeep..." I moaned, making sure to speak in Amestrian then.

I heard a triple anime gasp. "O-oh, sorry," Al apologized. "we thought you wer-"

"I know, shuttup."

And that's when I finally got some sleep. The highlight of the past many hours.

* * *

"_Mmm! O__oohh maan_! This is hands down the best apple pie ever!"

I jolted awake to a sound like a gunshot, sitting straight up then collapsing on the floor in a heap. I turned over, groaning, to find everyone staring at me. Ed had some pie in his mouth. I quickly sat up and looked around, finding no guns, or anything around to make that sort of noise for that matter, so I pulled myself back up onto the seat - figuring it was just the train - as Ed laughed. "Haha, dessert and a show! Just what I needed!"

"Glad you enjoyed it," I grumbled, sniffing the air. The smell of warm apple pie made me smile. "Mmmmm, piiiiie..."

Winry smiled back and picked up a piece, handing it over in a napkin. I took a bite. "_Mmmmmm!_ Best. Apple. Pie. Ever."

"Isn't it though?" she agreed. "Mrs Hughes is a really excellent cook."

"To put it mildly," Ed took another bite out of his pie. "Not to mention that quiche she made for us was also pretty delicious!"

"Yeah," Al chuckled. "I actually wrote the quiche down on the list of things I'm gonna eat when I have a mouth again."

Winry smiled. "Well, she gave me the recipe, so when you're back to normal, Al, I'll make it for you."

"Awesome!" Al thanked her, raising his arms in the air and knocking me onto the ground. "Oh, sorry..."

"Aow!" I pronounced irritably, getting back in the seat as Al tried to squish himself against the window for me.

Ed laughed. "Second fall in a row! At least this time you didn't _jump_ off the seat."

I scowled, still tired from before.

There was a pause, then Winry smiled to change the subject from my falling. "I had such a good time staying with the Hughes', don't you agree Felicity?"

I nodded, allowing myself to smile. Now that Hughes knew the dangers, he'd be smart enough to save himself without ruining everything I told him about, so if nothing went horribly wrong and Mustang didn't find out about his survival, all would be right with the world. _'And this pie makes things even better!'_ I thought as I took a bite out of my piece, having quickly saved it from the ground. (Five second rule.)

"They're both really great people." Winry finished, holding up her pie as well.

"Yes, but Hughes is obnoxious," Ed pouted. "He doesn't know when to shut up - and he spoils his daughter rotten." I thought about how sad that sentence would've been if Hughes were dead right now, smiling as Ed stuffed his whole piece of pie in his mouth.

"He did come by your hospital room a lot to talk to you," Al remarked.

Ed closed his eyes as he savored the pie. "Every damn day." He swallowed and turned to gaze out the window. "He always made it point to come and keep me company, and it didn't matter when! He'd even blow off work."

"We should figure out some way to thank him next time we're there." Al suggested.

Ed smiled in agreement. "Yeah, we should."

I coughed a little loudly as I remembered this scene in the anime, where Ed would say that and then it immediately went to Hughes' funeral. I prayed that the man had managed to successfully fake his death to the Homunculi. I'd forgotten to ask how he was gonna do that...

"Something wrong?" Alphonse tilted his head downwards in response to my coughing.

I shook my head and chuckled. "No, nothing's wrong." I leaned against Al's armor and glanced outside. I spoke in English. "Nothing at all."

Winry smiled. "Something's made you happy. What was that?"

"I just repeated myself in English," I replied truthfully.

"Why would you do that?" Ed questioned me, reaching into the pie box for another slice - only to have Winry close it on him.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

The boy paused and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What did you _really_ say?"

Al shifted. "Brother, do you really think she'd lie about that?"

"I dunno," Ed replied, giving me that look that he always reserves for people he thinks is about to call him short. "_did_ she?"

Upon realizing the look he was giving me, I broke out laughing. Everyone looked at me as though as I was crazy until I calmed down. "I'm sorry, Ed, but you really need to work on that look."

"What look?" Ed sounded pretty pride-hurt.

"The look you give people when you think you're being insulted. It's kinda funny."

Now everyone was looking at me like I was suicidal. "Funny?" Edward glared at me. "Why don't you try it out, and found out how _funny_ it is!"

"Brother..."

I smirked. "I'm not dumb enough to do that."

Ed's glare remained only a moment, then he smiled bitterly and looked out the window again. "Smart kid."

Winry and Al were staring at me, so I just grinned and took a huge bite out of my pie.

* * *

"_Rush Valleyeee!_" Winry squealed as we entered the town, making my ears cry. "_Automail_... _Automail!_ _AUTOMAIL__!_" she kept repeating the word as we made our way deeper into the cluster of automail shops. Then as we paused somewhere in the middle she began jumping up and down like an excited toddler. "_Hahahe_! I'm so _happyeee!_"

"Uh, boy." I muttered in English as she ran over to a ten million dollar - or whatever currency they used here, I had a feeling it wasn't the same as home but I'd never asked - arm and started gushing over it. "She wasn't this way in Resembool; is she always this hyper around you guys?" I asked the Elric brothers.

Ed frowned as Al nodded. "You mean she wasn't fussing over your arms all the time?"

I shrugged. "Not much; she said she had to check on them once a day at first, but then it went down to one every other day and so on."

Edward looked furious at this answer, and I guessed she was more severe with his automail.

As we walked deeper into Rush Valley, we started seeing more people with automail, and more automail sitting out on display, and more...well, automail in general. Al humored Winry by saying, "Welcome to the Holy Land of Automail! This place is _bustling_."

Ed groaned shortly(no pun intended). "Remind me again why we let ourselves get dragged out into this _heat_ to look at a bunch of automail? We shoulda dropped Winry off at the station and headed straight to Dublith."

I smirked as I glanced at his exposed automail, remembering that something was supposed to happen right about...

"Hey, kid! Come back here a sec!" Ed - and me - turned to see who had spoken, but, before we could see, a crowd of people had pushed me, Winry and Al out of the way to examine his arm."I've _never_ seen an automail model quite like _this _before!"

"It really is unusual - everyone take a look!"

Everyone in the crowd began muttering to each other, then a few came forward and grabbed Ed's arm. A few more got in my way of seeing him, but I heard, "Hey, stop that! Hey, _hold on a second - haven't you heard of personal space? QUIT IT! Nono - **don't undo that! **AAAAHHHH!_" I saw most of his clothes get thrown aside and nervously pulled my sleeves down more - and my gloves up more - to hide my own automail; it _was_ made by the same person after all.

"Don't be so rude, they just want a closer look!" Winry smiled. Realizing she had no problem with showing off her skills, I took a step away from her.

"_I COULD GET A LITTLE HELP HERE, WINRY!_" Ed screamed; I notice a few people fall back in the crowd and guessed he'd punched them aside.

Once most everyone had cleared away from Ed, I went over to where I'd seen his clothes dropped and picked them up, going over to hand them to him. "That was...a bit scary." I admitted, pulling my sleeves up more in a noticeable way.

He smirked bitterly as he put his pants back on. "Yeah, this is why I steer clear of automail engineers. I suggest you keep those gloves-" he froze, his left hand hovering over his left pocket. A look of horror plastered itself to his face as he checked all his pockets, then he glared at me. "Please tell me...you took my watch."

"No..." I shook my head in confusion, forgetting for a moment who _had_.

"Oh, _noo_!" he panicked, causing Winry to look over from where she'd been talking to some other automail mechanics.

"Something wrong, Ed?" she asked almost worriedly - almost.

Ed looked about ready to throw up. "It's...gone."

"What did you lose?" Al and Winry both asked. I just stared at him, suddenly remembering at some point in the brief silence that followed what had happened.

"Only the thing that proves I'm a state alchemist!" Ed groaned, still panicking. "My silver watch. Gone."

Everyone panicked, saying things like, "Oh no!" and "Why!" and just gasping. It all happened in a moment while I stared, then, "It sounds like you guys had a run in with Paninya."

Everyone turned to see a strong looking guy with a...mechanical eye. No wait that was just some kind of weird glasses-like thing (I couldn't really tell and I didn't want to look too close). "Paninya?" Ed asked, sounding desperate to find his watch.

And old man next to the other guy replied. "A pickpocket around here who likes to target tourists."

"Do you know how I can track down this Paninya girl?" Ed asked, freaking out. "She took something important!"

The dudes turned away, holding their chins in their hands. "Let's see, where is she again?"

"I know what might jog my memory."

They quickly turned back around and took random tools out from nowhere. "If only I could have just one more look at that automail!"

I took a cautious step back, not wanting these guys on me, as Ed got angry and transmuted his arm, raising it above his head threateningly. They both turned and pointed in a seemingly random direction. "The automail shop run by an engineer named Dominic!" they chorused, no longer wanting to get a closer look at the arm.

"Thank you." Ed huffed, glaring at them until they ran off. I stared at his arm in wonder, having so far only seen simple alchemy used on dirt; this looked surprisingly different. He turned his glare on me. "What are you lookin' at?"

I blinked as he reverted the automail back to normal. "Uh, nothing. That looks really cool." I said the last part in English, and then grinned sheepishly.

After asking around some, we discovered that Dominic's shop was somewhere deep in the mountains because he could get the highest quality ore way out there - not that _I _didn't already know that - and started on our way. While we were walking, I remembered what Ed had said about his watch, and realized no one had told me that he was a state alchemist yet. So I turned to him and said, "So, you're a state alchemist?"

He hardly paused in his walking as he looked at me almost suspiciously. "Yeah, no one told you? You _were_ staying with Hughes, so he had to mention it."

I shrugged. "No, no one's told me anything. The only hint I got was when the Fuhrer of all people went into your hospital room and said he was looking for the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. That sounded like a military title, but it seemed so absurd for a kid to be a state alchemist that I decided to wait and ask you myself. I guess I forgot about it until just now."

"You mean you haven't heard of brother?" Al sounded confused. "He's kind of famous for that name."

"I'm not from Amestris, remember? I thought Winry told you that when you came to Resembool."

"Oh yeah," Ed remembered "She mentioned it when you said something in that language of yours - what was it? Ungleesh?"

"English," I corrected, getting a little annoyed that no one could pronounce it.

"Right, that was it. So you've never heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist, huh?"

Oh, he had no idea how much I'd heard. "Nope. But I understand being famous, considering your age and size, it's amazing you were even _considered_ for the military."

"_WHAT'S THAT, YOU FOREIGN FREAK!?_" Ed shouted threateningly, holding up his metal fist.

It took me about three shocked seconds to realize what I'd said, and then I held back a laugh at his overreaction to the verbal slip-up. "What'd I say?"

Ed glared sidewards at me as we walked. "Don't you dare call me small..."

"Small...oh yeah, sorry." I hid a smile. "Wasn't thinking."

He grumbled to himself about being taller than me then quieted down.

Later, we found ourselves walking along a pathway-like ridge on the side of a mountain, baking in the sun. I remembered this part of that episode - although I admit I'd forgotten most of it - and I wished I could've been more prepared for the heat in this area.

"Are you absolutely sure we're going in the right direction?" Winry asked at one point, her eyes drooping from the heat. "'Cause those engineers could've tricked us..."

I couldn't remember if that was the case, but if it was then as soon as we saw them again I'd break their faces; it would be a nice use for my practically unused fists.

"What are you complaining about?" Ed muttered. "This is all your fault for dragging us to that stupid automail town in the first place."

Winry stopped suddenly, looking pretty pissed. "_MY_ FAULT - YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS DUMB ENOUGH TO LET HIS WATCH GET STOLEN!"

Ed turned on her. "**OH**, _REALLY?!_"

I back away as Al stepped forward. "Um, hey, you guys?"

"**_WHAT,__ AL?!_**" they shouted angrily.

Alphonse didn't look fazed in the least, and pointed across the mountains a ways. "Could that be her?"

We all turned towards a huge bridge that spanned across a gorge nearby; there was a girl with dark skin and hair running across it. She suddenly paused and turned, apparently looking at us, and I caught the flash of something shiny in her left hand

"HAHA!" Ed shouted in triumph. "**I GOT YOU NOW!**" I watched in something between horror and amazement as he clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground, running off the cliff and across pillars that rose up out of the ground below. Al, Winry and I stood in silence for a moment before Alphonse started running along the ridge; I followed, and I think Winry was right behind.

We got to flat ground in no time, and I heard a bunch of explosions coming from off in one direction. Al quickly began drawing a transmutation circle in the dirt, and Winry...well I wasn't sure what she was doing; I was too busy watching Al.

Pretty soon, Paninya jumped over a wall nearby and ran right onto the circle. Al put his hands together and the circle started glowing. "I've been waiting for you." he said as a giant birdcage rose up out of the ground and trapped her. I clapped my hands slowly as Ed jumped over the wall too and walked over.

"Nicely done, Al," Winry commented next to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Now, why don't you hand it over." Ed demanded, walking up to the cage like he'd won. "My watch- -"

He was cut off by the girl's leg slicing open the bars like they were made of butter. "Come on, you can't be _too_ surprised." She smirked, holding up the leg when Ed and Al gasped. "You've seen the town haven't you? Oh, _and_..." she paused to lift her other leg and blast a hole through the pants at Ed. "my other leg's got a one point five inch cannon - what do you think of that?" She grinned and ran off again.

"_COME BACK!_" Ed shouted.

"No way! Why don't we see if you can catch me?"

And as expected, that's when Winry caught hold of her arm. "Well now, how do you like that; that wasn't so hard."

I was standing pretty much exactly between the Elrics and Winry with her captive, so I stepped farther back as Ed ran over to Winry, saying, "Nice work, Winry! Now don't let her get away!"

I walked over to them as she replied. "No _way_ I'm letting her go." Her voice suddenly acquired a happy wanting cheerful tone. "Not quite yet anyway! Not until I've had a closer look at that automail!"

Ed tripped as he made it over and fell into me, knocking me to the ground as well. "Ow - ED!" I heard the harsh _CLUNK_ of metal and looked over to find Al's head had fallen onto the ground near me. Al was just pushing himself up off the ground, apparently staring at Winry and Paninya.

Ed was still on top of me.

"ED, GET OFF ME!" I shouted as the door to a house that seemed to be built into the mountain opened up.

"Oh, hello there, Paninya," A voice floated out of the doorway as I helped Ed up by shoving him off me. "Friend of yours?"

* * *

**Ah, done. I wrote quite a bit of this yesterday. Not all though.**

**I want you guys to tell me what you think, kay?**

**Review Replies:**

**Neko-chan: **Glad you're liking it! And not to give spoilers or anything, but...*whispers* in the most impossible way imaginable. ;)

**Scribble Not: **I'm glad you don't think I'm making it too...uh, typically horrid. Here's next; I've been trying to update every day if I can, and I've succeeded in doing that so far. :3

**starclip: **Yay! Can I make your day twice? *hands you the chapter*

**WhiteFoxDemon: **I won't stop. :D

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW EVERYONE-WHO-READS-BUT-NEVER-DOES-TELL-WHAT-THEY- THINK! (And sorry for the end there, I was a bit tired while writing that part.)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Scary - I MEAN PRETTY Lady

**I decided to speed through the rest of the episode so I can get back to my story, but some parts are either necessary, important, interesting, or relevant so I gotta write those, but if I wrote down everything that happened in the anime my character wouldn't be doing much anyway. (By the way in case there are some of you who don't remember the episode that's going on right now it's Miracle at Rush Valley...you know...with the baby.)**

* * *

I stood off to the side as Mr Dominic studied Ed's arm, having kept my distance from his attention. I felt kind of uncomfortable around the man already; I didn't need him paying attention to me let alone checking out _my_ arms. (Or forcing me to take off my clothes like he did Ed...)

"This arm seems a bit heavy," Dominic announced, holding it up critically.

Winry looked a tiny bit shameful. "Yes, I...guess it is."

Dominic crossed his arms. "You want to be more careful not to strain your outfitee. That could be the reason why his growth is stunted - and from the look of your other charge over there your sense of balance definitely leaves something to be desired."

I looked up in surprise when I realized he was talking about me. "How did you..."

"_HEY, SHUT UP!_" Ed unknowingly interrupted my quiet talking, obviously peeved at being called short. Then he gasped, leaning in closer to Dominic. "Wait, are you telling me that if my automail was lighter I'd grow taller than this?"

"It is a possibility..." the man said thoughtfully. And while it looked like Ed was daydreaming about being tall, he looked over at me. "And I could tell your arms and leg were made of automail from the way you walk, and your gloves; no one would want to wear gloves in this heat unless they're some tourist who knows how irritating obsessive automail mechanics can be to the outside world. Besides that, your wrists are showing. You really should be more careful if you're going to hide your automail like that, perhaps get a shirt with longer sleeves."

"Oh." I looked down at how the sleeves weren't quite covering my hands and cursed mentally.

"Not that a little trick like that would fool anyone who isn't an idiot," Dominic continued. "It's obvious that the automail itself is affecting not only your walking, but your breathing as well, what with the metal weighing you down on both sides." Winry looked seriously hurt by that comment.

Winry looked away and muttered something to herself before turning back to the man. "Mr Dominic?" he turned, and she bowed to him, looking determined. "I beg you! Make me your apprentice!"

"Not a chance, girl."

She looked like someone had just hit her over the head. "Maybe you'd like more time to consider the idea?"

"No need," he huffed. "I don't take on apprentices."

Edward looked up from his daydreaming and spoke, sounding way too hopeful. "I understand, but maybe...you could take time out of your busy schedule to teach her how to make automail to make me taller?"

Dominic looked away in disgust. "Can it, you little flea."

_'Ouch,'_ I thought as Ed visibly shuddered and squeaked as the man got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

For the next couple of hours we were there, I tried to stand in the background of everything, listening instead of talking and watching instead of getting involved, as much as possible anyway. I had two reasons for this: one, I didn't want to mess up the story-line _too_ much, and two, I'm still naturally shy, so I couldn't bring myself to say much to these people even if I wanted to.

I was present during Winry's conversation with Paninya, and when Winry forced open the watch. (I had to pretend to be confused.) I kept mostly quiet except when Paninya asked why I had automail too after Winry had left, to which I just said that I couldn't remember. She pestered me about it for about half a minute before Ed's screams were heard throughout the house:

"**_THE BABY'S COMING THE BABY'S_ _COMING__!_**"

"What's that?!" Paninya gasped, taking a moment to understand. When she did though, we both rushed out of the room and down a hall towards where I knew Ed and Winry would be. I was pushed away by a panicked Dominic as he ran toward the door, and followed with Ed, Winry and Paninya in tow.

"In a storm like this we can't get her to the hospital in town," the man was saying as he buttoned up the coat he'd grabbed on the way to the door. "I'll fetch the doctor myself."

He left then, leaving the rest of us to watch as the woman in bed kept grunting in pain. I suddenly feared that I might have to end up helping when they decided to deliver the baby themselves. Gulp.

As it turns out...I did. I'd rather skip that part.

* * *

"I...it's a baby!" Ed shouted in triumph upon seeing the bloody little bundle. "_Hooray_!" he and Al squealed in excitement.

I sat down warily on a chair in the corner as everyone else gushed over the baby. I smiled, then I decided then and there that I most definitely never wanted kids.

Later, a couple minutes after Winry and Ed had left the room, I decided to leave too. I wasn't sure where I'd go, maybe I'd just stand outside in the rain, but I was beginning to feel that weird claustrophobic thing I sometimes get when I'm around a lot of other people.

When I got out into the hallway a conversation was going on with Ed and Winry.

"...that way you can continue your journey knowing you're as strong as you can be. I'm going to try again. I'll ask Mr Dominic to make me his apprentice." That was when Winry noticed me. "Oh, hey, Felicity."

I paused, turned to look at them, and smiled. "Hey. Wassup?"

"I was just wondering," she began curiously. "if you'd like to stay in Rush Valley with me? I'm going to get Mr Dominic to make me his apprentice and train here. Then perhaps I could work on making better automail with you as my test subject for every new model!" She anime smiled.

I wasn't sure I liked the sound of that..."Um, well I don't think I could stay in one place like this; I get bored easily." I reasoned. "I'd still like to follow Ed and Al to Dublith if that's okay." I gave Ed an awkward smirk-smile, hoping he wouldn't protest.

He didn't. "Sure thing, just be sure you understand that you're probably putting yourself in danger if you hang out with us too much. Our teacher..." He stopped there and shuddered.

I nodded in understanding, adding in an amused smile. Even though I knew it was justified, I've always found it hilarious how terrified of their teacher Ed and Al were.

So anyway, after that there was the whole thing with Dominic recommending Winry as an apprentice to that drag queen dude with the automail shop, and then we were allowed to stay the night.

I had another nightmare, but like before, I couldn't remember it.

* * *

"So you're sure you want to come with us?" Alphonse asked me as we walked through the town. "You could stay with Winry if you want, and like she said, you could get better automail faster than if you came with us."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Yeah maybe, but I've spend more than half my life staying in one place and I can tell you it's so boring sometimes I wanted to jump out a window just to get some excitement. You guys are pretty much the opposite of boring; should keep me entertained for a while." I smirk-smiled.

Ed laughed. "That boring? I spent my childhood in Resembool, where'd you live? It can't be much worse than that."

"Hey, that's _my_ home too, Ed." Winry pouted.

"Yeah, it's nice and peaceful. But that usually means boring."

I grinned. "I lived in a place where only little kids ever went outside their homes, and the houses were so close together and orderly that you couldn't even run around without trespassing on someone else's property."

Everyone stared at me. "Wow," Edward finally replied. "I can see why you're desperate to travel."

"No kidding," I muttered, suddenly wondering why I even wanted to go back...oh yeah, my family's there. Maybe I could get my mom to let us move somewhere more interesting than the suburbs when I got back.

A few silent minutes later, we passed a building with a clock on it. Ed saw it and freaked out. "Holy _shit_, we're gonna be late!" he shouted, pointing.

Al saw it too and anime gasped. "We're almost there, hurry!" He started running ahead and Ed followed, me right behind them. I was actually thankful for the right automail leg, since without the extra mechanical boost I probably wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Move it Al," Ed said as we entered the station, grabbing my hand to pull me along faster. "we gotta hurry!" We ran out onto the platform, finding that the train was already moving. I put on another burst of speed, realizing if I couldn't make it on too, I'd be stuck there with the freaky drag queen guy! "If we miss this train there's not another one for three days!"

We chased after the train; Alphonse hopped on and then Ed threw the suitcase to him that he'd insisted we pack _both_ our stuff in to save space. "Now, you three be careful!" Winry shouted behind us as Al put down the baggage.

"You two, Winry!" Ed replied, jumping off the end of the platform. I desperately jumped too, still pulled along by Ed, and reached out for Al's outstretched hands. The armored boy managed to catch us one in each hand and helped us up. I breathed a sigh of relief; I'd been afraid I would fall onto the tracks. Ed turned and yelled, "And don't forget to call Granny and keep her posted!"

"Oh, please! Like you're really one to talk, Ed! AND DON'T YOU DRAG THAT POOR GIRL INTO ONE OF YOUR DANGEROUS SCHEMES, ARIGHT!" she added quickly.

Ed laughed as the train station began to fade out of view. "Sure! _And make sure to steal that old man's technique so you'll have something better for us for the next time I see ya, okay?!_"

* * *

Later on the train, after a long and uncomfortable silence between us, Ed finally fell asleep and started mumbling to himself. I yawned and leaned against the window next to him, staring blankly across at Al with tired eyes. I couldn't get it out of my head that I was forgetting something...

"Did you not sleep well again?" I started at Al's sudden question. He looked at me with concern somehow showing in his glowy soul eyes.

"Again?"

"Winry told us yesterday that you'd been having trouble sleeping. Something about a dream..."

"Oh yeah, that," I mumbled, relaxing against the side of the train. "I did have some kind of nightmare that night; last night too, but I don't...quite remember..." I frowned.

"Maybe it'll come to you," Al said reassuringly. I liked how I could still hear the tiny smile in his voice even when he didn't have a proper face to smile with.

"Yeah, maybe," I yawned. There was a moment of silence in which I stared at the empty space between me and the floor, and I wasn't sure what Al was looking at. "Hey, Al, what's your teacher like anyway?" I asked, wishing to break the painfully uncomfortable silence.

Alphonse looked up. "Oh, well she's really nice when you don't make her angry. And she's really tough, especially considering she's sick all the time..." his voice trailed off.

"Sick?" I cocked my head slightly.

He nodded. "Yeah, Teacher was always coughing up blood at random times. I don't know what it was, but she always insisted that she was fine. I hope she's better now."

She wasn't.

I smiled as though I hoped so too, then I paused, getting an idea. Probably a dumb idea, but an idea. Probably a suicidal idea, but an idea. "Hey, I just thought of something! Do you think she'd be willing to teach me alchemy too?"

Okay, bad idea. Alphonse looked about as horrified as a suit of armor could get - which was surprisingly very. "Nononononono! I don't think that's a good idea. I could teach you more if you like." It sounded like he was only offering to get the notion out of my head.

I'm pretty sure my face already looked shocked, so I didn't have to fake it. "Oh...kay... Is she really that bad?" He nodded frantically. I yawned. "Alright, fine. You know...I know this might seem backwards, but the more terrified you guys act of her the more curious I am to meet her."

Al chuckled. "Yeah, that is backwards. You know how curiosity killed the cat?"

I smiled. "Sure, but satisfaction brought it back." I'd never actually used that on anyone before. Nice.

Apparently no one had used it on him before either. "Really?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, let's find out."

After that there was silence, and I almost fell asleep. But I was thrown out of my half-conscious state when Ed awoke with a gasp, jolting in his seat. "Brother," Al said, catching his attention. "we've almost reached the Dublith station." Ed leaned back and groaned, urging the next question out of his little brother. "Were you having a dream?"

"Yeah," he paused, glancing over at me as if he wasn't sure whether he should say it. He chose to ignore me. "I was dreaming about _him_."

I decided not to ask who 'him' was. For obvious reasons.

When we got to Dublith, Ed began giving me _rules_ for when we got to Izumi's place. Weird, but... "And don't call her old! She gets really mad and you probably won't remember the next two minutes. You need to respect everything she says as if it's the law too."

"But, Brother, don't you break the law?"

"Well, as if it's more important than the law!" Ed revised, glaring at his brother. "The point is, don't get on her bad side or Winry will kill me for letting _you_ get killed."

Wow.

I casually slowed down as we walked, gradually moving backwards until I ended up just behind the two. I really didn't want to be the first person Izumi saw when she came out of the house.

"Well, we're finally here." Ed sighed as we stopped outside a quaint little building that I vaguely recognized as the Curtis' meat place. "It would be nice if Teacher wasn't home."

I made sure to stand juust about near enough to the two of them so it was barely obvious that I was with them, but not close enough to get hurt when they're teacher attacked them.

That's when the door opened to reveal Sig, the strong muscular, slightly scary man with a knife. Ed and Al suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Um, hello, Sig." Ed whimpered.

"Long time no see." Al said as he fiddled with his fingers. I stood a couple feet away and smiled awkwardly at him.

Sig smiled at Ed (barely noticeable, but it was there) and started rubbing his head. "Good to see you. You've grown up a little, huh?"

Al stepped forward nervously. "You probably don't recognize me, but it's Alphonse. Sorry we've been away so long..."

"Looks like you've grown up _more_ than a little," Sig remarked, turning to pat his helmet. Once he did that, he turned to me. "Now would you two mind telling me who this young lady is?"

I smiled shyly and sort of waved as Ed explained, stammering like he did when he was near his teacher. "Ah, well you see, this is Felicity. She's a friend of Winry's and...somehow, she convinced us to let her come here with us. When we told her about teacher she wanted to come meet her, and she likes traveling, I guess." _'That sounded awkward. Perfect introduction.'_

"Uh, hi." I said, stepping forward a tiny bit. "S-sorry if you didn't want any unknown guests..."

"Nonsense," Sig did that almost-not-quite-a-real-smile thing that told me he was friendly. "any friend of the Elric brothers is welcome here." He turned to Ed an Al. "I'll get Izumi if you would like." They nodded, so he walked over to a window and opened it up. "Izumi, the Elric shrimps have come for a visit; they have a friend here too. Do you think you could see them?"

"I'll be right there," a weak voice wafted out of the window. "I'm feeling a little better today."

"Lying in bed?" Al worried. "That's not a good sign."

I stepped away from the door as Ed replied. "I guess she hasn't gotten any better since last time."

At that moment, the door flew open - knocking Al aside - and a foot shot out and landed on Edward's face, causing him to fall over and slide a good four yards, hitting his head as he went down. I backed away even farther as Izumi herself stomped out, looking pissed. "Hello, my stupid pupil," she said angrily. "I hear you've become one of the military's dogs!"

Even though the glow that was in her eyes in the anime wasn't there, I could easily imagine it and made sure I was standing out of her direct line of sight.

Al slowly pushed the door out of his face, catching her attention. She turned toward him, hardly sparing me a glance, and he panicked. "Teacher! You see, it's because, um..."

"Al?" The menacing look vanished to be replaced by shock. Then she smiled. "Look at you, you've gotten so big!"

Alphonse stood a moment, looking as though he was ready to defend himself, but then he relaxed and walked up to her, holding out a hand. "Teacher, it's really good to see-yuwwooaaaaohh!" He yelled as she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over.

"Your skills are rusty," she said disapprovingly, turning. This brought me into her line of vision, and her eyes suddenly widened as she saw me. Before I could do anything, she reached out and snatched my arm; the whole world turned over and next thing I knew I was laying flat on my back on the walkway. Everything _ached_. "_WHAT IS THIS_?" she shouted menacingly to the Elric brothers as I groaned and tried to sit up without breaking something.

"Th-t-that's Felicity!" Al exclaimed, shocked at her reaction to me. "She's the friend Sig was telling you about!"

I'm sure I looked terrified as I tilted my head up to see her face glaring down at me like I was a particularly nasty slug. I swallowed. "Um. Hi." I said weakly, scooting away from her before struggling to my feet. And then backing away a bit more so I ended up behind Alphonse, who was getting to his feet as well.

Ed didn't look at all upset or surprised at her reaction, so that could only mean...

"This girl gives off a _hell_ of alchemic radiation, a kind which I have only once before encountered. _WHERE DID YOU FIND HER?_" Izumi glared in that terrifying way again; I found myself cowering behind Alphonse some more.

"That doesn't mean you have to attack her!" Al shouted before getting seriously glared at. "Uh-I-I...I mean...um, sorry, Teacher. Please don't kill me." He whimpered the last part quietly.

Ed stepped forward, looking both nervous and relieved - that little devil, he'd agreed to bring me along so his teacher could explain me, didn't he? "She was a patient of our friend Winry's. She asked if she could come to Central with us when she got better, and...well to be honest I'm not sure how we ended up taking her here."

"Winry, huh?" Izumi scrutinized me in a painfully uncomfortable way; I slid behind Al more to hide. "Your arms and leg are made of automail."

"Y-yes," I stuttered, wishing she wouldn't walk so close to me. "But before you ask, I don't even remember how I lost them. I just found myself waking up one day at the Rockbells house without them, and..." I trailed off, not really knowing what I was going to say next. I decided that I probably should've taken Ed and Al's fear more seriously.

"Why does your presence feel like death?" she whispered after a moment of staring at me.

My eyes widened. "I-I don't...I don't know."

Izumi took a deep breath, like she was going to shout again, but before she could let anything loose, a spurt of blood came pouring out of her mouth. "AAGH!" Ed and Al yelped at the sudden...bloodiness. I just stepped back nervously.

"Careful, Izumi, you shouldn't exert yourself," Sig warned, laying a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Izumi smiled and turned to him. "How sweet of you to worry, dear. Thank you, I _should_ be more careful."

Sig looked up at the rest of us. "Let's go inside. And no talking about anything that might excite or upset her." _'Thank you, God.' _I thought. I didn't want any more shouting.

* * *

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Izumi raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't know much about it - it holds no interest for me."

"I see; okay," Ed accepted, still looking straight at his teacher.

I sat opposite Izumi at the dining table, with Ed and Al on either side of me. I felt mostly safe.

"There _was_ that one alchemist," Sig suggested, looking at his wife. "I thought that one man from Central knew a good amount about the stone."

Ed and Al looked at each other excitedly. "So, who was this guy?" Ed asked.

"Let me think," Izumi looked downwards at the table, fingers to her chin. "what's his name..? Ah, Hohenheim." she remembered, looking directly at Ed again.

Edward looked like someone had just told him his brother was dead. His hands began shaking horribly, and I narrowed my eyes in confusion, putting on a consistent act so Izumi wouldn't guess that I knew anything.

"What is it?" Izumi asked, eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

Ed grunted. "Then he's alive."

"Someone you know?"

Ed grunted again but didn't say anything. I put on what I hoped was a convincing questioning look and glanced at Al, who replied. "He's our father."

Izumi gasped slightly. "The one who ran out on you when you were little?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Ed sounded seriously bitter. He looked downwards, seeming like he was about ready to kill the floor. "It's all because of that bastard that our mother's dead. If it wasn't for him..." There was a long pause, in which Ed just stared blankly at his lap.

After a few moments, Al raised a hand. "Um, did our dad say anything about the Philosopher's Stone?"

Izumi looked like she was thinking hard again. "Something about a life long dream coming true...he seemed very happy when he said it." She looked down at Edward suddenly like he'd just done something wrong and stood up to stomp over to him. I flinched - even though I knew she was coming for Ed - as she hit him over the head. "_NOW_ we are going to eat!" she said harshly before turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Okay!" Edward practically whined after her, rubbing his head with his metal hand.

Leave it to Izumi Curtis to tell everyone when the conversation is over.

* * *

**Indeed. That woman is scary, no matter which way you look at her. After this, I really have to admire Sig's courage to live with her.**

**Alright, SO! I met Izumi, she doesn't particularly like me, and I'm wondering what that thing with me is all about. (Actually in real life I only have a GENERAL idea of it, so...yeah, I'll have to work on it more in my head when I'm not typing things up.) There was talking and moving and stuff and yadda yadda yadda...I would've updated about half-an hour earlier, but my mom made me take a shower. X)**

**Review Replies:**

**Neko-chan: **Waiting is Up! I still don't know how to reply to these reviews! But yeah! Thanks for it! :D

**ArtisticFantasy:** Really? Good, it's helpful to know I'm not being totally boring to everyone who reads it. :) And I like interacting with the characters, it feels almost real while I'm typing it down.

**DangerousFroggy: **Someone _fangirled_ over something of mine? AWESOME! I actually started writing this 'cause I'd been daydreaming like that for a while. And about the romance thing, I prefer not to mess with the characters too much, 'cause you know how *loove* can change people. But I was thinking of doing a teeny tiny one-sided me/myfavoritecharacter if that satisfies you. If it doesn't...well sorry, I don't know how serious I would make it, but I'm not going to turn this fic into a romance.

**FEZ: **CLASSIC ED. You reading the rest of the chapters, sis? :P

**starclip: **Thanks! And I hope I can. :D


	9. Chapter 9: Questions, Questions - PAIN!

**Alright so I've pretty much decided that I'm going to just go through the series, but I do think I might throw in SIDE ADVENTURES that aren't in the anime whenever I see an opportunity. (I don't know when, but I will.) If ANYONE READS THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES THEN I'd gladly take requests in the REVIEWS for those bits. :D**

* * *

During super, I kept catching Izumi giving me weird looks; Ed too, now that I realize it. It was like, now that someone had gotten it out there that I was weird, no one felt anything wrong with expressing their curiosity. It was starting to seriously bug me, and I really wanted to know what was up with me and how I got here in the first place. I guess curiosity is contagious.

I was thinking of this, and of Nina, and of Pride, and of the Homunculi's Father and...well my mind was on a lot of stuff I realized I'd have to face while I was here - I was thinking of all that when Sig noticed Al wasn't eating and asked him about it.

"Oh, no I'm fine," Al insisted, raising his hands in a 'back off, I'm fine' kind of way. "I had a big meal on the train ride here."

"Hey, Al," Ed grinned and looked over to him, obviously trying to get the subject off of his brother's eating habits - or lack thereof. "you should tell her about Rush Valley; about the baby being delivered!"

"Oh, yeah!" Al seemed to be smiling (on the inside). He turned to his teacher. "We helped deliver a baby. There was this big storm and we couldn't get the mother to a doctor!"

Ed smirked. "I don't know, it's pretty generous to call what we did 'helping'. Although, I think Felicity did more than us; she was actually in the room when it happened."

Al nodded. "Yeah, it was mostly Winry anyway, and the whole family pitched in too. The mother was _so_ brave! Everyone's blessed when a baby's born, huh?"

Izumi smiled an nodded, looking down and pulling her eyes away from me - thank goodness. "Yes, that's right. That same miracle brings us all into this world. Always take pride in the lives that were given you." The brothers smiled at each other happily, and I joined in, although I don't think anyone noticed - or maybe they did. Everyone but Sig was glancing over at me every few seconds and it was getting on my nerves; it also made me really think about everything that was happening to me. It gave me a headache and I really wished I could just _figure it out already_.

I was beginning to lose my appetite because of it; I'd stopped eating five minutes ago.

"Something wrong, Felicity?" Izumi noticed. "You haven't touched your lamb."

"No, nothing's wrong," I replied automatically. "I'm just...not a big fan of lamb."

She narrowed her eyes. "You haven't touched _anything_ for the past five minutes or so. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

I looked up at her and almost jumped out of my seat at the intense look she was giving me. For a moment I feared getting thrown across the table, then I realized she was on the opposite side, and she would never ruin her husband's wonderful cooking. ...Right? I cleared my throat nervously. "I um..." now everyone was looking at me. Oh, God, make it stop! "I was just...thinking about what you said outside." I glanced at Sig, remembering how he'd demanded no one talk about it. He didn't seem to be objecting, so I figured it was okay to go on. "about...why you, um, threw me across your yard."

Izumi smiled kindly. "Yes, sorry about that. You startled me." Then she glared, although at me or the Elrics I wasn't sure. "You know, it's polite to inform someone when an anomaly is going to be showing up at their doorstep."

We all apologized frantically at once.

"Hey, why do you call me an anomaly anyway?" I asked after realizing I'd done something very anime-like. "I mean, I know what you said, but I don't understand it. I'm not even an alchemist, so how could I...what did you say? Radiate alchemic energy or something like that?"

She frowned. "You mean you don't...you don't know what it is?"

I shook my head. "Do you?" Ed and Al both leaned forward in anticipation.

"No," Izumi frowned at me. "but I have a...vague idea. Only vague though, so vague in fact, that there's no way of using the hypothesis even to guess why you're like that. Has anything...unusual ever happened to you? Something that might have any lasting effects?"

I frowned sarcastically. "You mean _other_ than losing three of my limbs and having no recollection of what happened? Nah."

She glared at me and I shank back. Then she sighed. "Alright, maybe that _was_ when..."

"When...what?" Ed urged, leaning over the table at her. I had a guess that she thought what'd happened to me had something to do with The Gate, and I thought so too, but whatever it was, I didn't think it was quite the same as what happened to her and Ed. I probably didn't gain _any_ knowledge because I got to travel between universe's, and I know I never tried to bring anyone back to life! But...I'd still like to remember what happened, and more importantly _how_ it happened.

Izumi shook her head. "Not now." She suddenly stood up then, slamming her hands on the table. "Alright now, **off to bed, all of you**!"

"Uh-y-yes ma'am!" Ed and Al stood up and saluted before rushing out to another room, Ed leaving half a meal on a plate. I stood up, unsure as to where I was supposed to go.

Izumi sighed and glanced at Sig, who nodded in understanding and left, not touching any of the food or dishes. Then Izumi turned to me and gave a soft smile. "Would you like to help me clean up?"

I really didn't want to be left alone in a room with her, but I thought I caught an undertone in her voice that said, 'Do as I say or ELSE.' and I didn't need anything specific from her. "Um, okay..."

She nodded and picked up some dishes, demanding that I do the same. I obliged, and then we took them to the kitchen. The whole time I was helping her she was completely silent, except when I accidentally dropped a coffee mug and she yelled at me, then hit me in the chest and told me to clean it up without a broom. I was left with an aching chest and gratitude for the fact that I couldn't cut my fingers.

When we were done and everything was clean, Izumi stood in the kitchen and made me show her my automail arms. I didn't question her, and took off the gloves, rolling up my sleeves as well. She frowned, then stated, "I assume these are made by Edward and Alphonse's childhood friend?"

"Winry; yes." I conformed.

She nodded. "Thought so. And I suppose she made Edward's arm and leg as well."

I was about to agree to that as well, but then I realized this was _before_ Ed had admitted to having metal limbs, and acted surprised, which wasn't that hard for some reason. "Y-wait, h-how did you know Ed had metal limbs? He said you _didn't_ know!" He had in fact included 'Don't tell Teacher about my automail; she doesn't know.' in his list of rules.

Izumi smirked. "You really think I couldn't tell when I threw him across my lawn? The weight was greater on both the right and left sides of his body, and on the top and bottom. I admit though, I couldn't tell whether it was his right arm and left leg, or left arm and right leg that was mechanical. I guess I _am_ getting a bit rusty without anyone to spar with on a daily basis..." she trailed off. "You still haven't answered me, but I know it's true. Ed's limbs and yours were fashioned by the same person."

"Y-yes, they were," I admitted. Then I paused. "Izumi...you think you know what happened to me, don't you? How I lost these." I held out my hands. "Can you explain?" Maybe she _would_ be able to help somehow, even if she didn't know the whole story.

She sighed sadly. "An explanation...would require a story I would rather not think back on."

"Everyone has story's they'd rather not look back on," I stated impulsively. "but sometimes talking about things can help."

Izumi smiled bitterly. "Ignorant child. There are some things that cannot be repaired with words." She unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach.

Geez, I hated when people did that. Called me things like naive, ignorant, arrogant, ...most anything negative about myself that I already knew. It doesn't help anything; to be honest, it usually makes things worse and gets me all depressed about it. But this time I knew I was right; I'd seen it with my own eyes. I knew she would tell Ed and Al, and I knew that later they would know to call her and tell her she didn't kill her baby again. Nothing could be _repaired_ with words, but in this case, some things could be made a little less painful.

I frowned as she turned away, knowing she wouldn't accept that because I couldn't ever tell her where I was from. "Please tell me," I tried. "It's been killing me, wondering what it is; maybe what you think could help me figure it out."

The woman looked at me with a glare, then her expression softened. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you." I smiled a little too soon, because then: "**_But don't you dare go telling anyone else about this!_**"

"OKAY, OKAY!"

0000000000000000

Izumi led me out into the dining room and we sat at the table. Then, she hesitantly began to explain The Gate and how one goes there when they try to bring someone back to life. Of course, she didn't tell me the details of that part, or who she'd tried to bring back, but she did explain what The Gate was like. She told me that the feeling she got around me was not unlike how she felt inside The Gate when she was being shown the Truth, just before she was pulled back, when she saw the ultimate truth, but now she couldn't remember what that Truth was. She said that in that moment she felt like she was about to die, like she saw everything that life and death was and the secrets of alchemy that no one in this world had known before, or that was what she remembered thinking it was anyway.

None of this was new to me except that feeling. Did she see my world while she was in there? Was that it? But that still didn't explain why I felt 'like death' to her. I wished I could just remember! I looked up at her to find that she was staring at me intensely, waiting for a reaction. I bit my lip. "So...what was your theory? That I've been there before? I mean, maybe I have, but that wouldn't explain...well anything really, except how I lost my limbs."

Izumi sighed. "I don't know. I've been thinking... Well I had this idea..." she trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I thought that perhaps you came _from_ The Gate itself." I blinked. For some reason, this was not what I'd expected. "There was a creature there, this...horrible thing that lived within the Gate. I call it Truth, because that is one of the many names it told me of. I thought at first that you were that thing, disguised or...something. Because of that feeling." She shook her head. "That was foolish though; one should never judge based off of a feeling. You have to acquire evidence. And from what I can see, you're just a hapless child who can't remember why she's important."

Wait, what? Okay now, how does being weird (and from another universe) make me important?

Izumi stared off into space for a few moments as if she was thinking. I didn't say anything, not sure what I _would_ say anyway, so I just looked down at my lap and started twiddling my fingers. Then, "If you want to get your memory back then you're going to have to stop cowering from reality an face it like a fighter!"

"Whahuh?" I looked up, surprised, to find Izumi glaring at me. "W-what do you mean?"

"You don't think I've noticed how you are?" she laid her hand on the table and gave me more intense staring. "Even in the small time I've known you I can see that you're the type of person who hides behind others, couldn't care less about social gatherings, and would rather force a friend to run than fight for them if they're in a bind. You're a coward who would rather ignore reality than accept what's going on around them and therefore are weak, so don't you dare even _hope_ to get the answers you want while you're being _pathetic_!"

I found myself shaking at the end of her sentence. I probably should've seen that little rant coming, considering Izumi is pretty good at figuring people out. But I guess I never thought of it that way... I swallowed. "O-ok-kay...well...I don't know how I'm supposed to...stop...?" The memory of getting slammed into the ground was coming back afresh from the look in her eyes. I admit; I was super nervous, and wondering why she'd changed the subject so quickly.

Izumi slammed her hands down on the table and stood up suddenly, making me jump. "If you're going to be friends with my pupils then you're _not_ going to be a pathetic worm! Sometime tomorrow I'll give you a short sparring lesson, and you'll learn exactly how it is to defend yourself outright instead of manipulating things to make it easier!"

I gaped at her like a fish. "Wh-wha-n-no I-"

"Now, **off to bed! **The second guest bedroom is down the hall, turn left, second door on your right. **GO!**"

I hastily stood up at Izumi's shouting, getting a horrible feeling of dread as I ran away down the hall and slipped into the bedroom. It was nothing more than a couple of beds, a window that led to the alleyway behind the house, and a nightstand with a lamp on it. I noticed when I closed the door that there was a clock above it; it said: 1:17. Damn it, another night without all the sleep I needed.

I chose the bed farthest from the door and lay on top of the covers, feeling kind of hot. I wasn't sure I even wanted to sleep, if that meant being forced to face Izumi sooner...I couldn't believe she'd suggested that! I guess it really is dangerous to be 'friends' with the Elric brothers. I sighed, and decided it would only be worse for me if I was all tired tomorrow. And hey, maybe afterwards I could ask Al to teach me more alchemy! It would be really awesome if I could take it home with me; nothing had ever indicated that this kind of alchemy wouldn't work in my world, it's just that no one understood it, or tried it for that matter. Also, the circles had to be _exact_ circles, and that was hard to make. And...whoever was performing the alchemy had to actually _believe_ it would work...

I sighed tiredly and closed my eyes, curling up like a cat and yawning. _'I should really stop thinking so hard; I'll never get any sleep if I don't!'_

* * *

Thankfully, I didn't have a nightmare the third night in a row, as sometimes I have been known to have horrific nightmares for weeks. (Well only known by myself since I never told anyone...) So I was grateful for that.

But when I looked at the clock I was shocked to find that it said 10:28, I hadn't woken up that late since I'd gotten to Amestris! I got up and found that someone had dumped the three outfits I had on the other bed while I slept, so I got dressed and left the room, not bothering with putting the gloves on.

I found Sig alone in the kitchen. "Hey, Sig," I gave a small smile, hearing a tone of fear in my voice as I remembered what Izumi had said yesterday. "where's everyone else?"

The big man just pointed outback, so I went over to the door and opened it to be greeted by the scene of Izumi attacking Ed with a sharp, pointy weapon. I stood there until Edward had transmuted his automail and defended himself, then just kept watching.

"As I suspected," Izumi sounded slightly horrified. "you can transmute without a matrix!" She stood up straight and began pointing accusingly. "On top of which, Al is now a suit of armor, and two of your limbs are made from automail!"

"H-how did you know?" Ed stammered, grasping his right arm unconsciously.

"Please! I can tell from sparring with you!" She paused and tilted her head slightly, glancing a me for hardly a distinguishable moment. "You saw it, didn't you, Edward?" Ed gasped a bit, but didn't say anything, sooo... "_**YOU SAW IT!**_"

"Y-y-yes-YES!"

Izumi sighed sadly. "It seems both of us are beyond help."

The two of them looked at each other a few moments more, and I could imagine that dramatic music starting up as Ed gripped his right arm again. "T-teacher, you saw it too. Could you tell me..?"

The woman looked downwards, as though she was too ashamed to say - which I suppose she was - and whispered something I couldn't quite hear. Then she nodded and gestured toward the door as she came over. I stepped away as the three of them came inside, Ed and Al appearing to have only just noticed me. Izumi glanced at me as she passed. "Come. If you want to hear the whole story..."

I nodded slightly, glancing at Ed and Al and seeing that Ed at least (I couldn't read Alphonse, for obvious reasons.) understood that their teacher had already told me something. He didn't look particularly happy about it, but he didn't look seriously angry about it either, so I ignored it.

We all gathered around the table we were at last night, Izumi being the only one who was sitting down. She looked up at Sig, who nodded reassuringly, then turned back to us and began speaking. "For a while it seemed we were barren; we wanted a child but couldn't conceive." Ed and Al looked surprised at this, like they understood the implications. "When we were finally able to conceive, I ended up falling gravely ill. And our child as well; he was not able to take a living breath in this world." She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then looked directly at Edward. "And so, I committed the taboo." Ed gripped his arm. "As a result," Izumi paused, placing a hand over her stomach. "I lost parts of my inner organs. What an idiot I was..." Izumi looked sadly at the brothers, and I casually stepped away from them a bit, since I knew she was talking to just them now. "Now I realize I should've told you sooner." pause. "It must've been awful."

Ed lowered his head, hiding his eyes from view behind his golden bangs. Then he gave a forced smile that looked way too long practiced and looked up. "Nah, I did it to myself after all. It hasn't been that big a deal, actually!"

"Besides," Al pitched in. "now I've got this long list of things I get to look forward to eating when I have my body back!" He turned to Ed, exaggerating his excited body language to make up for the lack of facial expressions. "Right, Brother?"

"Yeah!" Ed agreed, the fake smile getting wider. "It's nothing!"

I frowned, realizing how sad this moment was. They'd been lying to themselves this whole time, hadn't they? I never really thought about it when watching the anime...I'd just thought they were trying to make their teacher feel better.

Izumi walked over and put her arm around Edward, catching his attention. I stepped back a couple more feet as to not intrude. "You darling little idiots," she whispered kindly. She took hold of Al and pulled them both into a hug. "It's okay to hurt."

That's about when Sig came over to me and gestured to the door. Nodding, I followed him out to give them some space. I still heard Al's echo-y voice apologizing to Izumi, but at least I wasn't in the same room anymore. I turned to Sig to see him watching me with those intense, calm eyes. Feeling awkward, I rubbing the back of my head and smiled apologetically. "Um, s-sorry about..." I was about to say 'Sorry about your baby.' but then I realized that probably wouldn't help anything and looked around the kitchen self-consciously.

Sig looked at me gravely. "Human life is not to be taken lightly." I looked up at him curiously. "Remember that, Felicity, and don't make the mistake that was made in this house."

I noticed he didn't say 'the mistake that Izumi made.'

* * *

Izumi decided to let the brothers have the rest of the day to relax, having been practically crying on her shoulders after that. So now...was the moment I dreaded.

I tried to act like I'd forgotten what she'd said last night, but about five minutes after she was done talking with Ed and Al, she reminded me. Hard. On the face. I sat on the floor where I'd fallen, rubbing my cheek as Edward and Alphonse looked on in surprise. "Wait a minute," Ed started, narrowing his eyes. "Teacher actually _suggested_ she teach you how to fight?"

"Well, from my point of view she suggested she beat me up," I grumbled in English as I stood up, gazing warily at Izumi.

The woman raised her eyebrows at my speaking-in-another-language. "Well now, what language is that?"

"English," I answered casually. "Hey, can we _not_-"

"**No, we cannot _'not'_!** As I said last night - if you are a friend of my pupils you will need to know how to be direct." Dammit. "And besides, you won't last a week with these two without at least knowing how to dodge a few punches."

I think it was about then that the three of us realized we'd be stuck with each other for a while - which I had no problem with, so long as I didn't end up getting killed - _and_ so long as I could keep the delicate threads of what you could call fate together without killing someone.

Izumi made me come out into the yard and told me to assume a fighting stance. I stood there uncertainly for a moment, trying to think exactly what that meant. Maybe I could just copy what I'd seen Ed-

My train of thought was cut off when there was a sharp pain in my leg and I fell, getting caught by Izumi just before I could catch myself and thrown into the air. I landed with a yelp of pain in what felt like a rosebush. "Oowww..." I groaned, dragging myself out of it. I stood up wincing in pain and saw that Izumi didn't seem to have moved. Damn, she's fast. _'Or maybe I'm just slow.'_

"You cannot hesitate in battle," Izumi announced. Apparently the lesson had already started. "If you truly do not know any _real_ techniques, then you could at least improvise and protect yourself."

I swallowed. "Well, I've never really fought anyone before..."

She scowled. "Then your education is incomplete. Strike first." She indicated toward herself, looking completely relaxed and undefended. Wow, she was a good actor.

I glanced briefly at the door, where Edward stood leaning against the door frame, watching seriously. I hate an audience.

I took a breath and steadied my legs, accepting that I was just going to have to get this over with. I ran at Izumi and punched toward her left arm, knowing she'd stop me by grabbing it, which she did. I'd quickly planned to fake that and go for her chest, just below her neck - for some reason that just felt the right place to punch - and I'd even managed to think up the next move, which was to back away and kick her somewhere, but before my other hand got even half-way to her I'd been flipped over her head and onto the ground again. I moaned. "Ohwhyyy...the pain." I whispered the last part, only speaking in English.

"You are weak, and slow," Izumi criticized. "Do you _ever_ use those muscles - real and synthetic - for more than just walking and other mundane things?"

"Not really," I croaked, standing up.

She scowled. "Well, you're just going to have to learn then, won't you? And while I cannot teach you permanently, when this is over I expect you to at least ask Edward for sparring lessons."

Gulp. I didn't know which would be worse: the insane woman who threw knives at people, or the violent psycho kid with the automail. Probably Izumi, but the automail...

I suddenly found myself getting kicked in the chest, knocking all the wind out of me and throwing me into a wall. I wanted to say, 'hey, I wasn't ready!' but I could hardly breathe as it was.

"You mustn't lose focus in a fight," Izumi glared.

I whimpered as I stood up, aching all over. I had to land a punch on this lady. No matter what. I used to be easily irritated, although I hadn't found much to really irritate me since I'd gotten to Amestris. But right now, even though I was pretty terrified, I was frustrated. Severely frustrated.

I ran at Izumi again, using my automail leg to spring off the ground and swinging a kick at her stomach. It only hit me after she'd spun me around and threw me to the ground again that that was probably a bad idea considering her condition. I jumped up again and ran to punch her, managing to dodge a fist aimed at my face, only to get kneed in the chest and thrown down headfirst. That's when I got an idea and didn't get up, but swung my right leg forward and upwards, hooking my ankle, to get at the back of her knees. It connected, and she stumbled, but before I could get to my knees to hit her I was kicked in the neck just above my throat - under my chin - and sent sprawling on my back again.

This time, I didn't bother getting up.

"What's the matter, is the fight too tough?" Izumi crooned sarcastically.

"I've never fought anyone before!" I growled, moaning from all the bruises I knew were forming. "You could at least not try to kill me."

"When I was first teaching the Elrics I left them alone on an island for a month, and when _I_ began my training, I had to survive a month in the Briggs Mountains during winter. **THIS IS NOTHING!**"

"You guys are not normal," I muttered in English, refraining from mentioning the comforting fact that **she** hadn't been on that island. I rolled onto my side and pushed myself up, turning back to the crazy butcher lady only to find that she was running at me with murderous intent flashing in her eyes. I screamed in terror and pushed off the ground as hard as I could with my right leg, falling to the left and using my momentum to roll on my back and scrambled up. It might've been a real move if it didn't look like a drunken monkey.

I turned back around and swung a fist when I saw her own coming toward me, opening the fist at the last moment and grabbing her hand; I twisted it downwards and then let go, backing away quickly as her other fist came forward and got me in the head, causing me to stumble backwards.

She paused. "Never back away when you have the advantage." she advised before jumping at me again.

_'How long am I going to have to do this?'_

* * *

**What a scary woman. *shudders* I hope I made this realistic enough, and didn't do something to make me seem too awesome. (I'm not sure whether that sentence is meant to be sarcastic or not.)**

**Oh, hey guys. I'd like to mention, a couple days ago I started another FMA:B fic crossover with Gravity Falls. You can check it out too if you want. :D (And don't worry, I'm not letting it affect the speed with which I update this one.)**

**Review Replies:**

**DangerousFroggy:** Wow, really? Well, I don't mind. I actually kind of like it.:) Keep it up! Haha. And thanks for understanding.

**Neko-chan:** I have the reason in my head, but I'm not yet sure when or how I'll reveal it. Just hang in there 'till then, kay? :O)

**Guest:** Yay! Thanks. C:

**MeiTenchiDarkAngel:** That was nothing, look at this chapter! *shivers* Felicity: I'm still aching! D: I hope you enjoyed Izumi in it.

**I have an unmentioned rule that I don't update until I have at least one review for the latest chapter that's up. So the more you review, the sooner I might get the next one up! X)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: What Am I?

**Yay! Stuff is happening in this one! Will we find out what our main character doesn't know about herself? Maybe...  
**

* * *

"Oh, my aching...everything..." I moaned, lying down in my guest bed later that afternoon. Izumi hadn't stopped hitting me until she'd managed to actually knock me unconscious. I woke up ten minutes later on the ground outside and she gave me a chicken sandwich - which was delicious.

I'd been laying in bed for about twenty minutes when I heard talking going on out in the main room. Curious, I struggled to sit up, arching my back in a stretch, and made my way out the door and down the hall. I stopped just before the entryway to the room they were in and heard Edward talking. It took me a moment to realize that he was explaining to Izumi how he'd seen The Truth and The Gate and...well everything. I'd come near the beginning of the explanation, so I just stood there listening to the whole thing, rubbing a pain in my side all the while.

When he was done, there was a long silence, then, "To think you _saw_ it, and managed to survive." Izumi sounded almost impressed. "I doubt you even know how impressive that is." Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that part.

Ed anime-gasped, then there was a pause. "No-"

"Regardless," Izumi interrupted him. "I can't accept the decision you made. _You're expelled_."

Al's armor made that metal shifting sound. "But, Teacher-"

"Al," Ed stopped him, and I could imagine him throwing his metal hand in front of his little brother as he tried to step forward.

"The trains are still running," Izumi said authoritatively, even though she'd just expelled her only students. "Get on one, and bring your eavesdropping friend as well."

I audibly gasped at that. _'Dammit!'_

"Come out, Felicity." Izumi commanded wearily.

I sheepishly made my way around the corner to find everyone looking at me again. Drat. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as Ed sighed in exasperation and turned toward his former teacher. "Thank you. For everything." She nodded in return and continued to stare out the window silently.

* * *

On our way to the Dublith Station, Ed began hounding me. "Do you make a habit of listening in on other people's private conversations?"

"Yeah, it's a really bad habit and I do it all the time," I said sarcastically, even though it was totally true. "I already said I was sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough! We were talking about the most personal and horrible thing that's ever happened to us, and-"

"Brother, she already heard about it from Teacher before, remember?" Alphonse said, trying to calm him down. "A little more detail isn't going to hurt anything."

I wondered if it would hurt anything if they knew how much detail I really had...

"That's not the point, Al!" Ed growled, glaring at me. "She's a dirty eavesdropper, and I don't like it."

"You're only acting like this because of what Teacher said. Just because she's different doesn't mean you have to be mean to her!"

"Don't be such a child, Al. For all we know, she could be some kind of...demon, or something!"

"HEY, GUYS!" I shouted, irritated. "Shut up about it! And I'm not a demon - don't be irrational."

There was silence after that, but I felt like my presence had just messed something up again. Shit.

When we got to the station, Ed wasn't so angry anymore, but still didn't seem happy about being around me. I tried to use some sort of mental willpower to 'feel' 'normal' to be around, though I knew it didn't do anything.

We all turned toward Sig as he spoke. "Feel free to drop by if you're ever in town."

Al looked down sadly. "I'm not so sure about that..."

"You, _idiots_!" Sig boomed suddenly, causing all three of us to flinch back - even though I knew he wasn't talking to me. Or...I hoped not anyway. "You're so busy pouting you can't see what your expulsion means. You aren't her students anymore so now you're finally free to speak to Izumi as equals." He crossed his arms as Ed and Al looked at each other in realization. "Unless of course you're too chicken to try it."

I was! Not that my opinion mattered, or it had anything to do with me...

Ed slapped himself on the head and groaned. "Damn! We haven't done what we came here to do in the first place!" He turned to Sig. "Thank you, we're heading back there _right now!_" I started to follow them as they ran back the way we'd come, but then he paused and turned to me. "Of course, you could still leave if you want. I think I saw Resembool as one of the stops..."

"Brother!"

"What?" he exclaimed, turning to Al innocently. "It's dangerous for her! This time I'm just being nice, honest!"

I smirked, feeling just a bit hurt that Ed kept trying to get rid of me. "I don't care if it's dangerous, I'd be bored without you two. Are we going back or not?"

Edward muttered something about that being pretty extreme for relieving boredom and then gave in. "Fine, come on." I followed again as he turned and ran, red coat trailing behind over his arm.

"Don't let her kill you!" Sig's deep voice called out reassuringly.

* * *

As we approached the outside door to the kitchen, I remembered how Izumi was going to react to Ed's intrusion and stayed well away from the door when Ed opened it. "Teacher?" _sfwing_ "_GAAAAHHHIIII!_"

"_**What the hell are you doing coming back** **here? And you call me teacher; I do not teach scum like you - GET OUT OF MY HOME!**_"

I walked cautiously up to the door after Alphonse, peaking in nervously and hoping the look I was giving the room told Izumi it wasn't my idea to come back so she wouldn't kill me.

I kept the door open just the crack it needed to be to stand in the door-frame as Ed and Al got down on their knees. "Teacher!" Ed shouted, slamming his metal fist on the floor.

Al tilted his head up. "We came to you because we're trying to find a way to get our bodies back."

Ed sat up straight. "We won't leave without your help!"

"_**GET OUT**** NOW!**_" She didn't seem to even notice me standing there, but I flinched anyway, backing out of the door a tiny bit more.

"**We're staying!**" the brothers chorused. I had to commend their bravery. (Mentally)

They had a long stare-off with their teacher, in which Izumi's glare obviously softened with each second. Eventually she looked away and sighed. "You idiots..." she whispered. Then she looked at me sharply. "_If you're going to come in then close the damn door!_"

"Alright!" I yelped, doing as she said. Geez, that woman is scary for one of the good guys. I hoped I'd never have to meet Pride...No, never mind. She's probably scarier.

* * *

Izumi permitted me to join in their conversation, much to Ed's distaste, but had me sit in a chair off to the side with them facing each other directly. I decided I'd try to say something 'helpful' that wouldn't ruin the plot too much when I could...

"Al," she began, looking intensely at him. "you didn't see the Truth, did you?"

"No," Al replied, feeling left out - or so it seemed. "I don't even really know what that means."

"You must've lost your memory from the shock..." Izumi murmured, glancing over at me for hardly a moment before sitting up straight. "We need to get Al's memory back; his entire body was taken from him." she narrowed her eyes. "Just think what he must've seen."

Ed sat up straighter as well, realizing, "Oh yeah, we only exchanged parts of our bodies for what we saw, but Al payed the toll with his entire physical being." He looked over at his brother. "He must've seen more of the Truth than either of us did."

Alphonse's armor shifted. "So...if I can remember what I saw, then we'll know how to get our bodies back?"

Izumi almost nodded, then looked away. "But the memory of that thing..."

Ed looked at Al like his armor had just turned green, which caused Al to freak out. "What, is it something bad?!"

"No, it's more like..._awful_!" Izumi spread her fingers as if to emphasize the point.

"Yeah," Ed agreed, shuddering in an exaggerated manner. "and horrifying!"

"It could drive you insane!"

"Or even leave you brain dead."

_'How can someone be brain dead when they don't have a brain?' _"Are you guys sure it's okay to scare him like that?" I asked impulsively. They both shrugged, like they hadn't thought about it. Of course.

There was a long pause, and then Alphonse gripped his gloved hands tighter. "It doesn't matter. If there's a chance that it can help us...then I wanna do it!"

Izumi held her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Okay. I have an acquaintance that _might_ know of a way to retrieve your memory for you."

I suddenly realized the anime had never said who it was. Maybe they could help me! "Who is it?" I asked before she could decide to delay telling us.

She frowned a bit, like she could tell I was trying to interrupt her before she spoke. Then she smiled slightly. "Just another alchemist who lives in town. He specializes in matters of the mind; he's a bit of a psychologist in fact. I think maybe he could figure something out, perhaps tomorrow afternoon."

Well, maybe he could help...

"Perhaps he can help you regain _your_ memories as well," she suggested, reading my mind. "I'm sure you're still desperate to know what happened." I nodded, and she nodded back, then clapped her hands together. "Alright now, let's eat dinner, shall we?"

* * *

That night, I had another nightmare I couldn't remember. I was left really tired the next day, and for some reason I offered to help Al with sweeping up the front walkway when Izumi asked him to. Now that I think about it, I think I may have been trying to avoid Izumi...

But anyway, I hadn't been thinking straight so it wasn't until I was already out there helping that I remembered what was gonna happen. _'Crap, I should've stayed inside! What if I get mixed up in it? Or...if I let Al leave without me to the Devil's Nest Izumi might beat me up again for it!' _I shuddered.

"Something wrong, Felicity?" Al noticed.

"No, nothing's wrong." I smiled.

We stayed out there for a while, and I was just thinking up an excuse to go inside when a crumpled up little ball of paper flew into our line of sight, directly under Al's broom. I resisted a groan as he picked it up and un-crinkled it. He anime gasped, and I asked, "What is it?" stepping forward casually.

Alphonse lowered the paper so I could see it, and my eyes widened. It said: _We know both your little secrets; what you both are. Meet us at the Devil's Nest if you want to talk_

Did they actually know? No way did they know where I was from, but what if Greed, being a Homunculus, could sense what it was that made me so different? _'No, I can't fall for that. Not when I already know it's a trap!'_

Ah, how stupid I am.

When Alphonse suggested we go there, and told me that I should stay behind him for protection just in case, I actually agreed, and followed. The whole time a part of me was screaming, _'No, no no! Go back, go back go back! The military is going to get involved, and Wrath, and...Izumi! I can't walk straight into a trap like this!'_

Unfortunately, I still hadn't mustered up the courage to go back to Izumi and face _her_ wrath by the time we entered the alley where the Devil's Nest was located. As expected, three human chimeras - the dog, the lizard-rat-thing, and the snake - stood waiting for us. The dog guy (can't remember his name) smirked. "There you are. About time."

"And the little runt came as well, how 'bout that?" the snake - Martel I think it was - smiled at me like I was an extra special treat.

"Didn't expect that," dog guy grunted and smirked. "I thought she'd be too scared."

I narrowed my eyes at them as Alphonse lifted the note and recited it, then lowered it again. "I'm guessing you're the people that wrote this note?"

"That's right," dog guy said, walking forward. "and we know a lot about you." he smiled a toothy grin at me. "Both of you."

_'Trap. Trap. Trap. Come on, why did I come here? Oh yeah, they claim to know what's wrong with me. Still.'_

"Well, that's good." Al's armor shifted. "'Cause there's a lot about us that we don't know." I sort of liked how he said 'us' except for the fact that it was probably going to get me killed.

The dog guy stepped forward more, smirking at me like he could tell I was nervous. Oh yeah, he was part dog. He probably _could_ tell I was nervous. "Then I'm the guy you wanna talk to." he pointed to himself. "Why don't you come with us?

Al unconsciously moved in front of me as he answered hesitantly. "But my teacher always said I'm not supposed to go with strangers..."

"Uh," the guy looked at him like he'd just said something like 'my mommy said newver wet da bed.' "how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

The guy smirked and, on a second thought, looked at me. "What 'bout you?"

"Same." I growled, not liking the look on his face. I tried to remember he wasn't really a bad guy, but he was really annoying to look at.

He looked surprised a moment then turned around, raising his hands in the air. "Well, come on then. I think fourteen is old enough to think for yourself, kids. You gotta act like adults; start taking some risks!"

Alphonse cocked his head to the side. "You think so? I should think for myself?"

"Yes!" he turned back to us, not noticing when Al looked down at me and waved his hand, indicating I should back off. I got the message and look a few steps back as the dog-man kept talking. "And you could start by coming wit-"

He was cut off suddenly by Al's knee and fell to the ground. "So, I thought it over for myself. And I decided that I should just make you tell us what we wanna know."

"So, you wanna do this by force?" dog-man jumped up, taking out his sword, just in time to have his face broken by Al's hand. Al shouted at me to 'run!' as the dog dude managed to scoop off the helmet, which gave Martel room to jump on top of him.

"Sorry to drop in," the snake woman said as she slipped into his armor head first. I probably should've done something...run maybe, but in my defense, at this point the dog guy had grabbed me and tied my hands together - all in one move. I decided not to use my severely lacking skills to get my butt handed to me on a platter.

"AAAHH!" Alphonse freaked out, waving his arms around. "You're _inside_ me?!"

"...be a good boy and hold still!" I heard as dogman tightened his grip on me, pulling me over to where lizard boy stood. "...it like having someone control you from the inside?" Martel's voice was a tiny bit muffled from the armor.

"You can't stop me from moving!" Al shouted in frustration. "And you're not strong enough to hold this up forever!"

"...all I'm trying to do is slow you down a little!"

"For my turn!" that big cow dude came out of nowhere - well, the Devil's Nest actually - and Al swung his arm at him. But he deflected it and threw him to the ground.

I looked up at dogman, and, knowing he really didn't want to kill us (I think) muttered. "You guys really are a team aren't you?" He looked a little surprised but smirked at the comment anyway, licking some blood out from under his broken nose.

"You alright in there?" cow dude asked Martel, to which he got a sarcastic reply I couldn't quite hear.

"You're makin' this way too hard, kid," dogman said, sounding slightly irritated. "Why can't you just let us tie you up like you're docile little friend over here?"

That got me mad, (no one calls me docile, I'm almost as stubborn as Ed, dammit!...okay no, but I can still be pretty high up on stubborn spectrum without being close to his level) and I impulsively snapped my head back to hit his already bleeding nose.

"Ow, _crap_! Why you little..."

"Careful, Dolcetto," cow guy warned. "she's a lot more fragile than this kid."

I muttered in English about wishing I could break their faces in - I get irritable when I feel like I'm in danger - as Al spoke, sounding nervous. "You people aren't human, are you?"

"Good guess," I turned my head and swallowed nervously as none other than Greed walked out of the shadows behind us. I thought briefly that I liked his GreeLing form better as he lifted Al's helmet off the ground from where it was. "They're chimeras, and they happen to work for me." he smirked. "Now then, let's get you two inside, shall we?"

We were led - well, carried - into the building that was the Devil's Nest, brought underground, and into what looked like the sewers. After some twists and turns, passing a couple other chimeras that just stared as we walked by, we ended up in that room where the whole Greed vs Edward/Izumi thing would play out.

Once cow dude put Al on the floor against the wall, and dogman (okay I think I can start calling him Dolcetto now) sat me down to his right, Greed came over to us with Al's helmet and peeked inside him. "Huh, coool. You're actually hollow!" He placed the helmet back on his head and stood up straight, now addressing both of us. "The name's Greed, and...I wanna be your friend." He turned and stepped away from us a bit.

"Then why don't you tell us what you people _really_ are?" Alphonse growled out, tilting his head up. I shifted where I was to get more comfortable with my wrists and ankles tied up. Al made a sound like something between a short laugh and a thoughtful humming sound. "You're not chimeras. It's impossible; no one's made a chimera that can talk."

"You can't believe everything the government tells ya, kid," Greed droned. Then he tapped his shoulder. "You got all the proof you need right inside you! The girl in there is part snake." He gestured with his head behind him toward the cow guy - who I now remembered was named Roa. "And this big guy here..." he paused, thinking, then turned to look at him. "Roa, what were you made with?" (_'Ah, ha! I was right about his name.'_) He paused. "Cow?"

"Yeah."

Greed kept his face weirdly blank as he listed a couple others. "We've also got a lizard, and a crocodile, and the little runt you took down earlier tends to lift his leg when he pees."

Dolcetto stepped toward him irritably. "**_Only__ once!_**"

"You're part dog?" Al asked in shock. I just stared at him, and by the way he and Greed looked at me I'm guessing the look on my face wasn't one of surprise.

"Yep," Dolcetto turned and held his hand to his chin as if in thought. "it's really not so bad."

"I-I don't believe it..." Al looked down. "It's not possible! Who would even be capable of creating one?"

"The military."

"Are you saying...?"

"You got it," Greed's constant cool-guy smirk was starting to get on my nerves. "There's a shadow world beneath yours that's jam packed with the impossible. Hell, _I'm_ more uncommon than they are!" he held up the back of his left hand in a way that we could both see the tattoo. "I'm a Homunculus."

"Uh-a Homunculus?" Al sounded slightly terrified.

"You know what that means right?" Greed still didn't lower his hand, glancing at me briefly before returning his intense stare to Alphonse. "I'm an artificially created human." Al gasped, and I decided to look shocked, widening my eyes and taking a sharp breath. Greed smirked at us. "Really, no joke."

Al seemed to get angry at that. "You're lying! A Homunculus is just a theory - nobody's made one!"

"Oh, man," Greed stood up and sighed, sounding like he really didn't want to do what came next. I swallowed fearfully, realizing it would look more real, therefore, more terrifyingly sick. "guess I gotta prove it."

I winced as Roa swung his pointy club thing at Greed's head, lopping off the top. I tried not to look at the pieces of it that remained on the floor, or the blood that started making its way towards my feet.

Al looked up in panic. "Why'd you do that to him!?"

But, as expected, Greed's finger rose in the air in a 'hold on a sec' way, and his body slowly rose from the ground, bones and muscles regrowing themselves. I gagged and looked away, only to see the pieces of his head on the ground, which were slowly disintegrating like I remembered happens when a Homunculus loses something of their body.

When I heard Greed groan and snap his neck back into the right place, I deemed it okay to look at him again. He chuckled and wiped the blood from his mouth. "That's one time I've died."

"No way," Al sounded like everything he ever thought he knew had just been disproved. And, well, quite a bit of it just _had_, so...

"You get it yet?" Greed snarled softly. "_Nothing_ is impossible, alright? I'm a little surprised you would have a hard time accepting that, considering you're just a soul in a suit of armor. And considering your friend over here." he gestured at me casually.

Al ignored the comment about me. "Who told you that - about me?"

"People like to talk in the shadow world," Greed leaned in close to him. "and I've got plenty of friends." he laughed shortly. "Well, let's skip this casual chit-chat. I've got two things I'm more interested in here, and the first is hearing what it's like to have a body will never die." Al looked away and he pushed his face in closer. "An individual soul transmuted? And _bound to an object_? It sounds like that's the perfect recipe for immortality to me."

I raised an eyebrow, remembering how everyone was always so interested in that. It wasn't a voluntary action, but Greed caught it and laughed. "Let me explain:" he pointed to himself. "See, I'm Greed. I want _everything_ you can think of! Money and women, power and sex, status, glory; I demand the finer things. And of course, I crave eternal life." he said this while clenching his fist, then lowered his hands.

"Aren't you already immortal?" Al asked dully.

"Well, I guess I _was_ put together a little sturdier than most," Greed admitted. "I _am_ nearly two hundred years old, but I wouldn't exactly say that I'm immortal." He smirked more. "So, I've spilled my guts all over, told you my darkest secret...Now it's your turn! How'd you get your body?"

Al's helmet went up like a doll's when having its head pulled out. "Just make this easy and tell him," I'd forgotten Martel was in there. "unless you'd rather be examined, which means we'll have to take you apart."

Al looked down. "I wish I could tell you; that would mean I actually remembered how I got it. But even if I could I'm not the one who did the transmutation."

Greed snapped his fingers. "That's not a problem - in that case, I'll just ask the person who did."

Alphonse was silent for a moment, as though he was thinking over whether or not he should tell him about Ed. He apparently came to the conclusion that Edward wouldn't be able to hold up against all these chimeras and shook his head. "No, I won't tell you who did it."

I was shocked. Didn't he tell them in the anime? Did something I do effect his decision in some way? I panicked mentally, realizing Ed _had_ to come. How would I fix this? I had to fix this!

Greed scowled and remedied the situation for me. He snapped his fingers and pointed at me, causing Roa to walk up to me and hoist his club thing above my head. My eyes widened in fear, my thoughts scrambling as my brain replayed what had happened to Greed; I looked up at Al with widened eyes.

Al made a frustrated grunting sound and lowered his head. "It was my brother, Edward. He, Felicity and I are staying with our teacher at the Curtis' meat shop; you should find him nearby at least."

"The meat shop?" Greed looked thoughtful and turned to lizard boy. "Hey, Bido, didn't you say something about there being a little blond kid there too?" Bido nodded and Greed turned to Al. "That him?"

"Yes."

Greed laughed shortly in that way anime characters do sometimes when they smile. (Sounds like of like "Herh") "Well then, Bido, why don't you go get that secret out of him? Offer his brother and friend in return. Until then," he looked at me. "I did say there were _two_ things I was interested in here."

Bido left obediently, and I felt my heart beat just a little harder in my chest now that the attention on Alphonse was so suddenly turned toward me. "And what's the second one?" I managed to grunt as Greed kept staring at me.

He laughed. "Don't play games with me, girl, you're too young for that." he tilted his head to the side and paused, studying my expression. "You really don't know, do you?" I shook my head. He frowned. "Damn, I was hoping you did. Because you see," he leaned back on his heals, still looking at me. "I can tell _what_ you are, just not _how_ or _why _you are." He cocked his head. "Don't tell me you haven't met any alchemists who can feel it too?"

I heard Al anime gasp, and I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Every alchemist I've met so far acts weird around me if that's what you mean...Ed and Al's teacher even flipped me when she saw me." I frowned at the floor. "She said I 'feel like death'."

"'Feel like death', huh?" Greed looked like he was thinking hard. "Hmm, makes sense, but it doesn't give me any answers as to _how _or _why_ you are. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep you with me until I figure it out." He grinned/smirked. "Maybe even longer."

"Why?" Alphonse demanded, acting a tiny bit protective of me - which I guess makes sense, since I was the helpless little girl who didn't know how to fight, and he was the big suit of armor who...did. "What about her is so interesting to you?"

"And what do you think I am?" I added, genuinely curious.

Greed held a hand to his chin. "To the first question I guess I'm just curious. I've never seen something like her before, and I think perhaps I could use the knowledge I gain from it to become more powerful; maybe even help me become immortal." he save us that dull, cool-guy smirk again. "Knowledge _is_ power after all. Especially where something like this is concerned."

"And my question?" I urged, hoping I could get out of here alive with whatever he was thinking.

The Homunculus grinned, and decided to answer.

* * *

**Oh, I'm evil. I started writing his answer, and I was really liking it, but then I thought, "Why not cut it off right there?" But you know, what with my already having written part of the next chapter (I just cut it off the end of this one) I might update again later today. Buuut I won't if I don't get awesome reviews. *evil sparkles***

**Review Replies: (I only got two D: guyyz)**

**Neko-chan:** Me too. *shivers*

**DangerousFroggy: **1) I've been watching the episodes through as I go as to not miss anything, so don't worry. I looked up an episode list and he's supposed to come in an episode after Ed and Al (and me) leave Izumi's place. 2) Great! I hate when I do things wrong, but if I ever do you tell me, kay? (I think I've said that like five times in author's notes so far...) And your adventure suggestion = BRILLIANT. And I say so because it so fits what I was already planning with Greed (as you can see) so I'll do something with that idea in the next chapter. :D


	11. Chapter 11: Truth Behind Truth And Truth

**Alright, here's the next one as suggestively promised! And I'm sorry if people thought I lied at the beginning in the last chapter, I was just suggesting that I'd reveal it. And I was being evil. Don't hate me, guys, pwease. :(**

**Also, a little warning. I decided a while back that I was going to incorporate some tiny details and ideas from the original Fullmetal series about the Gate and stuff into this, and...sort of acknowledge that it's possible for the other world to exist somewhere too. I'm not going to change anything in the canon Brotherhood stuff, since it's so mysterious and all, you know? I'm also not going to turn this into a crossover between series. But I thought I'd just mention that so anyone who hasn't seen all of it can, I dunno, stop reading to go watch the rest of the original series before you find major spoilers here. :D Or you know, don't. I've given my warning, no need to force anything.**

**And you shall now find THE TRUTH!**

**PREPARE FOR INTENSE STUFF! (later on in the chapter) **

* * *

_"And my question?" I urged, hoping I could get out of here alive with whatever he was thinking._

The Homunculus held his smirk. "Well now, you really have no clue what you are do you? Tell me, have you ever heard of a Philosopher's Stone?"

Al anime-gasped again, and I tightened my fists in surprise. "Yes, why?"

Greed leaned back and sat more comfortably on the floor, giving me a sidewards look. "Do you know what they're made of?"

I wasn't thinking; I knew I wasn't supposed to know yet, but I was a bit too caught up in the conversation to realize Al would probably question my knowledge later. I answered, "Human souls."

Greed looked surprised for a moment, and almost everyone in the room anime-gasped. That's when I realized what I'd just said and mentally hit myself. _'Idiot! What am I going to say when someone asks me where I got that?'_

"Well, well, well, it looks like the little freak girl is educated." Greed smirk-smiled in his own unique way. "Alright then, I'll tell you what you are, but not why I can feel it, so don't count on _that_." He gave me another sidewards look. "You, girl, from what I can tell anyway, are a one-souled Philosopher's Stone."

Al's armor shifted and he turned his head toward me in surprise. I looked back up at him in equal shock, then back at Greed. "What the hell is that?" Okay, so I was a bit surprised, and in the presence of a Homunculus - not to mention the only person in the room other than himself who knew exactly what that meant. So forgive me if my tongue slipped a bit.

Greed shrugged. "I dunno. I've been uh, _around_ a Philosopher's Stone before, so I know what they feel like. And you feel like one, only without all the power of a thousand souls, and...well, quite frankly _alive_. I want to know why and how that is, or what or who made you that way, but there's no way you were born like this."

I caught the tone in his voice when he said '_around_ a Philosopher's Stone' and realized he was referencing the fact that he kind of was one.

Greed gave me that dulled look again. "I don't suppose you know what might have happened?"

"No." I frowned, suddenly feeling like I'd gotten what I needed, and now I had to get the hell out of here before I got killed.

As if on cue, the door flew open, a wounded and not-quite-conscious Bido falling through before a seriously pissed Ed stepped in.

"Brother!" Al shouted, leaning forward a bit.

At the same exact time, and without really thinking about it, I also shouted. "Ed!"

Ed scowled at Greed and the chimeras. "Never really crossed my mind that you could get kidnapped, Al." he commented as he stomped closer to us. I noticed he didn't include me in that; what, did he want me to get kidnapped?

"Brother, this guy's a Homunculus!" Al shouted to Edward. _'Thank goodness he isn't mentioning what Greed just said...'_

Ed gasped lightly. "Are you serious?"

"Hey!" Greed exclaimed, disappointed. "Way to ruin it."

Alphonse leaned forward. "We might be able to get some leads from him on how to get our original bodies back!"

Hold on a minute, weren't they still trying to look for a way to get a Stone without killing a bunch of people or something? I thought for sure he'd say something about me... _'Don't be a paranoid idiot. Even if Greed wasn't lying_..._well, he has a policy not to lie doesn't he? Well even if what he said is true, neither of the Elrics would try to use me like that.' _ I was going to have to think this whole thing over.

Back in the real world, I was still looking straight at Ed, who was looking at Greed, who had his hand up to let him see the back of it. Ed's face darkened. "An Ouroboros tattoo."

"Aren't you observant," Greed commented. "I was hoping that I'd only have to deal with the little armored giant."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you just ask your partners whatever you want to know?"

"Partners?" Greed sounded amused.

"Yeah, the rest of the Ouroboros gang from the 5th Lab. They had a couple of armor bonded souls with them as well." Ed sounded seriously bitter, and I really couldn't blame him.

"You don't say!" Greed seemed to be surprised, but I wasn't entirely sure if that was sarcasm or not. "Well, it's kind of a long story, but we don't talk much anymore." Ed glared. He kept talking. "I've got a little proposal for you: you guys are pretty desperate to get your bodies back, right? Because I could teach you how to fabricate your own Homunculus in no time at all! In return all I ask is you teach _me_ how to transmute a soul!" the Homunculus had his hands on his hips, and I couldn't see his face from this angle but I knew he was grinning. "Classic equivalent exchange."

Aaannd that's when Greed started being the idiot. He turned towards Al and me and spoke to Alphonse. "But I really don't understand why you would _want_ your other body back," I saw Ed's eyes flash with something dangerous as he continued. "Seems like you got one that's perfect already!"

Al's armor shook. "NO I DON'T!"

"You're joking, right?" Greed did that cool-guy smirk and held up one hand, keeping the other near his waist. "You don't need to eat, you don't need to sleep - _you don't even need to use the toilet_!" He held his smirk firm as he raised his hands and gestured at Al's armored body. "Sounds great to me."

The look in Ed's eyes would kill right now if Greed wasn't a Homunculus. I actually shrank back even though he wasn't looking anywhere near me. His fists clenched and he started to lose it. "That's enough - shut your damn...**MOUTH**!" He screamed and stomped his foot down like in the anime, and I was shocked to find how intense he was; nothing so far had been quite as animated (acting-wise) as in the show...until now. "**Sounds great to you?**_** It seems PERFECT? You don't know the HELL he's had to go through stuck with that body!**_" Ed tried to clench his fist, but it seemed his anger wouldn't let him. "**_And you wanna know how to TRANSMUTE A SOUL!? YOU KIDNAP MY BROTHER AND YOU WANT TO TRADE SECRETS WITH MEE?!_**" He was so angry I was surprised the air wasn't rippling like in the show; actually, I was shocked a couple of those chimeras nearest him didn't die from Ed exposure. "_**AND I WON'T GIVE YOU SLIME ANYTHING! **_**In other words, there won't be an exchange _with you SCUM!_**"

He finished by pointing directly at Greed, chest heaving with anger. From the position I was at, Alphonse was in the way of me seeing him, and I didn't want to lean any farther from the wall I was up against right now, but I heard Greed slow clapping and really couldn't blame him.

I looked up at a movement by Dolcetto to see him beginning to draw his sword thing. "I guess we're doin' this by force again."

"Don't kill him, alright?" Greed commanded as he stepped back, letting them do the dirty work for now.

"Yeah, yeah," Dolcetto waved off, swinging his blade at Ed's upper legs.

Ed easily jumped up to avoid it, spinning into a kick at the dog man's face, saying, "You're a lot slower than a prisoner I know!" As Dolcetto went down, he landing gracefully on his feet and transmuted his arm in the usual way. "Next?"

Greed stepped forward, obviously getting ready for a fight. "Roa, get the armor kid and the girl out of here. I guess we'll dismantle him - and if you can't carry both at once just throw her in with Martel."

"What?" Al and I both deadpanned - well, I deadpanned, Al sounded more horrified, and I think Martel might have joined in with my flat voice.

"Right." Roa obeyed, snatching Al's helmet off and lifting me with the other arm in one move. Next thing I knew I was headfirst in the armor, Martel squishing against one side to avoid me as I tried to sit up.

Unfortunately, Roa was just then picking up Al, so I got my head banged into the inside of his chest as I heard Ed shouting, "DROP THEM!" There was the sound of metal hitting...something - I guessed it was Greed's 'Ultimate Shield' - and some grunting; the sounds of fighting, but then it faded away as Roa jogged out of the room and, well I wasn't sure where; I couldn't see anything.

"Welcome to the can," Martel remarked as I muttered something inaudible even to my own ears and tried to get out of a forced fetal position.

Once I'd decided on lying on my side - which was so weird to think about because this was _Al_ - I glared at her. I wasn't sure why, maybe it was her easy attitude...

"Hey, that's not nice, you know." I jumped as Alphonse's voice echoed everywhere around us. Weird.

I turned my head to make sure I knew where his blood seal was; I didn't want to touch it...

"Sorry, I thought it sounded humorsome."

I suddenly realized that I was going to be stuck in here until Al could open his armor. And that wouldn't be until after Wrath had killed Martel. _'Oh, man! I'm gonna die - I'm gonna get stabbed along with Martel and we're both gonna die! I don't want to die; I don't want either of us to die!'_

"Felicity, are you okay?" Al echoed, obviously hearing my hyperventilating.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. "Just, um, claustrophobic." _'I'm going to die!'_

Eventually, I felt Roa pause in his running and thought I heard moving water, and it stunk; we were in the sewers again. There was a sniffling sound and I realized Dolcetto was smelling the air. He growled. "Something doesn't smell right to me."

I crawled toward Alphonse's neck (SO WEIRD) and peaked out to see the dog man hunched in a fighting stance. _'Maybe I can escape...no, then I'll probably be in more danger. Or will I?... "Bradley" will probably find me and kill me anyway, so I should just stay here and try to avoid where I know the sword will be stabbed through.' _ I gulped.

Martel pulled me back forcefully as Roa replied. "You know what it feels like to me? Old times."

The armor tilted and I found myself falling over with my knees up to my chest as Al was set down. "Martel, try and make sure the kiddies don't get away." Dolcetto ordered.

Martel looked up at the armor chest plate as though she could see them. "Where are you two going?"

"There's trouble coming," Roa grunted. "so just stay safe - and keep our little prisoners safe - until we get back."

"Okay."

There were sounds of footsteps fading away and I heard Al's head move, watching. I was considering climbing out when suddenly the armor fell over with a _CLANG_ and started crawling away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Martel quickly shot her arms into Al's to hold him in place, slamming my face into the ground and ending up laying on top on me in the process.

"HEY!" I shouted, trying to wriggle out of the _incredibly_ uncomfortable position and reaching forward to slide out. But Martel pushed me down to keep me from getting out. "GET OFF ME AT LEAST!" She put her knees on either side of me to lift herself off, and I wriggled backwards and rolled to the side, ending up with my head just under her stretchy arm.

Which was sweating now from the effort of keeping Al from getting away. "Would you _stay put_!" she grunted. "Quit struggling, you oaf!"

I could hear the struggle in Al's voice as he fought back, saying, "I. Don't. Wanna..." he grunted with effort as we moved forward slowly.

Just then, the sound of footsteps echoed off the walls of the sewers, and Martel retracted her arms to push open Al's neck and poke her head out. While she did this, Al sat up slightly so I was forced back onto the bottom of the shirt-area part of the armor, where Martel almost sat on me. "Greed!"

"Ah, Martel, I'm glad to see that you're safe." Greed sounded like he was smiling. "The girl in there too?"

Martel nodded. "Yes, she's in here. What's going on up there? No one else has made it back yet!"

"Yeah, things have gotten a little out of hand, so we need to figure a way outa here."

"I can't let you do that."

I tensed up at the sound King Bradley's voice as it reverberated around the tunnel. I think Martel might've caught my nervousness as she darted back into the armor, but I didn't care. _'No, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!'_

"Just what do you want, old man?" Greed demanded, unknowing of who or _what_ this man was.

Al gasped. "It's the Fuhrer! Why is _he_ here?" _'Because he's going to kill Greed and Martel and me and HOW AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS?!'_

"King Bradley?" Martel gasped, peaking out of the armor.

"Huh," Greed sounded confused. "what's the most powerful man in the land doing down here?"

"Not that you'd know, but growing old isn't easy," Wrath said. "This year marks my sixtieth birthday; it's frustrating how your body stops moving the way you want it to. So I'd like to finish this job as quickly as possible and return home."

For some reason I had no doubt Wrath's ultimate eye was on me right now as he walked closer, so I tried acting like I wasn't terrified; just confused.

Greed laughed. "I got an idea: retire!" There was a slicing sound then, and then the sound of something hitting water and of Greed's body fixing itself. "Well, look at this," Greed sounded almost nervous. "the old man's got some moves!"

There were sounds of fighting outside the armor, grunts of pain - mostly from Greed - and lots of slice-y noises. Martel got up into a kneeling position and peaked out from under Al's helmet. Her eyes widened at the source of an explosive sound. "GREED!" Al moved, which was highly uncomfortable with two of us in there, and shushed her harshly.

Al scooted over to a wall and leaned against it as the sounds of battle faded into the distance somewhere. Martel and I were pretty much squished, and I was just about to ask Alphonse to let me out when Martel spoke. "Where the hell is Greed?"

"I don't know." the answer reverberated around us. "it's too dark to see anything."

There was a pause, then, just when I figured it wouldn't sound panicky to ask for OUT, I heard footsteps again. My breath caught in my throat as I realized what was about to happen. _'No, no, no, no, no, no no no no...' _I looked at where I remembered the sword was gonna pierce and slid into a position I hoped was just right so the sword wouldn't hit me anywhere vital; hopefully not anywhere at all. "Hey, what're you-?" I shushed Martel quietly as the footsteps stopped, ending with the sound of something falling to the ground, and Greed grunting in pain. Martel saw what was happening from the angle she was at and tried to get out. "No, GREED!"

"Quiet!" Al insisted, pushing his helmet closed again.

But Martel was struggling as hard as she could, pushing at the top and effectively moving me away from my 'safe spot'. "_Let me out! _Come on, damn it!"

"No way!"

"I said OPEN UP!"

"I can't, he'll kill you!"

Martel finally calmed down, still looking terrified and angry, when Bradley started talking to Greed. He was quiet, so I couldn't hear what he was saying, but a couple seconds later I heard a familiar dog man. "Aw, crap. I kinda wish we'd died back there."

Martel gasped as she recognized her friends' voices. "There's still time to tuck your tail and run away."

"Trust me, I'd love to. But I've got this obnoxious canine sense of loyalty." I heard Al's chains being sliced, then: "Do us a favor kid, and get her and your friend out of here."

Martel gasped, and I could _smell_ her sweating. Snake sweat = gross. "Protect her." Roa demanded kindly of Al.

Martel freaked out again, trying to escape. "ROA! DOLCETTO!" I heard more screaming as the chimeras ran at the man who was soon to kill them both. "HEY! Quit trying to stop me - LET ME OUT!"

"I can't!"

"I don't have time to argue - now OPEN UP!" I think at that point I may have been crying silently, both in fear and the realization that we were BOTH gonna die. Well. Okay, just in fear. She didn't seem to notice though. "They need my help! DAMMIT!"

"I said no!" Alphonse said with a tone of finality in his voice. "I can't let you out - not either of you until it's safe!"

Well, there goes my last ticket to surviving. How ironic is it that Al's my favorite character and he'd be the one to get me killed? I should've listened to Ed and gone back to Resembool, at least then I'd be alive. Bored. But alive.

"JUST SHUT UP, I NEED OUT OF HERE!" My ears were hurting from her screaming. Why couldn't I at least get some peace and quiet in the last moments of my life? "You're not gonna make me sit here watch my friends get killed are you?" Oh yeah, that was why. Poor Martel; she was going to die too. I wondered if I really did figure out human transmutation in the other world to get here and would go to Hell for it? I hoped not...I wondered how badly my family missed me.

"They asked me to protect you! So quick struggling and be quiet!" Protect? Alphonse wasn't going to do anything for either of us by keeping us in here. I hoped my death wouldn't throw him into depression and end up getting this whole world destroyed...

That's what snapped me out of my trance. If I died here, then there was a serious possibility the entire world could be destroyed by Father; I couldn't let that happen. I guessed I must've had some kind of protective instincts 'cause I got more determined to live. I shoved myself back into the place I thought would be safe before.

I didn't want Martel to die, but I couldn't fake it like Hughes, and quite frankly I couldn't think of any way to save her anway. So I just ignored everything to get rid of my fear-of-and/or-acceptance-of-dying and tried to push myself against one side. Martel hardly gave my sudden movement a thought as she kept screaming and watching what was going on. (Those two paragraphs happened within half a second. Crazy, huh?) "Dolcetto NO!" There was furious screaming and then she gasped in horror. "_ROA!_" She started crying and banging the walls of Al's armor, begging to be let out.

"I'm sorry," Al apologized sadly. "I can't."

I heard Wrath and Greed talking, although I still trying to block everything out because I knew it would just make me freeze up again, (I could feel my heart hammering painfully.) but I already knew what was being said, more or less. There were a ton of violent noises, to which I cringed, then a scream and some muttering, then water splashing and quiet. Al gasped and slid backwards on the ground. "We gotta run!"

"Not so fast." Wrath's ironically calm voice reached us. I shuddered and closed my eyes, terrified tears stinging them as the man came closer; my feet slid a bit in the armor and I adjusted again, just guessing where I thought I remembered would be semi-safe. Bradley spoke again. "Aren't you the younger brother of Edward Elric? They didn't hurt you did they? Can I help you at all?" That guy is messed up.

Al shifted in panic. "U-uh, sure - I mean, no! No, I-I'm fine! Thanks, but I'm alright!"

Martel had been silently crying into her lap, but now she looked up in rage, and I made extra sure I was in the right place as she shot her arm up Alphonse's. I couldn't see more than the sewer ceiling from where I was, but I heard the armor shift and grab something; Wrath's neck.

"Martel!" Al shouted, freaking out. "Don't do this!" he grunted. "Stop it, Martel. Please!"

Martel lost it. "DIE, BRADLEYYY!-!" That's when the sword came in.

I didn't have time to dodge, but thankfully I'd put myself in...almost the right place. The blade pierced her neck, just above her collarbone, and probably went through her heart before coming out in the middle of her back and stabbing me right on the edge of my automail leg where the stump still existed. I gasped and shouted in pain as the chimera's blood soaked me, getting some of the bitter stuff in my mouth.

A moment later the armor collapsed on the floor, the blade being roughly yanked out. I couldn't think straight; I'd never been in this much pain! My leg felt like it was being ripped off all over again, and I didn't even remember how painful it was the first time! I slipped in and out of consciousness I think, not hearing Al's chest plate being pulled off, but seeing Bradley's - no, Wrath's - face on the other side of it. Next thing I knew I was lying on the floor outside of it. Then I was being dragged somewhere, then I groaned...then my head hurt, and I knew no more.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy. Everything hurt. I looked up and saw a...golden beard. Why did that look familiar? Where was I?

I closed my eyes and groaned, then looked up toward the face, only to have someone from behind slap their hands over my face. "Nuh, uh, uh! No peaking now!" I gasped and tried to move my arms, but I felt strangely limp. I swallowed nervously as the voice spoke again, this time whispering in my ear. "We're going to figure you out..." Why did Envy have me!? Just when I thought I'd escaped two Homunculi...

"Don't scare the child, Envy, we want her calm, remember?" I recognized this voice too: Lust.

"Yes, calm, calm. But when we're done...can I eat her?" I felt my entire body vibrate from the shudder that followed what was certainly Gluttony's voice.

"No, Gluttony, we may need her."

"Hush, my children," Father. _'Why.'_ I mentally deadpanned. "she is awake, now be quiet."

The hands were removed from my face, but before I could reopen my eyes, two more hands flew in front of my face and gripped my forehead. I grunted at the suddenness of it, and forced myself to turn my head up; I saw the beard of Father again. Oh, crap. He had his hands on me. I was done for.

There was a flash of red light and suddenly I was somewhere else.

* * *

'I wish I could go to Amestris and be awesome like Ed...'

_The words rang out in my mind like a beacon, the only thing I could remember or feel. I tried to follow where it came from, or maybe where it was going, knowing somehow that if I didn't I would die._

_It was painful to be pulled through that _darkness_. It hurt so bad, like I was becoming something _**so**_ wrong. _(**remember the dream?**) _When I got to that end, to that light... I thought I'd finally be free of this pain! I reached for it, struggling against the darkness. I thought it was going to kill me, then-_

_I stood in a vast white plane. Nothingness surrounded me, and I suddenly could remember everything. I gasped, turning around to find the weirdly familiar Gate behind me. It did look a bit different though. I mean, the markings and everything there like I remembered in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, but instead of floating mysteriously, it was on a platform like in the original FMA series - well, it was floating above a platform - and there seemed to be those pillar-like things around it made of people statues, only...they weren't holding up anything. They were just...there. I shivered, hoping this was a dream, but a part of me knew it wasn't._

_"Why, hello there."_

_I turned to see...well, I don't want to describe it. I saw what I personally liked to call The Gatekeeper. It grinned at me. "Going somewhere?"_

_I swallowed. "W-what's going o-on? Wh-y am I h-here?" I was scared. Too scared. I was forcing myself to stay calm and not start crying._

_The Gatekeeper, or Truth if you'd rather, laughed. "Oh, I just thought I'd have some fun. You know, it was bound to happen someday, after I gave your world that little gift. _Someone_ was bound to get it right_ _-_ _or shall I say wrong - one of these days."_

_My heart was beating so hard it hurt. "What do you mean?"_

_It - the Gatekeeper - decided to explain. "Well, you obviously recognize me, do you not?" I nodded nervously. "Well, those stories, those 'anime' as you have chosen to call them, I gave them to you when I was bored. Some of them were always real, most of them aren't. I even sent in a request to create a couple universes based on one or two a few times. After the ones you call 'Fullmetal Alchemist', I knew that someone was bound to one day draw a perfect human transmutation circle and focus in just the right way by accident and get themselves here." It smiled at me again, those creepy teeth freaking me out. "And here you are."  
_

_I felt myself hyperventilating. "Wh-what do you mean? I didn't-" Oh...I did. _'I was drawing a circle...but how was it perfect? I've never drawn a perfect circle in my life!'

_"In your half-asleep state, anything is possible." The Gatekeeper waved it off, obviously reading my mind. "I decided to let the transmutation work. Just for fun." it grinned again. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we? You like the second anime better, so that's where you'll go. And...what was your exact wording? 'like Ed'? Well, I can't make you exactly like him, but there are some things I could use that for. Oh, and I should probably tell you that you're not completely human while you're there."_

_"What!"_

_The Gatekeeper held a hand to its chin as though it was thinking. "Hmm, let's see, how to explain...oh yes, let's put it this way. That first 'anime', you remember how alchemy works there, correct? Well, in every world that has no alchemy, human beings are, shall we say, unstable. That's why you cannot perform alchemy there unless I give specific permission; your soul is more energy than anything, and you'd just kill yourself since there's no natural alchemic energies around you. So I had to reconstruct your body to get you here."  
_

_"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" I was in tears now, my fear too much. I clutched my arms, feeling their warmth and trying to pretend I was being hugged; I hadn't felt this scared since I was six._

_The thing grinned again. "Your Gate is different too, in case you haven't noticed. But on the inside...not so much."_

_At that, the Gate behind me opened up, and I turned. I squeaked in terror as I saw that GIANT. EYE. staring at me. The little black hands reached out and grabbed me, and the Gatekeeper spoke again. "Unfortunately, you have to go through this in order to get to Amestris, so you'll have to pay a toll for the usual Truth."  
_

* * *

**Ooohhh, scarryyyyy...**

***coughs* So. I'm...a little afraid...what I did just there might've made it Mary Sue. I don't know though, isn't that when you give your character too much attention? Please tell me if you're okay with it!**

**Also. You still don't know EVERYTHING. There's one (maybe two?) thing(s) that I didn't cover here, but that doesn't matter much right now because I'm tired and can't think straight. Sorry for the evil cliffy, guys. :)**

**Aaannd DangerousFroggy who gave me short adventure idea I was using that and then my brain did this and I'm sort of trying to think of what to do next. Oh well, I'll think of it tomorrow.**

**Review Replies:**

**Velvee:** Here's some answers; I hope that stopped the burn! 0_0:D

**Neko-chan: **No long waits today. Well, okay so it's longer than I meant, but I was tired and had to eat at some point...

**ArtisticFantasy:** My character hates it too. But she knows talking to Edward won't work, especially since she has no idea how to fix it yet. :( Maybe she'll find a moment. And I'm glad I was being realistic thanks :) I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to 'claim' it, I was just suggesting it. I'm too evil sometimes. :(

**MeiTenchiDarkAngel: **Was this still good work? I feel like I may have ruined something for you guys. *panics around*

**DangerousFroggy: **Thanks, I think I did that in this chapter too. I was just thinking how other people make themselves all brave and stuff, then I realized something; if this were real...I'd be downright TERRIFIED. So if I'm going to make me brave, it'll happen gradually. :D *hands you the next chapter as well as a magical cupcake*

**IMPORTANT: I usually start the next day's chapter after updating, but this time it's a bit late and I'm tired. So there's a tiny chance I'll either 1. Update reaally late tomorrow, or 2. End up skipping a day because I couldn't make anything good in time. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Now, remember to review or ELSE! :D**

****Mutters* Boy I'm tired...was that last bit random make sense banana? *yawns****


	12. Chapter 12: Broken All The Way To Ling

**Sorry if the conversation at the beginning is too long, I was tired and now I'm afraid it was too much, but oh well. I guess you'll have to deal with it.**

**Here's a really long chapter!**

* * *

My brain was all fuzzy. I could hardly move. Someone was talking to me... My brain hurt. What was I just thinking? Something about...The Gate! ...a Philosopher's Stone... And...um...Homunculi...? Ugh.

Everything faded out...then I felt sick.

"Ooohhhhowwww..." I groaned, trying to roll over wherever I was. My whole body ached, and I couldn't move my right leg. Feeling started to come back into my face and I sensed my cheek up against a hard, cold, and wet ground that might have been concrete. It smelled bad, and it took me a moment to recognize the scent: blood.

Not even questioning the fact that I knew what blood smelled like, my eyes snapped open and next thing I knew I was shoving myself off the bloody ground in an upward dog position. My vision took a moment to clear, and in that time my head hurt. Bad. Worse than any headache I'd ever gotten. Once I could see clearly again, I saw that I was...back in the sewer place. What? How had I gotten here? Where was everyone else? Ow, I ached.

I lowered myself down again; everything hurt. Well, not everything. Mostly my head and my leg...and the rest of me just sort of ached like I'd fallen on something hard. I closed my eyes and prayed that someone would come back and find me; I didn't think I could move right then.

After a few moments of laying there, fighting back tears because I figured that would only make my headache worse, I heard some footsteps coming from somewhere behind me. They stopped, and I heard a gasp. Then, "OVER HERE!" I tried - and failed - to turn around and look at whoever it was as maybe four or five people ran over to me; one of the pairs of feet sounded metallic...Al! Someone put a hand on my shoulder and helped me roll over onto my back, and my bleary eyes saw the worried face of none other than Major Armstrong. I glanced behind him and saw Ed, Al, and Izumi standing there as well. They must've come looking for me when I disappeared.

"Felicity!" Alphonse shouted in shocked worry. I closed my eyes and groaned, leaning my head back as a wave of pain not unlike a migraine shot through my head.

"We should get her to a hospital," Armstrong was saying. "Is there one in town?"

There were more footsteps, then I heard Izumi speak from right next to me. "No, I don't think she's that badly injured. She _may_ have a concussion, and we'll have to get her to a skilled automail mechanic to fix her leg, but otherwise she seems unharmed." Armstrong grunted in approval, and she said, "Let's get her out of here now."

I grunted as Armstrong slipped his big, muscly arms under me and picked me up gently. I'm not sure if they knew I was even conscious as we went back the way they'd come.

"You sure she's okay, Teacher?" that was Ed. He sounded genuinely worried. "It looks pretty serious; what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know," Izumi replied a bit dangerously, and I flinched. "but I have a feeling it might have had something to do with that Greed person."

"You think so?" Al practically whimpered.

"I don't know what else it could be."

I had a feeling everyone was staring at me.

I think I fell unconscious/asleep at some point, because next thing I knew I was having another nightmare. I'm not going to describe it, but let's just say it was a memory.

I woke up with a start and looked around in panic, temporarily confused by my surroundings. Then I calmed as I realized I was back in Izumi's house, on the guest bed I'd slept on earlier. I could feel that someone had wrapped a bandage around my head, and my entire right leg felt disturbingly like a loose tooth when it was still just barely attached to the gums. I wondered if that sword had destroyed the port, and if, provided this was true, I'd have to get more automail surgery to fix it. I visibly shuddered at the thought, not wanting to experience that.

Someone anime-gasped. "Felicity?" Edward's voice floated over to me from the other side of the room. I turned my head and winced, as that caused the headache to come back. "Whoa, careful," Ed walked over from the door, holding up his hands like 'stay calm, wounded animal'. "It looks like someone threw a wrench at your head - and trust me, I know all about that." he gave an almost-smirk-smile then frowned in concern. "You still seem pretty out of it. Do you need something? I can get it for you."

I stared at him and, being 'still out of it' as he had said, impulsively muttered, "I thought you hated me." closing my tired eyes a moment in a long blink.

He anime...grunted, I guess. It's sort of like a gasp but slightly more vocal. "Why would you think that?" he murmured in surprise.

That was when I realized what I'd said and mentally slapped myself for not being able to think straight. "Uh...well, you just act...negative towards me. I guess." I replied awkwardly, gently pushing myself up to lean against the pillow.

Ed paused and sat down on the bed next to mine, looking thoughtful. I noticed he also had a bandage around his head. "Do I? Oh yeah...I do...a bit. But I don't _hate_ you, you just freak me out."

I blinked. "I...oh right. But why would you act like that just 'cause you're freaked out?"

He shrugged. "Well...you gave me a feeling I haven't felt since...you know. It's not something I'd usually just dismiss. I even thought you weren't human, like Greed or something - not that I thought you were a Homunculus or anything like that!" he added, chuckling weakly.

"So... what you're saying is...we're cool?" I translated hopefully.

Ed looked surprised a moment, then smiled. "We're cool."

I'm not always good a reading people, but I do have my moments.

"So, what happened to you?" Edward suddenly demanded, still sounding concerned but obviously curious.

"Oh, I, uh..." What would I say? I couldn't just tell him I was kidnapped by a bunch of Homunculi and...wait, what exactly _did_ they do to me anyway? _'Father must've used his weird alchemy Philosopher's Stone powers to bring my memory back. But... Envy said they were going to figure me out. Does that mean Father can read minds?! Oh, man, I hope not. If he did...then he'd know everything that was going to happen now! I COULD HAVE DESTROYED EVERYTHING!'_

"Are you okay?" Ed asked urgently. I realized I was breathing really hard; my face must've shown my freaking out. _'Relax, Felicity. Even if Father could read minds, it was probably just the Gate thing, right? 'Cause I re-experienced it, and so that was all he might've seen, right?'_

I swallowed and cleared my head, putting on a confused mask. "Um...I don't know...what happened, I-I just..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I don't remember." It was weak, but I couldn't tell him anything too early or who knows what could happen. I was beginning to feel bad for trying to manipulate things...

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "You sure? You don't remember...anything?"

I hesitated, quickly devising a half-truth story that wouldn't potentially get people killed. Then I took a deep breath and looked at him in what I hoped was a convincing look of thoughtful uncertainty. (I was really starting to feel bad about this.) "Well, I remember being stuck in Al's armor, then the Fuhrer...killed Martel..." I paused, staring at him, and he nodded as though he was assuring me that he knew what happened. "Right, and he got me in the leg with that stab." I laid my hand where I knew the automail started, then yelped when pain spiked up what was left of my leg.

"Careful," Ed reminded me quietly.

I nodded, trying to ignore the way my stump throbbed. "Right, so anyway. That was the last thing I remember before passing out. And when I woke up...I-I'm not sure where I was, but there was a..." I paused as though I was having a hard time remembering. "some dude who had these...spikes for hair. Like a palm tree or something."

"Envy?" Ed gasped.

I bit my lip in 'thought'. "Yeah, there was another one there too who called him that. I think he called _her_ Lust." It wasn't really a lie, I mean they _were_ there.

Edward looked absolutely horrified, and I couldn't blame him. He leaned forward intently. "What did they do to you?!"

I frowned. "I can't remember that part. Buuut..." I paused again.

"But what? But what?"

I sighed. "I-I don't know what they did to me-" that part was mostly true. "-but I got my memory back from when I lost my arms and leg."

* * *

Edward called Izumi and Alphonse in after that, and I decided to tell them about seeing The Gate. I didn't say anything about my world of course; I told them that The Gatekeeper dude (I called him Truth 'cause Izumi had before) turned my soul into energy as payment, and that I was _sure_ I'd never tried human transmutation like they did, so I had no idea how I got there, and figured I must've still had a bit of memory loss from something else. I think they assumed I just didn't remember doing it.

"But if The Truth messed with your soul as payment, why'd you lose your arms and leg?" Ed asked in confusion.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Al lost his whole body, so compared to that I didn't lose much at all."

"But your soul..." Izumi sounded downright horrified. And now that I really thought about it it was a bit scary. What if other people could easily drain my life force or something? And...wait, what if I couldn't do alchemy or I'd drain _my own_ life force? _'No, I did a little before...And if I'd been using my own soul then the blue reactions should've been red, right?'_

"So does that mean you can perform alchemy like brother now?" Al asked suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean, Al?" Ed raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well," Alphonse looked at him. "you know how you and Teacher can do alchemy without a transmutation circle? You got that from the Gate, and learned a bunch more alchemy, from what I remember, so I just thought that maybe she learned alchemy and might be able to do that too."

I'd been thinking of that. I actually _did_ learn some things from The Gate, which was weird, because I didn't _feel_ smarter. It was just there in the back of my mind: alchemy. Or a little at least; I think it may have just been the basics. Also, I could imagine and easily understand what it meant to do the hand-clap thingy. _'"Awesome like Ed", did that thing actually take it that far?' _I noticed the three of them were looking at me for an answer and I bit my lip. "Yeah, I think that did happen." I replied dumbly.

"Do you want to try it right now?" Izumi asked softly, but an intense look in her eye that told me if I acted like I was happy about the side affects of this she'd kill me.

I hesitated, unsure, then Ed smiled like he was trying to be reassuring. (I guessed he was doing that 'cause I was hurt.) "Yeah, go on. Like this." he clapped his hands and made the blade appear, smirking.

I glanced at Izumi, then back at Ed and realized they were both looking at me with something I really really hated to get: Pity. I glared. "Hey, hold on do you guys know something I don't?"

Anime gasps. Izumi spoke, realizing what I was talking about - and glaring. (A glare from that woman isn't something you want when you have a headache. Or ever.) "Don't be thick and prideful! What you went through was a horror that we all know and understand."

My eyes widened, and I understood her meaning. Man, I felt really dumb right then. "Oh yeah, s-sorry." I frowned at my hands. "I think I would like to try..." They all nodded, understanding my curiosity, and watched as I wriggled my fingers in thought.

After a moment of thinking, I decided I'd try and copy Edward somewhat; understanding more about alchemy, I knew exactly how to transmute the automail.(I wondered if it was normal to gain that much knowledge, then decided that putting your soul at serious risk like that was a pretty big toll.)

I pressed my hands together and laid a thumb on the back of my right hand, thinking I could make spikes come out of the knuckles, but then there was a red alchemic spark, and pain shot up my arm to my chest. I shouted in surprise and _pain_, shaking my hands frantically as though that would stop it; my eyes were wide with a brief terror and I had one instinctual thought in my mind: _'I'm dying!'_

It stopped though, and it left me shivering, staring at my hands (which had failed to transmute into anything anyway). I looked up at the others to find them all freaked out. Izumi narrowed her eyes. "It seems that your unstable soul won't allow you to perform alchemy that way."

"Say what?" I knew it was too good to be true. "So you mean if I used myself as the array I would end up using my own _soul_ as the power source?"

"It appears so," she frowned. "It would probably shorten your life-span if you'd managed to actually transmute something."

I knew it was too good to be true.

I think Alphonse saw my disappointed look and spoke up. "I could teach you some more normal alchemy later if you want. Now that you already know a little bit of how it works, it wouldn't be quite so difficult!"

I smiled. Good old Al, always wanting to make people feel better even over the smallest things.

* * *

After that conversation, I was hoping not to have to end up being the topic of any conversations ever again. Ever. So I decided to return to my usually-quiet self as the Elrics and I boarded a train to Rush Valley for repairs.

My leg was so badly damaged I couldn't move it one bit, so...well let's just say I wasn't looking forward to seeing Winry about it. Also, Izumi had to get me a wheelchair since I couldn't walk, and any strain on my stump could start it bleeding and hurt a lot. So Alphonse had to roll me all the way to the station and into the nearly empty train car.

On the way there, I asked Ed and Al about what happened to them, and they explained how Izumi got there and Al got his memories back and stuff. Then Edward told me about Armstrong acting weird when he mentioned Hughes, just as a passing comment. I resisted a smile, sure that that meant the man had successfully faked his death. He was a pretty smart guy, after all, and he knew exactly how it was all going to go down. _'Hah, but now I'm all curious on how he managed to do it.'_

When we got to Rush Valley and Alphonse wheeled me along, I just listened as Ed complained about how Winry was going to _kill_ him for getting his automail so broken. I shuddered, hoping she'd let _me_ off as a first offender.

I should also probably mention that I made Ed and Al promise not to tell anyone about what happened to me with The Gate. As far as I was concerned, so long as I wasn't going to die, and since I couldn't do awesome stuff afterwards, there was no point in more people freaking out over a half-lie.

Anyway, as we approached Atelier Garfiel's Automail shop, Winry came out with a box of (probably) automail stuff, and Ed called to her in an overly cheerful voice. "Hello there, Winry!" She turned and saw us; Ed smiled nervously. "You look like you're in a generous mood today!"

"Hi, Ed" she smiled. "Hi, Al; Felicity..." she trailed off, noticing that I was in a wheelchair. She glared at Ed. "Oh, I see why you're here, _you_ got her automail damaged in one of your messed up dangerous schemes, didn't you? It had better not be too bad!"

"Uh, well..." Ed wasn't smiling anymore. He looked nervously at Al, then, with a grin that was say too big, said, "That's part of it." then he held up his own ruined arm and made a scared giggling noise.

I could almost swear her eyes were glowing with anger. I figured she didn't realize how bad mine was since under my grey shorts she could only see... everything except what was broken. I gulped, thinking of how many big wrenches were inside that building.

Thankfully, Winry let me off since she blamed Ed for my leg, and I got to witness first hand her violent wrench swinging, which thankfully didn't draw any blood like suggested in the anime, but I definitely saw a bruise starting to form on Ed's head and wondered if she'd ever caused him brain damage.

She got to patching up Ed's arm first while I sat in my temporary wheelchair off to the side, left out of their conversation - which I was fine with. "Even Paninya is holding down an honest job now and you two still can't stay out of trouble? And bringing other people into it now too - I can't believe you!" Wow, she was totally disregarding the idea that I might have brought _myself_ harm when I was around the Elric brothers. I wondered how long it would last.

Al's armor shifted. "Really? She is?" he said, referring to Paninya, obviously.

"Yeah," Winry turned to him, nodding. "she's given up her former life as a pickpocket, and now she earns her money by fixing roofs or doing other odd jobs around town." Then she glared. "And what about the two of you, huh? Made any progress yet?"

"Hh, yeah, he have. It's slow going though," Al admitted.

Ed sat up. "We're still moving ahead, little by little. I guess."

"Good," Winry said firmly, like 'if you're lying, you're meeting the wrench again'. "I'm glad to hear it."

That's when she got to inspecting my leg. As expected, when she pushed up the right side of my shorts to see it she practically screeched. "_What happened to your port?!_"

Most of the leg itself was fine, but it seemed like the sword had stabbed through the end of it and into the port, where I'm not sure what kind of damage it did, but I think it must've disconnected the nerves some, and that's what made it bleed.

I coughed awkwardly. "I got stabbed."

She looked at me, horrified, and I could finally see a tiny bit of her anger directed at me. Gulp. "Stabbed. By what?" she said dangerously, subconsciously lifting the hand with a wrench in it.

I glanced at Ed and Al and could see that I shouldn't have said that. "Um...something... sharp? PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" I yelped as she brought the wrench over her head with obvious intentions.

She paused, then lowered her hand, sighing. "Alright, I'll just wrap it up like I did with Ed, and then you'll both have to kill some time until I get the parts that I'm missing, which unfortunately includes painkillers for port repairs."

_'Painkillers? Oh, man, how long is this gonna take? I want to be able to go back to Central with Ed and Al in time!' _"Kay."

* * *

"'Kill some time' huh?" Ed mumbled as we made our way down the street, Al still pushing me in that wheelchair. Edward had stolen some orange drink from Garfiel's shop when Al and I weren't looking, and now he was sucking on the straw as he complained. "Yeah, how do we do that in a town made entirely of automail shops?"

It was about then that Al had stopped pushing me, and I looked over at a nearby alley with Ed, where he was sitting down in front of something; that something, I realized, only now remembering, was Ling, the prince and future emperor of Xing. Passed out cold.

"Al?" Ed asked tentatively

"...Brother..." Alphonse sounded urgent.

Edward sighed and walked over to him, while I sat there wishing my leg wasn't broken. "What now? Did you find a stray cat or something?"

"Uh..." I leaned forward as much as I could to watch as Al lifted up Ling. "Well, no."

Ed spit out his drink animatedly and shouted. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"What is it?" I shouted over, knowing full well what it was.

Alphonse got up and brought him over, Ed trailing behind. Ling, now laying like a baby in Al's arms, groaned. "F...f...foood...f...oo...d..."

"I think he needs some food," Al deduced expertly.

Ed sighed. "Alright, fine. I think there's an outdoor restaurant just around the corner, but he'd better have some money on him!"

With Al's hands full, Ed had to push me to the building. When we got there, we ordered a little bit of food for the guy and a few minutes later we were sitting at a table stacked high with empty dishes, there were a few people around us who had been watching Ling eat with interest, and the owner of the shop looked very pleased. "Hoo _hoo_! I feel so much better!" Ling exclaimed, now fully functional. "You guys are lifesavers - thanks a lot! Your treat, right?" he raised a hand in some kind of gesture I didn't understand.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "When did I say I was paying?"

Ling waved it off. "Let's not quibble over something so _small_."

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!_"

Ling laughed, then turned to the side dramatically. "How lucky I am to have found _such_ hospitality!" he raised a napkin to his face as if to wipe off tears. "...so far from home."

"Far from home?" Al questioned. "You mean you're not from here?"

"That's right!" Ling smiled widely and said the next part with something almost mischievous in his voice. "I came from Xing."

"Oh, Xing," Ed said thoughtfully, staring at Ling. "That's..." he paused, his eyes widening. "the country to the east of the desert?!"

"Yeah!" Ling smiled. "And crossing that desert was _rough -_ let me tell you!"

"Why in the world would you take that route?" Al asked, ...not really doing anything of interest to type.

Ling's smile turned into a grin. "I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes; that route goes by them."

"Xerxes' ruins?" Ed looked curious yet unbelieving. "I heard there's next to nothin' out there."

"I wanted to see for myself!" Ling said in a dismissive way. "Anyway, I came here to do some alkahestry research."

"Alkahestry?" Ed seemed, once again, curious.

"Yes. I believe it's what you here in this country call alchemy." Ling's squinty eyes made it hard for me to read anything on him. "In Xing it's known as alkahestry; it's mainly used in the medical professions."

"Hmm," Ed lowered his head a tiny bit and put his hand up near his face like Mustang. "different countries different customs, I guess. Here, alchemy's use is mainly military. It's not hard to see why. Even now we still have skirmishes at the borders of Aerugo to the south; Creta to the west. North of us is the huge country, Drachma. We have a tentative non-aggressive pact with them and Briggs Mountain stands between us, making invasion difficult. Our relationship is still dicey at best."

I whistled.

"Sounds like you guys have got your hands full, alright." Ling said, looking actually concerned.

The prince leaned forward as Ed spoke again. "Things began to move more toward the militaristic when the current Fuhrer, King Bradley, first came into power." There was a pause of silence, and I could tell by Ling's face that he was probably thinking something along the lines of what I was thinking, which was: _'You mean when an evil double-crosser came into power.' _Only without the word evil, and he didn't know King Bradley would betray the country.

Al turned his head toward Ling. "I have to say, I'm curious about alkahestry. A branch of alchemy that's medically specialized?"

"I'm curious too!" Ed agreed.

Ling narrowed his eyes, getting an idea, and glanced at me for a moment. "By any chance...Are you three alchemists?"

Ed chuckled. "Oh yeah, my brother and I are alchemists. She's not." he pointed at me. Then he pointed at himself. "I'm Edward Elric, a State Alchemist."

"And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

I took Ling's expectant glance at me as a cue. "I'm Felicity, nice to meet you."

He raised an eyebrow. "No last name?"

"Nope."

He shrugged, then smiled and reached his hands across the table, standing up. "My name's Ling Yao." Ed and Al took hold of his hands, so I did too. "It's a pleasure."

"So, Ling," Ed smiled. "what else can you tell us about alkahestry? We'd sure love to learn more!"

Ling stood there with his arms crossed and a big goofy smile on his face as he replied. "Hm, nothing. Yeah, sorry, but I'm not actually an alkahestris."

Ed and Al both leaned back suddenly in shock, and I acted mildly surprised too, though I kind of wanted to laugh since he'd sounded so much like he was. Ed leaned forward until he was all up in his face."If you don't practice alkahestry why come all the way here to research it?!"

"Well, see I'm looking for something," Ling said, still smiling - when did he stop again? Then he put on a more serious face. Oh yeah. "It's possible you guys have heard of it before." There was a pause, then his eyes opened a tiny bit more. "The Philosopher's Stone." Ed and Al stared at him, Ed looking slightly horrified. I just raised my eyebrows a bit and sat up straighter like he'd surprised me. Ling tilted his head a bit, and I thought he looked a tiny smidge more intimidating. "I'm very eager to find it. Do you know anything about it?"

"No," Ed said simply and, regaining his composure, he started walking away. "we can't help you."

Al put his hands on my wheelchair like he was about to follow, but Ling smirked. And that was weird on that guy's face, even though I'd seen it a million times when Greed possessed him. "You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you?" He snapped his fingers and two ninja people jumped out of nowhere and held weapons to Ed and Al's (supposed in Al's case) vital parts - Ed: his neck. Al: under his arm. I noticed neither of them seemed interested in me, which I was grateful for, and I guessed it was 'cause I was in a wheelchair. Ling smiled triumphantly. "So, do you have something to tell me?"

I heard Ed grunt slightly. "Why the interest in the Philosopher's Stone?"

Ling smirked again; this time less subtle. "I want to achieve immortality." He did a short chuckle thing like "Hnrhn" or something and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. I was left watching the whole scene without being able to move my right leg. "Out with it, what do you know?" he demanded in much the same voice he'd been using the entire time.

Ed scoffed. "Immortality? Please, what a bunch of nonsense."

"Not to me it isn't," Ling replied calmly.

"In any case I can't say I care too much for your way of asking questions." Ed remarked as he started to push the knife away from his face. He quickly turned and lashed out at the ninja holding him, who I remembered quite easily was Lan Fan. But she just as speedily jumped into the air and landed with her foot on top of him; I had to twist around a bit painfully to see this.

"Brother!" Al shouted as he tried to dislodge Fu's longer blade from his underarm.

"You're going to fight us too?" Fu said roughly as if defending your brother was a crime.

"Hold on!" Alphonse shouted again, then I heard some banging around and he fell; I had twisted back around to face Ling with a huff because it hurt to turn. I noticed he was grinning at me.

I heard Ed and Al muttering to each other from where they'd landed, and at the last part I heard: "As Teacher!" and then the sounds of fighting began, drifting off as the sounds of alchemy faded away.

Ling laughed. "Hahahaha! Off they go!" He smiled at me then turned to the waiter. "Hey, pops! Let's add some dessert to my tab - and get something soft and creamy for the young lady, will you?"

The waiter - or restaurant owner I wasn't sure - grinned, said "Sure!" then left.

Ling turned to me, leaning casually on the table with his elbow. "So, you've been quiet. What's your relationship with those two anyway? It seems kind of strange a little girl like you would be wandering around with a State Alchemist."

I knew he was just trying to make conversation - probably - but I wasn't sure I liked the tone in his voice. "Well okay, first, I'm not a 'little girl', I'm the same age as Alphonse. And second..." I paused, looking at his expectant face. I glanced over at the door of the restaurant to find the waiter guy walking out with a plate that had a moist looking reddish cake with white frosting on it, and a bowl with a giant sundae, a cherry placed on top. He set the cake in front of me and my eyes widened. "Is that...a red velvet cake?" The man nodded, smiling, and walked away again.

"You were saying?" Ling prompted as he began eating his sundae.

"Um...I was going to say 'second you should learn not to mooch a bunch of expensive food off my friends,' but I think I'll let you get away with it this time." I smiled evilly and started eating the cake.

What? Don't look at me like that; I hadn't had cake, pizza, a hamburger, or ANYTHING like that since I'd gotten here. The closest thing to junk food I'd had was a piece of banana bread that Pinako had made. Now I really wished for pizza and maybe something chocolate, and perhaps carbonated. (**Random real world comment: A fly just commit suicide in my soda D:**)

"My my, you're a hungry one aren't you?" Ling commented. I looked over to him and was shocked to find that he'd already nearly finished his sundae. Then I looked back at the cake and realized I should probably slow down

That's when the explosions happened.

Ling jumped up in mock surprise and grinned. "Well, it sounds like the fights should be over any minute now!" he turned to me. "Would you like to come with me to congratulate the winners?"

I grunted. "What, you gonna push me or something? I can't exactly move until I get this fixed." I pointed at my leg. I would've gladly come with him, but I wasn't sure what he'd do to get me there when we reached the exploded ground. Jump up and throw me with him? No way.

"Suit yourself." And with that, Ling was gone. I sighed, and got to finishing my cake. I figured Ed and Al would come for me when they could. Until then, I was going to enjoy some junk food.

* * *

Later, after Edward and Alphonse (mostly Alphonse) had pretty much fixed up the town, and after Ed had payed his restaurant bill, (and of course caught me licking frosting off my fingers, which triggered Ed-rage, which in turn required Al's grabbing-of-the-older-brother technique to stop) we headed on back to the automail shop Winry worked at, finding a (not) surprise waiting for us there.

"We're back!" I chorused along with Ed and Al as we entered the shop.

When we got to the back, which wasn't actually very separated from the front, we found Mr Garfiel sipping tea in a rather girlish fashion, and sitting across from him was none other than Ling. Smiling goofishly again, Ling raised a hand in greeting. "Hello, we meet again!" he said in a high, overly cheerful way.

There was a pause, in which I could practically _feel_ the irritation rising off Ed in waves. He suddenly darted forward and banged Ling over the head with his dismembered limb. "_WHAT'S YOUR SORRY BUTT DOING HERE?!"_

Ling laughed, albeit a little nervously, as he got up from the floor where Ed had knocked him. "Now now, we're all friends here right?"

"That's how you treat your friends?" Ed snarled. "By sicking your dogs on them? Those two didn't go easy!"

Ling chuckled. "Let it go; I promise I'll give them a talking to later."

After that, Ling explained who they were, (which I won't bother to dialogue because his talking part there is a bit tedious to write, and if you haven't seen it already then you shouldn't be reading this anyway) and who he was, and why he wanted the Stone and all that. I just sat there listening vaguely.

Ed was just beating Ling senseless with his arm when the dreaded Edward-damning voice called out. "I'm back!" The shorty's face contorted in fear. "Did you see that? There was some kind of fight on main street, so it took a while to..." Winry trailed off, her friendly smile still in place. She stood frozen for a few moments, then ran in, shouting: "_WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!_" She took out her wrench and beat Ed senseless with it. "_EDWARD ELRIC, YOU CARELESS LITTLE **JERK**!_"

I shuddered. Why is it that Ed happens to be close with only the most dangerous girls, while all the men he knows are cheerful and friendly most of the time?

Once she was done with her beating, Winry got to work on fixing his arm, promising me that once she was done she'd get to my leg - which, after pestering Winry about it until she explained, I discovered wouldn't take any surgery to fix, it would just hurt to manually reconnect everything in the port that had been severed. "So, Ed," she began bitterly as she was examining Ed's arm. "where are you headed to break your automail _this_ time?"

Ed sighed, obviously still aching from the wrench beating. "You'll just assume I'll break it?"

Al answered for him. "We were thinking about doing some digging in Central."

Winry turned, suddenly less irritable. "You guys are going back to Central!? I wanna come too - take me with you!"

Ed looked up, one eyebrow raised. "What do you wanna go there for?"

Winry laughed. "I'd like to go see the Hughes family again." I smiled. I wanted to see them too. I wanted to see them alive and happy, even if not together at the time (with what Hughes promised me) so I could know for sure that little Elysia was going to be all right.

Al raised his head. "But...don't you have a lot of work to do here?"

"It's okay if you want to go, Winry," Garfiel said in that weird, attempting-to-be-girly voice. "you should take a break every once and a while."

"Oh, really?" Winry squealed as she took hold of his hand. "Thanks so much, Mr Garfiel!"

"Okay, we'll all go." Ed conformed, smiling a bit.

Al did thumbs up. "Central, here we come!"

"All right!" I exclaimed, smirking as Ling's head appeared behind the Elrics.

"Oh-ho! We're going to Central - how exciting!" the prince sounded sure excited. He's pretty amusing, but even I had to admit he was a tiiny bit difficult to be around.

Ed clenched his fists angrily and turned to him. "_I TOLD you; YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH UUUS!-!_"

* * *

**I decided to do the whole episode there. Don't ask why, I'm not entirely sure. Heeerrrre's LING!**

**Anyway, I'm afraid I'm going to have a hard time writing the next chapter. I've been planning something big for when we got back to Central, but I don't know how to write it. And when something big and confusing happens, my character freaks out, which makes ME freak out! And... and...and...UHAHSUSHID *hyperventilates***

**Oh well, I hope you guys don't hate me for how it turns out if I don't do it right. :D**

**Review Replies: (yay! New record!)**

**Velvee: **Really? I'm glad! And...Mary Sue test? I didn't know that existed until I looked it up after reading that, haha. Apparently she's not bad, judging by that and your opinion, which I think is more dependable than a test. :3 And thanks!

**ArtisticFantasy:** Ha, yeah I know people can wait soo long to update. And thanks, I'm glad my stuff made sense. It's when it makes no sense when I know I'm not doing it right. (This chapter made sense too...right?) Edthing: Understandable. :)

**DangerousFroggy:** Thanks! And sorry you had to wait. Here, have a magic muffin. I'm glad I could make your favorite something. :D (*secretly squealing*: EEE! I have a fan!)

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan:** Yeah, Martel is just a likeable character somehow. :( In the original it gives you more time to get to know her, so it's more sad when she dies *sigh*(wait was that spoilery? *bites fingers* Sorry I made you sick!

**MeiTenshiDarkAngel:** Ha ha, no I don't think Ed would do that, but I'm thinking Ling might...maybe... ::: I'll try to bellllliiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee! But usually when I stop being all insecure about things I get cocky and mess it up, then I get insecure again. It's a cycle. *shrug* But thanks, I'm feeling better about it now. :D

**Starclip:** YAY! I made something addicting! Well, let's hope you don't miss this chapter too! You like it? :3

**Six reviews for one chapter is a new record! YAAYYYY!**

**Author1230:** Thanks for the compliments! I don't suppose you're reading through the rest too? (or you'll ever see this...)

**Remember, guys: No reviews makes me slower, think I'm no good, and depressed. More reviews make me faster (sometimes), more confident, and happy! Now, MAGICAL PASTRIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!**

**EDIT: THE EDIT FORMERLY PLACED HERE HAS BEEN REMOVED FOR IT WAS CANCELED  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Return AKA: Bad Luck Chap

**Okay, so first! I have made. My first. Mistake. (Cue gasp from the audience: "NO! You could never make mistakes! You're so perfect!") Albeit a small one. (But with me, any mistake is HUGE. Don't ask why. That's just how I am.) Someone pointed out Winry probably wouldn't hit anyone with a wrench but Ed, so I shall keep my promise from the first chapter and come up with a lame excuse!**

**She was already upset with Ed, and she blamed him for getting 'my' leg broke, so since she was already angry (,had Ed on the mind,) and had a wrench in her hand, she briefly wanted to take it out on the person with the automail. (Plus I really doubt most of her customers get stabbed recently after leaving her custody.) Then she stopped when she got a hold of herself.**

**THERE! LAME EXCUSE OVER AND I FEEL BETTER ABOUT IT!  
**

**Now, this chapter is shorter, not much happens, and I didn't write it NEARLY as well. Now that I'm getting more into the series, it's getting harder to write quickly, so I think I won't update every day anymore. But I'll definitely try to do it more than, say, once a week. I don't think _I_ could stand waiting that long! o.o'**

**Anyway, ONWARDS.**

* * *

After Winry had fixed up Edward's arm, and apologized for almost hitting me with a wrench (with a glare at Ed), she got right to repairing my leg. Which was, indeed painful. Even with the painkillers she'd gotten (**I feel like they might not have had painkillers in Amestris...just ignore that possible fact please**) I felt like someone had stuck a fuzzy little rat in my leg and it kept nipping me. Which hurt, but I guess that meant I should be a million times more thankful that Winry and Pinako had put the automail on while I was still unconscious; there's no way these dull painkillers could've done anything there!

She'd had to remove the main part of the leg to fix the port, and had given it to Mr Garfield so he could fix that part up. So when she was done, he brought it over and she put it up to the port. She looked at me. "Okay, this is gonna sting, so brace yourself." I nodded.

Sting was an understatement. When she reattached the leg, it felt like the rat had just turned into a Cybermatt! (Doctor Who reference: little metal rat with sharp teeth. Sorry, irrelevant.) I yelped, biting on a scream as the nerves were connected. Pain shot up my leg and all the way up to my head, giving me a headache; I suddenly understood why Ed and Al didn't just leave Ed's limbs as they were: THIS WAS PAINFUL!

I gasped, closing my eyes and clutching the part of my leg that wasn't metal. "_OW, SHIT THAT HURTS!_" I never curse aloud. More proof of how much it hurt.

"Yes, I know," Winry said, not unkindly, as she looked it over. "The pain will fade in a few hours though, so I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow when we start for Central." She smiled, and I gave a weak smile in return.

"Not bad for a first time," Ed commented from the door. He had another straw in his mouth, and was this time holding a cup full of yellow liquid; lemonade I'd imagine. My mouth watered looking at it as he continued, walking over. "I'd have expected you to screech like a tortured banshee from that."

I scowled, smiling at the same time somehow. "Oh, so you don't think I can take a little pain?" I winced as I said this, rubbing the flesh part of my leg.

He shrugged nonchalantly and turned to leave. "Well, I'm gonna get to bed. I suggest you do the same; I know how painful that is."

I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me and turned to Winry. She smiled and said, "I'll push you to the guest room; you shouldn't walk yet the way your leg is now." I nodded submissively as she started wheeling the chair to the one guest room there was, where Ed was also headed. (Other than Winry's room that is. She kinda lived there now, so yeah.

* * *

The next morning we got up early to head for the train station, and I can honestly say it felt _great_ to be able to walk again. Winry had told me to be careful with the leg since I hadn't been on it in a while, but I was stretching whenever I could to see if I could break it in again; it felt kind of stiff.

As we walked to the station, I kept catching glimpses of the prince and his entourage jumping around in the shadows. Ed seemed to notice too, and grew increasingly irritable because of it. But he didn't seem so bad when we got on the train, and they appeared to be gone...but I knew they were probably just on the roof.

As we got out of the train, Ed stretched, yawning some. "Ah, man! I'm beat."

"Being spied on for hours will do that." Al said with a smidge of a bitter tone in his voice.

Winry raised an eyebrow. "Mr Fu and Lan Fan were keeping eyes on him?"

"Hey." We all looked up to see Fu and Lan Fan kneeling on the roof of the train. "Where's the young lord?" Fu demanded.

We all glanced around, even me; I wondered if he was still jumping out of this place or if he was already gone...I'd forgotten where. But when we didn't immediately see anything Al looked back up at them. "He's not here."

Winry held a finger to her cheek. "I don't know...maybe he ran off again?"

The ninjas looked down irritably. "Good grief, I can't take my eyes off him for a second." Fu muttered, and I actually smiled, thinking about how Fu was like a father to the freaky prince. It was kind of amusing, and sweet at the same time.

Yeah I'd gotten some rest on the train, and I was excited to see the Hughes, (even though I might not see _Maes_ Hughes 'cause I told him to go into hiding) so I was feeling pretty happy today.

Lan Fan freaked out, holding her hands to her chest in a worried manner. "What if he's collapsed somewhere again?"

Ed shouldered his suitcase and started walking away. "If so, I'd say it's a relief. Let's go."

"Coming." we all replied, me picking up the little blue bag/suitcase thing that Mr Garfield had actually bought for me - he might be weird, but he's a pretty nice guy (emphasis on the 'pretty'...-.-').

As we walked away, I heard Fu calling out to his prince: "**Master Ling!** **Where are you!?**"

The two of them were still hopping around calling for him when we got outside the train station. Ed looked to the rest of us with a slight smile on his face. "Okay, guess we should stop by the military offices first."

Alphonse nodded in agreement. "Right."

"In that case," Winry started thoughtfully. "I think I'll head straight to the Hughes' place and let them know I'm in town." she looked at me. "You're coming too, right?" she smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to see the Hughes." I grinned back at her.

Winry did that anime short-giggle-laugh-thing. "I can't wait to see Miss Gracia and cute little Elysia!" I nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good," Ed turned, joining the smile fest some more. "Al and I shouldn't be all that far behind you."

"Kay, see ya later," Winry waved. "Come on, Felicity!"

"Yeah coming - bye!" I said cheerfully and ran after her. I had a good feeling about today. I wondered if Hughes had sent that message he'd said he wanted to get to Gracia about his survival yet... He'd had plenty of time; if so, I hoped he hadn't said anything about me. Either way though, I knew Elysia wouldn't be all sad because Gracia would have told her that her dad was just on a trip or something.

On the way there Winry suggested we stop by a marketplace and get some apples; she wanted to try making a pie for the Hughes'. I couldn't wait to try it!

* * *

"Daddy?" the cute little voice of Elysia rang out as she opened the door for Winry and me. I blinked in surprise at the expectancy in her voice. Had her mother told her Maes would be home soon or something?

I smiled at the girl. "Hi there, Elysia. How're things?"

I didn't get the reaction I'd expected. The little girl's face fell, then she ran to Winry - the closest of us - and hugged her leg. Just like in the anime. _'Has Hughes not been able to send them a note yet..?' _I looked up to see Gracia walking over, and she gave us a small, sad smile. My stomach twisted into a knot as I got fearful of what had happened...Then I realized that if Hughes had sent her a note she'd have to pretend like she didn't know her husband was alive, so maybe she decided not to tell Elysia until they could see him again.

That sounded kind of mean, but if she knew lives depended on it...

"Hello, Winry; Felicity," she greeted softly. "Won't you come in?"

We did, Elysia hugging Winry's skirt all the way. Poor girl. I frowned as Winry asked about it, picking the little girl up into her arms. "What's got Elysia so upset?"

Gracia looked down sadly, her lip quivering. She closed her eyes and sighed, then looked at her daughter. "Elysia, darling, could you go into the play room and let the grown-ups talk?"

Elysia sniffled, hugged her mother from her perch in Winry's arms, then squirmed down and ran into the other room. Her mother watched her go with sad eyes then turned to us, and I could tell she never got the note from Hughes.

* * *

Gracia told us about Hughes' death, just like in the anime. I was really nervous and fidgeting, telling myself that Maes just hadn't been able to send her the note. That made sense, right? Yeah, actually it did make perfect sense. My spirits were lifted some, but I had to be sure.

When Gracia was done telling us what happened, in a subdued kind of way, I took a deep breath. "Mrs Hughes? I know this might seem like a weird question, and you don't have to answer, but...did you see his body?"

She and Winry both anime-gasped, and I decided to refuse answers if either of them demanded to know why I'd ask such a thing. Gracia looked at me for a few moments then bowed her head. "Yes, I did."

My world. Crashed. Down. Into a heap of nothing.

_'But-but how is that possible?! I-I-I'd...I told him everything! He shouldn't have died! He knew what would happen! He would've been able to fake it right? He wouldn't let that just happen to him! But no one can fake a body unless they clone him, and they can't clone things here.'_ Tears stung my eyes as I realized I'd failed. I'd failed to save Hughes. I'd wanted to save someone, and the second worse death in the entire series (next to Nina's) seemed like the best thing to stop. The only thing to stop. But I'd failed, and now...now...

My vision got blurry, and everything but the couch under me and my lap faded out as I took this all in. It shouldn't have hit me this hard, really, since I already knew he was supposed to die... _'Can I not save people then? Is that it? Can I only make things worse like with Ed?' _I clenched my fist. _'That's i__t. I don't care, I'm going to save _someone_ in this DAMN WORLD if it kills me!'_

"Felicity?" I looked up and saw Gracia's concerned face. I don't know what I looked like, but I realized I was shaking. "Are...are you okay?" I could hear the sadness in her voice. And the concern. Why should she be worried about me? I just failed to save her husband! It was my fault he died... And because I was there more people might die, people who _weren't_ supposed to.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice shaking. I suddenly realized my face was wet and wiped away tears. I then glanced to my left and saw Winry had tears in her eyes too, but she wasn't shaking any more than what crying usually does; I was shivering with a vengeance.

Gracia called Elysia back out then, and the little girl crawled up onto the couch with me and Winry to sit between us. She took hold of my hand and hugged Winry, like she was simultaneously trying to give comfort and be comforted.

I hadn't noticed Gracia had left until she came back with two envelopes in her hands. She held them out. "Maes had these sent home that day. They say they're for you two because you had such a good stay here, and that there are little presents inside from work."

_'That's new.'_ I reached out and took them, handing Winry the one with her name on it. Like Gracia said, it explained why and what they were. I could feel a couple slips of paper inside and hesitated before ripping it open. Inside was a picture of Hughes with one arm around some random military guy and the other obviously holding the camera. The other man didn't look so happy.

Also inside the envelope was a folded piece of paper. I opened it, scanned it with my eyes, and choked on a sob. _'He _is_ smart. He's too smart for his own good.'_

It said:

_I think I'm about to discover what it is that'll get me in trouble. And I'm sorry, I know you want to save my life, but if I need to make this Envy guy think he killed me...well, I could fake my death, but that's just impossible. You told me that my family would be safe, but that they, and everyone else I know and love, would be at serious risk if I don't die. I can't take that risk, not when my little Elysia is at stake. Just promise me you'll keep them safe with whatever other knowledge you have.  
_

I crumpled the paper. I think my brain stopped working straight, 'cause everything was blocked out again. "I promise." I muttered in English, kind of hoping he could hear me from The Gate, or Heaven or wherever he'd gone. _'Hughes deserves the best.'_

I glanced over and saw that Winry was holding another picture of Hughes with a soldier, and a note that I could read said something like 'Thanks for the stay, I hope you had a good time!'. I realized he'd given us these just so he had an excuse to tell me this. He really was a smart man.

* * *

Ed and Al came in later, and I had to hide the note, slipping it into my pants' pocket. As they spoke with Gracia I remained quiet, trying to think of people who would die that maybe I could save to make up for Hughes. But...I couldn't think of many people except for a bunch of dudes who weren't main characters and I didn't even know the names of. I thought of Fu, but I wasn't sure how that would effect the story, nor did I know how I would go about it. Then maybe Hohenheim? I couldn't even remember how he died, but maybe.

Well, anyway, those two wouldn't die for months, so I just had to do my best to keep everyone who was _supposed_ to survive alive. And that scared me; right then I realized that Hughes had just made it my responsibility to keep people safe. Damn it, I hate responsibility.

"Felicity?" I looked up, realizing I'd completely zoned out, and saw that Winry was standing up and everyone was looking at me. "You coming?"

"Uh, yeah." I said hurriedly, standing up and doing that well-practiced thing where I keep a totally blank, I'm-not-interesting-don't-talk-to-me face so I wouldn't look pathetic and cry.

I followed them out and all the way to the hotel where we'd be staying. Once there, in my room, I pretty much jumped into bed and curled up under the covers (skipping dinner and ignoring Edward when he knocked on the door and said I should come have some food, after he had with Winry I'd imagine). I wished I was home. I almost wished I'd never come here, but that wasn't true; I liked my new friends, and not because I was a fan of them anymore. But then I thought of home, and the consequences of either staying or going back - never seeing my family again or losing my new friends. I thought about how my friends could die like Hughes did if I left before 'The Promised Day', and I cried.

* * *

The next morning I was feeling a lot better - crying myself to sleep tends to do that - so I chose to join Ed, Al and Winry in the other room where Winry and Al were cleaning the armor, and Ed was lying in bed; staring out the window. The other two looked up upon my arrival, and Winry smiled warmly - although I could still see traces of sadness from yesterday. "Hey, Felicity, you're up late. Did you sleep well?"

I let a small, tired smile slip onto my face. "Yeah, pretty well." I stretched an automail arm as if to prove it. "I actually feel a lot better than I did yesterday."

No need to ask what that meant.

There was an awkward pause in which Al stopped wiping a damp towel over his foot and took off his head. After that happened, I offered to help, since this moment was getting more and more awkward EVERY. MOMENT. I. STOOD. THERE.

"Sure," Alphonse' chest moved forward slightly, and I realized he'd been trying to nod - but without his head on it was kinda impossible. "We'll get done faster with your help."

Winry gave me a towel and I started helping, wiping off a bunch of sticky dry dirt that had gathered on his shoulder. The anime never really showed how damaged and dirty his armor got...

"When you look close, you're all scratched up, aren't you, Al?" Winry commented sadly, almost reading my mind. "You two are having a rough time of it, huh?"

Alphonse chuckled a bit, but I'm not sure what for. I moved my towel over to my left hand and ran a thumb along a really tiny, yet sharp looking indention near the front of his right shoulder. I wondered briefly what the armor felt like as Winry stood up straight.

She looked over at Ed. "What have you got planned now?" No answer. "Well, Ed?"

There was another pause and I looked up from what I'd been doing. Ed raised his automail hand and flexed the fingers. "What _are_ we gonna do?" There was a long. Long. Long pause. Then, "What do you think?" Winry looked over in surprise, making a really quiet anime-gasp-y sound. He rolled over and gave her a look. "What's with the face?"

"I'm-I'm just surprised," Winry answered, moving her head a bit. "You've never asked for my advice before."

"Oh..."

Winry turned back around and put her hand on Al's armor. I took a casual step back as though I were trying to give her some more personal space. She closed her eyes briefly. "I'm scared, you know. You and Al have been off fighting, and digging up information all this time...Information that could get you killed like Mr Hughes. Whenever I think about that...it terrifies me."

I sat on the second bed in the room and looked at the floor, suddenly feeling like I was intruding upon a private conversation - and yes, it does feel more wrong when they know I'm there. Shut up.

Winry glanced over to me as I moved, not really noticing much, and kept talking. "I mean, you could die. I'd still be here and you would just suddenly...not be there anymore." her eyes closed half-way as though she were looking at something far away. "Like my mom and dad."

And there it was, I was officially not supposed to be here. Did she really trust me enough to talk about things that personal in front of me? I fidgeted in my seat, knowing I couldn't leave now.

Winry took a shuddering breath before continuing. "It's almost more than I can handle, thinking about that. Honestly...sometimes I just wish you would give this whole thing up..." she paused again, like she realized what she'd just said. "I do want you to get your bodies back, but I also want you to stay alive and safe. It's just..." she lowered her head, and I thought I saw tears forming there. _'Seriously, why am I here right now?'_ "...I don't know. Sorry." She turned back to him. "I'm not sure what I think you should do. I really don't know."

Alphonse turned his body slightly, and I noticed that if his head was on he'd be looking at me, then he almost-chuckled. "You're sure being nice, Winry."

I realized with surprise that Al must've noticed how awkward I was feeling and was trying to relieve the tension. Which was weird, because no matter how obvious that was I remembered him saying something like that anyway.

Pretend that last paragraph didn't take up any time to think; Winry turned to Al suddenly, a deep blush on her face. "HEY- -why do you sound so surprised?!" She started banging him with his own head. "_I'm always nice! _You take that back, Alphonse Elric!..."

"...I'm already banged up enough!" Al was saying at the same time. I smiled at the interaction, and noticed Ed was smiling too. For a single moment, watching Alphonse get painlessly beat up by Winry, all was right with the world, and I forgot about my problems.

* * *

***Ducks flying objects* I'M SORRY ALRIGHT? I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HUGHES IT JUST HAPPENED! (Well, actually I've been planning it since the very end of the first chapter where I was freaking out about it(the VERY end AFTER I'd finished it) but still PLEASE DON'T HATE ME) I had some semi-good reasons.**

**1. I'm evil. *ducks flaming pot***

**2. I really had no idea how to have him fake his death AND make a centuries old Homunculus think he'd killed him.**

**3. All the reasons Hughes wrote in his note to me. He's not the sort of man to run away when it might put his family in danger. Ever. He'd rather experience a gruesome, painful, prolonged, torturous death than risk his family getting killed or worse.**

**...The reason I was convincing you he'd survive? Because I'm evil. I'M SORRY NOW I'M GOING TO GO LOOK AT HUGHES PICTURES ON THE INTERNET NOW! *cries like a dying cat***

**...After Review Replies:**

**ArtificialFantasy:**Yeah, I get what you mean there. ::: And yeah, I guess. I mean I usually like most 'canon' pairings, preferring not to ruin them at all in my head or otherwise, and even if I don't like them I think of them as THERE. COMPLETE. DONE. ACCEPT IT. LET'S NOT COMPLAIN. So yeah, I like how those two are all cutesy/slightly-romantic-hints throughout the whole thing and I can't imagine either of them with anyone else. :)

**DangerousFroggy:** Your welcome :D And I just thought that'd be something Ling would do, plus it gave me a little reason to interact with him. I liked writing that chapter. :3 A lot. ::: Yeah, me too! But that's a ways off; personally I can't wait to write about Mustang. :)

**Neko-chan: **Yaay Liiing... Um... *cough* ...I'm so ashamed.

**Alriiiight! So I got a tiny bit of writers block after the Hughes' place, so I hope it was okay. Please tell me what you think, but don't throw stuff at me I'M SORRYYYYY! I needed my character to freak out. :(**

**REVIEW  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Cold Flame

**So, guys, I got a question for ya'll. See, I'm not entirely sure how old Ed and Al are at the end - you know, when they fight Father and all that - and I'm not going to spend hours upon hours watching it all just to remember, so does anyone know for sure? I think that'll be important at some point. How much time passes I mean. :3**

**Oh, and this is kind of important. I don't know why, but I haven't been sleeping well lately, and I'm always tired, so I can't think straight, and I don't have any ideas. :( So you might have to wait some time for something good.**

* * *

"Dang it," I muttered, pulling my hands away from the formerly active array. "I'll never get this right."

Alphonse had decided to give me another alchemy lesson since there was really nothing else to do that day until the newspaper came. So now we were sitting on the floor in one of the rooms, and he'd gotten some emergency chalk from one of the State Alchemists there so we could draw. He'd also shown me a new Transmutation Circle, one that he said was still very basic and meant for simple compounds like wood and some types of metal. I was currently trying to transmute a tiny bear carving out of the floor, (which Al repaired after every attempt) and had so far succeeded in creating the perfect likeness of a rock.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," Al reassured me, fixing the floor once again. "It took me two years to get it right, and Brother and I caught on to it faster than most - although, him more than me."

"Two years?" I groaned, almost slipping into a whine - but not quite. "I'm too impatient for that!"

Al chuckled. "Well, to be fair, I _was_ at least six or seven years younger than you."

Wait, wasn't he four or five when he first tried alchemy? Or did he mean two years later when he perfected some of it? "I'm fourteen." I said, just to be sure he was getting it right.

His armor shook in surprise. Yup. He'd gotten it wrong. Stupid Gate. "Oh, uh, well, I was four when I first started studying alchemy...um..." he trailed off, realizing what that was implying.

I glared at him for a few moments, then laughed, not wanting to bother with that. "Wow. Okay, fine, your point across, I'm a lot older than you were. That supposed to mean I'm more capable of the skill or more capable of understanding?"

"Oh!" he sort of gasped, glancing over at where I knew Ed was reading a book he'd found in the lobby. I followed his gaze and saw Ed's eyes peaking over the back of the couch, looking annoyed. "Um..." Alphonse looked back at me. "Well, I'd say both, since you get stronger as you grow older, you know?"

"Yeah," I replied vaguely, still looking at Ed. "Hey, what's your problem?" I called over lightly, getting a bit bothered by his staring.

Ed scowled and rolled over to read again. "Nothing. You just...nothing."

I blinked, and then looked to Al for answers. He chuckled quietly. "Brother get's really offended when people call him short. I think it bothers him that you _didn't_ get mad...then."

I shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'm the better person in that aspect." I just realized that I'd never told them about the Gate making me shorter. Oh well. I didn't really care - or so I tried to convince myself; to be honest I found it kinda cool, even though Al thinking I was ten or eleven annoyed me.

"I resent that!" Ed shouted over from the couch.

"Kay!" I replied, probably annoying him further. Then I grabbed the chalk. "So, should I do this again, or what?"

* * *

Later, when my most successful transmutation was that of a cat - and actually_ did_ look like a cat, but I wasn't satisfied - Alphonse told me that I should probably go get some lunch, and refused to let me draw anything more until I did. Disappointed, I made my way downstairs and into the dining room, (getting lost for a few minutes and mentally freaking out until I found it) where I got a chicken sandwich, still wishing for pizza, and ate it on my way back; I was finished before I'd gotten there.

All this took about half an hour. Way too long for lunch.

By the time I'd gotten back, Ed had left for lunch too, according to Al, so it was just me and the armor. But then I found that he'd put away the chalk. "You can't focus too hard on this," he explained when I asked why he didn't want to keep going. "If you do, then you'll strain your brain too much and it'll mess with your head. Just look at Brother; he's always studying." he said the last part with a smile in his voice.

I found myself giggling at the sort-of-stab-at-Ed's-expense, not really remembering any time Alphonse made fun of him like that. "Well, okay. I don't wanna end up like Ed." I smiled.

_'Short, dislikes milk, has metal limbs...' _my brain automatically counted off. _'Shut up,'_ I told it._ 'lots of people dislike milk, The Gate made me short, and it took my limbs.' __'You asked for it.' 'I DIDN'T MEAN TO!' 'Ooh, are you gaining a temper now too?' '...oh crud I'm talking to myself again.'_

So, since I really couldn't do ANYTHING anymore, which I don't think Alphonse had thought about, I decided to explore the hotel. I was walking around lost for a while, but didn't find anything really interesting, so when I got back to the room we'd been in (not the one I'd slept in; we were in separate rooms) I just lay down on one of the two beds and zoned out to daydream or something, ignoring Ed, who was pacing for a while but then flopped over on the couch to look at his little notebook. SO. BORED. I sniffled, thinking about Hughes again... _'Shut up, brain.'_

And that was when, at some point later in the evening, the door burst open loudly. "BROTHER!" I sat up to see Alphonse at the door; holding a newspaper, and Edward shouting with surprise. I resisted a grin - finally, boredom relief and something to get my mind off...things. Al held up the newspaper, apparently not noticing me. "Here." his voice shook.

"Don't scare me like that," Ed deadpanned. I chuckled, earning a glare.

"The newspaper, Ed," Al replied to his brother. "Read the front page!"

I stood up and walked over as Ed took the paper. "What is it now?" he muttered in a tone that suggested complaint. I stood behind him with Alphonse and read over his shoulder, seeing the expected accusation of Maria Ross for Maes Hughes' murder. Of course _I_ knew she was being framed, but I couldn't let them know that, so I just looked as shocked as I could when Ed suddenly gripped the paper. "_What? _Second Lieutenant Maria Ross convicted of Brigadier General Hughes' murder?!"

"But that can't be, right, Brother?" Al asked shakenly. "Lieutenant Ross would never do such a thing!"

"She didn't seem like the kind of person when _I_ met her," I murmured, knowing full well she wasn't, and kind of wanting to voice my thoughts a bit.

"She's not!" Ed growled. "We need to get to the bottom of this. Maybe she did, but we need to be sure!" He leapt off the couch and started for the door. "Come on, Al!"

"Can I come?" I asked hastily.

He paused at the door, then shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Down in the lobby, Alphonse voiced his thoughts as we headed for the door. "I can't believe this..."

"I _don't_," I muttered. I figured it was okay to voice suspicions at least; it felt wrong to act like I was trying to convince them of everything that wasn't true.

"Maybe the Colonel or the Major will know something about this," Ed suggested in a dark tone, which in turn suggested that he suspected the Colonel was hiding something, which I knew he never liked.

_'Hey, I'm gonna meet Mustang!'_

"What about Winry?" Alphonse asked suddenly.

"I'll explain it to her later," Ed replied, facing forward with a determined stare.

We walked out the doors and into the night (evening?), where we started heading across town (city?) towards what I gathered was Central HQ. Ed decided we should take an alleyway that he said was a shortcut, and that's when I remembered that Barry the Chopper was going to be back there. _'Oh well, I guess I'm gonna meet him too.' _ I realized, hoping he wouldn't end up hurting me.

We turned a corner and stopped suddenly at the sight of a familiar suit of armor, Ling, and... "Lieutenant Ross!" Ed and Al exclaimed at once.

Maria (I might start calling her that now too) looked surprised. "Edward, Alphonse, um," she seemed to struggle at remembering my name. "Felicity, what are you three doing here?"

Before anyone could answer, Al and Barry suddenly pointed at each other in shock. "AAH! You're that guy!"

"And Ling too?!" Alphonse sounded seriously shocked.

Ling chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Haha, hey, guys! What're you up to?"

"I could ask the same of you!" Ed retorted, pointing at him accusingly.

"Quit chattering!" Barry demanded loudly, swinging a knife at Alphonse - which made me back away a lot because I'd been standing right next to him. "We don't have time for this!"

Al did a back-flip to avoid getting his chest plate severed as Edward growled. "Why you-"

"Alright, sweetheart," Barry interrupted, gesturing for Ross. "take that back alley and head straight to the warehouse district. The darkness oughta hide you."

Ed stepped forward urgently. "Wait, hold on! Tell us about Hughes!"

Maria paused, but Barry shouted at her to move. "Get going! If the MP's show up they'll shoot you!"

"Lieutenant Ross!" Ed yelled as she ran away.

"Stay back!" Barry blocked us from her, getting into a battle stance.

"No, wait!" Alphonse shouted, shifting his body so he was in front of me. Great, here was another situation like that, I really wished I could fight. "_Lieutenant Ross!_"

There was a moment of silence, then Barry shifted his own armor to look at me. "Hmm, you know, I recognize you two boys, but who's the pretty girl with the soft meat?" My eyes widened and I suddenly felt a tiny bit scared of this guy, but then I remembered that he was in the custody of Mustang and Pals, so he wasn't allowed to cut anyone up. ...Right?

Al stepped further in front of me just as there was a gigantic explosion over where I knew Ross was. Ed gasped. "What was that!?"

Barry turned his attention away from us. "Looks like they got her." That of course allowed Ed to run past him and slip down the alley. Al waved me back quickly as he ran at Barry, who was shouting, "Hold it, get back here!"

Al threw a punch at the guy, but he dodged; Al was throwing another miss as the insane soul jumped around toward me, screaming, "Oops, missed me!" He ran past me with Ling trailing behind. "Let's go, foreigner!"

"Uh-okie dokie!" Ling replied in an uncertain tone.

"Wait!" Al shouted, moving forward a few steps. "Ling! What're you _doing_ with a guy like him!?"

Ling turned his head and waved. "I'll have to fill you in later!"

Alphonse glanced around us frustratedly. "Ugggh, **what now?**"

"How about we follow Ed?" I suggested as though nothing had happened.

Al looked at me as though he just realized I was there. Then he nodded. "Okay, but be careful! Who knows what other random creeps we might find?" he sounded a bit irritable, which surprised me a tiny bit, but that was understandable, considering who had just run off.

When we got to where Ed and the Colonel were, Edward was already running at him, so Alphonse grabbed him from behind. "Brother, _don't_!" I stayed well back right then, but I noticed Mustang glance at me briefly in surprise. I chose to ignore it, instead gaping at the shockingly realistic-looking burnt mannequin.

"**_I'm gonna tear you apart!_**" Ed screamed, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"NO! _I won't let you!_" Alphonse shouted back at him, oblivious to the charred 'body' on the ground.

Ed growled, "This _bastard_ just killed Ross!" Mustang turned away from him.

"What?" Al gasped as the Colonel started walking away. "He _did_?" That's when he noticed the 'body'. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, COLONEL?" he shouted, his tone sounding 'tearful', but he couldn't cry so...

Roy stopped, not turning around. "Maria Ross was a fugitive; our orders were 'shoot to kill'." he turned his head. "So I did."

"_That's ALL you have to say?!_" Al almost screeched.

"About Hughes' death," Roy interrupted the end of his sentence, turning even more to look at them/us/mostlythem. "I apologize for hiding it, but you do _not_ argue against orders. Or ask for explanations. Just follow them. That's what it means to be a soldier!"

"That's stupid." I muttered in English, causing him to glance at me for a brief moment. He didn't say anything though.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang!" I looked up from where I was tracing circles in the dirt to see some military guy I couldn't remember the name of walking up to Roy. "You will explain what happened here at once." he commanded authoritatively.

Roy looked at him indirectly as he replied. "The message went out that if she resisted we were permitted to shoot to kill. She resisted, so I killed her."

I felt Alphonse' armor start shaking next to me, and the only thing I could do was act like I thought she was dead and lean into him - mostly because the brick wall behind me was getting painful to lean against, but also in a feeble attempt at comforting him. It really was sad, when I thought about it, that Al couldn't feel anything. I didn't usually think about it much, but if I were to punch him right then he'd only know because of the hollow sound it would create.

I looked up at the two men as that military dude kept talking, noticing with some surprise that Mustang was looking at me curiously. I gave him something of a glare as if to reinforce the idea that I was with the Elrics, and I didn't like what he did; I wouldn't if he'd actually done it. Roy looked at the ground suddenly and replied to the other guy's talking, which I realized I'd missed. "Yeah. He was a good man."

I'll skip the rest of that boring conversation since I wasn't really paying attention to it anyway. But after it was over and the 'body' had been taken away, the Elrics and I were piled into a military car (me only because I was obviously with them, but everyone looked a bit confused about it.) and taken to the same hospital I'd been in before with Winry. I guessed that the only reason no one had decided to drop _me_ off at the hotel or something was because Ed and Al were too upset to say anything, so I kept quiet the whole time.

At the hospital, the 'body' of Maria Ross was taken into a room with a doctor to be analyzed, while the Elrics and I were left outside in the hall with Armstrong and Mustang; I stood about two yards from everyone else, leaning against the wall while the others completely (mostly; Mustang kept glancing over curiously) ignored me.

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you about Brigadier General Hughes' death sooner." Armstrong spoke up, breaking the silenced that had threatened to wear away at my ears forever.

Ed grunted, looking down so I couldn't see his face. "It's my fault."

Armstrong narrowed his eyes in surprise. "Don't be so hard on yourself," he said after a pause. "His murder wasn't _your_ doing, Edward."

Ed sighed and turned his face away from him, letting me see the pain in his eyes. I bit my lip as the double doors down the hall near them was pushed open by a gruff man with black hair and a white outfit, which included a hat-thing for some reason. And he had a stick in his mouth. "Is everyone here then?"

"Dr Knox." Armstrong greeted dully.

Knox nodded in response and grunted, pulling out some clipboards and glancing at me; I was starting to get unnerved by everyone looking at me like that, but I guessed Mustang's reason just then was my weirdness.

Knox flipped to a piece of paper and started talking. "Her body was almost completely destroyed, but judging by what little dental work remained, I was able to conclude that this is indeed Maria Ross." I couldn't remember why he lied about that. _'Maybe he owes Mustang a favor..?'_ "It's an awful thing you did, turning a beauty like her into a pile of charcoal." the man growled a bit, turning to Mustang with a bitter tone. "You must've held quite a grudge against her, didn't you Colonel?" Roy's eyes slid toward him slightly. "Is the vengeance as sweet as you imagined it?"

I, along with everyone else, looked directly at the man spoken to. He looked annoyingly cool about what he'd done, even though I knew he hadn't actually done it. But why did he have to act that way when he knew Ed and Al thought he'd killed someone? He finally looked away from Dr Knox and closed his eyes, almost as though he were pouting.

Knox scoffed as he turned and walked away. "The famous hero of the Ishbalan war; going this far against a little girl. It makes me sick."

I saw Ed's face turn downwards even more as the Colonel stood to leave, facing my direction. He was stopped though when Armstrong spoke, and he turned his head to listen. "Colonel," Armstrong croaked, obviously distressed. "Please allow me to apologize for one of my own officer's actions. I could never have imagined that Second Lieutenant Ross would commit such a heinous murder." he took a shaky breath, and we all looked up at him, seeing his face contorted in emotional pain. His voice got intense. "She was so straightforward, and earnest; compassionate." he looked a sharp breath. "A truly fine officer."

At the end of his 'apology', Armstrong bowed his head in shame for what he thought his friend had done. (Or I thought he thought that, I wasn't sure if I remembered whether he was in on it yet or not...) Then he slumped down on the bench and put his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Mustang closed his eyes slightly and turned again, once more looking in my general direction. "Fatigue seems to be getting the best of you, Major." he said quietly, staring at me now. I realized he was an alchemist and probably knew I wasn't normal, but it really bugged me and I had a feeling he was going to try to figure me out now. "Perhaps you should take some leave." he continued. "Back east, where I was. It's a nice place. " he then turned meaningfully to look at the Major. "None of the big city noise, and lots of beautiful women."

I glanced over at Ed and could see that he was obviously thinking something along the lines of: _You bastard, how could you even _think_ of something like that after what** you did**? _The thought was confirmed when he kicked over a trashcan as the Colonel was leaving.

"Um, Ed?..." I began impulsively, startled by his nonvocal outburst even though I'd seen it before.

"WHAT?"

"...Nothing." I wasn't sure what'd made me start talking, but everyone forgot about it as we were escorted out and back to the hotel.

* * *

Ed, Al, Winry and I were currently hanging out in our shared room - well, I was hanging out, everyone else was moping over what they thought was the death of a sort-of-friend - having just explained to Winry everything that had happened. Naturally, she'd just been crying softly, only now having succeeded in drying in her tears, and I was considering breaking the awful silence when there was a knock at the door.

Ed looked up, mildly surprised, and got up to open the door. "Yeah, who is it? What're you-" I glanced over just as Edward was thrown across the room, groaning as the floor scraped him along the way. He sat up angrily. "MAJOR, what the hell did you do that for?!"

I got up and walked over (nearby, didn't want to get TOO close) with Al and Winry as Armstrong towered over him, speaking in his 'big voice' without shouting. "**You listen to me, Edward Elric.**" Ed suddenly looked very frightened when the big man picked him up by the shirt with one hand, and by his right arm with the other. "**Hmm, this is no good, no good at all - your automail seems to be broken!**"

"Uh-amokay..." Ed slurred out, his speech affected by his shock.

"**Yes, this is a serious situation** **indeed,**" Armstrong insisted calmly. I glanced at Al and Winry and saw that the latter was looking highly confused. "**We'll have to repair it at** **once,**" the man turned and _sparkled_.(*I think he might have some alchemic...thing to create those. Otherwise, I'm really confused by how he's the only person who has anime-effects.*) "**There's no time to waste! Allow me to take you to Resembool for repairs!**"

Ed deadpanned. "Uh, Major? What's up?"

"What was that?" Winry exclaimed quietly next to me.

"You're going back home to Resembool?" Alphonse sounded shocked; I couldn't blame him. This had to be one of the weirdest things Armstrong had ever done.

Ed shuffled closer, away from the freaky muscle man. "Uh-I have no idea what he's talking about, Al."

"**And you,**" Armstrong turned to Al, getting all up in his face (still sparkling O_o'). "**Alphonse Elric, you would stand out too much, so you remain here in Central.**"

"Um, okay..." Al whimpered nervously.

Armstrong suddenly grabbed Ed and dragged him away, saying, "**Alright! We need to make arrangements for transportation right away!** **COME ALONG, EDWARD!**"

There was a long pause between the three of us as Ed was dragged away, then I whistled. "Wow, something's definitely up with _him_."

* * *

***THE ALCHEMIC ART OF SPARKLING HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS! (couldn't resist)***

**So, yeah that's shorter than my best chapters. *sigh* I just don't have any sort of story arc anymore...Even though I feel like I may have had one before, but I forgot. STUPID BRAIN. I think it may be because I haven't been sleeping well lately. Dunno why. :( Hey, if any of you had any weird theories before feel free to share them and maybe I'll remember what I had in mind before. :D**

**Review Replies: (Sorry if they sound dumb, I'm tired while writing them.)**

**Neko-chan:** Yes, I am evil :) But I think I eviled myself out with that. Phew. And I don't think I'll be updating quite as soon as I'd hoped, 'cause I think my brain turned on hyperwriter mode for a while, but now it's dimmed down again. I'm sure it'll come back later though.

**Starclip: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, true, understandable, and OW! (I deserve that metaphorical head wound ): .) Thanks for the review though.

**DangerousFroggy: **I'm sorry Hughes had to die. :( And just to make you hate me even more, I'd actually been planning that since right after I'd finished that chapter where my character was freaking out about saving him. Yup. Eviil... And I want her to do that too! :D But I don't know where I can DO THAT RIGHT NOW I need to get through these next couple episodes.

**ArtisticFantasy: **Pssh, I take everyone's reviews seriously, yours just seem to be analyzing the story more. :) Anyway, thanks for that! I'm sure I didn't do as good with this chapter though...or maybe it's just my tired mind looking over it...And I'd LOVE to save Hohenheim. Trouble is...I don't actually remember how he dies. Oh well, that's a long ways off. A loong ways off.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **No he did not deserve it. :( Herea

**That guy: **Thanks! And sorry. :(

**Velvee: **Haha, congrats on fiftieth review. *gives you a magic cupcake shaped like yourself* And...yeah sorry 'bout Hughes...

**So yeah. See ya later guys, but I shall not be back until I get a good night's sleep. *mutters to self* And sorry about the quality of this chapter.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: (Not so) Patient Waiting

**I'm sorry this took so long! But to make up for it, this is the longest chapter yet. *awkward smile***

**So see, real life (and people) decided to barge into my little dreamland for a while, and as you know I think I MAY HAVE DEVELOPED INSOMNIA. So those are my excuses for taking a while, but...there are writers who take longer, so why am I even apologizing? :D (Oh, but I am sorry if the beginning is horrible. The last two chapters have been...eh, so I'm sorry about that too *ashamed*.)**

**So That guy suggested a filler chapter...this filler enough? ACTION! *points below this***

* * *

"Damn this city and its confusing alleyways." I muttered to myself (cursing aloud, which isn't something I usually do; I think Ed's language habit was starting to affect me) as I exited yet another one, looking around at the crowded mess that was Central. I'd gotten really bored at the hotel (the day after earlier) and decided to step outside for a few minutes, but then I'd seen a stray cat in an alley, and...well, somehow I ended up lost - and without the cat.

I'd stopped to ask for directions three times already, but when I asked for 'the nearest military run hotel' I'd not only gotten confused stares - questioning why a young girl would want to go somewhere military - but the nearest military run hotels were never the right one; how can the government own so many hotels?

I hated being lost.

I tried looking for something familiar - maybe I'd been this way before - but every time I thought I found the right street I came to another dead end or something NEW that I knew wasn't anywhere near the hotel. _'At this rate I won't get back in time to see Ling again...'_ I thought grumpily. I think I looked grumpy too, but I was secretly nervous.

I was just about to sit on the curb and wait for someone to come looking for me when I felt a hand land heavily on my shoulder. I freaked out, whirling around and swinging my automail out to whack the offending hand away. (The last time anyone had touched me without my consent was when Izumi was hitting me.) Said hand pulled itself back quickly though, and I gasped as I recognized the owner. "Mustang!"

The man raised an eyebrow, getting over the shock of being swung at. "I'm surprised you remember my name so quickly."

"I, um, I..." I stammered stupidly, surprised at his sudden appearance. I stared at him for a moment, then grinned in an equally stupid and awkward way. "Some names just stick. You wouldn't happen to know where the hotel was would you?"

Mustang stared at me for a moment, surprised. Then he chuckled. "Oh, so that's why you're way out here - you're lost."

I rubbed the back of my head with more awkwardness. "Um, yeah. I don't know how it happened..."

"Well, it's a lucky day I guess," I looked up in surprise; his face had just turned cold. Uh oh. "I was just heading over there to get you."

"Get...me..?" I swallowed nervously. I knew he'd probably confront me about my 'weirdness' at some point, which is what I assumed this was, but not like this.

"Yes," the Colonel replied calmly, tilting his head in a way that indicated controlled curiosity. "I'm sorry if you have something better to do, but I'd like a little chat, if you don't mind. At my office perhaps..?"

He was acting like he did when he didn't want to be formal. I had the sneaking suspicion that he thought my weird feeling had something to do with Hughes' death, since I knew he was investigating that, and he didn't want to let any chances - no matter how little evidence there was - get away. (Also, he was probably just insanely curious; I know I would be.) Hopefully, I'd be able to get out of this without being burned. "Um...okay. I guess, b-but I was staying with Alphonse; he's probably wondering where I-"

"I'll have someone call him for you." Mustang answered simply, and I nodded. I didn't want to get on this guy's bad side, even though I knew he didn't have a habit of hurting _everyone_ who bothered him. Right?

* * *

So Mustang took me to his office in HQ, having already called a taxi to pick us up. (That guy really does plan ahead...) He told me to wait while he spoke to some random military dude - probably keeping to his word and having them call Al - and now I was sitting uncomfortably on one of the comfy chairs he'd suggested/demanded I sit on so I could I make myself at home/be somewhere he could stare at me from his desk (AKA: his throne).

"Soooo..." I drawled out, trying to break the silence that threatened to kill me if someone didn't talk soon. "What did you want me for?"

Roy hesitated, then sighed and leaned forward in that way he does; fingers under his nose like a mustache. "I'd like to question you on...some things." I suddenly realized that he had no idea what he was doing. It would look insane if he just said he was suspicious of me because I made him _feel weird_. So he was trying to figure out what he was going to ask me.

Well, I hate awkward silences more than the next person. "You mean that bizarre feeling you get around me, right?" I deadpanned, forcing myself to just say it instead of beating around the bush like I normally do.

I could feel my face get hot when his eyes widened in shock. But he quickly composed himself and returned my comment with a cold stare. "So it's not just me then. What. Are. You?" he demanded the last part with a low growl.

This was both scaring me and weirding me out... I began to wonder what it felt like for alchemists to be around me exactly; Izumi had said it felt like death, Armstrong hardly reacted, but he knows how to keep his emotions in check (sometimes...), to Alphonse the description was that I _was_ an array, and Ed had just said I freaked him out.

I took a breath and decided not to be straightforward anymore; it never works for me. "I'm a...girl?" I answered obviously, as though his question confused me.

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean. Why do you feel like something forbidden?" Ooh, another description: forbidden.

I shrugged, trying not to make him _too_ frustrated. "I dunno. It seems to be a bit different for everyone."

He blinked. "For...everyone? Who is 'everyone'?"

"Um..." I squirmed a bit in my seat - he was making me really uncomfortable with his...scrutinizing. "Pretty much every alchemist I've met..."

"Do you know why this is?" Mustang was leaning forward even more now, like 'edge of your seat' kind of thing. It seemed really weird coming from this guy.

I leaned back in my chair as if to get farther away from him. "Well..." _'I really should tell him. He'll find out later anyway...but this is Roy Mustang! He'll want to know how I got to The Gate in the first place - and you know what? He doesn't even know what The Gate is! So how do I tell him without explaining The Gate...and without making him want to use me like an alchemy experiment?'_ I looked up at Roy from my quiet, yet panicked, musings to find him recomposed, but looking impatient. I coughed awkwardly. "I'm um...it was an alchemy accident." I blurted. Yeah, that made sense, and it was kinda true.

Roy lowered his head a bit and stared at me for a few moments more before deciding it was best not to ask for details. "Okay then, would you mind telling me at least what the results of this accident were?"

"Uuhhhh..." I knew it was probably better to spill, so I told him about the whole soul energy thing kinda like a Philosopher's Stone, but I didn't tell him that a Stone was _supposed_ to be made of human souls because I wasn't sure if he should know at this point. (The reason I'm not typing how I said it is because I hate talking about awkward stuff.)

When I was done talking, Mustang just kept looking at me for a few moments before sighing, closing his eyes, and rubbing his head in what I assumed was exasperation. "That's not...Well..." he paused, opening his eyes to look at me. Then he sat up straight again and got this intense look in his eyes that I really didn't like. "So I'm assuming the Elrics know about this?"

"Yes..." I replied nervously.

Mustang seemed to be thinking deeply about something. There was a pause, then, "So, theoretically, this...makeshift Philosopher's Stone...could be used?"

Oh no, just what I was worried about. "N-no, I don't think so!" I exclaimed hurriedly, earning a raised eyebrow. "I mean, I guess, but no! I-it would kill me I mean..." I trailed off, realizing just how panicked I sounded. I bit my lip nervously, rubbing my arm like I sometimes did when I was being shy or wanted out of a situation. I hate being stared at after saying something panicky; you'd be surprised how often it happens to me.

Roy looked a bit startled at my reaction, but he nodded. "Yes, I thought it might; I just wanted to be sure."

"Uh, how come?" I asked, now curious.

The man smiled softly at my inquiry - not sure why though. "Just curious, I suppose. There are many things an alchemist like myself could use a Philosopher's Stone for - but don't worry," he quickly added, and I guess I must've looked frightened or something. "I would never use a child to gain power in that way."

In that way, I noticed, remembering how, in either one of the series or the manga, (I'd read the beginning of it) it had specifically mentioned that he'd gained a rank up just for finding Edward.

"Good," I confirmed, slightly relieved. "so um...was...was there anything else you wanted me for? Or can I go back to the hotel now?"

Roy smiled in an...annoyingly amused way, like anyone teenage or older would look at a very young child who just did something cute. I didn't like it. Not one bit. I quickly righted the scowl that I realized was making its way onto my face as he replied. "Of course you can go back now. But I have one last question, that I think has been bugging more than just me."

I felt my face show my obvious surprise. "O-okay. What is it?"

He narrowed his eyes and did that hand mustache thing again. "How come you've chosen to travel with the Elrics?"

"Uhhuh?" came my not-really-a-reply. _'How does he know I'm _traveling_ with the__m at all? Hasn't he been too busy with Hughes...?'_ "How did you know...that?"

Mustang chuckled at my reaction. "Oh please, you met a few of my subordinates in Central just recently; you went to Dublith with them, and then you came back and are acting as though you're their good friend." he laid a hand on his desk and gazed intently at me. "I understand Alphonse taking a liking to you - he's a pretty friendly kid anyway - but to make Fullmetal actually _willing_ to take some person he'd only just met along anywhere with him..." he trailed off, obviously wanting me to finish his thought with something like '...I'd have to so and so and blah blah blah; yeah that's the secret.' or...something like that.

I wasn't sure what to say though; it's not like I did anything extraordinary... "Um...I dunno what I did. I think he...well he was curious about me like you were, so I guess he thought his teacher could help, then..." I stopped, staring at the floor in thought. "I dunno; I kinda got into some trouble with Alphonse..."

Roy looked completely unsatisfied, but he sighed. "Alright, I guess that's all I'm going to get." he stood up. "Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel."

* * *

Back at the hotel...

I was just opening the door to the room I'd been told my friends were in (multiple rooms(reminder)), when I was met with: "WRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUHHHH"

"What the..!" my eyes widened at the sight of Alphonse and Winry sitting across from each other - Al on the couch; Winry on the bed - with Ling...sitting in front of the open window. I almost grinned. _'Yes, I didn't miss him.'_

They hadn't noticed me yet.

"When did you get here?" Winry was asking, a look of pure shock on her face.

"And how'd you even GET IN?" Alphonse demanded, his armor shifting as he leaned forward.

Ling pointed behind him nonchalantly. "The window." He smiled. "I mean, it seemed appropriate for a criminal."

"A criminal?" I repeated in a questioning tone, closing the door behind me as I came in - getting their attention.

"Yes," Ling held his constant tiny-smile-thing that I guess was there because of his eyes. "I'm an illegal alien, on top of which I broke out of jail with a mass murderer." he chuckled. "What else would you call me?"

"Insane?" I said plainly, walking over and sitting next to Al on the couch, who I then looked up at. "What's goin' on?"

"Uh," Al paused, then decided to reply. "Well, Ed hasn't called yet, and we were just getting worried about him - and you too actually," he suddenly leaned over me in an uncharacteristically menacing way. I leaned away from him as he changed the subject on me. "You were gone for _hours_; you could've _told_ us if you were planning on staying out there for long! I was just going to go find you when the Colonel had someone call us about you being safe. Why did you run off?" Oh, great. Everyone was staring at me again.

I shrank a little under all the gazes. "Ieeuhh..." I coughed awkwardly. "I don't really know what happened; I got lost. Hey, what were saying about Ed?"

Al may have been glaring at me for a moment longer, (it's hard to tell with those eyes...) but then he sighed and explained. "Well, we were just getting worried about him when Ling came in and said he could explain why he hadn't called."

"And why he left for Resembool when he has me _here_ for repairs," Winry finished for him. Then she turned to Ling. "You can explain, right?"

Ling nodded easily. "Yes, first: there's no need for you to worry about Ed's well-being. I'm sure he's just fine!"

"But where is he?" Al demanded softly. Winry nodded and stared intently at the Xingese prince.

Ling grinned. "Oh, I don't really know. But I do know that he's with the one you call Major Armstrong and my good friend Fu, so I'm sure he's just fine; apparently he's being taken somewhere to be shown important information of some nature. But," he added quickly, noticing Al and Winry's discontented looks; his face took on a slightly more serious expression. "I do have some information from Barry - you know, that serial killer I've been hanging out with?" Al did that surprised-gaspy thing as the prince leaned back on the bed, causing Winry to have to get up if she wanted personal space. I moved over for her to sit between Al and me as Ling continued. "So, this piece of info is supposed to be confidential, but...whatever. Barry told me the Colonel's got a plan to smoke out some military guys he's been after - the ones from the fifth something-or-other."

Al's helmet lowered. "The 5th Laboratory."

There was a long pause in which we all watched Al; he was obviously upset, though I couldn't remember what for. Winry finally spoke. "Al?"

"I gotta find them," Al announced as he abruptly stood up. Winry stood as well, but I stayed sitting as I watched. "This could lead us straight to the person who killed Lieutenant Hughes."

I stood up as he turned to round the couch; ready to follow and see if he'd let me come, (although I couldn't quite remember what would happen, I felt like I should be there) but then Ling suddenly gasped and leaned forward, reaching out as though for a lifeline - which naturally caused us all to stare at him. "HEY! Not so fast! Tell me your secret first!"

Al turned. "I'll tell you when I get back, okay?"

Ling made a sound like sobbing and whined, "Oh, come on - that's so unfair!"

Al turned to Winry and me with his head tilted down. "I'll be back soon. And no," he said firmly, turning his helmet to look directly at me. "you can't come with me; it's too dangerous."

Well, look at that. I've known the guy for less than a month and he can already read my 'I-want-to-do-something-stupid' face. I nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

"Just be careful," Winry added, leaning forward insistently.

Al nodded. "I will; I promise."

* * *

"Aaauuggh, I'm booorrred!" Ling moaned from the couch he was currently occupying. He suddenly sunk into a whine: "When is the armored kid going to come back to tell me his secret?"

I paused in my worried pacing of the floor to glare. "Come on, Ling, that's like the fifth time you've said that, and I'm just as impatient as you - so shut it!"

As soon as Al had left I'd found myself worried out of my mind that something would go wrong. After I met Edward, he got more wounded than he was supposed to in the 5th Lab, so what if Alphonse got more broken? Or Havoc - who I recently remembered was going to get seriously injured - died?! Or...Roy! What if _Roy_ died? That would be bad, that would be _really_ bad! Same with Riza! And it would be bad if Lust didn't die too; what if Roy couldn't kill her? I was hyperventilating after the first couple minutes and started pacing the room.

Now it had been half an hour, Winry had gone to have a late (really late; it was three thirty or so and she'd forgotten to eat) lunch - which I refused to do due to the fact that I knew people would stare at me if I couldn't keep a normal, straight face (paranoid) - and Ling wouldn't stop whining. "You're not as impatient as me!" he exclaimed, jumping up and waving his arms around frustratedly - although, while he seemed severely disappointed, he didn't look actually mad. "I want to know Alphonse's secret no-ow!"

_'Man, this guy's way more annoying than I remembered,'_ I thought bitterly, knowing that my irritation was just the worry getting to me - but he really can be annoying. "Why don't you find something to do while he's gone?" I suggested tensely, messing with my left glove. (I kept them on a lot now; my paranoia always made me feel like everyone was gonna stare.)

Ling sat up suddenly and snapped his fingers. "You know what - you're right! There are a couple things I can think of doing..." he trailed off, hand on his chin, then he seemed to decide and quickly hopped over to the window, climbing out like some kind of freaky lizard and vanishing on the roof. There was a moment of quiet before he poked his head down. "Oh yeah, you seemed pretty bored too; wanna come?"

This caught me off guard. "Uuhmm... where are you going?" I asked cautiously, irritation forgotten.

Ling grinned. "I'm going to find Lan Fan and go exploring!"

"...Exploring?"

"Exploring!"

I gazed at him warily. I wasn't sure what to expect from this guy; his character had always been a bit confusing to me: passing out randomly, obviously pretty strong, constantly needing bodyguards and mooching off of people, having a high moral standard and being an awesome fighter, seriously serious; insane. Need I say more?

But I _was_ bored, and though I really didn't want to risk my life hanging out with this guy, it might get my mind off things..."Well, okay. Just hold on!" I practically sprinted into the other room where I knew there was paper - Al had been drawing practice circles on it for me, but decided it would be easier to use chalk - and grabbed the pen near it. I figured I should at least let Winry know I was okay (I hope). I wrote:

_Winry,_

_I was really bored, and Ling wanted me to take a walk with him, so I said yes. Didn't want you to worry._

_~Felicity_

I knew Ling probably wanted me to come jumping on roofs with him (which I DEFINITELY couldn't do), not take a walk, but Winry didn't have to know of his crazy intentions - and besides that, I'd never written anything in Amestrian before; my handwriting was probably near impossible to read anyway, so I wasn't going to waste my time by replacing 'wanted me to take a walk with him' with 'was going roof jumping and asked me to come along'. So I kept it short.

I ran back into the room Ling was in to find him and Lan Fan standing near the window. My eyebrows raised in surprise. "When did Lan Fan get here?"

"About five seconds ago," Ling smiled, and his companion narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously; it took me a moment to remember that A. Lan Fan is very protective of the prince, and B. Xingese people could feel the, what was it, 'chi', so I guess they should be able to feel something was wrong with me like alchemists. Greeat.

Lan Fan turned to Ling, concerned. "My lord, are you sure we should bring her along anywhere? It may not be safe."

"Oh, I'm safe!" I insisted, for some unknown reason feeling perfectly comfortable with interrupting Ling before he could talk. "I couldn't hurt either of you if I had a chainsaw."

They both gave me weird looks. "What's a...chain saw?" Ling asked curiously. "Some kind of weapon?"

Oh, shit, they didn't know about chainsaws here. "Um...no, it's..." I paused, taking in Lan Fan's dangerous expression. I sighed. "It's a type of saw from where I come from; it's known there to be really dangerous, but it's not a weapon."

Ling cocked his head slightly, crossing his arms. "Where you're from? You mean you're not Amestrian?" Lan Fan took a step forward protectively as though that made me a threat.

I swallowed. "Um, no actually, I'm not." I smiled sheepishly. "I understand your confusion though, I do _sound_ Amestrian." I added, chuckling nervously.

"And look it," Ling commented, waving one of his hands slightly as if to gesture at me. "If you weren't born in Amestris, do you have Amestrian ancestors?"

I frowned as though I was thinking about it. "I...don't think so. Maybe, but it's not like I've ever tried to figure out who my distant ancestors were.

Lan Fan lowered her head. "If you are not Amestrian, then where do you hail from?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Geez, Lan Fan, it's not like my heritage makes me any more of a threat to you." I bit my lip slightly as her defended look remained. I sighed, exasperated. "I'm from a little, secluded country in the west called America. You've probably never heard of it; it's not even on any world maps as far as I know."

"That's interesting," Ling placed a hand on his chin. "Do you have your own language there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, English. It sounds like this." (Underline is English whenever I switch in the middle of a sentence from now on.)

"Ooh, pretty language," Ling praised, sounding...way too interested. "can you teach me some?"

Ah, of course. "Um...I suppose. Depends on what you wanna say."

"Wonderful!" the prince clapped his hands together decidedly. "You can teach me outside in the fresh air. Come on!" he exclaimed as he leaped out the window much like before; Lan Fan glared suspiciously at me for hardly another moment before following.

I walked cautiously over to the window and peaked out. "Um, guys? I'm not a ninja..." I yelped suddenly as two hands grabbed me under my arms and pulled me out, resulting somehow in me standing on the side of the building, clutching a window frame for dear life. I gasped. (Like real gasp not anime-gasp) "What the_ HECK - _**GUYS**,_ I can't climb like you can!_" I practically screeched, but it came out as a long squeak.

"Shh!" I cringed under Lan Fan's shushing - she was hanging just above me on a fancy ledge - and clung even harder as she spoke. "Do you want to draw attention with all that pathetic screaming?"

My anger flared, and I reached up to grip a tiny crack in the building as I glared at the wall in front of me. "I'm not pathetic," I muttered in English, looking up to find Ling hanging easily onto the side of the building about three feet to my right. I switched to Amestrian. "Alright fine, how do we get up there? Or...down? Or whichever way you were planning on going?"

Ling grinned. "I like your spirit." he pointed up. "That way; follow our lead." And with that, he began miraculously finding hand and footholds to climb to the top - which wasn't that far as there had only been two floors above our room.

I looked around me, trying to find someplace I could stick my foot into. I found...well, a few places, but I could tell they wouldn't hold me long. _'Oh, that's how they do it! They grab onto the right places so quickly it doesn't have time to give way.'_ Cool, but I didn't know how to do that.

"Are you coming, or not?" Lan Fan's impatient voice floated down to me from above. I took a deep breath and held it for a few moments. This reminded me of those times when I was really little, and I would get stuck up 'high' on a playground thing, monkey bars or something, and I'd cling on for dear life until someone came to get me. Only this time...I was actually risking my life. _'Ohman ohman ohman ohman.'_

I got myself ready, and - pointedly _not_ looking down - I lifted my foot to lay it briefly on the edge of the window frame that I was holding onto, looking up to find one of those window ledges above me. I smirked humorlessly as I decided what I'd do, then I hoisted myself up and grabbed hold of the ledge, slipping a toe into a tiny crack to shove myself up farther; I pulled on the ledge - thankful for the automail, which didn't hurt from the effort - and then reached out for another window frame to end up crouching on the ledge. It felt very precarious, so I stood carefully and looked up to find...that there was nowhere I could grab onto. _'Damn it.' _"Um, a little help here?" I raised my voice a little, noticing with much pride-hurt that I sounded like a frightened child on the monkey bars - but in my defense, I actually could die any moment. This thought freaked me out more. "Guys?"

I saw a blur and looked over to my left in time to see Lan Fan swinging down next to me, then there was a rush of air and my side hurt under my automail, and somehow I ended up sprawled on my back on the roof. I blinked and sat up to see Ling chuckling at my expense, and Lan Fan scowling. "There's no need to be such a baby."

"Hey! Where I come from, people don't jump around on roofs!" I retorted, standing up shakily. "And you could at least _act_ like you don't want to kill me." I then muttered, rubbing my sides.

Lan Fan may have been rolling her eyes at me, but it was hard to tell with her mask on. Ling turned to me and smiled apologetically. "Sorry 'bout her. She's no fun when it comes to strangers."

I felt a tiny smirk-smile force its way to my lips. "Strangers?"

Lan Fan placed her hands on her hips in a way that made her look like an overly concerned mother (or older sister?). "The prince tends to be reckless; he acts as though it's perfectly fine to ask random people for help, or for food, or for a date." she grit her teeth at that last one; I resisted smirking. She turned to Ling. "My lord is not as careful as he should be."

Ling waved her off. "Oh, lighten up! She's not going to hurt us! Not even with a chain saw!"

I let out a short, unnoticeable, humming, laugh. "So, now we're up here. ...Uhm, what exactly was it you wanted to do again? Exploring? 'Cause I'm not sure I could survive a roof run..."

Ling shook his head. "Nah, I changed my mind. You obviously aren't acrobatic enough to do that with us," he frowned disappointedly. "but you promised you'd teach me your language! That would be fun, right?" he grinned, and then let himself fall to the ground (roof) into a cross-legged sitting position, looking at me expectantly.

I glanced at Lan Fan, who was still standing there, and then sighed. "Well alright, if it'll get my mind off things..."

* * *

"Ah gut soopuh quenty aiys. Did I say it right?" Ling beamed at me hopefully.

I resisted laughing. "Almost. Not quite though."

He pouted. "Your language is hard!" he whined. "Can you at least tell me what you were making me say?"

"Nah," I shook my head, much to his chagrin. "I just wanted to hear you say it, but don't worry," I added, seeing Lan Fan's expression (she'd taken off her mask at Ling's order). "it's not anything insulting." I grinned.

We'd been up here for about twenty minutes, and he still couldn't say anything past 'yo'; (he'd asked that I tell him a greeting, so I told him the simplest one I could think of) now he was getting frustrated. "Alright, tell me this then," he crossed his arms, smiling a bit now. "how do you say 'room service!' in English?"

I smiled at his correct pronunciation of the language and told him, then I asked, "How come?"

He grinned. "Why not? I'm starving! Let's go back inside and get some hoom sufice."

"Room service." I corrected in English.

He waved it off. "Whatever, let's go!"

So we went over to the roof edge, and I peaked over the side. "Whoa," I squeaked. "I...didn't realize how far the drop was."

Lan Fan rolled her eyes, putting the mask back on. "Well, you must know the dangers of a fall before you can properly balance above it."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Of course. If you falsify the distance of a fall then you won't be as careful as you need be, and the the risk of death is greater."

"Huh," I hummed thoughtfully as she swung down and through the window.

"I can help you down if you like," Ling grinned as I turned to him in surprise. He knelt and pointed at some things I couldn't see. "There are footholds there, and there, and if you let yourself fall and hang on the ledge for a moment, you'll be slowed enough to land softly on the next surface without hurting something, but you have to be quick when you land and crawl over there to grab hold of that window frame, then you should easily be able to get inside."

"Uuuhhhh..." I got down and tried to see what he was pointing to, but I didn't find anything. "O...kay..." I gulped. "So I just..."

"See you down there!" Ling interrupted. Without another thought about me, he leaped down and made a bunch of handholds that I couldn't see, swinging into the room down a few yards.

"Aw, s-crap," I muttered, inspecting the places where Ling had grabbed onto. "I'm gonna be stuck up here forever aren't I?" I sighed, leaning back and just sitting there. It took me a moment to realize I was sitting in the same way The Gatekeeper dude does; I chuckled randomly, and leaned forward again, trying to see that other ledge I'd been on before... gotcha. "Okay," I breathed nervously. "I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this, but I'm going to try anyway." _'Come on, Felicity, you almost literally went through hell; climbing down the side of a building shouldn't be scary.' _

I closed my eyes and tried to visualize what I would do; of course this meant it would look a lot cooler in my mind than it would in real life, but I had to try. I had. To try. I swallowed down my nervousness and turned, using the advantage that my fingers couldn't hurt to grab onto the roof ledge without them aching. Then I slipped down faster than I meant to and yelped, closing my eyes as I squeezed the rock above me and pushed hard onto the ledge with my toes. After a moment of that I looked down, remembering what Lan Fan had said, and let go of the roof above me to quickly kneel down and grip the ledge - just in time too, because then my feet skidded off the ledge and I squeaked in fear as I now found myself slipping, nothing but my smooth, metal fingers to keep me up. I was hyperventilating; I closed my eyes in fear, then:

"What're you doing still up here?"

I jumped and lost my grip, only to be caught by Ling, who was easily holding the side of the building with one hand, and holding me against said building with the other. I gulped. "I _told_ you guys I can't climb like you!" I squeaked some more, heart pumping with fear.

Ling did that...weird grin of his and laughed a tiny bit. "Oh right, sorry." He then quickly helped me inside and I flopped onto the couch, grateful for something soft and NOT THE SIDE OF A BUILDING.

"Tfhangks." I mumbled into the cushion. I heard the prince laugh in reply, and scowled.

* * *

Winry wouldn't let Ling order room service - or at least she wouldn't until he started whining nonstop; eventually she gave in, and I got some chicken soup and chocolate ice cream. (Yes, I was perfectly okay with taking advantage of Ed's money like that. *evil grin*)

I started freaking out about Al again later, and I was pacing around so much and hyperventilating and then Winry through one of the couch pillows at my head (getting annoyed) - you know, those things are harder than bed pillows - so I ended up actually _passing out_ on the floor for about half a minute/ten seconds. After that I tried to calm down.

Winry had apologized and promised never to throw things at me again, which I was grateful for, and then later Ling ordered room service for dinner and I ate some garlic bread, which was delicious. But then I got worried again and joined Winry outside when she left to wait for Alphonse to come back.

I sighed, laying my chin in my hands and staring at the ground. "They'll be fine," I murmured to myself in English. "They'll all be fine, except for Lust. And everything will be okay."

"What was that?"

I turned my head to see Winry looking at me worriedly. I knew she wasn't worried about me though; she was worried about Al. I sighed, then mumbled, "I'm just afraid something bad happened."

Winry tried to smile comfortingly. "I'm sure he's fine. He's pretty sturdy you know. H-he's alright," she turned to look at the ground herself. "He's alright."

We sat there for maybe ten, fifteen minutes, and it was getting dark, when I heard the metallic shifting of a certain suit of armor. I looked up with Winry and saw a broken Alphonse walking towards us, and wouldn't you know, he was no more broken than I remembered him being! (Not that that was much comfort, I probably imagined it worse than in the anime...but I wouldn't let myself think that.)

"Alphonse!" I shouted, both of us standing up to greet him. We walked over, and I held my breath, realizing how badly he was damaged. I still couldn't tell if it was worse than in the anime, but I was willing to bet that it was. "Al..." I murmured, my brain not really working for a moment.

"Uh, hey," Al greeted in a slightly whimper-y tone. "I'm home now."

I just stared at him, realizing I could see through a crack in his chest to his blood seal; it wasn't supposed to be like that. I tried to slow my breathing as Winry made a teary squeak then shouted, "_Moron_! Welcome back!"

Al's armor shifted backwards in surprise, and he rubbed the back of his helmet nervously. "Um, okay... Thanks?" He started stammering gibberish as Winry's eyes filled with tears. I looked at the mechanic and found that I was feeling the exact reverse: relief. If something was horribly wrong, Al would be acting more depressed.

Winry suddenly smiled, and started laughing; Alphonse joined right in, and so did I slightly. I kept an eye on Al's right arm to see if - yup. There it was. It very suddenly just fell off of him; we all stared at it. "_THAT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN!_" Winry screeched.

Alphonse frantically picked it up and tried to reconnect it. "It won't stay! I-_I can't put it back on!_"

I giggled at the non-surprisingly hilarious scene. _'I'm going to have to learn to fight or something,'_ I thought to myself. _'if I want to protect these guys, I can't just use my knowledge of the future without some way of keeping it on track; there's no way I can help that if I can't be in the dangerous fights.' _That's when I remembered what Izumi had suggested (demanded).

And I realized how insane my life was.

* * *

**In case YOU GUYS forgot as well, Izumi wanted poor Felicity to train with Ed. Combat training...with Ed. Gulp.**

**So...there was something I was going to say...it was important...um...dang it, I can't remember. Oh well. *sigh*[EDIT: Hey, I just remembered! Guys, I asked a question in the last chapter; no one answered. I need to know how much time passed in the series as a whole, cause...well the reasons should be obvious. (I think...) So if anyone knowwss...(I feel like there was something else too but whatever.)] I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**Shining Heart of ThunderClan:** Ha, yeah... And nope, I couldn't think of a liable reason for Mustang to let her come with him. And what happened was: Armstrong took Edward to Resembool to meet up with Breda, and they went to Xerxes, Fu was there, and a few other people, then they found out Ross was okay, and talked about stuff, then Ed came back to Resembool and met his dad, stayed with Pinako for a night or so, dug up the creature that they made when trying to bring back their mother, decided it wasn't Trisha, came back...yeah generally that's what happened. Hehhe...:D

**Velvee:** Thank you! I like compliments. :) Just don't make them more than I'm worth, haha.

**Starclip: **Yeah! This time I just wrote bits when I was fairly certain I could think straight though. :) And I understand; I actually kind of regret doing that. *cries in the corner* YOU DON'T HAVE TO FORGIVE ME! D:

**That Guy:**Okay! And yeah, I'm planning on doing something BIG to make a bit more original and have Felicity freak out and stuff, I just...haven't quite...figured out... what it is yet - DON'T RUSH ME! :3

**Neko-chan: ***salutes* Thank you.

**DangerousFroggy: **Ye-oh wait, I think I already replied in a PM. *slinks away to the next review*

**Technochocolate: **(I like your name :3) THANK YOU! Compliments make me smile. :) :D XD :3 C: (all kinds of smiles)

**Alright, guys, thanks for all the reviews! Want mooorrreee *eats up reviews and faves and stuff*. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Hey, I'm getting som-oh shit

**Hey, guys, guess what! I wrote you an ENTIRE CHAPTER! But then it sucked so bad I wanted to throw up - painfully - so I replaced it with this one. -_- *siigghhh* That's why it took so loong...  
**

**Anyway, if you haven't seen the episodes going on right now (Father Before The Grave/Advance of the Fool/Backs in the Distance) in a while, then it would benefit you to re-watch it or something; I skipped..._all_ of the first one, and most of parts of the other ones...so yeah.**

**OH and I realized too late that I made Ed do something that...may have been something he wouldn't normally do in this beginning scene - just one thing. I tried to fix it up so it was okay, but I won't get rid of it 'cause I like what it caused to happen. Pwease just pretend Edward was particularly stressed that morning or something.**

**And OH AGAIN, I feel really insecure about this chapter...CUT ME SOME SLACK, KAY! *cries like a pathetic anime-baby***

* * *

"Why'd you ask me to teach you if you can't even throw a simple punch?" Ed taunted as I stumbled back from his airborne foot.

I narrowed my eyes, un-answering, and threw a punch that only landed in his open metal fist, which closed. The shrimp then yanked downwards and back, and I ended up sprawled on my side three feet away. "You're worse than your teacher, you know that?" I growled, sitting up. "At least with her I could fall on the ground without getting a snide remark."

As you can see, I'd finally gotten around to reminding Ed of Izumi's 'suggestion', which he couldn't ignore because if he ever saw her again and she heard that he didn't do as she said...well, neither of us wanted to see that outcome; I probably wouldn't get off easy for also forgetting.

It was two days after Alphonse had gotten back from his fight with Lust, and, if I remembered correctly, it was later today that Ed and Al would be visiting Mustang and Havoc in the hospital, and then tomorrow when they'd try to catch a Homunculus - although I couldn't rightly remember why.

Yesterday had been pretty boring, but I _had_ found a mini library in the hotel, and in that library were some useful alchemy books. Believe it or not, they actually helped me; I'd pretty much mastered turning my automail into a weapon like Ed. All I had to do was draw a specific circle on the back of my hand, and then I could turn the backs of my fingers into wicked spikes - which I couldn't actually use yet, due to my inability to fight, but it was still cool. (It was probably as easy as it was because of The Gate...)

Said inability was the reason I was now outside with Ed, in a small city park that apparently held enough room and privacy - and soft enough grass - to spar. When we'd gotten there, there was no 'hey, you're going to need to practice so and so before we start', it was just 'okay dodge!'

I dodged another swing from him and shot my right hand out, gripping his shoulder and trying to pull him down like he had done to me. He did stumble a bit, but he easily turned it around and threw me onto my back. "Come on, seriously, why do you want to learn this stuff? It's obvious you're not just evading Teacher's wrath."

I swung my right leg to trip him from where I was on the ground, but he just jumped over it. I grunted, sitting up casually as I realized he was waiting for an answer. "I hate being useless."

Ed blinked. "Useless?"

"Yeah," I stood up, flexing my shoulder to relieve the pain in my back. "like when Al and I got kidnapped by Greed and his gang, and all I could do was sit there while you and Al actually fought back-"

"Al fought back?"

I smirked humorlessly. "Um, yeah? He wouldn't have just let them take us." I dismissed that and continued "Then there was when we met Barry in that alley when we thought Ross died, and I know there was no actual danger then, but there could've been! And when Al almost got killed by that monster and I couldn't do anything because it was 'too dangerous' for me," I returned Ed's frown. "I don't like when the people I'm around might die any day; I wanna help."

"Hm," Ed placed his hands on his hips and gave me his 'okay-let's-test-this-puppy' look he gets when he's about to say something just to see people's reactions - and in case you guys didn't notice, he actually does that a lot in the show. "Well, if you don't like that, then why don't you just stop being around us? I'm sure there are lots of places you could stay in Central."

I shook my head. "Nah, why would I do that? You guys are too interesting to leave - and besides that, I've already been around you, so it's too late."

Ed smiled slightly. "You know, you don't have to use the excuse of being 'interested' to hang around us," he frowned then, suddenly taking on a sort of sad look and tone. "But I'm not all that happy with your idea of helping. Al and I are journeying alone; I don't want anyone else getting hurt by getting too close to us."

_'Oh really?'_ I scoffed in my mind. _'He has no idea; I'm the one who's already put people in danger by getting close to them _physically_, just being in the same room as them.'_

In real life I just sighed. "Well, it's not like I have anyone _else_ to get close to. And since I know what's up with you two, it would be torture to leave and not know whether you're okay, or whether everything will turn out alright."

Ed anime-gasped, probably only now realizing how much I actually cared about him and his brother. "Really..?" he murmured, letting his hands drop to his sides. He looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he turned back to face me, grinning mischievously. "Well then, I guess we'd better prepare you for the dangers of following us around - since you don't seem to be leaving any time soon!"

And with that, he ran forward and sent his right arm hurtling toward the bottom of my chest. I dodged, barely escaping the metal fist, and, realizing he was starting up the 'lesson' again, I grabbed his arm and twisted to the right, trying to punch at his side and kick his leg at the same time. That didn't work so well though, because he easily ducked, stepped backwards, grabbed my right shoulder with his left hand and threw me upside-down in one move.

"Oowww..." I groaned loudly, sitting up. My eyes widened as I found him running at me again, fist raised to crush me where I lay(okay, probably not, but you try having that guy run at you and not fear for your life). I rolled quickly to the right and bounced up, using my hands and knees as springs. I turned to him and took a single running step forward, pushed back on my right leg, and threw a punch down at his chest. All in all, I think this was a pretty cool move...

Until the more experienced fighter grabbed my arm and used the momentum to swing me around and throw me behind him. I slammed into a tree and grunted in pain, moaning as I rolled over and sat up. "You know, I really didn't expect you to throw me around like Izumi does..."

Ed laughed. "I don't usually; I've never fought anyone that I _could_ throw around before." he grinned.

I glared in return, then replaced it with a taunting smile as I stood up. "Oh, so you admit you're just too _small_ for it?"

The shorty glared daggers so hard I almost expected actual knives to come flying out of them. I took a step forward, and the next thing I knew Edward's fist was two feet from my face. I moved my head just in time to get my cheek SERIOUSLY bruised, stumbling to the side as Ed yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP MIDGET, YOU TINY JERK?!"

_'Tiny? Really? Well I guess he'll take any chance to point out he's taller than someone.'_ I bit my lip hard to block out the pain in the rest of my face. "GEEZ, Ed, do you try to break every face that calls you small?"

Ed's glare died down as he realized he'd just lost his tempter in battle mode. Oops. He looked really sorry, and I swallowed slightly when I realized there were pained tears in my eyes. _'Shit, showing weakness is not something I do!' _I gently placed a cold hand on my face for a moment, disappointed that it didn't really help, then I decided to hit him back.

I shot my arm out and got Ed in the side of the face, smirking at his shocked expression. I then impulsively reached over to grab the side of his right arm, swinging it behind him and punching him again - this time in the chest - and just to be sure, I hooked my foot around his ankle and tripped him up, stumbling myself before regaining balance. Ed ended up on the ground, grunting from the impact as I grinned triumphantly. "HA! Let it now be known that I, Felicity, have finally landed one on Edward Elric!"

"Aw, that was a dirty trick," Ed chuckled, standing up and brushing himself off.

"'There's no such thing as dirty in a fight'." I quoted, smiling at my clever use of his own words; I ignored the surprised look he gave me.

"Eh, you got me there," he muttered with a tiny smile, rubbing the side of his face. He glanced at mine and I saw his eyebrows come together in a worried frown. "Maybe we should stop now; I think I may have overdone it on your face," his frowned turned into one of regret. "Sorry."

I blinked, touching my face briefly before pulling away to look at my metal fingers. There was a blotch of red on it, and I just now realized I felt a warm ooze moving down my face. My eye twitched noticeably as I realized he'd hit me with his _right_ hand. I glared, unable to resist a slight, pained smile. "Damn right you overdid it."

* * *

BACK AT THE HOTEL...tel...el...l (Sorry, had to do the echoey voice effect :3)

I walked out of the bathroom - where all the bandages were kept; I now had one on my face - to find Ed, Al and Winry discussing the possibility of getting Al's body out of The Gate again. I heard something about a Homunculus from Ed - probably talking about how they might need to figure out about the Gate from them or something, I dunno - and then there was a pause as everyone looked down, seeming deep in thought.

I walked over, intending to greet them, but before I could say anything, Alphonse anime-gasped. "What if I'm starting to rot?"

"Huh?" Winry and Ed questioned at the same time. I found myself also staring at him in confusion, even though I knew what he was worried about; it was pretty sudden and unexpected the way he said it.

Al's armor started shaking from...fear? I guess? He whimpered, "I doubt my body's getting any nutrients, or any sleep either! So even if we get it back from over there..." he trailed off, looking downwards; his point had obviously been conveyed.

"Well, there goes that plan," I commented way too cheerfully, slumping down on the couch next to Edward. I rubbed my face where he'd hit it and gave an apologetic smile to the glare sent by Winry.

After giving me said glare, the mechanic turned to the shrimp with her hands raised worriedly. "Is he right, Ed?"

Ed sighed and looked down, crossing his arms in thought. (How does one do that? I dunno.) There was a pause, then "Well...this is just a hypothesis, but I was thinking about the transmutation and trying to retrace our process." he turned to Al. "You remember how we mixed our blood to create a blueprint for Mom's soul?"

Al's helmet shifted to the side slightly. "Yeah..?"

"Well," Ed continued uncertainly. "right after that we passed through the Portal where we were both deconstructed. It's a slim chance, but I think it's possible our spirits might've gotten tangled up in the process."

"Sounds complicated," I remarked, leaning on my elbow. It still felt kind of weird to watch such familiar scenes play out, especially considering I didn't know how much exactly my being there affected everything.

Ed looked at me. "Yeah, I guess so. But listen," he turned back to Al, arms still crossed. "I'm trying to explain that I think our bodies might be connected somehow, even though they're so far away," he paused and held out a hand in a kind of gesture. "That might actually explain why I'm so sho-..." he froze, staring at the floor, and I resisted a smirk. "...sho..." he dropped his hands to his lap and squeezed his eyes and fists shut as he forced out the last word: "short."

Everyone gasped - even me, but I did it mockingly; Al and Winry were actually surprised. "He admitted it." Winry practically whispered, eyes wide.

Alphonse leaned forward where he sat and copied her tone. "He's starting to accept reality!"

I snorted.

"Hey, shut up!" Ed grumbled, trying to glare at all three of us at once.

Winry leaned back in her seat and returned to the subject at hand. "So, you think you've been supplying all the nutrients for Al's body too? That seems a little farfetched."

Ed slumped over forward and slammed his hands down on the coffee table. "So what's _your_ explanation then?"

"You don't grow because you refuse to drink your milk."

"Don't start that again!" Ed growled. "Milk has nothing to do with height!" Personally, I agreed, but I couldn't help but smirk anyway as the argument started up.

Winry huffed, leaning forward offensively as well. "Oh, come on, Ed! If you're not proof enough, Felicity's added lack of height and almost equal dislike of milk has to be enough to convince you."

Ed looked at me in shock. "You don't like it either?"

"Uh..." I frowned, then smiled sheepishly, not liking that I was being dragged into this. "Nope, not really..."

"Oh_, come ON_!" Ed threw his hands in the air, exasperated. He glared at me. "Why couldn't you be tall then? If someone else who hates that cow juice were _really_ tall then Winry would get off my back!"

"Oh no, I wouldn't!" Winry growled. "I'd still make you drink it, Ed; there are people who might get lucky or just have tall genes, otherwise no milk and you're _SHORT_!"

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?!"

"You're going to drink it, Ed!"

"No! Not gonna happen!"

"FINE, stay a runt!"

"I'm _not_ a runt!"

"Just drink it!"

"NEVER!"

"I'll make you!"

"_JUST TRY_!"

I slid my hand - which was supporting my chin on the couch - over my mouth to hide the smile that was forming there. Those two are really fun to watch when arguing.

I couldn't help but think of the end of the anime, when those two ended up together, and wonder if _that_ would change too; I sure hoped not.

* * *

Soon after that argument, Edward and Alphonse went to the hospital to visit Mustang and Havoc. I couldn't come along because, well, neither of them really knew me, and I'd only met Mustang once, so it wouldn't make sense to go.

Knowing they'd be gone for hours, what with going to...somewhere - I forgot where - after the hospital, I spent the time first: in that library again; I'd found that being able to read the same alchemic explanation over and over, letting my brain process it a dozen different ways, is actually easier than having Al tell me once how something works. When I finally decided to (second:) go have dinner in the dining room, (with Winry; she'd been thinking about how I said I dislike milk and made me have some...) I could do small transmutations with such materials as steel, (because automail) wood, dirt, and silver, which I'd stolen in the form of silverware from leftover room service stuff, a result of Ling's last meal. I was better than before, but I can't say I was very good - yet.

After finishing dinner, I headed back to the room and stayed there until Ed and Al got back. When they did, I asked about how it went/what took them so long, and they told me about how Riza had made some guesswork on where that place they'd fought Lust was, (Oh, I forgot to mention didn't I - Alphonse had explained everything that happened there to all of us, so I 'knew'. Also Ed told us about Ross.) and how they'd gone to the 3rd Lab to check it out - and of course that they wanted to find a Homunculus so they could know why those monsters wanted 'sacrifices' that opened the portal. (And of course Ed mentioned how that meant I was probably a 'prime candidate' as well, which didn't do anything to make me feel good.) It satisfied me somehow that they trusted me enough to not hold anything back; they even explained Havoc's condition.

Then Edward decided to tell Al (and me, since I was there) what the notice to all State Alchemists - warning them about Scar's return to Central - had said, and about Scar's tattoo/Winry's parent's killer and so forth. I just stood there the whole time, and by the end of all the explaining my leg was hurting from the knee being locked up; I fixed it.

"So you're saying that Scar killed Winry's parents?" Al confirmed finally, an upset tone in his voice.

Ed shrugged and looked downwards. "I don't know for certain, but that's the way it looks."

"Poor Winry," Al murmured softly, then looked intensely (maybe...) at Ed. "Brother, you weren't planning on telling her, were you?"

"Of course not, Al," Ed replied with an even softer voice. He looked down, hiding his face with his bangs so I couldn't see his eyes - and I was standing basically in front of him. "I couldn't stand to be the one to make her cry again."

Al turned away. "Neither could I..."

I sighed. "She's gonna find out someday though."

They both looked at me, and Ed scowled. "Not if I can help it. She doesn't need to be reminded of that pain."

I just frowned and nodded, knowing that she would find out soon - although...I was having a hard time remembering how...Something to do with when they fought Scar, right? Someone let slip?

After a pause, Ed sighed, pushing himself off the edge of the couch he'd been leaning against with his legs. "Well anyway, it's the last thing I wanna do, but we have to confront Scar, Al."

"To find out if he did it?" Al questioned, unmoving.

I crossed my arms casually; they'd gotten uncomfortable just hanging at my sides, but Ed glanced up and I think he may have read something else in the gesture - probably disapproval, judging by the blank look I could feel on my face, and by the slight scowl that he stuffed away to look at the floor. "Well, that's one reason," he turned around to face the armor he was replying to. "but there is another. We're gonna lure out the Homunculi." Al's helmet went back a bit in surprise, and Ed continued, explaining. "They need us alive for their 'sacrifice', don't they? So I doubt they'd be willing to stand by while Scar kills us."

Alphonse tilted his head to the ceiling. "You think so? Sounds like a pretty big gamble to me."

I nodded sincerely. "Yeah, you guys could die."

Ed shoved his fists on his hips. "Well, it's _much_ better than doing nothing!"

"Oh, really?" Al snapped in an...unfittingly soft tone. "Because Scar _literally_ tore us apart the last time."

Ed hunched back a bit, obviously noticing the out of character harshness that was coming out of his younger brother. "Uh, well, we've...gotten stronger...in these past few months."

I took a step back as Alphonse stood over us both menacingly (his height can do that even when he was just aiming for Ed). "What happens if the Homunculi _do_ show up? How're you going to catch one? They're_ super strong_, and they pretty much _can't die_!"

"He's got a point," I pointed out randomly. I didn't know why I kept throwing in comments; I guess I just wanted to feel like a part of things. Man, that sounded cheesy.

Just as I was saying that, the curtains to a window nearby flew apart to reveal none other than Ling the Mooch and Lan Fan the Ninja-Girl. "'Can't Die'?" the prince smiled excitedly. "Is that hyperbole?"

"Or are they _actually_ immortal?" his henchgirl finished for him.

There was a pause, then Al sighed, not moving from where he stood. "Why don't we lock the windows?"

Ling grinned. "Because you know you love me!" He then climbed inside along with Lan Fan and stood in front of us. "Now, what was that about undying... what was it? Homunculi?"

Edward obviously didn't like the prince's tone. "I don't suppose you'll be giving us a choice about telling you?"

"Nope!"

* * *

Alright, now I'm going to skip the conversation with Ling, his agreement to help, the Elric's agreement to let _me _help a bit, (not with the fighting though of course) and the rest of the night.

**THE NEXT DAY; OUTSIDE A CAFE**

(She rhymed dramatically for no reason.)

"Heh, I'm pretty sure everyone in Central knows my name by now!" Ed chuckled almost evilly, arms crossed in satisfaction.

"Well, you _were_ a little over-the-top." Al pointed out.

I laughed from my seat across the table. "Yeah, but that was awesome!" Ed returned my grin, obviously having enjoyed himself.

Al sighed. "You were over-the-top too, Felicity; there was no need to get all those girls swooning over him."

I smirked. When Ed and Al had said they'd let me help get Scar's attention, I'd immediately thought of all Ed's fangirls back in my world and figured: hey, what's the best way to get people talking about someone?

Ed shuddered, losing the smile. "Yeah, I don't know where you got the idea to do that, or HOW you ever convince those girls to _rip my shirt off_." he growled the last part, and my grin got so wide my face hurt.

Yup, I was having a pretty good day so far.

That was when Mustang's car pulled up. _'Well, that was a bit late - but I guess I hurried things right along; got them done sooner.'_

Roy's face appeared behind the opening window. "When did you become so theatrical, Fullmetal?" he sounded...kind of bitter at the end.

"_Colonel_?" Ed gasped, standing up fast. Then he calmed down. "Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

"Probably," the man admitted, staring straight ahead. I watched from my seat as Ed walked over and started muttering something to him, and I knew he was talking about Havoc, but he had lowered his voice so much that I couldn't hear from where I was.

"Hold on," Mustang suddenly interrupted - louder than his subordinate's quiet talking. "people are watching us. Get in," then he paused, glancing at me. "Can she be trusted?"

"More or less," was the vague answer.

But once it was confirmed that Al couldn't fit in the back of the car with Mustang for long, Ed and I sat up front with Riza while she drove us into a nearby alley so no one could hear what was to be said.

Don't think the suspicious looks I was getting from Roy and Riza the whole time were lost on me.

"Doctor Marcoh's gone missing?" Ed gasped after Mustang had told us of the fact. I wasn't supposed to know who he was yet, so I just made sure I looked totally lost on the severity of the situation.

Roy nodded solemnly. "Looks like it. They probably took him captive." He turned his head to look closer at Ed as the kid turned away in disgust at the discovery. "There's something else we need to talk about. I'm sure you've heard that Scar's back," Ed glared in confirmation. "So what's with the over-the-top showboating - do you _want_ him to find you?"

Ed gave a short breath that usually indicated amusement and smirked at his superior officer. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want. I need to fight him and you can't talk me out of it!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" the Colonel growled. "DID YOU FORGET THE WAY HE TORE YOU APART IN EAST CITY? AND THIS TIME YOU'RE BRINGING A LITTLE GIRL INTO IT?!" (I scowled.)

"I'm not bringing her into it!" Ed insisted, his smirk widening; he leaned forward slightly and gained a _highly_ mocking tone. "But you certainly sound scared, Colonel, are you scared of big bad Scar, hmm? I'm not not surprised considering how **useless** you were against him!" he chuckled mockingly.

Mustang's face contorted with (badly) suppressed rage. "THAT'S NOT MY FAULT - _IT WAS **RAINING** THAT DAY_!"

Ed chuckled again, stepping closer to the man, and I suddenly wondered why the hell he was doing this. "Was it raining when you got beat up and sent to the hospital? You're still useless!"

Roy looked like he was trying not to snap (his fingers). "Shut your mouth, Fullmet-!"

_Click_

We all spun around to look where Riza had cocked her gun, and saw that none other than Scar was making his way dramatically towards us. He stopped and just stared with the gun pointed at his head. "I guess he got your invite," Roy growled, argument forgotten.

Alphonse purposefully stepped between me and the threat at hand - for the third time, I easily noticed - as Ed replied. "You okay? You'd think it was raining the way your forehead's dripping." Riza made to shoot the man then, but Ed noticed and shoved her arm away. "Hold it! Don't shoot, Lieutenant."

"WHAT-" Riza's eyes widened in disbelief. "-you can't be serious!"

Ed made that humming, almost-a-laugh snorting sound. "I'm trying out the Colonel's sport; I think I might be able to catch a few fish!" At the last line, Scar was slamming his glowing right hand into the ground, causing wicked spikes to rise up in a line all the way from him to us. But before they could get too close, Ed ran forward to confront him; at the same time, Alphonse clapped his gloved hands and knelt to create a wall between us and Scar, effectively stopping the onslaught.

I took a couple steps closer to them as Al explained the situation to the Colonel, backing into the wall for safety; I followed his lead. "We're using Brother as bait to lure out the Homunculi. He's too important to them; they can't afford to just let him die."

"That's crazy!" Roy opposed, obviously too late.

"We're not going to let anyone else get hurt; using ourselves as bait was the only option!"

Roy narrowed his eyes and looked over at me; I rolled mine. He growled, "Then why did you bring _her_ along?!"

"Um," Al looked at me uncertainly. "we didn't mean to. Personally, I didn't think Scar would show up so soon; it _was_ pretty foolish of us..."

"Damn right!" There was another explosion behind us and Roy snarled, accepting the plan, I guess... "And what're you going to do if Scar get's shot? The MPs might get here before the Homunculi."

Al nodded. "But you can stop that from happening, can't you Colonel?" It wasn't a request.

Roy smirked and turned away. "So now I take orders from you, is that it? You've got a lot of nerve," He turned to him again. "You'd better plan on sharing what you catch!"

"Of course!" Al agreed. He started to run off, then looked at me. "Stay with the Colonel; he'll keep you safe."

Damn, I hate feeling useless. WHAT IF THEY DIED?! I held the fear in my gut. "Okay."

I looked at Roy, and he nodded seriously at me. Then he turned to Riza, backing away from the wall; I heard - and felt - rumbling explosions from behind it. "Sergeant Fuery's townhouse is close by," Roy told us, giving me a look that said, 'You better follow me, stay close, obey orders, and survive or I'll kill you.' "Come on, let's go."

I scowled to myself, hating that I couldn't help Ed and Al in their fight, as I jogged over to the man and followed them. _'Dammit, dammit, damn it! If they end up dying - no, no they won't die. Those two are amazing fighters, a-and they're fighting together this time...' 'But there was that moment when Scar's hand got two inches away from Ed's face, remember?' 'Oh SHIT, I hope he moves a little bit away from it instead of close to it!' 'You and me both.'_ I mentally slapped myself for having another two-person conversation in my head and focused on staying near the two soldiers.

* * *

Before we got where we were going, Roy stopped and told me to get back to the hotel, saying it would be safer there than with soldiers. I couldn't disagree to that, so when he told me where we were I actually started to head back there. _'Damn inability to fight. I can't _do_ anything when there's actual danger__! I wish I could at least go back there...but I can't just-'_

"Felicity!"

My thoughts were interrupted by a worried-looking Winry running toward me through the crowd. She stopped in front of me and I greeted her without really thinking about why she was upset (forgot for a moment). "Uh, hi, Winry, wha-?"

"Felicity," she interrupted me again. "you were with Ed and Al, right?"

"Um yeah... Oh yeah!" I suddenly remembered what was going on. "They're in a fight with Scar, but I can tell you've probably heard alrea-"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE THEM THEN?" she shouted, taking a step more in the direction she'd been going before. "Come on, where are they now? Show me!"

Welp, there's my excuse to go back.

We got to that alley sooner than I think we were supposed to. Thankfully, I realized this before we got into sight of the battling alchemists and held out an arm to stop Winry; I figured the excuse of 'it's too dangerous' would suffice if she asked why I wouldn't let her get close. But...wait, this wasn't right. Those two soldiers that were supposed to be found unconscious here were okay; they had their guns out and were watching the boys fight. _'We got here _this_ early?' _I thought in confusion; that didn't feel right._  
_

It looked as though they were just getting ready to shoot when we came down there; one of them noticed us and turned. "Hey, you two need to get out of here! This is no place for little g-"

The man was interrupted by an alchemic explosion following the blur of Al's armored body jumping back away from it. I gasped, realizing the danger we were in too late; the force of the explosion teamed with the many pebbles and rocks flying towards us hit me like a giant fist. With spikes on it. And charged with electricity. Anyway, it _hurt_. "AGH!"

My vision went fuzzy as the back my head slapped - _hard_ - into the ground behind me, and I think a few big rocks bounced off of me. Pain shot down my entire body and I had a hard time breathing. Panicking, I rolled over onto my aching stomach and coughed through the smoke that followed the explosion. When my sight cleared and I saw the ground below my face, I gasped - causing more coughing. Which caused _more_ blood to spurt out of my mouth and onto the ground. _'Oh no, that explosion seriously hurt me somewhere...'_ I groaned. _'Correction: everywhere.'_

Then I remembered.

"Winry!" I shouted weakly through the now dissipating smoky dust, coughing more - damn, my chest hurt. "Winry, where ar-are you okay?" I pushed myself up, hands and knees on the ground, and then had to wait again as spots filled my vision.

The muffled sound of Ed and Al debating about morals with a violent serial killer made its way through the dust as I tried shakily to stand up; I failed. As soon as I applied pressure to the ground with my left foot, pain shot up my leg and I gasped, falling on my side. "Damn it," I muttered. _'Why did I have to get injured without even fighting? I mean - how is that fair?'_

_'Life isn't fair,' _I reminded myself in a mental growl._ 'and that thought was childish.'_

I felt numb, and I realized I was starting to pass out. But of course, I couldn't allow that; I forcibly _shoved_ myself into a sitting position in one move, making my chest hurt _horribly_, but I had plenty strength to look up and see if I could find Winry anywhere; I hoped she wasn't as close as I was to the explosion.

I didn't have to look around though; she was standing, perfectly fine, about four feet away from me. I tilted my head up to look at her face...

...just as her eyes turned purple, and an electrical red light appeared around her head, making its way down until the person standing in front of me was no longer the work-loving mechanic I'd come to know. My eyes widened in shock. "Envy..."

The gender-defying, dead-leafed palm tree gave me one of his signature smug smirks, glancing over to where the boys and Scar were arguing. I looked in that direction and saw that the dust was just beginning to clear up. Then I turned back to Envy and freaked out, realizing the danger I was in now - FINALLY realizing it. I tried to push myself up again and opened my mouth with the intention of shouting to Alphonse for help, but before I could say anything, Envy grabbed the top of my head and slammed it into the wall behind me, and everything faded along with the new burst of pain I just knew I'd feel later...

* * *

**Hey, guys, fun question: If you were one of the Homunculi which one would you be? (name-wise) I'd be Envy, 'cause I'm jealous a lot. (*whispers* Oh no! I just revealed my single worst flaw! *turns into Alphonse* I'M PERFECT!)  
**

**Anyway, guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long! *insert dramatic anime-crying* I WANTED TO BE THAT AUTHOR WHO UPDATED REALLY REALLY FAST! BUT LIFE GOT IN THE WAY! LIIIFFFEEE!**

**Oh, speaking of which, I started watching another anime: Blue Exorcist. It's pretty good, and I'm almost done. :P**

**Okay, yeah... I'm sorry. I also had family stuff that lasted for two days, so there was that too, and the reason I put at the beginning of the chapter.  
**

**Anyyywayyyy...**

**Review Replies:  
**

**Neko-chan:** Great! I hope this was worth the wait... *ashamed of how long it took*

**DangerousFroggy:** PMed

**Starlip:** Haha, I know right? I mean he's got plenty so what's a little pigging out gonna do? :P And no offense taken, heh. I want her training to be realistic so she doesn't seem like THIS AWESOME TALENTED FIGHTER WHO SUDDENLY REALIZES HOW AMAZING SHE IS IN THE TIME OF NEED, but that means I couldn't get her involved in the awesome battle that 'I' just missed. *cries anime tears* HER FRUSTRATION AT BEING USELESS IS MY FRUSTRATION AS WELL. I hope I did okay there at the beginning. :D

**That Guy:** *bows*

**Littledarkangel9797:** I don't mind, that usually means my story is 'agfhudhwh AMAZING' and I like to know that. :D And...sorry, nope. Or maybe...I still can't remember if anything I put in here was something I thought of then... *also sweat-drops* I'm sorry you had to wait! D:

**Guest:** Here ya go! :D THANKS!

**Also PMed the last one.**

**So, please review; I hope I didn't drive anyone away with my slow update and less-than-decent chapter. DX**

**And I'm so sorry I have no way of knowing if real life will interfere again *sigh*. (Oh, but I probably should've mentioned before: I go to the city with my dad and siblings every other weekend, except when something comes up, and this last weekend (Saturday and part of Sunday) was one of those times. I'll be going at the scheduled times mostly, so that should delay things then, and I'll tell you if something comes up, so...that's something, right?.)**


	17. Chapter 17: Under The Top

***cries* I WANTED TO GET EATEN BY GLUTTONY WITH ED AND LING! :( I've been planning it from the beginning, and Envy had to ruin it. *sigh* Oh well, I can live with this. It's not like I'd had anything big or elaborate planned that depended on my character's first fight being against Envy's true form in Gluttony's stomach...  
**

**But I sure would've enjoyed writing that! D-,:**

**Then again...I had kind of a fun time writing this too; I tried to make up for the loss of being in that bloody hell. But...I hope I didn't overdo it. I think I may have overdone it. :( Tell me if I overdid it, please. Oh, and my writing style suddenly decided to change in this chapter...I dunno why; I think it's...I dunno if it's worse than before? I think it is...through most of it anyway. Forgive. :3 ROLL LONGEST CHAPTER YET! (I can't believe I can do all this in less than two days but I couldn't do the last one in...more)  
**

* * *

My head pounded, there was a rushing sound in my ears, I heard voices drifting in and out of my hearing as I drifted in and out of consciousness... I ached everywhere... I think someone hit me at some point... I felt like screaming, but I didn't know why... _'Ughwahapnd...'_

* * *

Loud voices wafted through the barriers that held my mind in a blissful trance. I wasn't sure whose they were, where I was, or why it smelled here, but I wished the voices would just shut up so I could sleep.

I turned my head slightly, the feeling just starting to come back into it. It hurt. Bad. My chest did too now that I thought about it...and my neck, and my toes, and...GAH! EVERYTHING HURT! I groaned loudly.

And the voices stopped abruptly.

At first I couldn't think clearly; all I knew was that I was in pain, and whoever the voices belonged to were responsible.

Then I remembered.

My eyes snapped open about as violently as one can do that, deciding to scan the area I was in. I found myself strapped to a chair in a large, seemingly empty room. Well, mostly empty; there were actually two people in the room with me - well, I say people... The first of them was the unpleasant presence of the Homunculus Wrath; the other was the far more unpleasant being, 'Father', sitting on his throne in this...place. I looked around briefly, only now realizing where I was. It was that place where the Homunculi's Father sat - but that was obvious so I probably shouldn't have bothered with telling you.

"What..." the word slipped unwillingly from my mouth as I took in the cool stares I was getting. This caused me to start coughing violently, the taste of blood tainting my tongue. My chest heaved; I felt like it was going to implode or something. _'What the hell did they do to me?'_

When I finally looked up with half-closed eyes, 'Father' was leaning over nonchalantly in his chair, his chin resting on a half curled fist that was supported on the edge of his 'throne'. I stared at him, trying my best not to look terrified - I'm pretty sure I failed. He looked at his youngest son. "Wrath, my son, do you suppose that was too much?" he seemed to already know the answer; he was just asking Wrath to...well, I dunno. Why does he talk to anyone he thinks inferior to himself?

Wrath bowed his head slightly. "Probably. Whatever the case, I doubt we'll get any more information from this." he turned to his Father. "Shall we cut her loose?"

I gulped. _'Information? H-have they been...reading my mind or something? Like that last time? Ohman ohman ohman!'_ I closed my eyes and felt hot tears roll unbidden down my cheeks - I was hurting pretty bad right then. _'What did they do to me?...'_

"No," My eyes snapped open at the reply; I tilted my head up ever so slightly to look Father in the eye. I flinched at the cold gaze, and tried not to look away...I failed. "even if she has no memory of these past days, what explanation could we possibly conceive for her absence? It would take up more time than we need. We'll just have to keep her alive until the Promised Day."

_'The Promised Day,'_ I repeated in my mind. This wasn't good, this wasn't good! _'So they decided I'm perfect for sacrifice? Does that mean Mustang won't be forced into it? Well, that could be good or bad...Bad if I can't get out of here and fix what my disappearance has probably destroyed. I wonder how long I've been here?'_

"As you wish, Father." Wrath conceded, his one normal eye boring into me uncomfortably. I grunted quietly as though that actually made whatever wounds I had worse; I didn't dare look at myself to see what was wrong with me - or where. Thankfully, or not, depending on how you look at it, I didn't have to, because Wrath had just walked calmly up to me and raised his hand. Before I could even blink, he'd brought it down on the back of my head - way harder than any _human_ could - and I was unconscious once more.

* * *

When I awoke again, it was to another familiar - yet far more comforting - voice.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, BASTARD?_"

_'Edward...'_ It was Ed! He would save me! Right? He definitely sounded pissed enough to try. My once again numb body tingled as I tried to bring feeling into it so I could open my eyes. It was harder than you'd think though.

"What business is it of you what I have and haven't done?" Father was speaking. "You may have her back if you like, so long as you take better care of her; she _is_ a precious resource, as you are."

I made a loud noise somewhere between a grunt and a groan as the numbness in my body faded fast. The sound of multiple anime-gasps reached my ears, and when I finally managed to open my eyes I found that my chair was now much closer to Father's, and facing the same way. I blinked, trying to make my vision clear enough to see what the blurred, wiggling shapes in front of me were, unsuccessful at first.

When my vision did clear, I gasped through my nose, recognizing - but unprepared for - the gigantic green monster that was Envy, all those faces crying inside and outside of him. The way it looked and sounded made me want to squirm myself; try to get away. Just looking at those things was like swallowing live worms (I imagine). I know the thing was at least ten yards away, but I suddenly felt sick and closed my eyes again, moaning quietly.

"_Precious_ resource, huh?" Ed spat out the first word. "What kind of a sick bastard are you?!"

"_Let her go_! NOW!" Alphonse. That was Alphonse's voice. Geez, he sounded pissed too; I couldn't help but smile a little through the pain that was racking my body again. I think he must've noticed, 'cause then he shouted, "Felicity!" like he was trying to get my attention or something. Oh, he already had it; I opened my eyes again and tried not to throw up from seeing - and hearing - that monster as I let my gaze search for the familiar suit of armor...there. Close by, but still on the other side of the Homunculi's Father, which wasn't very comforting.

Father shrugged in a not-quite-almost human way. "Of course, I told you that you could have her back." He then turned around and walked over to me.

I don't know why, but for some reason I felt this overwhelming sense of panic the closer he got to me, and I found that by the time he'd reached me my eyes were squeezed shut, my hands were clenched, and everything hurt from being more tensed up. I remembered what he'd said before about...me not remembering something, and I wondered if that had something to do with this feeling. _'What the _hell_ did this bastard do to me?'_

I heard the sound of alchemy right in front of me and winced, tensing up further in intensified pain, then felt the bonds on my wrists, ankles, and apparently around my chest vanish, leaving me to fall forward off the chair. I managed to catch myself, ending up on hands and knees; I think the sudden release of pressure from around my chest did something to my breathing, because then I started coughing again - violently. I ended up laying on my side spewing blood from my mouth again. _'Shit, what...the hell...'_ I was getting really scared.

"What the **_HELL_**_-_-"

"Calm yourself," the voice of Father interrupted Ed talking again, and I heard the sound of cloth scraping against the ground. Opening my eyes, I saw that the Hohenheim look-alike had knelt down next to me. He suddenly gripped my shoulder with one hand; my side with the other. I yelped, unsure whether it was in pain or fear. He squeezed, there was the sound of alchemy, then the pain lessened. He stood up. "You see? She's fine; I won't allow her to die."

I didn't like how he said that.

But I have to admit, living Philosopher's Stone energy does the job right. I slowly pushed myself into and almost sitting position, head down; I felt...really woozy, but other than that...

"You aren't human," Ling's voice decided to join the party then, growling; accompanied by the sound of a blade being drawn. It took me a moment to realize that someone had said something before too, but I hadn't heard it right. "What the _hell_ are you? Why do you feel that way - what's inside you_, MONSTER_?!"

I shuddered, getting this weird...tingly feeling up my spine, like - what's the phrase? Someone walking over my grave? I dunno, anyway, 'Father' turned away from me then - though I couldn't see where he was looking because I was too busy staring blankly at the ground, mind all...fuzzy. He spoke, "I'd ask who you are, but I really don't care." he said irritably, like he didn't want to even bother talking to him. He turned again and started walking in some direction. "You can go ahead and eat him."

Gluttony, to whom this sentence was obviously directed, let out a cheer, but Ed quickly intervened; I heard his footsteps as he protested: "What?! NO, hold it!"

My arms were somehow getting tired of holding me up (I guess it was really just my brain.) at that point, and I was about to just let myself fall on the ground again, but the sounds of brief footsteps doubled, half of them obviously metal, and I ended up falling into the steel (or...other type of metal? I dunno) and leather arms of Alphonse Elric, who had finally come over to help me. "Al..." I croaked softly, not really meaning to; I guess it was some kind of instinctual reaction to his presence or something. Yeah.

Al shushed me. (The nerve! Well, not really my thoughts at that moment.) "We'll get you out of here soon, okay?" he whispered, and I nodded slightly, still weak from...whatever.

"...don't kill him! _Please_!" Ed's voice seemed to get quieter than louder for some reason, and I realized everything was still going in and out of focus. I didn't understand why though, I mean, Father had just fixed whatever physical damage there was, right? But I still felt like hell.

"But I...need for him," Father replied, his footsteps resounding off the walls of his damn place. "...any less...less...me..."

_'Oohh, I don't feel so good...'_ I thought, leaning harder on Al. There was more talking in the background, and I felt the armored boy gently lift me into his arms; stand up, judging by the way the air flowed by my now-closed eyes. I blinked them open again as the world came more into focus, finding Al talking now, walking closer to his brother. "...He did heal our wounds though."

"H-he didn't heal mine," Ling grunted, walking out from behind Edward. I saw him brandishing his sword with a fire in his eyes, one that I didn't remember seeing in the anime - but then again, the anime was just an anime. It couldn't rightly reflect ones feelings within simple, painted eyes. "I don't like him," he growled darkly. "I can tell he looks down on humans and thinks us pathetic worms he can step on as he pleases! Tear apart as much as he wants! Torture to the point of death!"

Took me a moment to realize he was talking about me. I must've looked pretty damn bad... I felt bad. But not physically in pain, just...something else. Sick. The world faded out again...

Then back in just as Ed was clapping his hands and slamming them into the ground. At this point Alphonse was right near him, so I had a pretty good view of the spikes that were alchemically created and shot toward the original Homunculus. The next thing I knew there was a big flash of red light; it clouded my vision for a brief second, then it sent a wave of _major pain_ spiking throughout my entire body! I yelped, trying to curl up into a ball in Al's arms, but failed miserably and I'm sure I looked scarily pathetic.

"_What the hell_?" Ed gasped.

I forced myself to relax - the pain was gone now - as Alphonse spoke - sorry, demanded: "_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?_"

"Nothing," came the uncaring reply. "I simply used my special form of alchemy to stop _your_ attack, _little_ boy."

There were the harsh sounds of angry alchemic reactions. "I'M NOT LITTLE! Now, TELL US WHAT YOU DID SO WE CAN FIX IT!"

There was a sigh, then a pause. "I guess you could say that her soul is twisted into knots every time a Philosopher's Stone is used deliberately near her. I'm sure you all know about her...condition; the Stone tries to _use_ her soul for energy even though she's not inside it - it fails of course. Still," there was another pause, and I opened one of my eyes to see 'Father' with his back turned to us, and Gluttony standing nearby, finger in his mouth. "it can obviously be _exceedingly_ painful if one is not careful."

"You bastard," Ed breathed angrily. It took me a moment then to process what had been said; every time someone used a Philosopher's Stone around me it would hurt. Was that because of the way my soul was, or...did Father do something? Probably the former, but there's no way of knowing for sure. I turned my head slightly to watch as Ed stepped forward and started shouting again. "You know it's pretty apparent that you're the root of all this evil! I'm taking you down no matter what; I don't care how many cronies you've got!" Man, deja vu... _'Why is it that no matter how much I accidentally change, there's always something painfully familiar?'_

"Who're you calling a crony, pipsqueak?" wow, scary voice, that's...Right, that was Envy in his true form.

Everything faded out again, and I heard more alchemic sounds...I think Ed screamed..? I suddenly felt that red-light _pain_ again, though not as intense as before, and grunted, squeezing my eyes shut even more. Al called my name, and then Ling was talking. "...need to get her outa here!"

More shouting, more pain; I found myself gripping Al's armor like a lifeline, and then he was running somewhere. The pain lessened significantly, and I opened my eyes again as he was setting me down on the ground - apparently a good ways away from the fight that I now heard. _'No, wait, if Al's not helping...'_ Alphonse transmuted a curving wall next to and over me, I guess protecting me from what was going on. He saw me staring and his helmet tilted down a little. "You wait here, I need to help Ed and Ling." I still felt...tiredly...weak, so I just gave him a little nod and watched as he ran away.

And now I couldn't even see what was going on. _'Well, that's not good. They could die! But at least I don't feel so horrible anymore...I wonder what the difference is now? Maybe I'm just recovering.'_ After a few seconds of listening to the fight, unable to hear most of what was being shouted across at each other, I decided I didn't want to just lay here without knowing what went on; I pushed myself up slightly and crawled over to the edge of my little protective wall, peaking cautiously out from behind it.

I gasped and pulled back as a large boulder came flying in my direction, almost wiping my head clean off. The thought made me breathe faster and start sweating profoundly; I'd almost just _died_.

"This is a waste of time."

Father's words seemed to echo for some reason, and I got another shiver up my spine as an electrical shock of red lighting appeared in the middle of the room, expanding outwards with a red light. I gasped again, falling back from it, but I couldn't get away; it hit me, and tried not to scream - not _quite_ succeeding.

"Felicity!" Alphonse's voice again; I'm sure he'd heard me. I felt weak again, laying face-down on the ground and trying not to breathe in too much dust. There was more talking, and screaming, and...yikes, that sounded painful, what was that?

Anyway, I may have lost consciousness for a few minutes, but when I opened my eyes again I saw from my position facing the entrance to this place two people standing in the doorway. 'Took a moment for my vision to clear again; then I saw none other than May Chang and the Scar-faced Ishvalan, the latter looking thoroughly miffed. The former was staring at me and holding her panda.

I blocked everything out then as I tried to sit up; it was getting annoying how all I could do was be half-conscious while a horrible fight was going on - or would go on...I dunno, it was in an intermission right now I think. I slid over to the edge of my wall farthest from the two newcomers, looking over to see Envy, crushing Ed and Al with his big ugly feet, and Ling...standing there. Right, he was taken over by Greed, almost forgot that. I could feel my strength starting to come back a little, but I still felt a bit woozy.

Then five little knives came flying from the doorway and hit a stone near Envy; I started paying attention. "You'll _suffer_ for what you've done, you _ jerks_!" May. Oh, great, just great. She was gonna blow something up, wasn't she? I ducked behind the wall again and resisted the tremble of the ground; I actually managed to stand up after that, using the four and half foot wall to hold myself up. There was a giant fist sticking out of the ground now.

"Alright!" Ed cheered, now released from Envy's grasp. "It's about time!" he and Al clapped their hands together and slammed them into the ground...nothing. Envy swung his tail casually towards them, and they had to retreat, running in my general direction and shouting at each other.

They decided to join me behind my wall and stopped, panting in Ed's case, just at the time when the big green monster and Scar started having a short conversation. Al looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," I stammered, leaning against the curvy wall with my hand. "mostly...Um, I don't suppose you want to explain what's going on?"

"I was hoping _you'd_ know," Ed drawled, staring out at the others. He spaced out a bit and murmured, "How can _they_ use their alchemy..?"

"It doesn't make sense," Al agreed. I didn't say anything, preferencing silence right then; I still felt woozy.

"I know...But I think this might be a chance to turn things around," Ed growled. He ran around me and out towards the others. "Scar!" the shrimp shouted, gaining the man's - and everyone else's - attention. Al followed, telling me to stay hidden. _'Like hell I will.'_ I walked around to lean against the side of the boulder-like wall to watch what was happening. Ed pointed at Scar: "You wanna know what really started the war in Ishval?!"

Ah, yes, this. I'd almost forgotten. Scar said something quietly, so I couldn't hear, but Edward was speaking _loud_ and clear. "The truth about who shot that child and started everything! He's standing right there!" Ed pointed viciously at Envy, who turned his head to give him a weird look. "It was _Env_y disguised as a soldier, Scar! These guys started the whole thing! On purpose!"

Well, I couldn't hear what was said after that, but next thing I knew Scar was blowing everything up. I fell backwards from the explosion, forcing my head to stay up off the ground so I wouldn't hit it again. When it was all over, I sat up and found my wall destroyed - which was fine, because there were now a few dozen random bits of the ground sticking up out of it.

I jumped up, almost fell over, managed to _not_ fall over, and tried to walk around the room and find Ed or Al - because, you see, I just realized something very serious: I was in the middle of a life-or-death battle and I could hardly fight. As much as I hated it, I needed to either hide or stay by someone who was on _my_ side.

I heard footsteps turned and to see Ling - sorry, Greed - race through the dusty area, Edward at his heals. I wasn't sure whether it would be a good idea to follow them or not, so I paused, leaning my hand against a boulder for support. There was the sound of metal scraping against metal, and I turned my head, noticing that if my hand had been flesh it would've been carved open by one of May's (slightly broken) knives, which was embedded in the rock. I suddenly remembered how Gluttony was on the loose somewhere in this mess, and I snatched the knife up; hey, maybe it would come in handy.

Good thing I did that, 'cause right then there was a scream about four yards to my left; I turned. May was just about to get eaten by Gluttony - or run away, but I couldn't be sure of anything. On an impulse - a very stupid impulse - I ran around behind the monster and took advantage of my extra strong automail to whip the knife at his back.

It couldn't miss; Gluttony stumbled backwards as the broken blade swung upwards slightly and lodged in the back of his neck. It looked painful. He raised his disgustingly huge hands up and tried to remove the thorn, backing up and turning as he did so. He saw me and narrowed his eyes, still trying to get it out, and I realized I should run. Now.

"Come on!" May grabbed my scattered attention by snatching my hand and running up a slanted part of the ground. I followed somewhat easily, but she's really fast, so I stumbled once before reaching the top of the thing, where she jumped. I, again, followed, aiming for the other slice of the ground that stuck up there. I stumbled, and would've been happy with staying on top of that thing, but May decided we should keep running, so she dragged me over the tops of a bunch of alchemically made pillars and such with only the intention of keeping away from Gluttony, it seemed - who was now _running after us_!

I could see the others fighting a little ways away; I hoped they were alright...Would someone get killed here? I sure hoped not. Not even Scar.

I tripped as we jumped onto something near the ground, grunting as a wave of exhaustion washed over me. _'Ooh, I still feel woozy...'_ I stumbled and leaned against another wall. _'W-what's wrong...'_ Closing my eyes, I held a cool hand to my head in an attempt to clear it. It didn't work.

May clutched my shirt worriedly. "Hey, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off suddenly when another flash of red light blinded my vision; I yelped in pain, falling to the ground with a concerned May kneeling over me, asking what was wrong. I groaned painfully; looked up to see Scar flying through the air and land on a nearby rock. May turned. "MISTER SCAR!"

The pain disappeared, and I looked up then, seeing Gluttony too late. "Look out!" I shouted regardless just as the hunk of blubber slammed its hand into May's tiny body; she flew a couple yards away and hit a tiny wall, falling to the ground silently. "Uh oh," I murmured, turning to look up at the blubber boy. He was flexing his fist and looking down at me with a gleam in his eye. I suddenly felt really really scared.

Then Al came in and threw the monster's ass across the room, doing some cool move I didn't quite catch and landing in a dramatic crouch. He let out the sound of a relieved sigh and looked at us. "Are you two alright?"

I pushed myself up again and grinned. _'Yes! Alphonse, the heroic metal wonder, has come to save me!'_ Right...so getting nearly eaten alive can have some effects on the brain. Shut up. "Ye-ah," my voice shook slightly. "feel kinda woozy though..." I looked at May. "I think she's hurt."

Al's helmet swiveled between us for a few moments, then he ran over to the girl and lifted her into his arms. He turned to me. "You think you can walk?" The answer came in the form of me standing up, and almost falling. He came over to me. "Here, use my arm as a crutch; we need to get out of here!"

I obeyed, grabbing hold of his arm and stumbling toward the door with him; Xiao Mei hopped onto his shoulder. When we got outside the door and into the sewers, I heard May's weak voice from Alphonse's arms: "I...didn't ask...f-for your h-elp."

"Save the stubborn pride for later," Al replied harshly. "you'll die if you stay - these people, they kill anyone who's useless to them!"

About a minute later, as he rounded a corner, we were stopped by a horde of demonic-looking chimera. "What the - damn...God help..." I stuttered in English, shocked by the horrific faces in front of us.

"There's too many of them!" Al pointed out obviously.

We stood there for a few moments, staring off against the beasts, then I turned at the sound of rushed footsteps. "You," it was Scar. "I thought you three would be out by now."

"Obviously not!" I answered, feeling just a bit stronger now. I whirled around at the sound of large, unnatural footsteps - stumbling a bit - to see Envy and Gluttony now making their way down here. I backed into Al's shoulder and looked up fearfully; his head turned to me for but a moment before tilting to keep an eye on the approaching chimera. "Shit," I muttered, getting used to swearing aloud at this point.

Alphonse backed away with me by his side. "Scar, can you make it to the surface with his little girl?"

Scar gasped slightly, and I found myself pressed against Al's arm, the creatures coming from either side terrifying me more than I'd like to admit. "You'd let me escape?" Scar growled in that usual way of his. "Even though I'm the one who killed your friend's parents?"

"Yeah," Al confirmed, sounding slightly disgusted. "...And, well, I'd rather beat you senseless, and it makes me _sick_ to have to get help from _you_, but first importance is to save this girl's life, and you're the only one who can right now. I'll protect my friend." he added, glancing at me.

"And how're you going to do that?"

"Well," Al sounded kind of like he was hyperventilating, but that made no sense. "I don't understand it, but for some reason they want me - and her - alive. We're important to them; they won't kill us."

One of the chimera growled, and I unconsciously gripped Al's apron thing.

Scar crouched into a fighting position, holding his right hand. "I doubt I'd be able to get her safely to the surface with the condition I'm in right now. And I have no intention of turning my back on this place just yet!" at the last part, he swung his hand into the sewer water; there was an alchemic spark, then steam rose up out of the water downstream and engulfed the Homunculi.

"Wa-what are you doing!?" Al demanded, obviously confused. I couldn't remember what was going on, so I was just as lost as he was - for the time being. I stepped back as Scar snatched Alphonse's head off his shoulder's and threw it into the steam, breaking something, and there was a huge explosion.

The force of it threw me onto my butt. That was the third or forth explosion I'd been in recently, and I wasn't very happy about it. I coughed some, thankfully without any blood, and stood up. "Al?" I called uncertainly, taking a couple steps forward in the blinding steam. I jumped when a huge _BANG_ resounded behind me; I turned. "HOLY..!" I stopped myself, backing away from the great, green backside of Envy the Jealous.

"I guess you think it was _clever_ to ignite the hydrogen like that," Envy was speaking. I swallowed nervously, recalling this from the anime; I knew Alphonse was pinned on the other side there. I backed away as the monster's head turned to look at where Scar just was in the dissipated smoke. "Where did he go?" he turned back to the wall where I knew Al was. "You'd better tell me, now!"

"I have no idea!" Al's strained voice reached me, and I knew I couldn't just stand behind Envy and wait for him to swing his tail. I started making my way around him so I could at least see Alphonse.

Envy's head swung around to look in the opposite direction of me - thank goodness - where Gluttony was laying. "Get up and track his scent, Gluttony!" He stopped suddenly and gasped; I quickly moved more to the left and caught Alphonse's glowy eyes. The suit of armor shook his head slightly, and I got the message: Get outa here, or at least hide. "You've used up your regenerative power..." Envy noticed with an almost regretful tone in his voice. "Your body is dying."

I started walking away quietly, trying to stay near the water so I'd be more behind the beast. I didn't want to leave my friends, but I figured Ed and Al would be alright by then, so all I had to do was GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.

Unfortunately, things didn't go quite as planned. I wasn't that far away yet when I suddenly felt _something_ slam into my side, and the next thing I knew I was face-planting the wall - **_HARD_**. "AGH!" I yelled in pain, falling to the ground next to Envy's gigantic tail. I tried shakily to sit up, but I broke down coughing again and - again - spewed blood. My chest hurt too. _'Damn! He must've broken something...I don't see how that couldn't have! How am I even still conscious?'_

"Felicity!" Al's voice cut through the pounding in my ears, but I didn't dare look up. I was still dizzy from before; that, plus this, equals nothing good.

"Oops," Envy's scary voice reverberated from above me; I winced. "looks like I overdid it. Father won't be too happy about that..." I felt one of his many giant hands scoop me up, lifting me into the air so I ended up with my head hanging limp over my right shoulder. My eyes opened up half-way through the pain, and I saw him pick up Gluttony as well - and holding Alphonse in the hand closest to me.

As he made his way quietly back toward the 'throne room', I tried to keep my eyes closed and not shout from the pain of my ribs - and head. The swaying motion didn't do any good either. About half a minute into it, I heard Al's helmet shift noisily on his shoulders. "Felicity..?" Uh oh, he was worried about me, but I didn't have the strength to open my mouth and reply.

Thankfully, I didn't have to. "Don't worry about her," Envy growled; his scary voice was really getting to me. "Father wouldn't allow her to die after what we discovered."

"...'after what you discovered'?"

"Yeah," Envy's swaying got more violent, like he was feeling happy about something. I grunted in pain. "we found out that she would be a more than perfect sacrifice! Her unusual soul could be helpful in the process." _'Is he...isn't he not supposed to talk about what the sacrifices are for? Oh wait, this is Envy; he'll tell you anything if he doesn't think you want him to.'_

"Process? What process?" Envy didn't answer that one, just grunting as though he realized he'd said too much.

* * *

I passed out at some point... Not sure when, but I know I missed whatever happened when we got back to Father.

I awoke with Envy punching me in the face. "Hey, wake up, princess, you gotta walk."

"You don't have to hit her!" Al exclaimed; I saw his hand come into view and grab Envy's wrist - even though he'd only hit me once...I think.

I closed my eyes and moved my hand to press the side of my face - which hurt now - but that only made it worse, what with, you know, cold metal. I groaned. "Wha-hapnd..?" that came out as a slightly irritable sounding mumble; I opened my eyes again and found myself in a...small room...with Ed and Al, and Envy. What...

"Envy knocked you out by accident," Al answered, sounding relieved that I was okay. "and now we're being taken to someone called 'Wrath' - probably another Homunculus."

"Oh," I just sat there for a moment, still in a state of shock from being woken up WITH A PUNCH TO THE FACE. It took another moment for that to sink in and my face to start really hurting, then I suddenly remembered what had happened before that and my chest flared with pain! "Owww!" I doubled over where I was on the ground - in an elevator, I realized - and tightened an arm around my middle, which just made it worse.

"Felicity!" Ed and Al both exclaimed with worry. I grunted as I tried to sit up completely, having to bend over slightly to not irritate whatever wounds I had. _'Damn, why didn't Father just heal me like before?'_ Maybe he wanted to punish me for trying to get away.

Ed knelt down and helped me stand up; I found that my one good leg seriously hurt, so I ended up leaning on him like a crutch. I glared at Envy. "Learn your own strength, you clumsy reptile." Not the best insult, but that was all I could think of at the moment.

"Reptile?.."

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, the sounds of the elevator being the only thing there was...Then I remembered that I'd seen Wrath before - as himself. I looked up at Al with a surprised expression. "Wait, Al, did you say Wrath?" Geez, I didn't know why I even bothered with this; I guess I'd gotten into the habit of acting like I would if I didn't know anything. Al nodded, and I blinked, looking at the door. "I-I saw Wrath, he's- -"

You know, I honestly think I may have finished that sentence if the doors didn't open just then; Envy got into his soldier disguise and walked out. Ed helped me limp out along with them. We entered into a large hallway; there was a huge window just across from us showing the outside of what I knew to be Central Command. Ed gasped, hustling forward a bit more. "This looks like..."

"It's Central Command!" Al gasped, following us to the window. I found myself feeling a lot stronger now that we were out of that hellhole, so I easily stood on my own when Edward unconsciously let go of me to stare outside, leaning mostly on my right leg. Al joined his brother in front of the glass, continuing. "We were right below it!"

We all stood there a moment, staring outside. This was the first time I'd been in this place...and I wondered if it would be the last. Probably not, I felt.

"Hey," We all turned to see Envy, still in his disguise, looking irritable. "you guys are plastered with filth and blood. You," he pointed to me. "will come with me to see a nurse for your injuries. And you," he pointed to Ed and Al. "go to the showers on floor B; I'll come for you as soon as I can."

I reluctantly obeyed, limping after the petty sin as he made his way down the hall. He didn't do anything to help me - but that was fine; I didn't want to touch that guy any more than I already had, unless it was to punch him in the face.

Yeah, remember how I said when I feel endangered I get irritable? That works for In Pain and Scared as well.

We eventually got to a...a nurse's office sort of place/hospital ward thing for wounded soldiers I guess. Envy made sure the doctor that helped me knew that my injuries had something to do with a top secret military thing, and that he had it all under control. For some reason the guy believed that and patched me up without complaint. Apparently, I had four broken ribs, my knee was dislocated, and other than that I was just bruised and cut all over; I might have had a concussion too, but he said that if I did it wasn't serious.

After that, I walked with significantly less of a limp - my leg felt a lot better now - with Envy to the women's showers on the same floor as Ed and Al. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone there, otherwise I wouldn't have been very happy with the lack of privacy in that place.

Envy had told me where I might find some casual clothes left clean in there, and I found to my great disappointment that _nothing fit_. It was all too damn big - mostly because teenage girls weren't something anyone would expect in this place, probably. But as I rolled up the long brown sleeves and the bottom of my new blue jeans, I swore to myself that before I went through that stupid Gate these things would've fit, if a little loosely.

I also found some black gloves in there after some searching. (I still hated showing my automail, and my old gloves were missing.)

I then made sure to dry my automail, having decided I'd get dressed _first thing_ to avoid the confrontation I remembered happening with Ed in the showers. Which...I now heard as I was walking toward the door. I smirk-smiled slightly at the sound of Ed and Envy screaming their lungs out at each other before pushing the door open and walking outside.

* * *

Little time skip here; we were now walking - me limping slightly - down another hallway behind Envy. Al was letting me lean into him for support, and none of us had said a word for a few minutes.

Then Ed finally snapped, quietly. "Geez, Al, did you really have to bring her along with us?"

"Who?" I whispered, just as - if not more - quietly.

Al hardly turned his head. "That little girl from before; she's hurt pretty bad."

"_**Hey****!**_"

We all jumped harshly, and I groaned as that made my chest hurt more. Envy glared, a hand on the knob of a door in front of us. "Wrath will take over babysitting you from now on. Right this way."

We followed him through the door and into what I guessed was...the Fuhrer's office? No, it was just a room with a table, I dunno. Anyway, there sat, as expected, Wrath the Furious, and across from him, back turned, Roy Mustang. Ed and Al both gasped, shocked by the fact that it was Bradley sitting there; I wasn't surprised of course, and didn't really have the energy to act like it. "Colonel?" Ed finally murmured, noticing the other man.

Roy glared darkly, then his gaze shifted to me and it became one of pure, unmistakable, shock. He even gasped - like, normally, not anime. He quickly recomposed himself and looked at the table, leaving me to wonder what that was about.

We walked over, leaving Envy behind at the door, and Edward knelt a bit to growl, "What's going on?"

"Where should I begin?" Roy lowered his head bitterly. "Fuery's been shipped south, Falman's been sent up north, Breda's been reassigned to the west, and Lieutenant Hawkeye is personal assistant to the Fuhrer." I heard the door behind us creak closed as he was talking

"Huh?" Ed gasped. He stood up straight and glared at Wrath. I joined him, hoping against all hope that those people would be okay. No one extra had died yet...But I couldn't be too careful.

After a few moments of us glaring, and being ignored, Wrath held up a teacup and looked at the table like some kind of polite host, and we were his guests. "Why don't you go ahead and take a seat?"

There were three chairs apart from his own; Ed and I sat down in them, while Alphonse sat on a conveniently placed stool next to me. Then we all just stared at each other. I knew what Ed and Al were thinking. They were thinking about how Wrath had been left alone with us, but Roy kept glancing at me, like he was surprised at my existence. He must not have expected me to come back after disappearing - although I'm not sure why.

The silence was suddenly broken when May coughed from inside Al's armor, and I had to resist laughing as Alphonse mocked coughing to cover it and Ed slammed his hand on the table, giving an awkward smirk-glare (like a smirk-smile, but with more glaring). "Fuhrer!" he announced roughly, trying to take the attention away from Al. Then...there was a pause...and he sat up straighter, putting a more serious look on his face. "So what was that in the hospital that day? When you came to visit me, you really had us going, didn't you, _sir_?" He said 'sir' with a bitter tone, and the common sense of deja vu I kept having faded a bit.

"I don't recall lying," the human-Homunculus stated calmly. "I told you to suspect everyone, and not to meddle any further," he looked up from the table, giving us all a cool, blank look. "All that you need to know is that you're important to us. There's no need for you to dig any deeper. Accept the important of your role, and keep your head down," As if to demonstrate, he tilted his head down and looked away from us. "You do that, and no harm will come to you."

Ed leaned forward. "Well, that's great for us, but what happens to the ones unlucky enough to _not_ be considered sacrifices like us?"

Blank look. "There's nothing you need to know that I haven't already told you. Is that clear, Fullmetal Alchemist?" Ooh, harsh tone. I avoided eye contact.

There was a pause, then Ed smirk-smiled humorlessly, letting out a half-chuckle breath. "You chose that as my title. Huh," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his blood encrusted watch. The symbol of a State Alchemist. "I only joined the military because I thought it could help us get our bodies back. But now I know what the State Alchemist program _really_ is. You're using it as a convenient way to recruit your sacrifices," he paused, again, and looked up at the Fuhrer. "Well, I'm not going to help you accomplish your sick goals!" with that, he threw the watch onto the table, leaving it to skid across and land in front of Wrath. He then slammed his hand on the table once again. "I resign my title as a State Alchemist!"

I caught Mustang looking at me weirdly again as Wrath spoke, gazing at the watch. "The symbol of a dog, fittingly crusted with blood."

"I'll make _sure_ your plans fail," Ed promised. "I swear on my own grave I'll stop you; I'll warn the other State Alchemists. I'll tell them-!-"

"What was that lovely young girl's name again?" Wrath interrupted ominously. He tapped his head as though he couldn't remember. "Ah yes, it's Winry Rockbell." Ed and Al gasped; I glared. "Your automail mechanic, and you grew up with her in Resembool as well, am I correct? She's practically a family member, isn't she?" I could practically feel the waves of panic and anger floating off Ed in waves. "I hear she's made quite a name with her customers in Rush Valley. Such a sweet and trusting girl..."

I visibly jumped when Edward's right hand almost made a dent in the wood in front of him. "_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!_ Just leave her out of this!"

Wrath tapped Ed's silver pocket watch. "Well now, whether I touch her or not...that's up to you," he slid the watch over to Edward, who looked down at it like it was a product of the devil. "If you'd rather not take it, then I'll have to cut her down."

Ed grunted in anger, obviously trying not to blow. He was shaking as he picked up the offending object and slid it into his pocket, not once letting his glare leave the Homunculus' face.

"How thoughtful," Wrath smiled, and I felt like ripping the skin right off his face.

"Uh, sir?" Al spoke up hesitantly. I turned my head to watch him as his whole body shifted. "You don't have to worry about us interfering, but I have to ask; if we have to continue serving under your watch, will you please allow us to keep searching for a way to get our original bodies back? Please."

"I don't see why not," came the calm reply. "as long as you keep your word on not interfering with our plans. And you have to keep this girl with you from now on," he gestured at me, and I'm pretty sure everyone in the room anime-gasped. "it would save us the trouble of watching her ourselves."

Well, that's just great. Wait, was that sarcasm or not?

After a short pause, the Fuhrer looked at Mustang. "And what do you have in mind, Colonel? You wouldn't do something so petty as to quit the military, would you?"

"Good question," Roy admitted, placing a hand over his chin. He looked at me again, but then kept talking. "I'm on a short leash here, but I still prefer that to giving up," he lowered his hand. "And I still have my ambitions otherwise. Your plans don't change that, so I'll hang onto this." he held up his watch. "And I'll retain my rank too."

"That's fine with me," Wrath consented, lowering his gaze.

"Oh, and sir," Roy caught the man's - uh, not man, whatever - attention before he could say any more. "I would like to ask: How, and what was the purpose of faking Felicity's death?"

I swear my entire body froze at that comment. "Wait, what?" I finally spoke up.

Ed and Al both looked at me, then back at the Fuhrer. Ed was the one who spoke. "Yeah, why _did_ you guys do that anyway? Were you planning on keeping her in that place until you needed us 'sacrifices' for your sick plots?"

I notice Roy look at him curiously, but payed no mind as Wrath replied, "Yes, actually, we were. It was discovered exactly _what_ she was; you can't blame us for being curious and taking her in the first place."

"Wait a minute," I started, hating the stares I got when I'd opened my mouth. "how did you _fake_ my death?"

"Easy," Wrath gave me one of his blank looks that sent chills up my spine. "we created a nonliving replica of your body, easily identified as yourself, and placed it at the site of the explosion Envy lured you into. The fact that you have no medical records in Amestris helped with the guise of the doll."

"What?" I gasped, but I really shouldn't have been surprised. Why would Envy have made sure I was in the way of danger before kidnapping me? Here was my answer.

Roy chuckled and did a light face-palm. "So it was never alive to begin with. I can't believe we buried that thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so I have a grave now?"

"Yup."

If I wasn't injured in front of an evil Homunculus bastard, I'd grin.

* * *

**NOT BOTHERING TO READ IT THROUGH SO IF YOU SEE TYPOS PLEASE POINT IT OUT SO I CAN OBLITERATE THEM.**

**I wanted to end it with an epic shock that I'd come up with happening while I was trapped in that place, but I realized how long this was and how long it would take to get where I find out, that I decided to end it there. Hope you don't mind.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I wanted to explain how I'm not wording what they say exactly anymore. It's because the presence of someone else in their lives causes them to think a tiny bit differently, and then other people would word their responses a bit differently too. You're shaped by the people around you, so I figured it would only be realistic to change things in that way gradually.**

***looks at reviews* OH MAN, GUYS IT'S ALMOST REACHED A HUNDRED I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! *swoons* YAAYYYYEEEE!**

**Whoever is the hundredth reviewer gets...gets...um...no, it's too early in the story for that...um...well, there probably won't be a hundred reviews until later anyway. Maybe I'll do it with the 200th review - if there is one. (Yeah, I'm not telling you what I was thinking, hehe. :3)**

**Review Replies:**

**Wolves Run Free: **(Love the name btw) Sweet, yeah most people in the world would probably fit Sloth, hehe. But Envy's powers are awesome. And no, it wasn't Winry, it was Envy for reasons stated above. :)

**DangerousFroggy:** Yay! My favorite reviewer! You serious? :D Did she check this time too? 'Cause then it wouldn't be a coincidence. And MAKE SURE SHE DOES! :3 ::: Thanks you, and yeah I wanted more of that, but...I...couldn't...have...my character...join...the fight. Like I said to someone in the last chapter, her frustration at not being able to fight is MY frustration at not being allowed to make her awesome yet by rules of logic and realisticness. But at least that's what makes it good, ya?

**Velvee:** I WOULD NEVER FALL OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! It couldn't do without the blemish that is me! :P Anyway, your ASAP made me want to go faster! Thank you, and here! (I hope I'm able to update faster again next time.:3)

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan: **(I don't think I've ever said, I like your name too it's really good(: ) Envy wasn't there actually, that's why I could use him without ruining the fight. :) And WHY WOULD YOU READ FANFICTIONS WITHOUT WATCHING WHAT THEY'RE ABOUT? D: Major spoilers, yo. But I guess you read the manga?... Anyway, it's epic. I wish I could've put her in Gluttony's stomach, but. Ugh. You know.(if you read the top A/N)

**Littledarkangel9797:** Great! Patience is a virtue, but you don't have to wait too long this time! : : : No, Envy wasn't in the fight. If he was, it would be more difficult to use him there 'cause I'd have to change it. :) : : Everyone's lazy. Evverryyoonnneeee (I'd be Sloth too if I wasn't so obnoxiously Envious of everything...to a point that's probably unhealthy.:P)

**That Guy:** Yeah, I'm trying to incorporate her more into the story, did I do okay? Oh, and yeah, ? is SO BADASS IT HURTS TO THINK ABOUT. Perfect choice. :3

**Starclip:** Thanks! I love freaking people out. *evil cackle* You awesome, bro. : : Yeah, I finished it! But apparently there's a movie afterwards that's not in English yet..?

**There were more reviews, but they were for different chapters so it would be pointless replying here.**

**MORE REVIEWS! I MUST GET TO ONE HUNDRED! *offers a plate of magic cookies for the hundredth reviewer that probably won't come until the next chapter or later but I'm offering it now 'cause* :D *Oh, and an ice cream cone for everyone who reviews anyway* XD**


	18. Chapter 18: Too Much!

**I have decided that any ooc that you see is the cause of my character's presence! Because what I said last chapter! And how you're shaped by the people around you!**

**Just...in case I mess something up - which I probably will - and for future reference when I do it on purpose.  
**

**Oh, and the beginning...is written... _horribly_. Sorry! D: I think I was half asleep...I don't even remember writing it! But otherwise...I guess it's...okay? You guys will have to form your own opinions thar.  
**

**WARNING: ATTEMPTED EMOTIONAL CHAPTER AHEAD. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT SUCKS. WELL, ACTUALLY...DON'T TELL ME IF IT SUCKS; I GET REALLY INSECURE AND MIGHT TAKE A LONG TIME TRYING TOO HARD WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT PLEASE TELL ME HOW GOOD IT WAS SO I CAN IMPROVE FLAWS THE NEXT TIME.  
**

* * *

After we got out of _that_ place, Ed and Al led us to a random phone booth nearby, explaining that they wanted to make sure Winry was alright. When I asked them if we shouldn't ask her for help with my automail - which was really busted; I was surprised I could move it like I could - they freaked out and Ed explained, loudly - and irritably, which confused me - that doing so would be stupid because it would be bringing Winry into this mess even further. So we'd just have to find some other mechanic to fix it and hope Winry didn't kill us for letting a stranger work on her precious automail.

Ling - sorry, Greed came by after Ed had hung up the phone; he gave us the message for Lan Fan and everything, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about everyone's behavior, like my disappearance - or death, I suppose (I still couldn't get over that; I decided that as soon as I could I'd go visit my grave. Ha!) - had actually caused some kind of difference somewhere, but I wasn't sure what...

"Oh, and you, um... Felicity."

I started paying more attention when 'Greeling' looked at me. "Hm?"

He did his signature smirk/grin/'hrm' thing. "I hope you had a backup story."

I blinked. "A what?"

He chuckled darkly, and I looked over at Ed, surprised to find a bitter look on his face - well, not really: I mean surprised that he was directing it at me, but he turned it away quickly. Greed placed his hands in his pockets and turned as if to walk away, facing downwards. "Well, you see, I _do_ have access to one or two of this guy's memories... And from what I can tell," he looked at Ed. "_that_ guy has reason to be pretty pissed at you." he smiled...kind of sadistically.

"Huh?" Okay, I was getting even more confused now.

Greed ignored me though and began walking away. "Anyway, good luck with whatever, chumps." _'Chumps..?'_

We watched him walk away for a few moments, me trying to process what he'd said. _'Maybe he meant Edward is mad at me for getting captured? But why would he get upset with _me_ for that__? It's not like I wanted to be kidnapped...'_

* * *

On our way to wherever, Alphonse let me in on what happened to Lan Fan's arm, explaining how she had been brought to Dr Knox' place and fixed up some. Then he went on to explain about capturing Gluttony, which I was relieved to find out hadn't been changed much...I was beginning to wonder if it was _possible_ to change what happened.

Anyway, he told me that after capturing Gluttony, they'd actually taken _two days _to 1st: Find out I was 'dead', 2nd: Get the military to understand that I was their friend, 3rd: Have a funeral for me (I couldn't help smiling at that, but I saw that Al had been devastated, so I didn't say anything.) and then 4th: It was four days later that they could send Winry home and meet Mustang and Ling where Lan Fan was.

Al then told me about how Gluttony had escaped, and that apparently his armor had been nearly obliterated again. This part worried me; he wasn't supposed to get hurt in that fight! At least, not except for losing his hand...

Then, even more alarming: Edward and Ling did _not_ get eaten by Gluttony. I tried to hide my shock when Al told me about how they got away with horrible injuries by _running the hell out of there_ - sooner than I thought they would. I'm guessing my surprise was noticeable though from the way Ed and Al stared at me before the latter continued with his story.

They'd been chased for a while by Gluttony, Envy all the while trying to get the blob to stop and come with him. Ed had tried blocking the Homunculi with alchemic stone walls, (Alphonse's left arm had been obliterated) and that had slowed them down, but it wasn't enough; they just kept coming.

They eventually reached the car down the road that Mustang, Hawkeye, Lan Fan, and Knox were driving in. Apparently, Roy had convinced the doctor to stop the vehicle when he recognized the approaching alchemy sounds, so that's how the kids reached them. They got in the car and started driving off, but Gluttony managed to catch up and _swallow_ the front left side of the car, nearly getting Mustang. But...

...The entire top half of Dr Knox's body had been ripped from the rest of him.

"**_WHAT?!_**" I stopped in my tracks, staring with _complete shock_ at the suit of armor next to me. "He _**died**_?"

Al looked down solemnly. "Yeah...But then Mustang burned the Homunculi and Envy managed to stop Gluttony before he ate him. Apparently, he's a 'potential sacrifice', whatever that means, so Gluttony wasn't supposed to eat him..." Al's voice trailed off as he realized I wasn't listening anymore.

And I wasn't.

Dr Knox... was in the last episode, right?

And...

He died.

So it really was possible for these things to happen...

I'd just been lucky until now.

I'd gotten careless...

And now...

Someone was dead. Who shouldn't be.

Because of me.

_'It's all my fault...'_

"Um, Felicity?"

I looked up at Al, who seemed about as concerned as a suit of armor could get. "Hm?" I tried to look less upset, but I could see that he and Ed noticed how much the death of someone I didn't even know affected me. Uh oh, I needed to think up a reason for it...

"Are...you okay?" Al's helmet tilted a bit. "I mean..."

I just stared at him, hoping he'd stop talking - because I had _no idea_ how I'd explain my reaction. I suddenly felt like the world was falling apart around me, and if I listened carefully...I could almost hear that stupid Gatekeeper laughing at me for thinking I could keep everything together - but I knew it wasn't. I was just freaking out; I quickly recomposed myself on the outside though. "...What?" I prompted, trying to put on a sad-for-someone's-death-but-not-particularly-upset look. I dunno if it worked or not...

Al didn't say anything for a minute, then he turned to look the way we'd been walking. "Nothing." He and Ed started walking again, and I followed obediently.

_'Oh man, he sounds bitter, and he's not finishing his story! Now I don't even know where we're going... Oh, I must be really obvious! I was hoping this wouldn't happen!-!'_ I was having an internal panic attack, and I realized shamefully that the possibility of someone - anyone - who wasn't supposed to die...dying, had never really gotten through to me.

So now I was _freaking out_, and the Elrics were mad about something. I COULDN'T TAKE THIS FOR MUCH LONGER.

It didn't take long for me to decide to say something. But when I did, it was kind of irrelevant to my panicked thoughts. "So...W-what happened after...H-how did you find me?" It came out as a nervous stammer, and I could practically feel Al's soul soften in sympathy; I decided that I could deal with that from him. Only him though; I hate pity from most people.

He spoke in a soft voice, sounding...I don't know, disappointed? Weird...to be completely honest, the Elrics' strange behavior - which had only settled once we were out of Central Command and everything was okay - was starting to scare me. "Well," Al was saying. "Dr Knox had been taking the others to his place in town, so we went there as soon as we could. Brother fixed my armor, and there were medical supplies at the house so he, the Colonel and Ling could be patched up.

"It was the next day when Gluttony turned up again," I looked up at Al in surprise; he didn't look back though. "I guess he was really upset about Lust's death, because he'd decided not to listen to Envy and tried to kill Mustang again while he was still recovering. Then..." he paused, trailing off in uncertainty.

"What? What happened?" I urged, realizing too late that I probably seemed too interested.

A pause, then "Gluttony accidentally swallowed Brother, Ling and me." he stopped and turned his head to look at me, probably waiting to see my reaction. There was no need to act then; I was genuinely surprised, eyes widening slightly. Alphonse seemed satisfied and continued. "We ended up in this...gigantic, empty place full of pooled blood. I don't know how long we were in there, but eventually a portal opened up in the ground..." he trailed off again. "Um...I-it was like when we tried to bring Mom back - with the big eye - and like when we were eaten..." I nodded, indicating that I knew what he was talking about - after all, I'd been through the Portal too. Al resumed with the story: "Right, well, I can't remember anything that happened after that until we ended up in that...place we found you in. The Homunculi's 'Father' told us that he used Gluttony to get us out of that bloody wasteland, a-and he healed Ed's wounds from the fight before..."

"...with no Equivalent Exchange." Edward finished for him, snarling.

We walked in what felt like an awkward silence for a few moments afterwards, and my panic from before subsided a little. But, I reminded myself, Ed and Al were still acting pretty stiff; I didn't like it. I felt like I needed to say something, but I didn't know what. In the end I just settled for muttering in English: "What is my life."

"What?" Al questioned.

"Nothing."

We walked in silence from then on.

* * *

We caught a cab to get to Knox's old house, silence plaguing our little group as I tried to think of a way to ask the Elrics what was wrong. The only problem was that I'd never been good at asking people things that could potentially get them mad at me... And Ed at least seemed...well, not angry exactly, just...What's the word? I...don't know how to describe his attitude; he was obviously upset in _some_ way, and he didn't say a word to me the whole time - but, in fairness, I didn't talk to him either.

I frowned sadly as we walked through the door. I knew this house shouldn't be as empty as it was; I should've limped inside to find a less-than-friendly doctor who would complain about Ed and Al bringing in wounded young girls and he's not a hospital and whatnot. Knox wasn't supposed to be dead; I could only be thankful it hadn't been someone more vital to the survival of this country who had died.

Now I was taking things more seriously...

...and I was a bit more calm.

Not long after we'd gotten there, Edward decided he wanted to go for a walk, to which Al had simply insisted he be careful - and Ed had ignored my existence as he walked off.

I walked dejectedly into the living-room with Alphonse then. When we got there, he opened up his armor and laid May on the couch, demanding I sit down while he got some medical supplies that were hidden somewhere in the house, (I say hidden 'cause he didn't tell me where they were) and a wet towel for May's obviously burning-up head. ('Obviously' meaning he asked me to check because he can't feel it himself.) He brought the stuff in and immediately went to help May as much as he knew how with her small amount of injuries; then he came over to where I was on a comfy red chair.

"Thanks, Al," I practically whispered as the armored boy finished re-wrapping the injuries on my midsection, having applied some kind of ointment to it first. I had been appalled to see directly the damage that one blow from Envy's tail had done to my body; that spot on my left side looked like the skin was rotting red and blue, and blood and pus were coating my chest. I was surprised I'd been able to hold up this long; the shock of everything must've numbed the pain, I guessed.

Al sighed (Um, made a sighing sound, as was one of his unnecessary habits.) and leaned back where he was crouching. He was quiet for a moment, just staring at me, before replying. "It's what any friend would do, right? I care about you."

I felt my face get hot as he stood up and went to put the stuff away. I almost hate to admit it, but I couldn't remember a time when anyone but my parents - and maybe one of my siblings - had said they care about me at all.

And here I was, lying to him in every other conversation.

It was while Alphonse was out putting the medical supplies away that Lan Fan entered the room, hunched over and supporting herself on the door-frame. I think she was standing there for at least ten seconds before I noticed her. My eyes widened slightly when I did, but I gave a weak, welcoming smile. "Hey, Lan Fan. I heard about your arm; you feeling okay?" The girl stared at me, her eyes betraying the shock she felt at seeing me. I was confused for a moment; then I remembered, "Oh, yeah. I'm not dead, so... ...yeah."

Collective, awkward pause.

"Are the others back too then?" Lan Fan finally spoke up, subconsciously raising a hand to grip her armless shoulder. "All I know is that they were in a fight, and then..."

"Right," I nodded in understanding. All she knew was that her prince had disappeared; who knows if she was told in who's mouth - or maybe she saw it happen... I only now realized how little I knew about what went on while I was gone. "Alphonse is in the other room, and Edward left to clear his head or something," I told her, stalling with Ling so I could think of what to tell her. "Ling...is...well, he's...okay."

Ah, yes, that was waayy too obvious. Lan Fan panicked. "'Okay'? What do you mean by 'okay'?! _Where is_- -"

"He's _FINE_, Lan Fan!" I insisted quickly, worried that her injuries might be worse than they looked - which wasn't any worse than I remembered in the anime. "He's just..." I trailed off. The only things I could think of saying would just make her panic worse, and I didn't want to talk to her about it without Alphonse...

"Lan Fan!" Speak of the devil - or the angelic wonder-boy suit of armor - and he shall appear. I watched as Al ran over to the ninja-girl. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed yet - your wounds haven't healed completely!"

Lan Fan doubled over slightly when touched by the suit of armor, but she looked up with tears in her eyes. (_'Oh, crap, I made her cry.'_) "The young lord. Alphonse, where is he? Felicity says he's fine, but she won't say what's _wrong_."

I flinched under the soul-glare Al gave me, and _I_ was almost in tears for a moment too; why were Ed and Al both acting so weird towards me?

Al looked at the ninja-girl again. "He's... well, I'll explain, but first," he reached under his chest plate and pulled out a crumpled piece of cloth, (_'Weird, I didn't see him put that there...'_) then handed it to her. "he sent a message for you." Lan Fan gazed at the bloody note for a few moments, then let out a gaspy breath and turned away, facing the wall. She let herself fall to her knees and clutched onto the cloth like a lifeline. Al reached out his gloved hands. "Lan Fan?"

She let out another breath, this time more obviously relieved. "It says...It says he found a Philosopher's Stone," she held the note to her face, and I could just barely see more tears in her eyes from the angle I was at. "The young lord has saved our clan. And now..." she lowered the cloth. "we have to return to our country. We've gotta get the news to our people!"

For some reason, I was shocked by the familiarity of this scene. The familiar sense of deja vu I was getting told me that at least I hadn't _completely_ killed everyone - right? Without Dr Knox...things could work out? I still felt horrible for trying to control everything.

Lan Fan suddenly took on a depressed demeanor. "But...the prince...What happened to him, Alphonse? He's alive, right? Please tell me the young lord is alive!" she was in tears again; I felt horrible.

* * *

While Alphonse went to explain everything to Lan Fan in her room, I sat in the comfy chair, wallowing in everything. I hated to think about how serious my situation - my _life_ - had gotten. Usually, since getting to Amestris, the only time I ever really thought about it was at night, when no one would ask me 'what's wrong?', but now...I'd gotten someone _killed_, and no one would know that it was my fault. I wondered if the world as a whole would've been better off if I'd just stayed out of it.

_'"But that would be no fun."'_ I imagined The Gatekeeper laughing. (Sometimes when I'm upset, I imagine people I dislike laughing at me. It's a real thing.) I scowled, thinking back: _'It's all your fault. If I could've just woken up that day with a ripped up wallpaper and an angry mother, then...'_

_'"Then you'd live out the rest of your days daydreaming obsessively about what's considered impossible; probably wallowing in the horrors of your own reality. Isn't this world, no matter how horrific, much more fun?"'_

_'...When did I get so good at imagining the thoughts of sadistic universe smoke?'_ I sighed. _'Yes, this world is, in a way, better for me. I hate to admit it, but I was spoiled there...'_

_'"So this is good, right?"'_

_'No! It's not good! If I'd remained in that world, then this one would've gone exactly the same as the anime said; that much is obvious.'_

_'"Yes, it would have. But the anime could've been less depressing for everyone in the end. What if you could change it for the better?..."'_

I blinked. _'I...'_

_'"There, you see? All you have to do is save two people for every one extra that dies, and you won't be the only one who has something to gain! It might not be as depressing with more survivors."'_

I was starting to get seriously creeped out by my own thoughts, but this kind of thing has happened before - usually with my brother though. _'Shut up, you're freaking me out. I _will_ try that, but...I need to think abou__t it - and YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THIS, FELICITY, YOU'RE GOING TO GO INSANE!'_ I chided myself harshly, sitting up straight to focus more on the real world.

I immediately felt a tug on my pant-leg and looked down to find none other than Xiao Mei looking up at me cutely, a weirdly concerned look on the panda bear's face. I blinked, then smiled at the little animal in the way I always used to with our cats back home. "Hey there, sweetie, did you want something from me?" I said that on impulse, so it was only after the words had escaped my lips that I remembered how intelligent and understanding this panda was - and how dangerous. My smile turned sheepish. "Eh, I mean...What's up?" Yeah, that worked.

Xiao Mei actually managed to _pout_, then she hopped up onto the arm of the chair and made her little chirpy sound that she does. I frowned, trying to figure out why she was so interested in me... Wait, did I look upset just now? I wasn't trying to put my usual mask on with no one else in the room...

"She can feel your emotions."

I jumped, turning widened eyes to where May Chang now sat up on the couch. We stared at each other for a few moments, and I noticed with a dull amount of pride-hurt that she looked _sympathetic_. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before speaking. "Um, w-what do you mean? I'm fine."

May shook her head lightly, then grunted and held it in pain. She waved it off, however, and kept talking to me. "Your chi is muddled, like fog in the dark on a rainy night. Even I can tell you are sad, and Xiao Mei is an animal; they can _naturally_ feel a person's strong emotions. So of course she's concerned, even if you _are_ with that lying Elric and horrible armored man..." she muttered the last part, looking off to the side bitterly.

"Lying?.." I murmured in confusion - then I remembered how ridiculous and irrational she was about those boys, and I waved it off before she could go into a rant. "Um, well thanks for caring, I guess. But I'm really fine; t-there's nothing to talk about." I added that last part, knowing she'd just press if I didn't make it clear I didn't want to talk. Although saying that just made it obvious something was bothering me, and I was still prideful enough to hate showing when I was upset.

Thankfully, May seemed to understand and immediately switched gears. "Alright then, where can I find that armored brute that took Xiao Mei? I know he saved me, which I admit to be grateful for, but I have to have a good, long talk with him about the pandas he picks up!" Well, now she looked about ready to kill someone.

I smiled slightly in amusement. "Heh, well, I think he's just down that hall..." I pointed towards the general direction of Lan Fan's guest room; I didn't actually know which room it was, but Al had taken her down that way so... "Just don't kill anyone, kay?"

May actually smirked. "Oh, that won't be necessary."

I watched blankly as Xiao Mei hopped on her back and they made their way down the hall. It was only when she entered a room and I heard the sound of Alphonse shouting in surprise that I remembered: Lan Fan and May hate each other.

And Dr Knox wasn't there to keep them from _actually __killing_ each other.

"Oh, crap," I muttered, jumping up and rushing out of the room. I had to do something; if they got into a fight and Alphonse was too confused to stop them...they really could end up killing each other, couldn't they?

When I got to Lan Fan's bedroom I found the two Xingese girls standing off against each other, (**I just used 'each other' one too many times, didn't I?**) both brandishing at least one knife posed to strike. Lan Fan's one arm tensed as she tightened her grip on the weapon. "My wounds aren't going to slow me down." she growled, oblivious to my arrival.

"Is that so?" May was saying; I noticed her panda bear was growling on her shoulder. "Well, neither will mine!" Dang, her voice was serious for a...how old was she? Ten? No probably a young teenager, but she looked ten.

Actually, now that I thought about it...I wasn't that much taller than her. Maybe by two or three inches? Damn.._. '...Gate.'_

I snapped out of my height revelation when Lan Fan began to charge the young girl. May was obviously about to make a move, but I couldn't let those two get hurt fighting each other! So, in a burst of impulsiveness that was probably really stupid (or brave), I ran forward and grabbed May's shoulder with my left hand - earning a bite from Xiao Mei, but I couldn't feel it - and Lan Fan's blade with the other. I quickly threw the knife away and snatched the back of the girl's neck, then (again, impulsively) I brought my hands together and bashed the Xingese girls' heads; they dropped to the ground, gripping their foreheads painfully. I growled. "_What do you two think you're doing_? You can't just fight to the death here! I don't care if you're rivals or whatever in your country, you're both hurt and I don't want to see either of you **dead **- so STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

I didn't mean to sound that angry - I guess I was still on edge from earlier - but they both stared at me with fear in their eyes. May whined, "Stop trying to interfere with the affai- -"

"_KILLING EACH OTHER WON'T HELP YOUR STUPID COUNTRY_!" I exclaimed; the Xingese' freaky rivalries had always annoyed me. I took a breath though and calmed pretty quickly, glad that, from the looks on their faces, they weren't going to fight anymore. My work here was done.

* * *

Later, Alphonse convinced the rest of us to help him clean up the place. _"Dr Knox might not be here anymore, but it would be respectful to at least __clean up his__ house..."_ (That was a flashback sentence.) So we did that...then Al found some stuff in the kitchen and made pancakes for the rest of our dinner; he's a surprisingly good cook, considering. I felt horrible that he couldn't taste it - or even smell it... I couldn't help but stare at him as the restless armor put himself to work, cleaning the kitchen to keep busy. I...lost my appetite.

After supper, Al decided to go look for Ed, seeing as he hadn't gotten back yet, and left three foreigners in a dead man's house to do whatever. The description of the three of us briefly crossed my mind, and I smiled, but only for a moment. I was still trying to figure things out.

Because you see, Envy hadn't been swallowed by Gluttony with the others...

...and Father had to get them out...

...which meant Edward probably hadn't seen Al's body in the Gate. Otherwise Al would've told me.

...right?

AGH! IT WAS SO CONFUSING!

I spent most of the time after that - and after stopping another Xingese Clan Fight - laying in the one empty bed in the house with an arm over my face, trying to block out the world and relax. I also tried not to think about the fact that I was in a dead man's bed.

A dead man... who wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me.

I'd killed him.

"Ah, dammit, Felicity," I muttered to myself - in English. I sighed. "I'm always making things worse. That's why..." _'That's why I stopped trying to help people. I always make it worse, so I just watch until everything dies down. That's what I decided back home, so why...' _"Why couldn't I just leave things alone here?" That last part came out as a whisper.

I knew I was having an emotional breakdown; I'd just lost control. I didn't know what was going on with Ed and Al, and a man had _died_ because of me. I needed control, I needed to fix things, I needed to go back to knowing what was going to happen and when it was going to happen.

_''__I hate to admit it, but I was spoiled there...'__'_ (Flashback thinking. Pretty cool, right?) I sighed, rolling over in bed, and pulled a pillow over my face. _'I guess I was. I suppose...even though I thought I wasn't that spoiled little brat that I used to consider my little sister to be...I...guess I kind of am. That. I just never asked for much, so I hardly ever _didn't_ get what I wanted. But...'_ I paused my thinking and stared blankly at a little spider that I found spinning webs on the other side of the room. I kept staring at it as I tried to form that thought, ignoring the ever-lingering arachnophobia that made my fingers tingle. _'But... now that I've lost control, and I can't _manipulate_ people the way I...gu_ess _I was doing... Now I'm breaking down. I'm throwing an internal fit because I can't get what I want.'_ I closed my eyes. _'I'm a __spoiled little real-world brat who doesn't really understand the value of a human life. I even threw one away without a care - e-even if it was an accident...'_

I opened my eyes and stared at the spider some more. I knew I was just telling myself that I was worse than in reality - it usually stops me from doing something stupid when I'm paying attention to the harm of my own actions - but there _was_ truth in my thoughts. I _did_ care about Ed and Al, and Winry and... all the others. But I really was being a horrible friend by trying to manipulate them to what I wanted, even if I hadn't done much.

And why should I consider myself their 'friend' if I couldn't _not_ be an absolute, controlling jerk to them?

Uuuuhhhh... I was having another self-diminishing moment. I really needed to chill.

Chiiilll...

I decided to try and sleep, but eventually I couldn't take it anymore: I had to kill that spider.

Once I'd done that with a convenient old shoe in the corner, I went to sleep surprisingly easily. But I didn't wake up very rested - I looked at the clock - ...or very long.

* * *

This time skip is only to the time when I awoke, so...

TWO HOURS LATER

I yawned widely as I exited the main bedroom, stretching my arms even though that made no difference except to make my shoulders feel weird. I felt a lot better after some sleep, even if I didn't feel rested, so I was thinking that if Ed and Al were back I could ask them what was up yester-I mean earlier today... Hopefully, whatever it was wouldn't throw everything even more out of whack - or hurt our small amount of friendship, which I was fearing right then.

I was just wondering how I'd go about bringing it up when I came into the living room and found that I probably wouldn't have to; Edward and Alphonse were standing in the middle of the floor, Ed pacing back and forth, looking deep in thought - or maybe just pissed. Either way, I now regretted my decision to come out here. Oh well, too late now. I blinked blankly at them, still a bit surprised at how I'd found them, and waved a tiny bit. "Uh, hey, guys. Something up?"

Ed stopped with his pacing to look at me, and I was very, _very_ shocked to find that he looked...a bit hurt. Wait, did I do something to upset them? Other than almost die, I mean - but Edward can take people almost dying on him, so what's this?

They were both staring at me; I felt really really uncomfortable... But then Ed sighed and crossed his arms. "We found the note," he growled roughly, and I felt my muscles clench up. _'Wait, what note? He doesn't mean...' _Before I could even finish that thought, the alchemist reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper. There were crinkly marks all over it, and I could see some smudged ink on it, indicating that it was indeed a note. I paled, and Ed scowled, obviously not liking my reaction. "I found this in the pocket of that _thing_ the Homunculi made; I guess they stole a pair of your pants, because I'm fairly sure they didn't just write this up for laughs."

_'Oh, shit no. That's...'_ I stared blankly at them for a few moments, then walked over silently and took the paper, narrowing my eyes as if I didn't know what it was. But I did. And it was. _'Hughes' note.'_

I hadn't thrown it away; I hadn't done anything with it. I'd just stuffed it in my pocket and forgotten about it. And judging by how dry and frail it looked, I'd say it had been washed along with the clothing it had been in as well. _'Oh, please, God, no. What am I going to say? I-I...'_ I swallowed nervously and looked up at Ed's face. Nooow I knew why he looked hurt; it was because he realized I'd been hiding something this whole time. What did he think the note meant? I looked down again and mumbled, "I forgot about this..." What? I was blank.

Ed clenched his fists. "You forgot? Is that all you're going to say?" I looked up and backed away a step. His face was furious; I didn't like that directed at me. He let out a breath. "Tell me, Felicity, did you, or did you not, have something to do with Lieutenant...General Hughes' murder?"

Gulp. _'No! I didn't! I was trying to save him!'_ How would I explain how I knew Envy was going to kill him? How would I explain any of this? I couldn't tell them about my world - or the anime! If I did...Well, would _anyone_ like to find out that their life is the amusement for thousands (millions? I dunno) of people in some parallel universe? I know I wouldn't want that; it would mean my entire life could have been controlled by someone, written out. _Was_ Fullmetal Alchemist one of those pre-written worlds? Or was it one of the worlds that were real _first_? The Gatekeeper hadn't been clear on that...

I looked down at the note, noticing how smudged out the words were. I silently wished they had been _completely_ obliterated...but that didn't do anything. I took a deep, calming breath, then looked back up at Ed. "No," Dang, I sounded way more confident than I felt. "I-I didn't."

Ohman ohman ohman, I still had no idea how I was going to explain this! If I told them the truth...I didn't know what would happen. They wouldn't let me stay with them, that's for sure. Then what? The world could be destroyed! Taken over by a freaky Homunculus dude! They could die, I could die, I'd _never_ get home... But I couldn't lie either; that would only make things worse.

"No?" Ed hissed; I resisted backing away more. "Then what does this-" he snatched away the paper and held it up. "-mean?" I stared at the note, unwilling to meet his eyes. The alchemist's fist crumpled the paper more. "'...everyone else I know and love would be at serious risk if I don't die. I can't take that risk'. _Did you put that in his head_? Did you _make_ him do whatever it is that got him killed? Are you with the Homunculi? Did they _put you up to this_? For all we know," Ed's voice lowered into a snarl. "_you_ could _be_ a Homunculus."

My eyes widened, and I could feel my face get hot. "N-no! I-I'm not with those guys, and I didn't get Hughes killed!" _'Not on purpose anyway.'_ "I jus- -"

"_THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ENVY KILLED HIM?_"

"Brother!" Al placed a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder, holding him back from probably hitting me. (He hadn't started, but I could see he wanted to.) Ed calmed down considerably, but I could still see the hurt and anger in his eyes. I've never wanted more than I did right then to disappear. _'God, please help me.'_ I needed to explain this, but I couldn't lie. I couldn't tell the truth. Maybe I could tell a half-truth? But that would be like lying. I held my breath to keep from crying in my frustration as Al looked at me. "Felicity," his voice sounded hurt too, but not angry - which I was grateful for. "please tell us what's going on. Why did Hughes give you this note? What...why did you know he was going to be killed?"

"And what 'other knowledge' do you have?" Ed demanded as well.

_'Make it sto-op...'_ I moaned internally. On the outside I'm sure I didn't look too happy either, but I managed to sound (sort of) calm enough when I spoke. "Um..." I looked at the note, then to Al, then to Ed, then to the note, then to Al, then I looked away, impulsively deciding something. "Well...I-I'm not...I mean. Okay, well, y-you guys know how...I've been in that...Gate, right?"

Oh, shit, Felicity, what. Are. You. Doing?

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Yeah..."

I bit my lip in obviously nervous gesture. _'Dammit, no going back now.' _"A-and...Well," I paused and sighed, completely relaxing myself to try and not freak out while I spoke. I was going to tell them a most-truth - better than a half-truth, but not telling them enough to seriously hurt them.

If there's anything I'm not good at, it's awkward or tense moments; I've already had to go through the conversation that followed, so I'm just not going to bother telling you readers the specifics of what was said - but I will explain what I told them. I said that, on the other side of The Gate (which I knew they'd take as 'in' the Gate), I saw more information than just alchemic knowledge. I said that I saw bits of what I'd supposed was the future, and that, though I didn't know for sure anything that was going to happen, (which was true; I knew I'd changed something drastically, so all I could hope for was being able to bring things back into order just a little) I had known that if Hughes discovered something (I _did_ lie there and say I wasn't sure what he found. I feel so ashamed...) about the Homunculi's plans, they'd kill him. And so I'd told him the truth and asked him to be careful.

I also explained to them that I knew of a few events that would be triggered by his death, but I didn't know anything for certain - and I couldn't tell them what I knew because it could get them killed!

I then told them that I guessed the toll of my soul being...the way it was, was for earning this extra knowledge. And while I told them that, I realized that it made sense; The Gatekeeper basically ruined my soul in return for my coming here, and the only reason I could come there in the first place was because I _knew _about the world. So, all-in-all, that part wasn't really a lie.

I knew I looked really nervous the whole time I was talking, which miffed me to no extent, but Ed and Al seemed to be at least a little accepting of it.

Well, Al did anyway.

"So you mean to say that the future is already planned out for us, and we have no control over squat?" Ed summed up, leaning forward where he now sat on a couch. I was in that chair I'd been in earlier, and Al was sitting next to his brother. Ed snorted. "Bullshit."

I think I may have visibly winced at his dissing, but I kept mostly calm as I replied, refusing to make eye contact. "I didn't say that. It's just the...I guess the _probable_ future. Not definite. We have complete control over our own actions - and besides, the more time passes the more different things will get from what I saw, s-so everything else I know from here on is probably wrong."

Oh, I cannot tell you how awkward and horrible I felt being stared at by those two boys.

After a moment of silence, Ed spoke up again. But his voice didn't sound quite as angry as before, which I was grateful for. "You're still not telling us everything."

I blinked at him a couple times before leaning back in the chair, crossing my arms in a subconscious gesture of defense. "Well, yeah, but we're all allowed our own _personal_ secrets, right?" Well, it wasn't really personal, but it was for his own good - as far as I could tell.

Obviously, the two of them could tell I was hiding something important. But they didn't press. In fact, that was when Edward stood up. "Well," he grunted as he stretched his back out, looking off to the side as though nothing had happened. "I'm goin' to bed. Al," he turned to his brother as if I wasn't there. "we should probably get back to our hotel room sometime tomorrow; staying in a dead man's house this long is creepy."

Al nodded. "Right, and I guess we should wait to wake up May too."

"Right."

"You're doing what?" I asked, knowing full well that they wanted to question May - who, I forgot to mention, was sleeping in one of the two guest rooms right now - on her alkahestry. But it was kind of on impulse that I spoke up, so I wasn't exactly surprised when no one answered.

Edward went off to the 'master bedroom', Alphonse followed, and I was left to sleep on the couch.

What had I just done to my life?

* * *

**Felicity: You lost me Ed and Al's trust!** ***glares at writer***

**Me: Hey! Why're you out here?**

**Felicity: Because I wanna be! You just destroyed everything I've been working for!  
**

**Me: But I can fix it again! :3**

**Felicity: *glares* You don't have a plan to though, do you?  
**

**Me: Uuhhhh... *tries to get away***

**Felicity: *grabs* OH NO YOU DON'T! You're not leaving until you fix this! *cries all over me***

**Me: Oh, come on! I thought you were too prideful to cry on people!**

**Felicity: *evil eye***

**Me: *dies***

**Felicity: OH NO! What have I done?! She can't fix it if she's dead! D: *criiieeesss* Oh wait! *gets an idea* *draws transmutation circle* *gets magical Philosopher's Stone* *brings back to life* *gives up NOTHING!* *cackle***

**Me: *alive again* O_o**

**Felicity: FIX MY LIFE!  
**

**Me: Why did I start doing this again?**

**Felicity: *shrugs* Get on with the author's note, will ya?**

**.**

**Okkaayy that was random. So, yeah. That happened. I realized I'd forgotten about Hughes' note, soooo I did that. Did that count as a filler chapter? I don't know...I don't...think so? Maybe? Eeehhh I don't care. It was cool, and I got to reveal a tiny bit of Felicity's IINNNEEERRR THHOOUUGGHHHTTSSSS and sttuuuuffff. OOoooOOOoooh.**

**It's fun to take my own life and twist it into...that. So it's not mine anymore. Yeah.**

**Sorry, guys, I'm sick while I'm writing this, so I'm pretty sure the author's note makes NO SENSE.**

**Oh and I was sick writing some of the ending too, so I'm sorry if it suddenly got no-sensical. Did it? I don't think so. Didn't it? I dunno. Blehc.**

**OH AND GUYS! I'm going to get ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! EEEEEEEEEEEE!XD XD XD I've decided that whoever gets the hundredth review gets to be in one of the chapters. Like a side character; I can PM you and you can give me a character to throw in later. I guess it's just fun to put real life people in fictions... So YES. THAT will happen, but I cannot guaranty it will be the NEXT chapter, or a SOON chapter, but A chapter will be. Um. Well you get the point, right? I'll be able to think straighter when I'm not sick so then my words'll make more sense.**

**Oh yeah, and I'm sick. As of yesterday, so it might take me a while to write the next one. Sorry, guys. D:**

**Review Replies:**

**WILDTRON01:** Yes. Best. Part. I know right? X)

**Velvee:** Plot twist? Hmm...Kay. :: I'm glad! Apparently, I've inspired three or four people already...Crazy, huh? And YAY! I love reviews! :D A loyal reviewer makes a happy writer! XP

**Darklittleangel9797:** You like the ice cream? Here, have some more! *gives you chocolate ice cream with strawberry syrup and vanilla chips* :: Woulda YEAH! And I doubt it, but fun thought. :P

**Rainkit: **Yay! New reviewer! XD

**Melissa98: PMed**

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan:** Aw. :( :: Haha! Sounds awesome, but it wouldn't fit the story. Buuut Felicity does want to visit her grave; maybe I'll do _something_ sometime. :P

**Starclip:**You geeet... BOTH! *ta da noise* :: Huh, I guess so. *chuckles darkly with you* Or maybe I just couldn't find it...

**That Guy:** Thank you! And no, I don't think Hughes could've done that. I mean, how was Envy to think he killed him? You know? *sigh*

**DangerousFroggy:** MY STORY LOVES YOU TOO! (Story: *hugs u*) Great job! Haha, has your sis started reading yet? I love more readers/reviewers. *noms reviews*:: THANK YOU I hate typos and stuff; fixed those! :D

**Mackie Effing Mad: ***glows with pride*

**NEEEWWW REECOOORRRRDDDDD!**

**Remember to keep reviewing, guys! XD (Oh and I'm not reading it over again due to my sickness which is tiring me so again, please tell if you see any typos so I may obliterate them.)  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Reveal Aftermath

**Humph, there seems to be...three people who aren't _completely_ satisfied with the last chapter. I know this because I am, believe it or not, very good at telling when someone isn't COMPLETELY SATISFIEED! (I'm also paranoid ^-^')  
**

**So I apologize for both the _horrible _w****riting at the beginning, and the suddenness of the plot-twist. I don't regret doing it, but I suppose throwing that on you guys so suddenly was a bit much all at once... :*) Sowry! (And yes, I take it very seriously when one of my custome-Imean readers aren't satisfied! Maybe a little _too_ seriously...)**

**Oh yeah, the beginning of this might be slow, or boring, or sad, or cheesy, or...something OH! I know the word: monologue-y Or filler-y I suppose. I dunno. I just needed to write it; Felicity is one of those people who needs time to cooooll ddoooowwwnnn emotionally.**

**Because I'm that kind of person too.**

**And I don't know how to realistically write it any other way.**

***sigh* Sorry. I know the last chapter wasn't that good. D: I hope this is better, but if it's not... *cries* I'M SORRY FOR THAT TOO!-!  
**

**And I just read over it again...And I realized it's written in a really rushed way; just pointing that out beforehand so I don't get a bunch of reviews about it; I'M SORRY I WAS SICK! D: (my excuse for everything lately)**

* * *

I was sleeping considerably well when I was awoken by shouting.

"HEY, MAY CHANG! WHERE'D YOU GET TO, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT?! MAY!"

"Brother, don't be so loud; you'll wake Felicity! And please don't call that little girl an annoying brat."

"Why not? She is!"

"You know that's not the point."

"So you admit she's annoying."

"That's not what I said at all!"

I groaned where I was on the couch, realizing tiredly that I was witnessing first-hand a morning fight between the brothers. And I didn't like it. I moaned again, louder this time and rolling over to press my face into the couch. "Gfys, Ifm trin thu fleep," I mumbled into the armrest, knowing that it was already too late.

An echoey gasp reached my ears, sounding louder than it should have due to the tiredness in my brain. "You see, brother? I told you," a brain numbing metallic sound followed. "I'm sorry, Felicity..."

"You don't have to be sorry, Al." Ed's voice turned bitter, and I bit my lip best I could, remembering last night in full now. _'Why couldn't I just have a few minutes more rest?'_

"Ed, please."

There was a pause, and for some reason I got the strong feeling the two of them were having a silent conversation. Had they been talking about it all last night? Did Alphonse _not _hate me? Or maybe he did...No, Al didn't hate me. But, even though he's not one to hold grudges, (I mean his dad left him for like ten years and he wasn't even that mad!) I was sure he was still upset. _'I made Alphonse Elric upset. Ooohhh, what is my life turning into?'_

I sighed obviously into the pillow, laying still only a moment longer before I uncurled from my catlike position on the couch, yawning in an equally catlike manner, and pushing myself to sit up before my eyes had even adjusted completely. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes while my head cleared and then looked up to see Edward staring at me with his 'I'm-totally-indifferent-to-you-complete-stranger- get-out-of-my-way' look that he gives annoying people he doesn't know. _'At least it's not an 'I-hate-you' look.'_ I blinked a couple more times and noticed Alphonse standing behind him with his fingers together in that way he does when he's either nervous, embarrassed, or looking at a cute animal. (Namely Xiao Mei, who I saw him interacting with yesterday. It was cute.) _'Weird.'_

After a few awkward moments, I coughed purposefully, getting them to look away like they were finally coming out of whateveritwas that was keeping them staring. "So..." I started, trying - and failing - to hold back a yawn. "what're you guys doin'?"

Maybe if I pretended nothing happened last night, I could fix everything. (What was going on in my head.)

Ed didn't say anything, but I was admittedly relieved that he didn't look furious with me anymore. Just...yeah. Anyway, Al decided to reply. "We're looking for that little Xingese girl, May. She was in here last night, but it looks like she left; did you see her leave? Did she say where she was going?"

I shook my head reluctantly, rubbing it again when my still-half-asleep brain felt like it was rattling around in there. "No, I didn't see anything. Why?"

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his hair irritably. "We wanted to ask her about her alchemy. It was working down in that place, while ours wasn't - so it might benefit us to know about it."

Ah ha! He was talking to me! I wondered what exactly he and Al had said to each other last night. "Well...are you gonna go look for her or something?"

Ed frowned. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to," he looked up at Al, who returned it by looking down. "but how're we gonna find one annoying little girl in all of Central?"

There was absolute silence for just a tad bit too long. "What about Xiao Mei?" I blurted out the suggestion.

The brothers looked at me weirdly; Alphonse was the one who spoke. "Who's Xiao Mei?"

"Uh," oh right, no one had told them the panda's name. "Xiao Mei is May's panda. I heard her mention it when she was here."

Ed slammed a fist into the palm of his right hand. "Of course! All we need to do is ask around to see if anyone's seen her weird cat!"

_'Panda.'_

Alphonse turned to look at me as Ed walked briskly out of the room, muttering something about paper and ink - I guess to draw Xiao Mei as that weird alien creature. The suit of armor shifted a bit as he spoke. "Thanks, Felicity. Um..." he paused, turning his head off to the side, and I noticed, not for the first time, his remarkable ability to look like a cute little boy even though he was in that body. "s-sorry about last night. How we were acting I mean." My eyes widened; I sat up straighter. _'_He's_ apologizing? What did_ he_ do wrong? Or Ed for that matter?' _I blinked at him curiously as he kept talking. "I could tell you were upset by it; we shouldn't have been so harsh," he did that thing with his fingers again. "You really thought it was for the best."

_'Man...I underestimated this guy's ability to forgive.'_ I frowned. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, Alphonse," I looked down with a whisper: "I shouldn't have lied."

I wasn't looking at him, but I heard clearly the metallic footsteps as Al walked over. Then I felt a large gloved hand land gently on my shoulder and looked up, surprised, at Al's soft soul-eyes. I imagined him smiling slightly as he spoke. "You were scared. You thought it would protect us, and you didn't want us to get hurt. And besides that," his voice took on an amused tone as he removed his hand. "you're too prideful to admit something that's terrifying to you; I'm sure seeing all that wasn't pleasant."

_'Correction: I underestimated his ability to _understand_.' _I stared at him for a few seconds, then chuckled, earning one of his surprised noises. "Your understanding never ceases to amaze me, Al. Thanks." I smiled, truthfully relieved that I wasn't totally hated.

And now, even though I still kept secrets, they knew that I was. So...it wouldn't be as bad, right? Once I got _Ed_ to forgive me..._'Ugh.'_

Alphonse rubbed the back of his head shyly, causing my smile to widen. He looked down. "Oh, well it's not _that_ hard to tell how upset you were last night. I just...I don't think you're a bad person," he lowered his arm. "Regardless of what you might do or say. But," he added sternly, making me look up farther toward his 'face'. "I really hope you can trust us enough next time to say when something's wrong. You're welcome to your secrets, but don't lie about it, okay?" I nodded, subdued by his rare, commanding demeanor.

"Okay, Al!" Edward exclaimed as he waltzed into the room, holding two pens and some paper - and interrupting my reactive thoughts. "I got what we need; let's go!"

"Oh-okay, Brother."

I watched as Ed and Al made hasty drawings of the panda, Edward more scribbling than anything. When they were done, they started toward the door and I decided to be impulsive again. I turned on the couch - since the door was on the other side of it - and resisted yawning again as I spoke. "Hey, can I come?"

They turned, there was a silent pause, then Edward frowned. "You just woke up; I don't think it would be smart to go out so early. Besides," he turned and started walking away again. "it's not like your coming will do anything to help."

Dang, that was harsh. I found myself unconsciously lowering my head onto the back of the couch like a sad puppy. (I used to do that before I came there; dramatic old me.) Ed didn't notice because he was already halfway out the door, calling 'come on, Al' behind him, but Alphonse looked down at me sympathetically; I smiled immediately, automatically protecting my pride. "That's okay, I'll just...talk to Lan Fan or something..." I murmured the last part quietly, turning around and standing up. I stretched my back, and by the time I'd turned around to look at the door again, the brothers were gone.

* * *

I spent the next few hours trying to cheer myself up - which I've had a lot of practice with, so it shouldn't have been as hard as it was. I skipped breakfast to sit around rummaging through Knox's books - they were mostly medical text books though, so I quickly lost interest. I _did_ talk to Lan Fan when she woke up, telling her that Ed and Al went out to find May, and that they'd probably be back soon.

I realized that the Elrics wouldn't just leave Lan Fan and me - being that both of us were still injured - here alone all day like I recalled happening in the anime, 'cause in the anime Dr Knox was there to care for Lan Fan, so they'd probably come back for us in a couple hours. I let this thought give me a small bit of cheer as I went to rummage through Knox's stuff some more.

But when I found the dead man's family picture - the one that Alphonse was supposed to find - I found myself unable to resist tears for his sake. _'He was going to see his family again...'_

I pretty much locked myself in the master bedroom then, nerves building up from thinking about everything _wrong_ too much. I was in one of those moods where I either wanted to cry pathetically or dent something with my fist. I'd never been able to dent anything before though, so I usually just settled to listening to music and hiding in my bedroom.

But here, there were three differences: One, my bedroom wasn't here. _My_ bedroom was in another universe, so I couldn't console in the familiarity of my cozy bed. Two: I didn't have any means of listening to music unless I decided to sing to myself, but I didn't really feel like it, and I never do that when people (Lan Fan) could listen in. And Three: I _could_ dent something with my fist now. This thought made me smile in a way that I'm sure would've been creepy to anyone looking at me.

Of course that wasn't enough though; on yet another impulse I went and found a pen. I snapped it and carefully used the ink to draw a neat-looking transmutation circle on my right hand. (I figured this would be good practice anyway, right?) Then I clenched my fist and focused, knowing the steel inside my arm. I concentrated on the circle, and the flow of energy and all that stuff I'd learned, once again imagining every particle moving how I wanted it to, and, next thing I knew, there was a wicked four-point blade sticking out of the back of my hand.

Imagine it like a smaller version of Edward's knife, but on the hand, and the end wasn't narrowed into a point - it was split into four, one for each finger.

When I left the room there was a particularly large gash in the wall, and I felt significantly better.

Later, after skimming through an old book I found on vague concepts of alchemy, (It was like _everyone_ in Amestris had at least one.) I found the backdoor and decided to get some fresh air. It was about, oh, nine-thirty; ten, and the sun was still casting its rays beautifully through the (one, two, three) four trees' branches like dripping soap-bubbles in the air. I smiled a bit as the semi-fresh air of the outer parts of Central started blowing slightly in my face; I breathed it in.

The yard was about the same size in diameter as the house, covered in dying - yet still green - grass; the trees lined random spots on the perimeter. It was pretty tranquil, but maybe that was just because I hadn't been in a backyard like this since before I came to Amestris. Actually...I hadn't gone into the backyard just to enjoy myself in years.

Maybe this would calm my ever-growing nerves.

I sat under one of the trees, facing parallel to the house. I picked up a random fallen leaf and started fiddling with it, thinking about...I dunno. Random things. Mostly about what might be going on at home: My mom was probably freaking out or crying right now, or maybe she'd gotten over it after all this time... My dad probably got overprotective of my other siblings once I went missing - along with my mom. Although, I couldn't imagine how they'd manage to both do that when they don't live in the same house anymore...

I sighed, closing my eyes, and started humming some random tune - as that was my habit of doing when I didn't have any means of getting an ipod or Youtube, or... _somewhere_ with music. I kept thinking...

My older brother was probably lonely without me. Even though he always acted like he could turn off his emotions - cold, hard, logical, creepy - I knew that he would be upset if he thought I'd died, what with me being the only person who could tolerate _and_ (sort of) understand him.

My little sisters... I didn't know. The youngest of the two probably got really scared when I'd first disappeared, while the older...Probably the same. But she was stronger than I think most anyone else in the family, so she probably spent a lot of time comforting our little sis...

And our cats and dog probably forgot I'd even existed. Which was a depressing thought considering the youngest of those cats was the closest thing I'd had to a best friend. (Okay that part wasn't meant to sound _that_ depressing...NOT RELEVANT)

I acknowledged these thoughts with unwavering emotions, having pretty much gotten over it a long time ago. I'd decided a while back that I shouldn't get too upset over it anymore since I had no idea when, if, or how I'd get back home. It had been, what, seven-or-eight months since I'd come to Amestris? I'd gotten used to it, so I knew there wasn't much reason to get upset anymore.

I sighed as I thought this, laying my head on my arms on my knees. _'I still wanna go home... Maybe I should start thinking about _how_ that's gonna happen?'_ I pouted thoughtfully, staring at the ground. The obvious solution was some kind of alchemy, but I didn't know what. Human transmutation again? I guess, but in Brotherhood world you weren't just pulled into another world automatically. I'd have to do something more specific. Perhaps I could just bargain with The Gatekeeper - but I didn't have anything to lose for it. In order to obtain _home_ I'd have to give up something of _equal value_ - but what is there that's equal to getting my family back?

_'Losing my friends.'_

I breathed in harshly as the thought crossed my mind. Yeah...I guess I could use that as a sort of loophole. I'd tell 'Truth' that it would be equivalent exchange to lose my new friends in return for my family. But why would I want that? I'd have to be as desperate to keep them as I was to get home, right? Then what would the point be of getting home in the first place?

Ugh, my head hurt thinking about it.

I zoned out and let the random bits of information I had bounce around in my head, hoping it would make a random connection that might help. That sort of thing is truthfully the main way that I come up with any kind of ideas, so maybe it would work.

My eyes drooped half-closed in the - well, what I assumed was the - late summer sun. (Yeah, I'm not sure what time it's supposed to be then.) It was really tranquil out here, without anyone talking or anything... Silence, fresh air... I recalled it being like this back in Resembool when it got dark, when I'd slip outside to enjoy the night air.

Alright, call me cheesy now, but after a few seconds of just sitting there I got bored of the silence; I started singing 'Brothers' - that wonderful song written for the original Fullmetal anime - to myself quietly. I hadn't heard the song - or any song - in _seven months_, so forgive me if it helped me calm down considerably. Music always does.

I'm just gonna time-skip my random thoughts now to the end of the song, when I was just staring off into space again, leaning back against the tree. I'd succeeded in making those random connections I was talking about, and now I was thinking, vaguely, that I might be able to get home if I figured out alkahestry too...

Okay, here was my ridiculous reasoning:

The Gate that lead to other universes was the original series' Gate, right? And if I remembered correctly, Dante had said that, while everyone has their own Gate - or their own connection to The Gate - it's children that are more strongly aware of it. That was why she used that baby.

Now, children and babies are more reliant on feeling and emotions than adults, since the younger you are the less developed your logical thinking is. So maybe The Gate had something to do with that.

My mind had searched automatically for a connection to that, and I'd remembered what May had said when explaining alkahestry: About how you have to _feel_ the Dragon's Pulse, (whatever that was, I couldn't really remember - or maybe she never explained clearly) and then when she was trying to explain it to Alphonse she'd said something like, "clear your mind and think with your feelings" or senses, I think. That made me randomly connect alkahestry to the other Gate.

Maybe if I figured out how human transmutation would work using alkahestry, (and I guess I would have to combine alchemy with it...I got mentally exhausted just thinking about all the learning I'd have to do) I could go through the part of _my_ Gate that seemed to be made from the other world's Gate design and pass through to _my _world. It was worth a shot at least; it even made almost sense. Or maybe my messed up emotions were fogging my mind, but I didn't care; it was something, and I now had a goal. I just had to get Ed and Al to let me help them research alkahestry. I saw no reason to keep it from them that there was a reason I wanted to learn, but I couldn't tell them why _exactly_. It would work out. Right?

* * *

Not too long after I came inside, Ed and Al came driving up to the house in Mustang's car. Roy didn't seem to be acting any different toward me as Lan Fan and I accepted the offer of a ride to the hotel with the boys, so I decided no one had told him of Hughes' note - which I was _relieved_ about; I should remember to tell them _not_ to _ever_ mention it to him.

Edward awkwardly asked Roy to stop by a nearby automail shop when he started driving - for my arms, which I only now remembered were really bashed up; mostly around the elbows. Mustang obliged, not even bothering to ask why we didn't just get Winry to fix it, and before we knew it we were at a little shop called 'Hamora's Automail & Dentures', the name of which confused me to no end.

The place wasn't anything special, just a tiny building squashed between two other stores - which looked to be a furniture shop and a clothing store - but apparently the guy who owned the place was good with automail. He was big and smelly, and hairy, but when we left my arms were good as new - and my metal kneecap, which turned out to be broken, had been replaced.

"Man, Winry's gonna kill me for getting your automail fixed by some stranger," Edward commented grudgingly as we walked into the hotel later. There was a pause before he said anything more. "At least he didn't change the original design."

I hummed in response, flexing the fingers curiously under my new white gloves. (I'd mentioned randomly how I liked them white better - what with the ones I'd picked up at Central Command being black - and Ed had wordlessly turned a piece of cloth in the store - automail shiner or something - into gloves for me. He'd paid the man for it, but didn't say much to me. I wondered if it was a gesture of kindness, or...what.) I noticed happily that it was actually a lot easier to move my hand now that it was fixed. My leg too, but I was still limping slightly on my left.

Opening the door to our rooms, (Okay, not 'our' but I was pretty much living with them now, so...[And by order of the Fuhrer too!]) we found none other than Fu the ninja grandpa crouching in the dark. "It took long enough." he growled, and I was the only one who didn't immediately back into a fighting stance.

Then Lan Fan walked in behind us and gasped. "Grandfather!"

"Lan Fan," Fu started, then gasped. "Wha-what happened to your arm?!"

English words from me: "Ah, this isn't gonna be pleasant." Everyone stared, then ignored.

I listened only vaguely to the conversation that followed, with Lan Fan explaining weakly what had happened, and Fu...not saying anything; he was shaking, but whether in anger or fear that his granddaughter would be crippled I couldn't tell. I was brought out of my zoned-out-state when he slapped her, exclaiming: "How dare you call yourself a member of the chosen clan, you _fool_! You've shamed us!" he slapped her again, and Ed and Al both took a shocked step forward.

"Hey!" I shouted, darting forward faster than the other two - me being the only one who was expecting this kind of reaction - and grabbed his hand with my newly repaired arm. "Don't hit her, Fu, she's still injured - and it's not her fault!"

The old man tried to push me away, and I let go, seeing that he didn't plan on hitting his granddaughter again. He kept staring at her left shoulder in horror as he spoke. "How is it not? You-you fool," he practically whispered the last part, reaching out to grab the empty sleeve where Lan Fan's arm should've been. He was shaking still, clutching the fabric as though it was a lifeline. "I-it's gone... You...damned fool, it's really gone."

I frowned sadly at the scene, thanking God, not for the first time, that I was dead unconscious when I'd gotten _my_ automail. I knew that Lan Fan would end up having it, and I was sure it wouldn't feel good.

Lan Fan lowered her gaze to the floor in response to Fu's actions. "I'm sorry, grandfather. Please forgive me; it is my fault," her voice got quieter: "Forgive me."

I shuffled backwards awkwardly when I realized I wasn't two feet away from the old man.

After that, Alphonse told them that we knew an automail mechanic Lan Fan could go to, (Winry) but Fu declined, saying that it might put our friend in danger. The Xingese ninjas didn't stay much longer after that, thanking the Elrics for taking care of Lan Fan before leaving.

By then it was about three or so in the afternoon, so that gave Ed and Al time to go out looking for Xiao Mei again; I asked again if I could come with, using the usual excuse of boredom. Alphonse convinced Ed to let me come along, and he finally gave in - but before we left he demanded to know if I knew where May was (because of what I'd said the other night).

I blinked, taken slightly aback by his sudden demand. Then I forced my face into a calm expression, relieved that I actually _couldn't_ remember where she'd gone at this point - so I didn't have to lie. "No, I don't. S-sorry." I added the last part when Ed's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Alright then, you better be telling the truth," he decided, turning to walk out the open door.

As we were walking down the hallway, a mere thirty seconds-or-so after he said that, I realized now would be a perfect time to bring up the Mustang thing (First paragraph after last line-break if you don't remember what I'm talking about). "Uh, hey, guys?"

They stopped and turned, having both been ahead of me. "Yeah?" Ed raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I swallowed, feeling uncomfortable with them staring at me like that. I looked down slightly and heard Al's armor shift; he could tell something was wrong. I half-coughed awkwardly. "Uh, well, y-you know that...note?" Ed's eyes widened and he anime-gasped, but I didn't give him room to reply. "Well, I-I forgot to tell you, b-but, you can't...um, you can't tell Mustang about anything it said."

There was a brief pause before Ed lowered his chin slightly, narrowed eyes gazing at me suspiciously. "Why not?"

I made sure to look him in the eye then. "Because. I can't explain, but if he learns...th-that it was Envy... If he learns it now, then he, and a lot of other people, could die."

Oooh, yeah that scared them. Or surprised them at least. Ed's lowered face went up in shock, and Al's did much the same - but with him it looked weird because helmet. "_What_?" they chorused in something akin to horror.

I swallowed nervously again, unconsciously clenching my fists. I couldn't let them tell Mustang about Envy too soon! I didn't know what the consequences would be _exactly_, but I knew it wouldn't be good; there was a strong possibility that no one would be there to _stop_ Roy when he fought the little green pest, and that would be _**bad**_. "I-I can't explain it," I repeated. "Just...there are some things that some people shouldn't know too soon, or it could ruin them."

Ed narrowed his eyes again after a silent moment. "How much do you know exactly?"

_'Too much.'_ "Not too much, but there are some things I just can't say," Ooh, my voice wasn't shaking anymore. I wasn't sure if that was good or not. I looked down. "S-sorry..."

"And why not?" I looked back up at Ed's famous 'insolent voice'. He scowled. "Who told you that saying these things would be bad? For all we know, it could helpful!"

_Would_ it be helpful? I doubted it. I mean, if I told them about Father and the Promised Day and all that, then maybe the military could stop them - or maybe (probably) not - but then they probably wouldn't get their bodies back. But I guess I could tell Edward _how_ to get Al's body back, but then he wouldn't get his arm back - and there was still the issue of Xing and how Ling had to get the Philosopher's Stone at the end (or something, that's what I vaguely remembered anyway) and save his clan and his country. Personally I thought Ling would make a great emperor, and if I stopped him from getting the Stone then in all possibilities _May's_ clan could be screwed 'cause Ling said he would take care of them. Then of course there was Amestris, and the fact that I wasn't sure if the military could actually stop the Homunculi since so much of it was involved, so none of it would work anyway.

In all logic I could think of, there was no way me telling them any of this stuff would help.

I sighed. "No one told me. I just know. But...I guess you _could_ say Truth told me, since 'the truth' is what I saw," Not totally a lie. "It's just too obvious to me that some things shouldn't be known."

The brothers stared at me, then Edward suddenly sighed over-dramatically, putting his hands on his hips and turning away, head tilted upwards. "Fine! Have it your way. But you realize you're just making yourself even more untrustworthy by saying that; the only reason I'm not dumping you somewhere now is because the Fuhrer - I mean _Wrath_ - demanded you stick with us."

Al 'gasped'. "Brother!"

"Just forget it, Al. Come on."

Ed got about two yards ahead of us while Al and I didn't move; he didn't look back once. Alphonse looked down at me. "Brother doesn't mean that; he's just hurt. Just...give him time, okay?" I nodded, convincing myself it was true.

* * *

We walked around Central for a while, showing people pictures of Xiao Mei - and of a freaky alien. As we did so, I contemplated what Edward had said. He was right; I _was_ making myself seem less trustworthy... But I didn't know how to _not_ act suspicious! I was keeping this huge secret from them...and I just...AUGH! I didn't know what to do about it...

_'I guess I'll just keep doing what I'm doing - but with slightly less lying than before.'_

I shall now time skip to when we got to **THE LIBRARY!**. (Sorry, couldn't resist.)

We'd finally decided that we _weren't_ going to find her, and Ed had demanded information out of me again - to which he had gotten nothing but me getting upset that he wouldn't leave it alone - when Alphonse suggested we go there. I was smiling as we walked in, happy that things seemed to be going _generally_ the same as I remembered. I only hoped there wouldn't be negative consequences that I couldn't see...

I joined Alphonse in the area he was searching in, finding with more than a little embarrassment that I didn't actually know what order in the alphabet each Amestrian letter was, so I couldn't find anything! Or maybe the books weren't even organized in alphabetical order like at home...Nah, it was; I could tell by the letters in sections of the library. I didn't want to ask Al about it, but I really did want to find anything I could, and I knew it would be more efficient for us to spread out. And the reason I couldn't just figure it out on my own was because the letters were so spread out that I'd have to explain why I was walking away, so I was pretty much screwed either way.

Oh, man, this was gonna be embarrassing. The worst moment in a naturally prideful person's life is when you're fourteen and need to ask what order the alphabet is in. Even if it was only my second language, but still; I spoke it so perfectly no one would guess... _'I can't believe that damn Gatekeeper gave me an entire language and how to write in it, but he didn't give me the stupid alphabet!'_

Al noticed me staring at him as I was trying to decide whether I should bother or not, and turned from where he stood in front of a shelf. His head tilted. "Something wrong?"

I anime-gasped, realizing only now that I'd been staring. "U-um, well..." I turned and found myself rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

"You know, I think it would be more efficient if you were to spread out and search somewhere nearby instead of just these shelves," he read my mind, looking down at one of the books. "Maybe you could look in the 'Xingese to Amestrian' sections."

"Uuuh..." I looked up at him and sighed, deciding to get this over with. "Well...You know how I speak Amestrian so well?" he cocked his head slightly. "Yeah, well... I never learned how the alphabet works."

I'd been sure he would react in some way, but all I got was blank staring. It was unnerving - or at least to me, the person who didn't know the alphabet. Blach.

But after a few moments, Alphonse looked down at the book in his hand and chuckled. "Wow. I've never learned another language before, but I'd have thought that would be the first thing you look into." More chuckling.

I did an almost-glare. "Well actually, I didn't mention this since it was kind of irrelevant, but when I saw all that stuff in the place-" ('the place' being The Gate, and me realizing if someone heard me it could be bad) "-that was also when I _learned_ Amestrian. I never actually studied it," Alphonse gasped, but for some reason that made me smirk and I looked away. "That Truth jerk didn't bother letting me know that one detail."

Al didn't say anything for a minute, then he set the book down, facing the floor for some reason. "I guess that explains how you can speak a second language so fluently..." he looked up. "But wait, why did you _come_ to Amestris if you didn't know the language?"

"Ah, well," my smirk faded. "that's...one of those personal secrets I was talking about." I gave him an over-dose of a smile in the obvious hopes that he'd leave it alone.

He did. "Well, alright then. I suppose I could write the alphabet on paper for you..."

And thus, the weirdest question of my life: Answered, and done with.

I found quite a few Xingese-translated-to-Amestrian books not far from Alphonse. The first I picked up was a medical book, which was perfect because alkahestry was mostly for medical uses, right? I grabbed that, and a couple more books that looked remotely useful; I was disappointed that there was really nothing specifically on alkahestry, but maybe there'd be _something_ I could find out before I would get to ask May about it wheneveritwas that we'd see her again.

I was just closing the rather disappointing medical book a few minutes later when Edward's voice broke into my thoughts: "Why do you have a paper with the alphabet written on it?"

I nearly fell out of my seat (I was at a random table in the library) as his voice spoke_ practically in my ear_. "Hey!" I yelped, lurching away from where he was leaning over my shoulder. He'd been staring at the paper Al had given me, which I'd just thrown next to me. "Don't _do_ that," I muttered, deciding to ignore his question. I casually placed the closed book on top of the paper and looked at him.

The Elric just stared back at me for a few seconds, then he sighed - just as casually - and harrumphed over to the other side of the table where there were already some books stacked up. I realized suddenly that he'd already been here before...And now I was going to be forced to either sit here with him or get up and leave, which I most definitely wasn't going to do! But I hated the tense atmosphere that had just appeared.

After a moment, I grabbed another book and leaned back, opening it in my lap. It was a book on ancient Xingese techniques, which could range through anything from martial arts to cooking recipes - I guess Xingese wording is kind of strange to not be that specific - and I'd just found a chapter on alkahestry when Edward decided he didn't like the silence.

He sighed loudly and put down his book; I looked up at his suspicious face - or maybe I was just paranoid, as usual. He blinked and looked down at where he knew my book was. "Felicity," he started uncertainly. "why are you so interested in learning alkahestry - and alchemy - so much?"

I leaned back even farther - if that was possible - in my chair, slightly surprised by his question. "Uh, well," I also looked down at my book, subconsciously reading a line that said 'Reading the Dragon's Pulse is a natural skill of all living creatures...' and some such stuff, then lifted my head again to look indirectly at Ed. "I, uh... Well, let's just say it's got something to do with my... family...I guess." _'Yikes, Felicity, that was a lot to give him in one sentence.'_ I ignored the voice in my head and awaited his response.

An eyebrow raised on Ed's forehead, practically disappearing into his golden locks. I could almost see the gears turning in his head as he tried to decipher the meaning of my words, but he eventually gave up with it - or maybe came up with an idea - and let out an exasperated breath, looking at me even more curiously now. "That's right, I've never asked. What happened to your family? Did you lose them, or..." he trailed off, his face taking on a strange expression. "I mean, you don't have to explain if it's a difficult subject." he decided to add, suddenly awkward, which I was grateful for; at least Edward understood when there was a sensitive subject around family. He must've been speaking impulsively when he asked.

I bit my lip thoughtfully, wondering how much I could tell him. _'I suppose I could tell him that my family's still alive...But...I don't know. How would I explain why I'm in Amestris without them?'_ Ugh, my head. "I lost them," I decided simply. I looked down at my book again. "There's...there's something I need to know, that's all." Translation: I need to know how to perform human transmutation and get home to them.

For some reason, Ed seemed to know that I was planning something that's...actually illegal, now that I thought about it (human transmutation). The look on his face was suspicious, then it turned into something weird that I didn't recognize. ...Sympathy? No... Anguish? No, that's too weird... Anger? Um...that was probably closer, but I still couldn't read it. After a moment his expression turned suspicious again, and he set down the book he'd been holding up, pushing it and a few others away with an intense glare that I didn't like. "Al told me something last night," he said in a gruff voice. I blinked in confusion, then narrowed my eyes, asking him mentally to continue. He did, but he sounded...somewhere between bitter, upset, and suspicious. "He said that you knew how a Philosopher's Stone is made. That you mentioned it when Greed captured you."

Oh my Gate, I'd forgotten all about that! I didn't plan on an explanation for it, so I was completely unprepared for this! I gulped, looking him dead in the eye. "Yeah...I heard it somewhere back home," yeah that worked; it wasn't that hard to explain it, but I was sure I'd looked obviously shocked. I paused, looking at his face. I could tell what he was thinking easily. "But I'm not trying to _make_ one if that's what you're thinking. I'll drop dead before I even _consider_ doing that."

And to be perfectly clear, I seriously meant that.

Ed sat back suddenly, taken aback by the conviction in my voice; I was a bit surprised by it too, but I didn't let it show. He stayed that way for a moment before looking down at the table. "Yeah alright. You can't blame me for being suspicious though," The subdued tone in his voice also surprised me, but, once again, I didn't say anything as he continued. "Just... Whatever it is, try to make sure you know what you're doing before anything."

I stared at him for a full twenty seconds, (well, probably not that long, but whatever) confused at his statement. My brain did its connection thing and it finally clicked: He thought my family had died and I wanted to try and bring them back. Or at least, that's the first and most obvious thing, but I was pretty sure I was right. I smirk-smiled (And the infamous expression is back!). "Don't worry, dude, I'm not learning all this to do something stupid."

I hoped.

Ed turned his head away, looking far off to the side. I saw his lips move and thought I heard him whisper, "Dude?" before looking back down at his hands, which were suddenly holding another book. "Alright fine," he sounded bitter again. "Have you found anything on alkahestry yet?"

I automatically anime-gasped (softly) at the change of subject. "Um, yeah kind of. There's something here on it, but I haven't gotten to read it yet, so I don't know if it'll be helpful."

"Okay, just tell me if it is."

"Kay..."

* * *

As it turned out, the book I was reading only had vaguer concepts of alkahestry than the anime did, so I didn't end up learning anything from it; none of the other books I'd picked up had anything useful in them either, disappointingly, so I had to go put them back. "Why can't they at least show me an alkahestry circle?" I muttered in English as I replaced the books on the shelves. "I might be able to figure it out if I could recall exactly what one looked like, or maybe learn how it works..."

I had no clue where to search next, so I opted to go find Alphonse again. It didn't take long for me to find where he'd been before, and by then I didn't need to search because a familiar voice suddenly started squealing nearby: "_Awesome!_ HEAH HAHAHA! HA HA HA! YAY!"

I froze at the end of an aisle of books, eyes widening as I recognized the moment. _'Selim...'_ I shivered. _'Pride. I'm going to have to meet Pride.'_ Damn it, I'd forgotten! We were going to be forced to go to the Fuhrer's house! Man.

I waited until the overzealous laughter and cheering died down to actually round the corner and find the back of 'Selim Bradley' standing in front of Alphonse at a table covered with books. Al was holding a gloved finger up to where his mouth would be, saying, "...you should be a little bit quieter, alright?"

"Oh," 'Selim' lowered his voice. "I'm sorry."

_'Damn that rotten Homunculus and his freaky awesome acting skills.'_ I thought fearfully. I knew there was nothing to worry about right now, and I'd never thought of Pride with fear in mind before, since, to me anyway, he was still just some freaky nightmare, but now he was standing right there. In front of me. And I couldn't help but glance suspiciously at the shadows of the bookshelves as I stepped forward, trying not to look too nervous.

Al noticed me. "Oh, hi, Felicity!" Pride turned; I tried not to look him in the eye. "Did you find anything useful?"

I shook my head. "Nope, just some stuff on, uh, the 'Dragon's Pulse' or something like that. It's supposed to be some kind of energy source they use in Xing, but nothing explains how it works," I couldn't resist; I looked down at Pride and gave a little smile. "Who's this?" _'I really hope I didn't sound scared just then...Oh man, he's smiling at me! Don't look at the eyes, don't look at the eyes...'_

'Selim' closed his eyes in a wide smile then opened them with a gasping sound. "Hey, I know who _you_ are!"

Terror strike. "You do?" I forced my voice not to shake too much when I said that, trying to make it sound like I really was talking to a cute little boy.

Pride nodded cutely. "Yup! My dad told me about you! You're that girl who's traveling with the Elric brothers! He said that they had taken you in because you have no home!" he turned to Alphonse. "You guys must be really nice to do that, huh?"

Okay, his ability to act like a cute (yet slightly annoying now) boy was terrifying.

Al's helmet went back slightly and he looked at me as if to say 'this is really sad; he doesn't know his dad is a Homunculus'. I shuddered at the remembrance of similar thoughts going through my head when I first watched the anime as Al turned back to 'Selim'. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I wanna be _just _ like you two when _I_ grow up!" Pride stated proudly, (duh) leaning in to glance at the stuff on the table. "So, what are you studying? Is it something cool?"

"It's called 'alkahestry'," Al replied. "It's a type of alchemy from the country of Xing."

"From Xing, huh?" Pride commented as he walked in to get a closer look at the books. "But you and your brother are already so good at the alchemy here in Amestris, and we have really amazing alchemy here, right? Our country is a major alchemical power, isn't it? Why would you want to study the alchemy from a foreign country?"

I clenched my fists unconsciously. _'So we can kick your ass, you little creep.'_ (Yeah, I get really worked up when I'm nervous.) I noticed with only a tiny bit of surprise that I wasn't getting much deja vu from his words.

"Well..." Al trailed off with his reply, pausing for a moment. Then he suddenly turned around and held out his hands presentationally. "Alkahestry is supposed to have a lot of medical uses, so I'm just doing some research to see if any of its properties can be used to save people's lives!"

'Selim' held his hands together in wonder. "Wow, that's so cool! That's just what I'd expect an Elric brother to say - you're so amazing!"

"Al!"

We all turned to see Edward running down the hall behind where I stood. He looked really excited, and I vaguely recalled that he was meant to meet Armstrong for some reason here. I cannot tell you the relief I felt as I realized that hadn't changed... "Thank God." I whispered quietly in English, unable to _completely_ contain how relieved I was.

"Hey, Al; Felicity!" Ed grinned, coming to a stop. "Get ready; we're leaving!"

Al stood up, holding his hands out in a 'shh, stop it' manner. "Quiet, Brother. We're in a library!"

"Where are we going?" I asked, uncaring of the fact that Al was probably going to ask that anyway.

Ed scowled at me, but it wasn't in an annoyed way, more like impatient. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you guys everything on the way. For now let's just get moving."

"Ooohh, woow!" Al and I turned our heads to look at Pride, who was gushing over Edward like he was the most amazing thing in the world. I narrowed my eyes, nearly shaking in how freaked out I was that he could do this without giving anything away - even though I already knew about his amazing acting skills, but still...

Ed was still talking: "We'll need to stop by the hote- -Hey, who's this kid?"

"A shadow demon," I said in English, not bothering to speak quietly at all. When everyone looked at me questioningly I leaned back against the shelf behind me and smiled as nonchalantly as I could. "English words for 'squealing fanboy'."

"Hey," 'Selim' pouted, but then he sent shivers up my spine by giving me a way-too-wicked-for-him smirk. He knew I knew about him. However he knew, I didn't know, but he knew. Maybe I said something about it or met him in that time I can't remember under Central...Or maybe 'Father' really _did_ read my mind! My thoughts were interrupted though by Pride suddenly going back to 'squealing fanboy' mode, looking at Ed. "Hey, Mr Armor called you 'Brother', does that mean you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?"

Ed gave a conceited smirk. "Yeah, I a-"

"So cool! You really _are_ a tiny alchemist just like I've heard everyone say!"

I couldn't help but giggle slightly as Edward froze in horror at hearing the half-his-size child call him 'tiny'. He glared daggers at me then directed his furious gaze at Pride, who was just smiling without a care in the world. (Translation: Laughing at this particular human's pathetic yet hilarious weakness.) Ed clenched his fist. "What was that? What did you say?...You. Brat. Say it again, just... once more," his voice became even more strained - if that was possible - as he laid his metal hand on the Homunculus' head. "I-I'll send you _flying_ then. You hear me? Your little body will go all the way out into space!"

"Brother..." Al was murmuring worriedly as he spoke; I just chuckled more. Even if I disliked Pride to the extent of wanting to see that, watching Ed get angry - at anyone but me - was hilarious.

"That's true too!" Pride acknowledged cheerfully. "You _hate_ being called small, just like everyone says!"

"**_Whaat!_**" Ed practically screeched, upset by 'Selim''s lack of terror. I smiled at the familiarity of the scene, once again hoping I'd notice if anything went dangerously wrong.

That's when the two men walked briskly over and pointed their guns at the tiny alchemist's head, and the rest is anime.

* * *

"I can't wait for you to meet my mom! Dad's not home right now...But she's really nice - I'm sure you'll like her!"

Ed and Al both nodded along with 'Selim''s ramblings as we walked up to the door of his _gigantic mansion-like home_. I avoided eye-contact and gaped at the hugeness of the place.

I couldn't believe I was walking into Pride's house.

I mean, it probably wouldn't be as bad as Father's house...

But still. The Homunculi's Father wasn't a shadow demon with _freaky eyes_! Well, actually he kind of was...

_'Shut up, brain!'_ I told my annoying think-box. I needed to look calm, not freaked out. I didn't want anyone to question me. Not again.

The Fuhrer's (Wrath's) wife greeted us at the door. "Oh... hello," she sounded surprised, looking down at her little Selim. I couldn't help but feel sorry for this poor woman; her loving family was a big lie, and she had no idea. But she smiled, staring at Ed now in recognition. "Oh! Of course, I see now," she opened the door. "Selim, did you bring these three here? Please, come in." she added, smiling kindly at us.

The body guards that had followed us the whole way left as Mrs Bradley - I tried, but failed, to remember her first name - led us into what I supposed was the living room, or family room orwhatever. She kindly offered us tea, then asked a _servant_ to make us some. (_'I guess with all this power the Fuhrer can afford servants and stuff...Wait, why am I even thinking about this?'_) We sat in awkward silence after that, not touching the yummy-smelling liquid that sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room. I kind of wanted to try some, but breaking awkward silences really isn't my thing.

"How did this happen?" Ed whispered to Al suddenly. I let my eyes roll to the right as though I were trying to look at him as he spoke. "We should be heading north!"

"_I_ don't know," came the echoey reply.

Mrs Bradley giggled quietly from where she sat across from us, obviously seeing what they were doing. "I'm so sorry," she smiled kindly; I frowned. "It's just that Selim's been in awe of you for such a long time, Edward."

"In awe of me?" Ed practically whispered, then his voice got louder. "Really?"

"Are you interested in alchemy, Selim?" Al asked politely, leaning forward slightly. I had to stop a scowl from being directed at the Homunculus in the room as Al treated him like a child; I hated how I was _the only one_ who knew what a monster he was - but I couldn't tell them yet. It was so infuriating - and not to mention terrifying!

Pride grinned like a happy little boy. "Yes, I am! My dream is to eventually perform alchemy, and then I'll become a State Alchemist and be just like you, Ed!"

I looked over and saw Edward actually _blush_ with pride. "Aw, just like me?" he smiled with his eyes closed; my eyes narrowed, but I managed to fix my face before anyone noticed.

"Yeah!" 'Selim' exclaimed, leaning forward enthusiastically. I shivered at his acting abilities. "Then I can help my Father out too!"

_'His 'Father' being the freak downstairs.'_

"Yeah, Fuhrer Bradley," Ed murmured, obviously feeling sorry for the boy.

I'd expected him to say something afterwards, but before he could, the Fuhrer's wife spoke up with a strange look toward me. "Um, excuse me, but are you alright, Felicity?"

"H-huh?" I straightened in surprise; everyone looked at me. _'What?'_

The woman cocked her head slightly, looking almost concerned; her hands remained stiffly in her lap. "Well, you just looked kind of bitter; I was wondering if something was wrong," she glanced at Ed. "I'm sorry, I interrupted, didn't I? I'm just so unused to seeing that kind of look on my guests..."

Uh oh, I had to fix that. I smiled, leaning my left arm on the side of the couch. "Heh, well I don't know what you thought you saw, Mrs Bradley, but I'm fine."

She nodded, content with my answer, and looked back at Ed. "Sorry for the interruption, what were you about to say, Edward?"

Ed smiled politely, which looked weird on his face, and leaned back slightly, waving it off. "Oh, it's no big deal! I was just about to, uh," his expression twisted slightly into one of strained happiness. "I was about to ask Selim if he and his father are pals at all. I mean, 'cause he's so busy all the time..." he turned his eyes to the seemingly-small child. "Do you get along with your father, Selim?"

Mrs Bradley smiled and looked over at her 'son', (who was actually older than her) as he himself grinned. "Yeah, of course I do!" the Homunculus replied; I turned my head to look away from him then, pretending to be admiring the decor - which I admit was pretty impressive. I really didn't want to look at that beast while it was in child-mode; it was almost painful to watch.

When Ed spoke again it sounded like he found something painful too, but with him it was more like he felt sorry _for_ the little monster. "Really? What kind of man is he?"

"An amazing man!" The deceptive voice of a child broke through the sound barriers that I was trying to put up around my mind. It seriously sickened me to remember what he really was, and to know what he was doing to that poor woman. The demon spawn kept talking: "His job is more demanding and more _important_ than anybody else's in the world. He spends all day every day thinking _only_ of the people of this country! He cares about each and every one of them, down to the last and youngest soul."

I shuddered visibly at the added on comments to his little speech. I was sure he'd only said it because I was aware of what he is; the little creep was telling me that every soul in Amestris belonged to His Father, and that included mine. Of course, that _was_ quite an assumption, but I didn't care; that's what it sounded like, and I knew that's what they thought.

Ed chuckled next to me, a nervous undertone coating his voice. "Heh, of course he does."

I glanced at a hardly noticeably fireplace in the corner as Al spoke up. "I guess the Fuhrer's duties keep him busy all the time, huh?" He and Ed were both sounding strictly polite, I noticed, wishing to get this conversation over with. I felt the same way.

I saw Mrs Bradley sigh from the corners of my vision, which I decided to turn back to the conversation. The woman smiled weakly, still not moving any part of her body except for her head (I guessed it had something to do with being proper or some shit like that). "That is very true...It's something he's always insisted upon - he's determined to work himself ragged. At his age I'd prefer if he took it a little easier; I wish he would," she looked at the floor with soft eyes, smiling gently. "Not that it's anything new; he's always been devoted to his work, after all. That's what he's good at," her voice suddenly took on a slightly mischievous tone - or at least as mischievous as an old woman who's kind of stiff can get. "but as for where women are concerned, he's a bit of an oaf. The first time we met, I got so angry I actually slapped him!"

I felt Ed tense next to me and tried to guess his thoughts: _"Why is this old lady telling us that?"_ or _"How is she still alive?!" _or _"I really don't __need to hear this."_ I glanced Pride and saw a similar look on his face, but more disguised.

"But it worked out in the end," Mrs Bradley smiled, placing her hand on her cheek in memory of the event. "and our first date was wonderful!" She suddenly snapped out of her short revery and lowered her hand; I looked over at Ed and saw him smiling politely once more, so I joined in as the woman kept speaking. "Oh, I'm sorry; look at me babbling on like a little school-girl over a cute boy." she giggled, and I vaguely recalled my own mother babbling over a guy more than her.

Somewhere in the middle of her talking I'd heard the sound of a door clicking open, but had payed it no mind until now when the heavy sound of footsteps reverberated off the walls of this huge room. We all looked toward it to find none other than Fuhrer Wrath Homunculus walking in, a big fake smile planted on his face like a fungus. Apparently, he'd been standing there long enough to put it on for us.

"Dad's home!" Pride shouted excitedly, jumping up like the little kid he was pretending to be. He ran over to his younger brother as his fake mother greeted her husband softly, hugging his legs happily. "Heha, hello, Daddy!" he squealed, and I suddenly never wanted to call my own father that ever again. (Yes, I do call my dad 'daddy', shut up)

Wrath chuckled like the loving father _he_ was pretending to be. "Well hello there, little one!" he hugged him; I internally retched.

"What are you doing back so soon, dear?" Mrs Bradley questioned, obviously happy for it anyway. I leaned my face on a half-curled fist as I watched the horrific scene of 'playing house' with an unwitting player.

Wrath looked up from rubbing his older brother's head and smiled, eyes squinted slightly. "I had some free time for a change and thought I'd check in on my family," _'Yeah, likely story.'_ I thought, then - as if he was reading my mind - he turned to look at us three on the couch. "I'd also heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist, his brother and a friend were paying us a visit."

"H-hello, sir," Ed greeted kindly; I was suddenly very amazed at his own acting skills.

Al's voice reverberated behind me as well. "Long time no see."

I just smiled in a more silent greeting.

Wrath smiled slyly and looked at the floor. "Long time? I just saw you three at Central Command, didn't I?" There was an awkward pause after that, then he broke out laughing.

And the rest is anime again.

* * *

**Geez, that was longer than I originally thought it would be... I just needed to get to the library thing, then I _had_ to go to Pride's house, then it was impossible to stop before the end.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! I PROMISE/HOPE!**

**I feel like I'm losing control of the story again... Ugh. Just bear with me, guys, please? :3**

**Well okay, begging aside, there's something IMPORTANT I gotta tell ya. There's a thing happening with me that might delay my writing of this story until - when was it again - Monday, I think. I'll try to write some before then, but I know I won't be able to update yet; sorry.**

**On the plus side, I'm having pizza tonight. YAY FOR ME! XD Hehe, yeah sorry.**

**And I just thought I'd mention: The hundredth reviewer was DangerousFroggy! She gets to be in one of my chapters later on, but it may take a while. X) I love putting semi-real stuff in stories, dunno why.**

**Review Replies:**

**Melissa98:** Thanks & here! :)

**Mackie Effing Mad: **Aw, thanks. *blushes* I hope I did a good job of lightening things up just a tiiiny bit here; Felicity wouldn't stop hitting me until I did. D:

**Dreamer372:** Ha, yeah she did. Hey I'll tell ya a secret: I was actually in a _**really**_ horrible mood when I wrote that, so I think I may have tossed some real-life references in there. Oops.

**Velvee: **Haha, I love this review. I'm sorry about Knox; it's not fun to have to kill off someone like that. ): But it is fun to see people's reactions and torture my character, so I guess I'm just evil. :P Here's za next chapter; I'm glad you're patient! And I feel so special now! The most reviews you've ever given? :*

**That Guy:** I love your simple compliments. :3 Yeah, by the way one of your reviews earlier was what made me think of killing someone off. ^-^

**Darklittleangel9797:** Aw, I'm sorry. *pats your head* Ed's not a bad person though, see? He's somewhat understandingish. :3 I love givin' ya shockers; this wasn't much new, I'm sorry.

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan:** Mm, you're right. Ed isn't an easy forgiver, but guess what I did: I made the Fuhrer FORCE THEM TOGETHER! *evil cackle* How's that for planning? :P

**DangerousFroggy: PMed**

**Bleach4Soul:** Aw, so close. :P Thanks!

**Starclip:** *sweat-drops* Wait, so my A/N's are being reviewed now? Uuuhhh... : And as far as I'm concerned, YOLO isn't a law! Besides, we have no proof that we only live once. *trollface* (Not that I believe in reincarnation or anything, but I really hate that saying. :3)

**Alright then, I'm sorry this didn't have much happening in it - not much interesting anyway - and that it was written like it was by a sick person (oh wait it was. *facepalm* I'm sorry, I'll never write when I'm sick again) that's why I made it long. I need at least one thing to satisfy everyone in each chapter, so hopefully there was _something_ interesting in there!**

**Yeah...I'm losing it again.**

**REVIEW, MY PRECIOUS MINIONS! I MEAN...READERS! YES, THAT WAS THE WORD.**


	20. Chapter 20: Snow

**Yes, the last chapter sucked, and yes, I'm not as good now as I was at the beginning(FOR SOME REASON or maybe it's just me). I promise you, though, I tried ****_hard_**** with this one! :'I I'm sure it's better.  
**

**And yes, the beginning is a dream. I just felt like it. *famous smirk-smile* And that setting is actually a place/event I used to dream about often, only without the...well, there was no talking involved in the real life dreams, just the place, the people, the 'war', and the brief feeling of terror. I still don't know what it is. :D  
**

**And now you're just dying to read it, aren't you? :P**

**Well, too bad. I need you guys to help me with something: I ASKED THIS CHAPTERS AGO BUT NO ONE ANSWERED AND THE INTERNET IS NO HELP RIGHT NOW PLEASE,** **GUYS.** **I need to know the amount of time that passes in the anime between when Ed got his automail obliterated by Scar (just before I met him) and the ending battle with Father. I don't really know, and I need to KNOW before I look at an episode and realize, "Huh, I made two weeks pass when three months was supposed to..." Do you guys really want me making _that_ mistake? I sure don't!**

**...Okay, I already did. You probably didn't notice it, which I'm glad, but I _did_, kay? I need to know how to make everything work out in the right time-frame here, so help me not make a bigger mistake? Pwease? :3 (I'm bad at finding these things on the internet *sigh*)**

**ONWARDS WITH THIS HERE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_I was in that white place again, my unnatural Gate standing tall behind me. The Gatekeeper was nowhere to be seen, but I still got chills with the nothingness - or maybe that's what _caused_ the chills..._

_I just stood there, unmoving, for a few...breathless seconds. I didn't move; I_ couldn't_ move... Then, suddenly, a hauntingly familiar voice echoed throughout the whiteness: "You're dead..."_

_I whirled around, expecting to see The Gatekeeper pulling some sick prank on me. But the Gate wasn't even there anymore; it was just whiteness that was slowly morphing into a familiar background - yet so foreign now. It was...a twisted version of...home._

_The voice spoke again. "You left and died to us; why are you even trying to come back?"_

'No, no no no, this...isn't real'_ I thought to myself, knowing it was true. I've always had a good intuition for dreams and reality, but that doesn't mean I knew how to control the dreams._

_Another voice spoke, but this time it was muffled. Although, regardless of the muffled sound, for some reason I understood the voice. It said something like: "Stay with your friends; you're happier, aren't you?"_

_The world completed its morph, becoming a strange backyard. It looked like the one in my old home...the house I lived in before the one I did now - I mean, before the one I...lived in before coming here. Only it was twisted; there were hedgerows instead of fences, and the house was _huge_, but I knew this place. It was the place I dreamed about when I was feeling nostalgic or when I missed something. Great. It usually ended with me waking up crying or something... _'Geez, I haven't been here in a _long_ time...'

_"You're happier there, leave us alone!"_

_I spun around to see a group of kids, blurred by the dream-scape. I couldn't tell how many there were, or who was talking, but it made me feel sad that they wanted me to leave. "But you're my best friends!" my detached mind screamed, in character with the dream. I wanted out; I knew where this was going, and I didn't feel like going through it right now. "I want to stay; I don't wanna go!" Tears filled my eyes, and I hardly noticed that I was at the age and size of a four year old.  
_

_One of the kids - I couldn't tell which - stuck their tongue out. "No we're not! You hurt us, and now you're going to pay!"_

'Pay?'

_Everything turned fuzzy and chaotic, as dreams tend to do, as the kids rushed forward. Next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a heated water-balloon fight with snowballs and rocks mixed in with the enemy's ammunition. Some part of me noticed my own voice shouting "No fair, that's cheating!" but I could only really be aware of my own terror as one of the cold, hard projectiles made contact with my face._

_The kids laughed sadistically, and one spoke. "Get away from us, you're only hurting yourself!"_

_Another stepped forward: "Yeah, you've always been an annoying third wheel! You've never had friends!"_

_"I have too!" More childish tears played on my cheeks, threatening to spill, but I wouldn't let them; I wouldn't let them win!_

_"No you haven't," the kids snarled. "Now go back to your precious _other world_; if you do, we'll be happy again! It's not like no friends there will be any different from no friends here."_

_Another rock was thrown, and this time it made its mark. Everything went black..._

* * *

"I wanna go home..."

* * *

I took a deep breath as I slowly came back into consciousness, the rumbling sound of a train fighting against my efforts to not drift off again. My dream was fading fast, but I briefly wondered why that place had come back... I hadn't had a dream with those kids for a long time... What had they been saying? Something about home?.. _'Uuuhhgh, it can't have been good, whatever it was. I feel_ _sick...'_ I groaned softly.

A metallic shift to my right alerted me to Alphonse's presence. That, and the sudden movement of the comfortable metal surface my cheek was resting on. "Felicity?" Al spoke softly, refraining from making any more movement.

I was still tired, but in the time I'd spent with these two I'd pretty much mastered getting my mind to wake up fast. "Yeah?" I mumbled in answer, the word hardly distinguishable beneath the sleepiness. Okay, so maybe not _mastered_.

The metallic shifting sound reverberated slightly, but Al's arm didn't move. "Are...are you awake?"

I grunted, not _really_ awake. "More-er less," I yawned. _'Ugh, come on, daily memory, retuurrrn to meee...'_ Everything was silent for a moment, then my eyes snapped open at remembrance of the last few hours.

After 'Selim''s house, Edward had payed for us to travel by train up north, the farthest stop in that direction being a little town called 'NorthCity'. I hadn't said a word since we'd left that awful place, so Ed of course had to get suspicious.

_"Something on your mind?" he'd said, hands in his pockets as we walked toward where the train would be leaving. "You've been acting weird since we met Selim in the library."_

_I blinked in surprise, raising an unwilling eyebrow at his statement. _'Has he been paying that close attention to me since _then_?' _"Have I?"_

_"Yeah, you wanna tell me what it's about?" he looked suspicious.  
_

_I looked off to the side in obvious thought, slipping my own prosthetic hands into my pockets. I didn't want to lie too much anymore, I had to remember that. "Well...I just recognized who Selim was, and, to be honest, I was kind of scared to be close to a powerful Homunculus like that - you know, 'cause..." I let my voice trail off in an uncertain tone, taking some sort of sick pride in my _new_ ability to deceive without lying. I inwardly snarled at myself and squashed the feeling.  
_

_Ed watched me from the side of his vision, calculating whether or not to believe me. I decided not to fake a look - just let my face do whatever - and found satisfaction in the way Edward smirked slightly as he looked away. "Alright, it makes some sense at least."_

_He didn't say anything after that, but I could tell he wasn't sure _what_ to believe._

FLASHBACK END

I wished I could make Ed trust me more, but I had to be realistic; Edward isn't the kind of guy to easily forgive someone lying to his face like that. And I couldn't think of _anyone_ - who wasn't an idiot - who would trust a liar easily anyway. And I think we all know that Edward Elric is not an idiot.

And neither is his brother - Alphonse was suspicious of me too, I could tell. But at the same time, Al was a good judge of character, and he knew I never wanted to hurt them. The armored boy was kind and smart, the perfect combination. For, um, a good person. Yeah.

I sighed loudly, shutting my eyes again, then struggled to sit up. But Al's arm was so comfy! I didn't want to move...but I couldn't lean against him forever. I ended up flopping over to lean less heavily against the side of the train we were in. I cracked my eyes open. "How close're we?"

Al's armor shifted again. "Not far. I think the stop is just ahead," there was a pause, in which I was unwilling to bother looking out the window for what he was probably trying to point out. "It looks really pretty..." his voice finally reverberated softly, sounding awed by something.

"Huh?" I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and pushed off the window, mouth gaping as I looked out. "Wha-woow..." I couldn't believe it... It was snowing! Soft specks of fluffy white coldness floated to the ground in a slow rain. There was what appeared to be a small town a ways off, and between here and there was a blanket of pure white. "Snow..."

I hadn't seen snow in a long time, and the last time I'd seen it was in the suburbs, so...yeah. This was breathtaking.

Al chuckled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I nodded, and Al sighed contently. "I guess we should wake Brother now; we're nearly there..." I nodded again, a beaming smile unknowingly plastered to my face.

So Al woke Ed up - who'd been drooling on the side of the other seat - and the midget joined me in staring out the window as we drew ever closer to the distant town. The snow was amazing.

When the train finally pulled to a stop, we all bustled out with our new warmer clothing - Edward with his re-transmuted cloak-thing with ruffles and thicker fabric; me with a big, fluffy, purple jacket with ruffles around the hood, the sleeves, and the bottom that Ed had been forced to buy for me 'cause I have no money. I pulled the hood up comfortably as we ran out of the station and stopped at the top of a small flight of icy stairs, looking out across the snowy landscape. It was really beautiful; the houses and shops stood around the... I guess the right word for it is 'square', and the frost-covered statue of a man on a rearing warhorse with a sword aimed at the sky lay proudly in the center of it all.

"Look at all this snow!" Ed laughed happily, reveling in the beauty of it. I smiled, agreeing with his spontaneous joyful demeanor.

"I haven't seen this much clean snow in...Well, I don't know if I've _ever _seen this much clean snow!" I turned my smile to Ed, who's own expression of happiness just got bigger - but he didn't look at me.

We started down the stairs, my new brown boots crunching on the tiny bits of snow that had survived all the other stamping feet that had come across it before. I was just remembering that Ed would be slipping on the stairs here - if things _somehow _**magically** kept going like in the anime - when my right foot caught on a chipped part of the icy stone and shot forward, leaving _me_ to bump painfully down the rest of the way. "Ow, ugh, ow, ack!" I grunted as I reached the bottom and fell into the snow. I groaned and sat up on my knees. _'I guess I took the fall for him...'_

"Felicity! Are you okay?" Al rushed to my side, a tone of amusement in his voice while Ed was outright laughing. I smirked up at him but didn't answer, too busy trying to block out the bruising sting in my bottom. The armored boy helped me up, but I found myself doubling over in pain. "What's wrong?" he sounded actually worried this time.

"I, um, my injuries..." I muttered, rubbing my side gently. I'd almost forgotten that I was injured; it had been mostly numb for while, and I'd gotten so good at ignoring when it hurt, that I just forgot about it. But I suppose getting thrown into a wall of concrete at fifty miles an hour isn't something you can get over in just a couple days...

We made our way over to a bench nearby - one standing against a light green building - so I could sit down. After a moment, Ed sat down next to me and watched the snow fall as I tried to use my coat to warm where I was aching. "You know," he started, and I looked over to find him smiling slightly. "this reminds me of that one big snow back in Resembool - remember, Al?"

Al sat down on the other side of him, looking up at the grey and white sky. "Hmm...maybe..." there was a pause, then he suddenly looked over with an "oh!" and clenched his fists excitedly. "Yeah, I remember! We had a really big snowball fight!"

Ed laughed. "Yeah! And we made a snowman!" he leaned back, a nostalgic smile gracing his lips. "That was awesome."

I smiled too, humming slightly. "Sounds like a fun time."

Ed's grin widened; his eyes closed too. "Yeah, it wasn't bad..."

Al's armor shifted to look at me, then his helmet turned back to the sky. "Back then, I never imagined we'd come this far north. It was just impossible..."

"Hyeah, it was," Ed half-chuckled. "We never thought we'd be coming out here to meet a military General either, that's for sure."

"Mm."

There were a few - long - moments of silence after that with us staring peacefully at the falling snow. I recalled silently my own childhood winters back home, and how they mostly consisted of hot cocoa and building a snow-house alone in the yard - or at least that was the most recent stuff I remembered; a long time ago I used to have snowball fights with my dad and brother, setting up weak little forts and playing double-agent spy to beat them both as a secret third team.

Yeah, that had been fun.

I sighed at the fond memory, leaning back in my seat; Al noticed and turned his helmet to look at me curiously. "What about you, Felicity? Did you have some good times in the winter when you were little?" Mind reader!

I looked over in surprise. "Uh, yeah, I guess..." I paused. Then, seeing the brothers gazing at me expectantly, I sighed, a smirk-smile creeping its way onto my face once more. I looked at the snow on the ground. "I, um... I remember this one time when I was, oh... three or four, and I had this long snowball fight with my dad and older brother..." (Well, you don't expect me to repeat that whole sentence, do you?) "...I think our dad ended up surrendering before I could hit him." I chuckled and closed my eyes softly, smiling in that...anime way - you know what I mean.

The others stayed silent for a while, and I had to open my eyes to see a reaction. Ed was giving me a weirdly sad-yet-curious-and-suspicious look, and Alphonse was just staring - but I'm sure there was _some_ kind of emotion in that armor. I blinked. "What?

Al spoke without moving. "I didn't know you had an older brother." his voice sounded soft.

"Uh," I shifted my gaze between them. "Yeah, I...did."

Aahhh, they wouldn't stop looking at me that way. Should I not have mentioned my past? I never had before; I guess it was only natural for them to be curious - but still.

Ed finally looked away, a strange tone in his voice. "Did you...have any other siblings?"

_'What? Oh, right...I told him that I 'lost' my family; he's probably feeling sorry for me now, or... something. Dang it.'_ I gently rubbed my freezing legs - uh, leg - as I thought. "Yeah, two."

I wasn't looking, but I heard Al's helmet move. "Would it be alright if we asked how you lost them?"

"No," I grimaced, still rubbing my leg; I was starting to get really cold sitting here. "I'd prefer if you didn't."

We sat there in silence for a little longer, then my peripheral vision caught Ed looking at where I hadn't stopped trying to get more warmth into my single limb. Then he sighed, standing up. "We should probably get moving; it's not good to stay still in the cold for long."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AFTER LOTS OF HOURS BEFORE NIGHT

Am I allowed to time-skip this much with one line-break? Hmm...

* * *

There we go.

We didn't stay in NorthCity for long. We grabbed the next train out two hours later, and I fell asleep again that night (Loong train-ride); I think Ed did too. It was morning when I woke up, and there were only three more hours until we got to Briggs.

Briggs...And Olivier Armstrong. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet that lady; she wasn't an alchemist, so I had no fears about whether she would hurt me for _feeling_ weird, but she was definitely comparable to Izumi in some ways...

Anyway, now we were riding on the back of a little wooden cart; Edward had bought the ride from a man in town to take us to Fort Briggs - but of course he'd refused, so we opted to have him take us as close as he was willing. I was sitting between the Elrics, legs folded to try to conserve heat; unfortunately, my right leg was made of metal, so it only made it worse. I remembered how having automail could be dangerous in the cold, and how _I had more automail than Edward_, which meant I would probably get frostbite if I couldn't get warm soon. I shivered, unconsciously leaning against Ed - as he was the only source of heat here right now.

Then I felt Ed shivering too through the artificial nerves in my shoulder, and I realized I was probably just making _him_ feel worse. I was sitting up straight again just as the midget suddenly tensed, leaning back. Then of course I had the misfortune to glance over at the exact moment he sneezed, getting Ed-spit all over my face. "ACK!" I coughed, frantically rubbing the droplets of grossness off my face with a cold glove. "G-groooss..."

Ed chuckled. "Sorry." Yeah, right.

Al's armor clinked strangely in the cold as he looked over at us. "Catching a cold, Brother?"

"I h-hope not..." I muttered, impulsively licking my glove before wiping it over where I thought the _saliva_ was. (Fun fact about me: I actually do that if there's something on my face.) But of course that just made me colder. _'Idiot...'_

Ed's voice shook as he shook himself harder than he already was. "W-well, I'm d-definitely _c-cold_, but that's Briggs for ya," he looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Are _y__ou_ okay?"

I pulled my hood closer to my face, wriggling my frozen nose just for good measure. "N-no, I'm d-dying of fr-frostbite. Why couldn't we g-get wa-armer c-clothing?" My voice went up into a whiny tone at the end, and I found my face getting hotter in embarrassment - which felt really good for about two seconds.

After a tiny, hesitant pause, I felt Ed wrap his only flesh arm around me; I unconsciously leaned closer again as he spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about the fact that you don't have real arms to help warm yourself..." he sounded slightly embarrassed, but I was grateful.

"Thanks."

It was only two or three minutes later when the cart pulled to a stop. "Alright, this is where I let you three go." the driver announced; Ed and Al turned to look at him, but I didn't bother. My shoulders ached too much.

We all slid down off the cart - except Al, who just stood up - and stared at the spindly wooden archway that served as a kind of door to the inside of where all this fence surrounded. Then I took a breath as I followed the brothers closer to it, doing this thing I figured out a while ago where if I focus on my internal temperature - which I know is a _lot_ hotter than outside - I can ignore how cold I am. (After the first time I'd ever done it, I started hating summer because I could feel heat more.)

"If you follow this mountain road-" the dude helping us gestured down the path beyond the archway. "-it'll lead you straight to Fort Briggs."

Ed waved his hand backwards at the man. "Kay, thanks."

"And you in the armor," we all turned to look at the guy; he wore a strange expression as Alphonse pointed uncertainly at himself. "Yes, you. Is any of that automail?"

Al shook his head. "No..."

The man frowned. "Oh, okay; you should be alright then." I shivered some more as we watched him drive away, wishing for some hot cocoa or a warm shower. Or a fire. Yeah, a fire would feel nice.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Ed murmured, hoisting the luggage that, again, held everything we had. (Whoops, I forgot to mention it was there the entire trip.)

I closed my eyes against the cold, pulling the coat's hood up and squeezing it around my face, muffling out sound and the cold breeze that was barely noticeable. _'Ah, damn it. I need warmer clothing...The only thing warm inside my head right now is my brain! And I think that's starting to freeze too... Stupid automail.'_ "D-damn, frozen automail." English words.

"Felicity?" Al's muffled voice reached my ears.

I opened my face-bag to find that the man had driven away, and the brothers were both staring at me worriedly. "Yeah?"

"Are you too cold?" Al tilted his head slightly. "If you're too cold then we could always go back and drop you off at an inn..."

"N-no w-way!" I scowled, rubbing my aching left shoulder before standing forcibly tall (ish) in front of them. "I-I'm fine. Just a l-little cold is all; Ed is t-too anyway."

The Elrics looked me over with concern for a moment longer, then Edward sighed and turned. "Well, alright, if you're sure. Come on, guys, let's see what kind of 'military men' are lurking over there."

"Military men?" I repeated, confused for a moment. Then I remembered: our transport would've warned us about the dangers of that place. The sound must've been too muffled for me to hear.

And then...there was the bear with a mohawk. I really hoped he would have something against attacking young girls... Ha, who am I kidding? I was going to have to dodge him like I'd never dodged before.

* * *

"I-I n-know the w-weather he-re is s-sup-posed to ch-change k-quickly, b-but th-this is r-ridiculous!" Ed's shuddering voice cut through the frozen flurry of wind that threatened to deafen me. I shivered mercilessly and lowered my head - even though Alphonse was blocking the wind from me at the time; I'd actually collapsed in the snow a little ways back when the snowstorm started, and now I was piggybacking Al's armor, a part of Ed's coat that he'd transmuted from the rest held between me and the freezing metal.

"Yeah," Al agreed, his own voice shuddering inside his armored body. "What are we going to do, Brother? We can't see the road anymore, and I don't think Felicity can't take much more of this!" I grunted in response, huddling closer to the semi-warm fabric. My pride was snarling at me for giving into the cold so easily, but I beat it back with shivers and shoulder aches.

"I-I'm s-sure we'll be f-f-fine..." Ed paused to gasp. "A-at l-least whe-ere d-direction is c-con-concerned...I m-mean, T-Teacher said she s-spent a..." another gasp. "_m-month_ out here one-once - f-for her t-training." I almost smirked, remembering that - what was it called - OVA I'd seen about that. I guess no one told Ed and Al that it was all a misunderstanding.

It was Al's turn to gasp. "What? No way could she have done that! Not for an entire month!"

Ed chuckled humorlessly. "You b-bet she did! It's Teacher, remember? Anyway..." pause. "I was g-gonna say...I d-don't kn-know about F-Felicity. I guess it's h-her autom-mail; m-mine is h-hurting like..." gasp. "hell!"

My hearing went out suddenly; there was a loud _CRUNCH/BOOM!_, and everything just went silent. For a moment I feared that I'd actually gone deaf, but then Alphonse stopped, and turned...

_'Oh, shit.'_

I couldn't see from where I was, but I heard the brothers both shout in surprise - feeling Al take a step back - and the sound of Edward performing alchemy. It was only a moment later when something threw Alphonse backwards, leaving me to start falling off of him without the slight forward slanting of his back. "WHOA!" I yelped as I hit the snowy ground, then looked up to find Alphonse covered in netting and tumbling over me. My eyes widened in fear and I rolled to the left, scrabbling forward to get farther from the spot I'd been at.

"Alphonse!" Oh sure, Ed, _Alphonse_ is the one to worry about right now; not the frostbite stricken girl who almost got _squashed_!

"Felicity!" Al looked over from where he now sat, covered in nets. "Are you okay?"

I rolled over and sat up, groaning as my joints protested. "M-more-r l-less-s." I sneezed. Then I looked up farther to find the mohawk dude standing with his automail raised high - which, admittedly, looked _very_ cool (pun intended) - over Edward, who's own automail was in the famous knife-mode.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a few snowflakes flew painfully into them, so I could only tell what was going on from the sound: "Hey wait!" I identified that as Ed's panicked voice. "Is that a military uniform you're wearing?!"

"Huh," the bear-with-the-mohawk completely ignored his comment. "Well, it looks like some pretty mediocre stuff, but you have automail too, huh?"

"Mediocre?!" Ed's voice snarled. "Just 'cause mine's not _tacky_ like yours? You didn't answer my question!"

I blinked open my eyes slightly around then, trying to spot Alphonse. I knew he was still caught up in the net - which was proven by the image I got in the snow of him struggling to get untangled - so I decided to try and help him out quickly so I could warm up before I died of frostbite. This in mind, I ignored the rest of the two Amestrian soldiers' pointless argument and crawled over to the armored soul. It took a surprising amount of time to move three yards, but on the way I realized I couldn't just stand up and pull it off of him, so on yet another impulse I stopped and slipped my left hand under my shirt, digging a finger under the bandages over my wounds. I hissed as the scab reopened painfully, then yanked my right glove off with my teeth and sat up, bringing out a bloodstained left glove.

"Brother!" Oh great, they were fighting now.

When I made it to Alphonse, my right hand had a four-blade knife on it; I used said knife to slice as big a hole in the net as I could. "Al!" I shouted to get his attention, shaking horribly from the cold.

The armored boy gasped, noticing his hand had just fallen out of the net. Then he looked at me. "How did you..." his voice trailed off as he noticed what my hands looked like. I smirked, realizing I probably looked like hell with blood on my hand. Then I slashed out with my knife once more. "Go save Ed!"

"O-okay!" Al used the holes I'd made to quickly tear through the net, standing up and running at the two battling soldiers. I watched as he got there just as the mohawk-bear-man grabbed Ed's arm and tried to rip it off, but Al sucker-punched him and pried open the clamp around Ed's arm. I heard Ed thank him before they both ran at the man.

At this point, my vision started to go fuzzy; my shoulders and leg-stump were aching _so much_! I closed my eyes and tried to crawl onto the bunched up netting to get away from the snow a bit. Not that it helped much, but when I couldn't hold myself up any longer it was good not to have my face in the cold stuff. I pulled the jacket around me more as the sounds of battling stopped, and then there were a bunch of clicking noises.

There was a pause, then: "Felicity!" Al's voice cut through the silence that was clouding my mind. I heard his loud footsteps, then squinted open my eyes as he picked me up and the ground got farther away.

"Is she okay?" Ed called over, sounding slightly panicked. (Aw, he cares about me.)

"Who is that?" the bear-man demanded, his voice sounding incredibly rough.

I opened my eyes farther to see Alphonse looking down at me worriedly. I blinked, then he turned around; the breeze created by his movements brushed against the top of my head. "I think so, Ed. And this is our friend," his voice turned harsh suddenly as he spoke to the mohawk man. "She could've _died_ just now, you know that?"

_'I could?'_ I closed my eyes and shuddered visibly. _'Damn, my extra automail must've...But Ed seems fine! Maybe it's because I'm just not as strong as he is... and...I'm already injured... Why did we come here when I was still hurt again? I guess I_ haven't_ been acting like it's been hurting me____ much_...I guess showing weakness can be a good thing.'  


"You might just _wish _she did later," the bear man snarled, and I recalled vaguely that he thought we were spies. _'And now he's threatening torture. Oh well, I doubt that'll happen...'_

I heard Ed growl slightly, then Al gasped, turning slightly as I felt the wind die down. "Wha-Brother, look!"

There was a pause, then Edward gasped too. "A wall?" Fort Briggs! Alright, so that meant I was going to be warm soon; sweet heaven! I shivered harshly at the prospect of temperature change.

"Buccaneer!"

And the rest is anime again.

* * *

**So I was going to make this a LOT longer, but then I realized two things:  
**

**One: I've been making them almost _painfully_ long lately, and every one is longer than the last (which is awesome for you guys and fun for me, but it's still difficult and taking longer), so let's backtrack a bit so the next one after this isn't 20,000 words, yeah?**

**Two: I realized that if I skim off that last 2,000 words or so, not only can I update sooner (this chapter and the next one - probably), but I can also satisfy my evil side by cutting it off _just_ before you get to see me/Felicity meet Olivier. XD**

**And, in case you haven't noticed from the...three/four times I've tortured Felicity(/myself?), I'm kinda sadistic towards my characters. Tell me if it's too much though, ha. :P  
**

**Oh, and yes, Edward is starting to get over Felicity's betrayal, (if you can call it that I guess) but he's still mistrustful. I mean who wouldn't be in that situation? Even Al doesn't know what to believe! But they've talked things out while I/Felicity wasn't around, so it's pretty obvious they're starting to get less...upset.**

**And now...because..I actually don't have anything more to say..**

**Review Replies:**

**DangerousFroggy:** Yeah, tenseness is...tense. But I like that 'cause I'm evil. :Z (is that even a face..?)

**Melissa98:** I'm glad you didn't hate it! I think this chapter was better...maybe. I'll have to read through it again...

**Velvee:** Update dance? O_O Wow, I gotta learn that; there are a few stories _I_ want to update that haven't in a while... And I'm glad you liked it! Sorry the writing wasn't at its best, was this better? :3 I HOPE IT IS 'CAUSE GREELING IS SCARY *hides* (Haha, not really; I like those guys)

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan:** Well, not really. I mean Alphonse is pretty independent; he only follows Ed because he's his big brother, but not when it comes to hating other people. Al will come up with his own opinions there.

**Rainkit:** Felicity: *glares*: : I almost don't want to ask what that means... X) And you are! Or-or not, whatever... -_-

**Mackie Effing Mad:** Thanks. :) And yeah, but of course Ed won't be glaring every second... :P Here's your next, you like it? I'm sure it's better than the last...

**Starclip: **Uh, well, I didn't say..I mean there's more than one...Uh, nevermind. : : : Yeah, that feeling **_sucks_**! I hate it, but I like knowing something everyone else doesn't...does that make no sense?

**Littledarkminion: **Okay! X3 And, aw thanks! But I'm still sure it would have been better if I wasn't totally sick while writing it... Oh, and for the record, your review was my favorite this time. XD (yeah, I've been secretly picking favorites each chapter...) : *terror*: Ha, yeah, God bless Al!(I love him) :P And you. :3

**Kiers:** New reader! *already PMed reply*

**Alright now, guys, I expect lots of reviews because this is the first time since before Hughes died that I've been completely confident about a chapter! :D  
**

_***squeals* I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED TWENTY REVIEWS!**_

**Oh, and remember my question at the beginning. Please? :3 (Youcan'tresisthecatface)  
**


	21. Chapter 21: At Fort Briggs

**Yes, the cold messed with Felicity's/my brain. Extreme temperature tends to do that to me in real life, so I don't see why it shouldn't here; just a warning so you don't think I was getting my own character ooc at the beginning. :P**

**Oh, and guys, there are quite a few direct quotes in there, and many exact events, only because of course these people haven't met Felicity before now, so my/her presence wouldn't affect them _quite_ as much if they hadn't had a conversation with her beforehand. So Ed and Al would react in similar-to-the-anime-ways to those people as well. Get it? Just an explanation/warning for that. ^-^ It's actually been getting kind of tedious to rewrite things, but in some places it's necessary for keeping things realistic.  
**

* * *

"This girl is _very_ lucky!" Myra - the doctor at Briggs (Yeah, apparently the anime never gave her name.) - marveled as she inspected my shoulders, which were terrifyingly blueish. I sat on a low stool in the medical room; she'd wanted me to take my shirt off, but Ed and Al were there so now I was just wearing a tiny shirt like Winry tends to have on (this one was dark dark blue) with my pant-leg pulled up. I didn't like it, but my shoulders and leg felt _so much better_ with these hot towels on them I didn't even care. I closed my eyes and grunted in achy pain as Myra started rubbing my right shoulder - I think to check how bad it was. "I mean, _really_ **very** lucky. You were on the verge of frostbite - heck, I'd even say you have frost_nip_ now. If you'd stayed out there a **moment** longer, well, you'd probably be done-for! And you _should _actually be dead, what with these injuries... Why on Earth did you even come up here if you were already hurt this bad?"

"Well, she's not hurt _that_ bad..." Al spoke hesitantly, and I felt myself grimace as Myra placed a hand with a thin, wet cloth on my side where the probably-healed-by-now-but-the-bruises-were- definitely-horrible-broken-bones had been. "Right?"

I opened my eyes and watched flatly as the doctor replied, removing the cloth and looking at the frozen/dried bloodstains that came off onto it. "You did take her to a doctor, didn't you? Because, if you did, they weren't very experienced. From what _I_ see, she has two broken ribs, it _feels_ like two others healed strangely - but not badly; it should be fine - she's _limping_, if you hadn't noticed - I'd say bruised kneecap, probably dislocated before but repaired for the most part - and most of the skin on her side here has been scrapped so badly parts of it are _dead_, but no one bothered to do anything about it so now it's preventing her from healing properly. And on top of that, some parts of her muscles appear to be torn pretty badly..."

"_What_?" Ed gasped and leaned forward slightly from where he was - also sitting on a stool with wet towels over his automail. At the realization of how bad it was, I felt the artificial nerves twitch in my left shoulder as I impulsively raised the hand to rub at my injuries, but I resisted at a look from the doctor. "B-but, she didn't seem..."

I started to say, 'I didn't realize how bad it was' - the first thing I would've said since we got here - when Myra interrupted with an accusing tone. "It also looks like someone recently scratched it. Felicity, you know it's _bad_ to scratch an injury like this, don't you?" Ah! The nerve; she was talking to me like a little kid! I scowled lightly, lifting my right hand so she could see the still present blade and slightly frozen stains of blood in the shape of a crude transmutation circle. She actually took the hand and cocked her head at it. "You...used your blood to perform alchemy?" she raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I snatched my hand away, wincing at the pain it caused in my shoulder, then glared weakly, speaking in a rough-from-cold-and-not-talking voice. "You were the one who said if I stayed out there a moment longer I'd be dead."

The woman smiled, standing up straight again so she towered above my sitting form. "So you reopened an old wound to create a weapon? Respect - but Buccaneer never mentioned you joining the fight."

Al raised a finger; we all looked at him. "A-actually, she did that to get me out of his net. If I hadn't been able to help Brother as soon as I did, they might both be dead..."

"No," I stated in English. "just me."

Everyone stared; I ignored it, flexing my shoulders and moving my leg in a feeble attempt to warm up faster. Noticing this, Myra took the towels that were no longer warm and placed them in the bowl of hot water nearby, then she replaced them and walked over to Edward. "You're lucky too, you know. You nearby got frostbite - although not as bad as your sister over here."

"Huh_what_?" we both exclaimed, surprised by her titling of me. After a pause, I burst out laughing. "Y-you think...I'm their sister?" I smirked, narrowing my eyes at her. I wasn't sure why I found it funny; maybe the frostnip-or-whatever was messing with my head.

Myra cocked her head curiously. "You mean you're not? Funny, I thought you two looked similar..."

"We do?" Ed and I chorused again. _'That's weird; as far as I can tell the only similarity between me and Ed is our blond hair, even if mine is a bit_ _darker_**[1]**..._ And...our height, I guess.'_

"Eh, I guess not _that_ much," Myra admitted, getting back to the topic at hand: "Anyway, as I was saying you should be more careful walking around in a snowstorm. Both of you," she looked at me briefly before going back to Ed. "The flesh touching the metal will freeze, and you need to oil it, or it'll stiffen."

Ed looked down at his arm, humming thoughtfully. "So, I guess that Buccaneer guy has a different type of automail or somethin'?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, he does. You see, up here, automail needs to be flexible, lightweight, and of course it _has_ to be resistant to the cold," she crossed her arms as she explained. "After some trial and error, we've found an alloy that works pretty well: a combination of duralumin, carbon fiber, nickle copper...and so on."

Ed looked down and groaned irritably. "Agh, and I assumed it was just iron! No wonder I couldn't transmute it!"

"Mm," Myra acknowledged his mistake, then looked over at me, sighing. "Well, you two should probably get your original clothes back on; even inside here it'll be chilly in most areas. The medical room is an exception for patients."

I reluctantly complied, removing the comforting, warm towels. Myra handed me some fresh bandages, telling me that I'd have to get the dead bits of skin off at some point, and Al came over without permission to help me put them on. Then I took my shirt and just slipped it on over the tiny-shirt thing I didn't know the name of, hoping both for extra heat and ignorance from Myra that I didn't give it back. Of course, she'd probably just charge me for it later, but I didn't really care.

I then picked up the comfy purple coat and slipped its surprisingly-flexibleness onto me, watching vaguely as Ed did the same, and finished it off by using the left-over circle on my right hand to return the automail to normal.

During this time, the doctor went over to the potbelly stove in the middle of the room - that I hadn't noticed before for some reason...Oh yeah, probably because my brain was frozen over - and picked up a coffee pot, the smell of which hadn't reached my frozen senses until now when I actually knew it was there. When I looked over I saw that she had a mug; she spoke sternly as she stood there pouring the caffeine-filled liquid into it. "If you're going to stay in the north for long, you should really switch to a different kind of automail. Do you guys have mechanics?"

Ed was just slipping on his coat then. "Yeah, the same one actually. But she's in Rush Valley right now."

I pulled my now-staticky hair out of the fuzzy coat, blowing it away from my mouth. "I guess we're gonna hafta call'r up here, huh? Blech." I grunted as I had to pull the hair out on my mouth manually. _'Damn, this is what I hate about the cold.'_

"_What_?" Ed glared. "No way! We don't..._need_..." he looked at Myra, unsure.

The doctor chuckled, walking over to him with the cup of coffee that was going to cost him a bunch of cens. (Yeah that's right, I learned what the currency was.) "Well, it probably _would _be best if you sent for her," she handed him the dreaded coffee, and he took it gratefully. "Assuming you're planning on staying alive. Do you want some?" she directed that last part at me, gesturing at the coffee pot; I shook my head. "Anyway, what kind of mechanic lets you come so far up north without explaining all this first?"

"The kind that doesn't know where we are," I answered automatically, still trying to keep my hair away from my face. I hadn't been in a cold place like this for so long I'd completely forgotten how prone to staticity my hair was. (Staticity, new word. Use it.) I resorted to licking my hands and trying to comb down the really long hair, but the metal just made it worse. "Ah, sh-crap!" I muttered in English, then noticed everyone looking at me. I smiled. "Don't mind me, I'm just having a war with my hair." I grumbled at the end, opting to shove it all inside the hood and pull it up - which wasn't at all comfortable but at least it stopped flying around my face. Oh wait, no. Damn it. I glared at the ends of my disobedient hair.

Myra sighed. "Here," she walked over to a drawer by a sink (I wondered why there was so much stuff in one room) and opened it, pulling something out before shutting it again and walking over to me. She held out a hair scrunchy. "Use this, and maybe see to getting that cut."

I blinked, taking the object, then stared at the woman's head. "Why do you have this when you hardly have any hair?" Whoops, impulse talking. I blushed with embarrassment. "Uh, sorry, I-I think I'm... freezer-brained."

She chuckled. "Don't worry about it," then she looked over at where Edward was taking a long, slow sip of his coffee and grinned. "And as for you, that'll be a hundred cens!"

Ed did a spit-take.

"Oh, and whoever has the money here has to pay for that hair-holder too, _and_ the belly shirt Felicity neglected to return to me."

Ed glared at me like he did Ling when he ordered room service, and I smiled sheepishly. (_'He still doesn't know I was part of that...'_) The tiny alchemist grumbled to himself then as he dug a few coins out of his pocket and tossed them to the doctor, who's grin hadn't faltered. "You're paying me back, you know," he told me, perfectly aware that I had no money to speak of. Then he glared at the coffee. "And besides that, this coffee isn't very good anyway, ya ripoff."

Myra chuckled again. "This is the north; get used to it." Although whether she was talking about the ripoff attitude or the bad coffee was unsure.

That was when the door opened to reveal none other than Olivier Armstrong, and that Ishvalan dude I couldn't remember the name of. "Hello, little red runts." she growled, and it took me a moment to realize she was including me in this. _'Red?'_ I looked down at my purply coat. _'Well, I guess it's kind of a _shade_ of red...'_

I looked over at Ed and saw him staring at her in horror. "Little red..." His voice had been hardly audible, but I smirked anyway.

Olivier glared. "If you have a problem, then now's the time to speak up."

Ed didn't say anything.

I glanced at Al then and realized _just now_ that I'd changed something huge: His hair was still there.

"Well?" Olivier crossed her arms, expecting something. I'd imagine an explanation for why we were here, but I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one talking to her.

* * *

The General came into the room and slumped down on a chair in front of a desk as I started to put my annoying hair up into a ponytail.

"Well now," Olivier started casually, leaning back in her chair. She looked at a picture on the desk. "from what I _hear_, you two boys are close to my brother, Alex," she fiddled with the picture before looking at Ed and Al, ignoring me completely. "Is he doing alright?"

"Uh, yeah!" Ed smiled weakly. "He's great!"

Al nodded. "Yeah, the big guy is doing just fine!"

A felt my mouth twitch into a small smile as Olivier's expression turned sour and she grunted disapprovingly. Then she sighed, resting her gloved left hand lightly on her cheek. "No matter; never mind _him_. Tell me why you're so desperate to meet me here that you would bypass the command center _with a highly injured girl_," her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why your armor's empty."

The brothers looked at each other nervously; Al glanced at me before they faced the General once more. "Well," Ed started talking. "first off, we didn't actually realize how badly hurt she was..."

Olivier's eyes widened in cold shock. "You mean to say you never even _considered_ that she may not be prepared for the journey?" she grit her teeth, and I found myself flinching along with the two brothers under her gaze. "Idiots! Explain yourselves! Tell me why you are up here - now!"

"Uh, well..." Ed looked at Al, Al looked at me, and I let my eyes flicker between the two of them, wondering how exactly they'd explain themselves - and me, I guess... Oh great, I was going to have to explain myself. _'What exactly will she ask about me though?'_

Alphonse stepped forward slightly to gain attention. "Well, we need to find someone, and your brother suggested we come to you for help."

"Yeah," Ed nodded hopefully.

Olivier gripped what I figured was her sword next to her (it was in a baggy container) and grunted, paused, then replied. "If you want something from me, then you'll have to give something in return." I blinked, and the brothers anime-gasped slightly. The General lowered her head with a slight smirk. "You're alchemists, right? It's only Equivalent Exchange. However," her gaze turned hard once more; she placed her left hand on the desk. "you must understand; I don't play by the same rules. If I don't see your reasons fit, then I _will_ refuse you."

"Y-yes, ma'am." And the explanation began.

* * *

Olivier held a picture of Xiao Mei up to her face "So, that's why you _boys_ want to find the owner of this strange cat," she stared at it for a few moments more before laying it on the desk beside her, looking down with half-closed eyes. "I understand," Ed started to look excited until she looked up again with those cold, harsh eyes - that for some reason didn't compare to Izumi's fierce glare. "But," she growled, turning her gaze toward me. "you did not explain why the wounded _girl_ is here," eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you're trying to get your body back as well."

"Um, no," I answered, getting a warning look from Ed. "I, um..." I bit my tongue lightly in thought. "Well, I've actually been trying to help_ them_."

Olivier raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what have you to gain from that? I suppose if you discover how to replenish a lost limb you'll be able to regain your arms and leg, is that right?"

I blinked, breathing out uncertainly. _'Great, now I have to come up with an explanation for why I'm helping them, and I can't just say it's because they're my friends; they're both suspicious of me, and for good reason too.'_ I sighed - quietly so no one would notice. "Well, actually, I hadn't thought about that..." I looked at Ed, assuming a thoughtful expression. _Could_ I get my limbs back? With all that was going on, I hadn't even considered the possibility! But the way Ed's arm had been brought back was unique, and there was no way I would use a Philosopher's Stone or anything like that. "But no. Actually the main reason I wanted to help them is...uh," I looked at Al, who, along with his brother, was looking back at me for an answer. I unwillingly smirk-smiled as I looked back at the General - but the action forced me to put on a straight face. (Who could _possibly _look at that woman and smile? Other than her brother I mean...) "When I heard what happened to Al, I wanted to help _him_. It's gotta be hell to be stuck in that armor."

The brothers both anime-gasped harshly, and I found myself looking at them sheepishly at a sideways angle as Olivier narrowed her eyes. "Really?" her voice sounded commandingly soft. "There's no alternate reason, no...personal wishes?" Ah, a suspicious glare. Not something I wanted to get right now.

"Uh," I shifted where I stood, trying to look at her face without seeming nervous. "Well, I guess I'm really curious about alkahestry; I've been trying to learn alchemy, and that seems like it's just a less violent branch of it - you know, 'cause it's more towards the medical stuff. I figured as long as Ed and Al are trying to learn it it could be a good experience anyway."

More narrowed eyes. "Hmm..." Olivier leaned her head back slightly, eyes staring at me with a light of interrogation. After a tense moment, she decided to close her eyes and sigh. "Alright. I'll accept that answer."

Ed grinned with relief. "Alright! So you'll help us?"

"I never said that," the General growled, opening her eyes to give us something akin to a glare. "From what I can see, you three are a bunch of reckless retches who cause trouble with every last thing you do! Even if the girl hasn't done much yet," she narrowed her eyes more - if that's even possible. "You never did explain where your injuries came from, and it doesn't look like you're planning to either. Where trust is concerned, I don't see how any of you would think I'd have any towards you," She lowered her hand and kept glowering at us; that bit about trust kind of stung. _'Is it really that obvious about me?'_ "I don't want people like you in my fort. Honestly, how can the people in Central let these kids run around loose? _Get out of here right now_."

Whoa, deja vu again! I had to resist a smile - which wasn't actually that hard looking into her eyes - as I realized she was going to help us. Of course though, Sloth was going to get in the way if I remembered correctly... But still.

"Or at least," Ah, there it was. Olivier's glare lightened up slightly - but only that. "that's what I would _like_ to say. But I'm rather curious about alkahestry," She paused, then her gaze turned intensive as she spoke. "You three, you are acquainted with this girl from Xing, you've met her before?"

I nodded unconsciously as Al replied. "Yeah, we have."

"And she has a skill that our country doesn't, correct?" Olivier lowered her head, eyes half-closed in thought. "You can never know too much. Especially here in the north, where we're right next to Drachma," she opened her eyes all the way and looked directly at us. "If we use it right, alkahestry could make an excellent weapon."

Even though I knew that's the first thing she'd think of, I felt a scowl worm its way onto my face. I hate when people first decide to come up with more ways of creating violence; I always have. I never understood why people fight and kill and hurt each other when most of the time it's just because they're afraid of the other striking first. And the rest of the time it's all selfish and stupid reasons like for power - and I'm sure there are more complicated causes for starting things like that, but there's nothing that justifies war and bloodshed. Not in my mind. (Okay, cheesy paragraph, I know. But that line from Olivier has always bothered me, even before I came to Amestris.)

But this was Olivier Armstrong; I wasn't going to argue. I forced a blank look onto my face as Alphonse protested. "Wait a second! Alkahestry is specialized in medical purposes, to _help_ people, you can't just-"

"Silence!" Olivier barked harshly, sending a direct glare toward me for a moment. "You're nothing but lapdogs living safely within your city walls. But _we_ are the ones who protect you, we few who are brave enough to _defend _this country's border," she scowled. "My job is far more perilous than yours, and I will make use of any knowledge or power that I can get my hands on, is that understood?" She glowered at us as she stood up suddenly, slamming her sword on the ground and turning her glare into a look of hard, cold determination. "Leave the task of finding this little alkahestry girl to me."

And... eh, the rest is anime again, so I don't really see much point in typing up the last bit of the conversation.

* * *

Now we walked down a dull hall with random pipes along the sides, silently following 'Major Miles', the secret Ishvalan, to put us to work while we were stuck here - which I kind of thought was a bit unfair with my frostnip and injuries, but I had to respect the General for not caring about that. Does that make sense? I think it does, or at least it does with my way of thinking.

I started to notice - what with walking long distance for the first time after nearly dying - that I was limping more than I'd been before. My right stump ached some sure, but it was actually the area around my left knee that was hurting every time I put pressure on it. It was getting really annoying; I hoped Myra hadn't diagnosed it as more-healed-than-it-was and it wouldn't get worse. I rubbed the top of my leg gently as we walked, wondering when the conversation would start up.

About half a minute later, it did; Ed kept glancing up at Miles once and while, and just then decided to say something. "So, eh," he started intelligently. "what kind of 'work' will you have us doing?" We walked for a good tend seconds before he spoke up again. "You know, that doctor, Myra, said everyone here has secrets. What might yours be, Major?" More silence. Boring walking. Ed growled in annoyance. "Ergh, it's not fair for you to ask all these questions and never answer any!"

Well, that did something. I watched as yet another semi-familiar scene played out; Miles stopped and kept facing the other way while speaking. "You really want to know?"

"I'd like to know," I spoke up impulsively, mentally slapping myself afterwards. _'Damn, I'm still cold. Is that messing with my brain, or am I just in one of those moods? Weird, I haven't been in one of those 'moods' since I could afford to be stupid long-term.'_

Miles grunted at me in a vague reply as he removed his cool glasses, turning around to show us his shocking red eyes. Which I thought were really cool, but Ed and Al immediately tensed up, Alphonse's armor clinking as he stiffened. "An Ishvalan?!" they impulsively gasped together - much to my pleasure that I wasn't the only one making dumb comments; isn't it rude to point out a person's race in a shocked/almost horrified manner?

"I-I don't understand..." Ed stammered softly. My eyes flickered unwillingly from him to Miles as the dark skinned man stared at me weirdly, that is until I looked at him - then he turned his gaze back to Ed as the boy kept talking. "We were told that all the Ishvalan soldiers were purged before the extermination. Why are you here?"

Miles turned ever so slightly - for dramatic effect, it seemed - while he still looked directly at us, hesitating a moment before answering. "It's true that Ishvalan blood flows in my veins, but my father and grandmother were _not_ from that region - they were a...different race." He pointed to his eyes, their gaze turning slightly less harsh at us. "My eyes are Ishvalan though; my grandfather's blood runs strong." He paused before turning directly towards us. "Amestrian," I felt kind of awkward that he seemed to be including me in that accusative word - but he was looking at Ed, specifically. "it was _your_ people that destroyed the land of my grandfather."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at his sudden change in demeanor, still in the habit of putting on an act; Edward and Alphonse both made gaspy sounds of shock at his words. After a moment, Edward sighed and lowered his head. "You're one to talk," Al and I both looked at him in surprise. _'Ooh, this is different; I wonder what's he gonna say? I hope not anything damaging...'_ (Those are pretty much my thoughts every time there's something different or off.) Ed ignored us and looked up at Miles with an almost-glare. "Your people, Ishvalan, were the ones who destroyed our countryside, and one I recently met killed my friend's parents. You have no right to say Ishvalans are any better or different from Amestrians." Oh...interesting. A harsher way to say what he would have said before.

"Brother!" Al gasped in horrified shock. I couldn't help but agree with his tone of voice; that last bit was pretty harsh. But I was sure Miles would take it fine.

And I was right; Miles was indeed silent for a few moments, but he eventually began chuckling in satisfaction. He held up a hand to Ed and Al's - and my fake - looks of surprise. "I'm sorry," he spoke in a light tone. "but that was the first time I've heard an answer like _that_ before. It was... quite amusing."

Amusing. Interesting.

Ed narrowed his eyes in response. "You were testing me then?"

"I know, it was rude," Miles admitted, smiling slightly. Then he took on a more serious expression. "Since the war, Amestrians always looked at me with a mixture of guilt and pity. To be honest, I was getting tired of it. But you kids are different aren't you?" he looked at me. "The little girl didn't even look surprised when I removed my glasses."

Everyone glanced at me as though they were looking for an explanation; I just shrugged, having truthfully been thinking about this since before the conversation started. "Eh, I wasn't really raised to see any differences between races. As far as I'm concerned, you shouldn't judge someone based off their race, gender, or even age. We all have the same potential, so why do people make such a big deal out of it?"

"Hm," Miles hesitated before letting out a smirk, replacing his cool glasses. "'The same potential' huh?" he turned dramatically - or maybe that's just how I took it. "That's a nice thought." The man gestured onwards with a gloved hand, implying that we move. We did, and everything went silent._  
_

* * *

Skipping a tiny bit of anime:

I shivered as we walked down the hallway towards an area that was open to the freezing night air. I saw that the balcony up ahead was covered in icy crystals, and pointedly watched the giant icicles up above for any cracking; all this ice was making my automail ache again with the very thought of cold!

I notice Miles glance at Ed before speaking up and breaking the silence. "Do you know what the law is here?"

Ed looked up at him in slight surprise, but answered fairly quickly. "Survival of the fittest?"

"That's right," the man nodded slightly. I didn't really pay much attention to what Miles was saying after that, seeing as I knew more-or-less what was being said, and opted to instead gaze out over the snowy land as we entered the balcony-space, thinking about random stuffs.

When I really thought about it, it was amazing how far we'd traveled to get here. When I'd first come to Amestris I'd been in Resembool, and that was a whole other _world_ from where my home was! And now we were way up north, I'd almost died, and I could probably get killed when Sloth attacked soon too. Even with the illusion of order, my entire life had become caught up in the chaos that was the Elrics. Damn.

I was thrown out of my dazed thoughts - that went through my head in about ten seconds - when I tripped on something and fell over, barely catching myself as a loud _CRASH!_ resounded behind me. "Eep!" I squeaked as I twisted around onto my back, holding myself up, and saw that one of the giant icicles had just _barely_ avoided breaking my head open.

"Survival of the fittest in action," I looked up and saw Miles staring blankly at where I'd been standing. "Felicity, your luck was strong, so you survived."

I stayed still for a moment, taking in what had just happened, then growled irritably in English as I stood up. "Dammit, Ed, that's the second time I took a fall for you!"

Miles' eyes widened in surprise. "Well now, what's this? I'd ask if you're foreign, but you don't have an accent." he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Um, I am actually," I murmured self-consciously under his gaze. I vaguely brushed off some crystallized ice from my jacket as I waited to see if Miles would answer. He didn't; he just kept staring, so I narrowed my eyes obviously. "I'm from way west of here; kind of a small country that's not on any maps."

The part-Ishvalan grunted, turning his head a tiny bit. "That's strange, you look and sound so Amestrian. I never would've guessed," I looked at Ed and Al briefly, wondering if he thought I was a spy or something. But the man didn't question anything more; he pointed up at the ceiling. "These icicles need to be scraped off, so we can avoid any more close encounters with them," he looked at me pointedly for a moment. "When you're done, I'll have one of my men show you to your quarters."

Miles showed us where they kept some ice picks in a sorta cupboard nearby in the wall, then he left us to the task.

Unfortunately though, they were all the same length, so Ed and I couldn't really reach the icicles at all. "Aw, da-ng it," I stammered, nearly slipping on the ice as I stood on my tip toes. "Sure, give a job that requires height to a couple of short kids, that'll turn out _great_," I grumbled sarcastically.

"Just who're you callin' **_short_**?" Ed growled, deliberately bumping me with the handle of his icepick - which caused me to slip on my toes and fall over, barely grasping the top of the slippery handrails.

"HEY!" I snapped, falling down completely with the movement required to shout. I fell on my butt and dropped the pick, which managed to somehow slip under Ed's feet, tripping _him_ up to fall on top of me in a big awkward heap.

I heard Alphonse chuckle as we scrambled to get up. "Guys, you should really be more careful. The ice is slippery here."

Ed grumbled unintelligibly.

"Yeah, sorry," I muttered automatically, not really noticing the words that came out of my mouth as I picked up the pick and glared at the ceiling. I let my eyes trail over the icicles until I found one that was really big and long, then decided to snap that one.

Little more than half a minute later, as I was standing on tiptoes again, I saw Ed lower his pick through my peripheral vision; he turned to look at me. I tried to ignore him as I jabbed the ice with the sharp pick...

...and had to leap out of the way as it crashed down. I cursed in English as a chunk of the ice bounced off my bruised knee, rubbing it gently afterwards. _'I almost died, and now I'm doing this. Joy.'_

"Felicity."

I turned to find Edward staring at me, his face unreadable - but not blank. He'd lowered his icepick and was giving me a weird look; I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What is it?"

Ed frowned and looked over the snowy land outside, obviously thoughtful. This grabbed my attention as he spoke. "Well, you just told Major Miles the same thing you tell everybody, about where you're from..." Oh, I didn't like the sound of where this was going. I noticed Al had stopped knocking icicles as Ed looked at me again, his voice only slightly bitter. "And yet, when I tried to find 'America' in lists and maps of the world's countries at Central Library, I found nothing. There was no _hint_ to suggest that your home ever existed."

My eyes widened. _'He was looking for that?'_ "You were-Uh, well, I did say it wasn't on any world ma-"

"_Stop it, Felicity!_" Ed snarled, causing me to flinch harshly. He calmed down at a word from Al, (guess which one) sighing as the icepick went slack in his gloved hand. "I admit, you're a good liar," I gasped and started to protest, but he held up a hand. "No, listen. I'm not gonna yell again, but I need this, okay?"

"...Okay." I replied after a moment of hesitation.

Ed almost smiled at the answer, but that might have been my imagination. He lowered his hand. "I admit that you're a good liar. But when you talk about where your country is, you sound like a broken record; you're just repeating a line that you decided on a long time ago. And... Well, Central Library has information on even the smallest countries on the planet," the little alchemist narrowed his eyes and hesitated before continuing. "America isn't one of them. Even English doesn't appear to be a thing..." Ed and I stared off for a few silent moments, and I was just about to look away when Ed almost smirked. "You're quite a mystery, aren't you?"

"Huh?" I blinked at his unexpected comment.

The smirk was weird enough, but then he went back to frowning bitterly. "I wish you would just tell us who you are," he murmured, obviously upset. I hadn't realized how much my deception must've bothered him, but now I could see he wasn't just angry; Edward is one of those people who don't trust easily. You have to fit his requirements, and apparently I did - or had. He must've been questioning his judgement or something now, and he wanted to know if I really wasn't some horrible person.

I really wished I could just end the uncertainty! Maybe I could tell him more? But what would I say? I'm from another world? _'...That's... actually not a bad idea. But here's not the place or time to explain, and it might not work anyway. Gotta...think it through.'_

Ed was still waiting for an answer. I sighed, looking at the icicles we were supposed to be exterminating. "I'm sorry, guys..." I practically whispered, then I turned to them. "But, you _do_ know _who_ I am. Okay, Ed?" I felt a tiny bit of pride-hurt that my voice sounded begging at the end, but it seemed to work okay 'cause Ed wasn't glaring at me... "Oh, and English _is_ a thing." I added, feeling the need to give them another smirky smile as I tightened my grip on the icepick, hoping they'd take that as a sign that the conversation was _over_.

I think they did; Ed turned back toward where he was and looked up at the icicles. "Fine," he huffed, sounding oddly subdued. "But you're going to have to tell us eventually, you know that?"

"I know."

And we silently got back to work.

* * *

Well, I say back to work. I couldn't seem to get anymore icicles, so Alphonse did pretty much everything.

Not long after our conversation, if you would call it that, I heard footsteps coming from behind me and turned just as one some-title-or-other Falman (can't remember his title _or_ first name) noticed us and called out to Ed. "Hey...is that you?"

Ed heard, and he turned as well, looking past me toward the grey-haired man. His eyes widened. "Officer Falman!"

"The Elric brothers!" Falman exclaimed, surprised. "What're you doing here? With..." he looked at me; I smiled in a deliberately awkward way. He hesitated, then it looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh, yeah! You're Felicity, aren't you?" he put a hand to his chin in thought. "I heard you were traveling with the Elric brothers, and then...Wait," his eyes widened suddenly and he looked at me like he'd seen in a ghost. "Didn't you _die_?!"

"Uuhh..." Oh yeah, I had, hadn't I? With everything going on, I'd totally forgotten. I wasn't sure how to answer that though; I looked at Ed and Al for help.

They got the message; Ed smiled hugely and spoke. "Hey! What about you, officer?! Weren't you at the Northern Command Center?!" Ah, yes. The perfect way to change the subject is to shout.

I think Falman realized that my not-real-death was a sensitive subject - mostly because Homunculi, and Winry hostage - because, after a surprised moment, he smiled. "Uh, yeah I was. For a while anyway, but then Northern Command bumped me up here."

I turned my head as Al's armor shifted and he anime-gasped happily. "Hey, they promoted you!"

"Ha, congratulations!" Ed beamed, then frowned. "Then...why are you out here scraping icicles?"

Alphonse's voice turned mischievous suddenly as he leaned forward. "If you're doing something like this, then that must mean..."

Ed grinned, joining in, and I raised an eyebrow as they taunted him: "They've taken you off the career track, haven't they?"

Falman tensed, gripping his icepick harder. Then his head drooped in a sort of anime-like way. "You guys don't have to rub it in!" he sounded like he was about ready to cry, and I couldn't help snorting as I held back laughter at his weird reaction.

He got over that pretty quickly, and then helped us finish knocking icicles where we were. He kept looking at me weird, but I ignored it, opting to act as though I'd never died. Which I hadn't.

When we were done with that, and when I was visibly shivering from the cold of the balcony, Falman decided to give us a tour. It couldn't hurt anything, right? Right. So he did.

* * *

We walked into that huge room full of pipes and things, standing on the balcony to overlook everything. "This is the lowest level of Fort Briggs," Falman announced as we walked down the stairs, the air getting warmer with every step. I smiled at the change in temperature; it soothed my aching shoulders and what was left of my right leg.

"It's really warm down here," Ed commented as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Way warmer than up above."

Falman nodded, not looking at us. "All of the Fort's most important functions, it's lifelines, come through here. Even if the Fort's attacked, this area would remain safe."

I whistled softly, taking in the hugeness of the place. _'Let's see, where was Sloth gonna come out of the ground again?...'_

That's when a big, muscly man pushed his way through us, shoving me to the side harder than what was necessary. "Hey, kids, move out of the way!" he didn't even look back as he spoke. "Not a great place to stand."

"Oh, sorry," Ed called back.

"Rude," I muttered in English, ignoring the looks I got from the others. I put my prosthetic - and gloved - hands in my pockets.

I saw Falman smile and stick his hands in his pockets too as we seemed to take everything in. And I admit, this place was pretty impressive, but I actually had my eyes locked on the guy who had pushed us away, recalling quite clearly that Sloth was going to appear near that pipe he was headed toward. But I couldn't remember what would happen afterwards... And I didn't even know for sure if things would go the same anyway.

"Fascinating place, isn't it?" Al commented next to me.

"Sure is," Ed agreed in an absentminded tone.

And that's when the ground started rumbling.

I looked down at my feet as everything began vibrating; I knew what was going on, but I've never been in an earthquake or anything before, and it felt weird to stand on shaking ground. I looked at the brothers and saw Ed's eyes widen, his face showing slight panic. I tried to look shocked too - which wasn't really that hard given the situation - as the ground below our feet began cracking and splitting, pipes following its example as one portion of the ground began to rise.

And out of the risen earth came a huge explosion of dust, causing us bystanders to all flinch back in alarm. I actually took a step back as the dust cleared and out came the monstrosity that was Sloth, the speedy Homunculus.

Now... Remember how, at the beginning, I said everything looked just a bit different from the anime? Well, this guy...was horrifying to look at. You know that one white eye he has? What it really looks like is the white of his eye and the black pupil are switched, and there's no iris. As I was watching the abomination stand up, I also noticed how his lumbering form wasn't shaped right; he was asymmetrical. One arm was bigger than the other above the elbow, and the side of his head that had the red thing over his eye looked like it had been smashed in then healed wrong. And to top it all off, his bulging muscles were just plain gross.

Now I understood why he hadn't been drawn with as many detailed features as everyone else.

I unconsciously stepped behind Alphonse as the one Homunculus I ever really felt sorry for (It's gotta be torture to be the incarnation of pure laziness, and then be forced to work like he was. And he wasn't very smart.) stood up straight and turned, looking around at the people who were staring at him in shock and horror. A gasping sound resonated from the armor now in front of me. "The tattoo!"

Ed gasped too. "A Homunculus! But what..."

I looked at the alchemist's back, unable to see his face from here, and easily imagined the tense scowl on it as he glared at the creature in front of us. His entire body was shaking slightly if I looked carefully. I looked at Sloth again and shuddered, feeling the nerves in my right shoulder tense up to move the artificial muscles and clench my fist. _'How was it that he can be defeated again? With cold?'_

That's when the Homunculus suddenly slumped over, eye closing as he began to snore like a motor boat.

"He..." Ed started in disbelief. "He's **_sleeping_**?!" his voice went up into a nearly mortified shout at the last word, which caused the monstrosity in front of us to open his eyes and stand up straight again, blinking confusedly as he scanned the room, uncaring.

Then he decided to open his mouth. "Whasis?" his deep, rumbling voice slurred tiredly. For a moment, my fear at his appearance went away under his total confusion and ignorance as to what was going on.

Ed anime-gasped, raising a hand slightly as though to scratch his chin - without actually getting anywhere near dong it. "Uh, hey! That creepy guy under Central you call 'Father' must've told you about us!.."

"B-but, you see," Al continued for him in a nervous voice. "We're just trying to figure out a way to get our bodies back, that's all!"

Sloth tilted his head in confusion. "But why...should I care...about you?" He looked to the side again, his one eye running blankly over everything. "'Go dig a hole'," he muttered as he started walking away tiredly, the chains I forgot to mention were on his wrists clanking all the way. "How annoying...Really... What a pain..."

Ed glanced at Al and me for hardly a second before continuing to watch the lumbering creature make his way who-knows-where. "You mean... he doesn't know about us at all?"

"Doesn't sound like it," I commented, watching him move. I felt sick looking at him, but for some reason I couldn't stop staring. "It doesn't sound like he's even totally conscious."

"Amestrian, please," Ed deadpanned as he kept watching the Homunculus move s-l-o-w-l-y.

"I said, 'It doesn't sound like he's even totally consciou-'"

_BANG!_

"WAH!" Ed whirled around, jumping into the air as a bullet tried to take his foot off. I turned around too to see Buccaneer standing up on the balcony, gun in hand.

The man scowled furiously. "Ah ha! So it turns out that you really _are_ Drachman spies!"

"_NO, WE'RE NOT!_" Ed and Al shouted together; I just rolled my eyes at his suspicions.

"I saw you talking to the intruder like you knew each other!"

"NO WE _WEREN'T!_" Ed screamed alone this time, clenching his real fist.

I think Buccaneer said something after that, but I didn't quite hear it because my attention was suddenly focused on Sloth, who was off to our left, lifting up a giant, broken, metal tube. Ed was just beginning to scream back at the military man when Sloth started throwing the object, and I noticed Alphonse didn't look like he was going to notice in time. "_GUYS, LOOK OUT!_" I screamed as it came our way, taking many steps away from it as quickly as I could. Upon realizing we were in danger, Al grabbed me by the back of my coat and Ed by the hand, jumping away with a panicked yelp.

I also yelped unintelligibly as the world rushed by and I slammed onto the floor, hearing a metallic _CRUNCH_ that didn't sound like a giant metal tube...

"Felicity!" Al gasped from where above me, and I blinked open my eyes as the dust from the ground cleared.

I grunted as I sat up, finding the rest of the dustiness clouding around the tube that _just_ missed crushing my legs. _'Wait, why's he shouting at me? I'm not hurt...'_ I looked up as Al knelt down next to me and grabbed me under my arms, pulling me away from the tiny bit of wreckage. I heard gunfire and shouting as I coughed, holding myself up with one hand. "Al, what're you sho..." I stopped in the middle of the word 'shouting' (about) when I looked downwards, and my eyes widened as I saw that the tube had apparently _crushed my entire right foot_. "WHAT THE-" I stopped myself before my brain caught up with my mouth. _'I'm getting my automail broken more than Ed!'_

"...contact Development!"

I looked up as the sound of deja vu inducing shouts reached my ears, noticing the soldiers that were running around crazy doing...I didn't know what exactly; I looked back at Al, who was still kneeling beside me but was watching the men as well. "Uh, Al?"

The suit of armor looked at me, then glanced up as his brother shouted something about wanting to help, then looked at me again, a worried light in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt. Uhm..." I looked at Ed, who was rushing over to where some of the men were gathering together with guns; I didn't know for sure what he was gonna do, but at a guess I'd say just ask what he could do to help.

Al anime-gasped as he spoke to me urgently. "I should help. But I can leave-.-I'm going to have to carry you, alright?" I nodded in reply, but he didn't seem to care what my answer was, because he quickly scooped me up and ran over behind his brother. I felt really uncomfortable in his metal arms for about six seconds before he reached the wall near where Ed had stopped near Falman and set me down carefully, letting me stand on one leg and hold myself up against the wall with a hand. Then he turned toward Ed, who gave my lack-of-a-foot a grave look, and I wondered if he was thinking about how much Winry was going to kill him for that.

Then Edward looked at Al's face and nodded. "Let's go; Felicity," he looked at me. "stay here." And then he ran off, Al and Falman right behind him.

And I was left useless.

Again.

With only one foot to stand on.

Joy.

I sighed in exasperation, turning to look at where Sloth had just reached the top of where that elevator thing was leading him; he walked through the door when it opened, and then - since there weren't many people left down here now that most of them had gone up to fight the monster - the only sound was the alarm that had been blaring since I-didn't-know-when. Then, a moment later, there was a huge explosion somewhere beyond the door.

"Dammit," I muttered in English, hating that I couldn't do anything when I _didn't know what would happen for sure_. But...there really was nothing I could do about it. My foot was pretty much gone...for the second time. _'Winry can't just blame Ed for getting the automail broke again...'_ I mused, thinking of her wrench with an outward shudder. She had gotten really angry the last time...

I ended up sitting down on the floor for the next few minutes, bored and worrying. I couldn't exactly walk up stairs the way I was now, so I had to admit that there was nothing for me to do. I hated it, but I had to wait... wait, and be ignored by the few people left in the room who were trying to clean up some of the mess.

Later, when I was _really really_ bored, Buccaneer came down with another soldier, dragging an Ed-wearing-ropes-for-handcuffs behind him with Alphonse following - also with ropes around his wrists. I raised an eyebrow, unsurprised. "So you go off to save the day and come back tied up?"

"Shut up," Ed muttered, glaring at the ropes as though his very gaze could burn a hole through them.

The two soldiers there got me up off the ground forcefully, tied my hands as well, and then the bear-man threw me embarrassingly over his shoulder - because I couldn't walk well at the moment - and they took us to a little prison in a very very cold part of the Fort. Then the Elrics explained to me what happened - which wasn't really that different from what I remembered.

* * *

**[1]: Yeah...I totally forgot to mention her/my hair-color until now, didn't I? Ha, sorry for ruining your mental pictures. X) Hey, answer me this: What color were you picturing her/my hair before this?**

**[EDIT]: Alright, so my lack of description was starting to bother me, so I actually went back and added some things. Just tiny things, but enough so the hair thing isn't a problem. So if you started reading AFTER this chapter was put up, then you may ignore the paragraph above this. :3  
**

**You know...I really want to write more for this chapter. But I need to control myself and not make chapters that are too huge... I really hope it was okay! I feel like I was messing up near the middle there, for which I am sorry and ask you to not notice. ^-^**

**I was actually afraid I wouldn't get done this fast! But I guess I wouldn't have if I'd stopped where I originally wanted to...Anyway. Sorry 'bout the ending; it was a bit rushed, wasn't it? ...Not much I can do about that.  
**

**IMPORTANT: You know how everyone's starting school and updating later and stuff? Yeah, well I'm starting school up again this Monday, so I just thought I'd warn you. I'm home-schooled, so it might not delay me as much as others, but...well I can't really say for sure. I'll probably get another chapter done not too delayed, since it's four/five days from now (it's the middle of the night, so I'm tired & don't wanna bother counting for sure(BUT DON'T WORRY! I DIDN'T WRITE IN THIS STATE I WROTE EARLIER)) but uh, yeah.**

**Review Replies:**

**Hey, I'm gonna do this backwards just for fun:**

**Guest:** Haha, I know how that feels. And I am sorry. :( But here's more now! So soon! Aren't you happy? :P**  
**

**Velvee: PMed**

**Bleach4Soul:** Um, no I'm pretty sure it was at least 8 or 9 months...I feel like it was over a year, but I DON'T KNOW. *cries* Did you like this chapter? :D

**DangerousFroggy:** Aw, dangit! Fixed it though! : : Well thanks for the effort - if anything comes of it anyway. (No thanks anyway:)) I hope so! : : Thanks! Sorry she couldn't do much here; it's mostly interactions and feeling useless... AND GETTING HER FOOT CRUSHED OFF! I wasn't actually planning that. O_o

**ArtisticFantasy:** Hey! You're back! Thanks for that! :3

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan:** True true. Sorry for the wait! (Of any amount of time.)

**Mackie Effing Mad:** I hope you _found_ it interesting. Is this chapter at all as good as/close to the quality of the last one? I felt like yeah while writing it, but now I'm not so sure...

**Rainkit:** Well, TOO BAD! NOW YOU KNOW! *evil cackle* II'm tired. What did you think of it? :3

**LittleDarkMinion:** Aw, too bad. :( I dunno about that...I mean they grew a lot for a year, you know? And Ed was fifteen at the beginning... But maybe that amount of time... soso. *hugs back* :3

**Melissa98:** Yay! Glad you thought so - think I did? :D


	22. Chapter 22: Revelation

**Okay so first, I wanted to tell you guys something. I realized I wasn't entirely sure what the sum-up of all the time I've/Felicity's spent in Amestris is, so I went back and looked at all the time skips and added it up. The total, including the time I spent unconscious in the Rockbells' house, was just under ten months. I dunno the exact amount of days, and I really don't want to bother going through _that_, but that means Felicity's been with the Elrics for about two months, and spent just about four months conscious with Winry and Pinako. Six months conscious in another world (well a little bit under).**

**That may have been a bit over-explaining of me, but I needed to put that down somewhere to remember, and where better than here? :3**

**9, 3/4 Months  
**

**EDIT: Okay, so I REcounted, and apparently I missed some two or so months that she spent with the Elrics that I forgot to add in the story (let's say nothing interesting happened; that's um...that's the time she learned alchemy, yeah), so it's been a year. A _year_. O_O**

**And...Alright, so I guess I made a big mistake with not telling Felicity's/my hair color at the beginning, hehe... *cough* Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, for future readers I've gone back and altered a description in the first chapter (Added literally two words) so that problem won't be so bad...for future readers... -_- (Or readers who started after the last chapter anyway) If you want to go see it it's on the third paragraph (forth if you count that one word 'paragraph') in the third sentence (of the first chapter). Sorry again for ruining your mental pictures of our mutilated main character. :P**

**...Oh wait now that I've said that I'm wishing I'd given more descriptions at the beginning! WHAT ARE YOU ALL IMAGINING?! O_O Now I have to fix this mistake... It's too late for most of you, readers, but now I've gone and sprinkled a couple more descriptions in the second and third chapter (one in each). I'll make sure to be more descriptive in the future. ^-^ (If you want to hurt your mental pictures further with only tiny descriptions - not as 'important' as hair - then PM me about where they are or just read the whole two chapters)  
**

**WARNING: ANOTHER PARTIALLY EMOTIONAL CHAPTER. (only partially this time (maybe mostly..? Or completely...I can't really tell. It's that time of month*cough*), but remember when Ed found Hughes' note?...)**

* * *

"Ugh, Winry's gonna _kill_ me!" Ed groaned, staring at where my right foot used to be; he sat upright on one of the two beds in our little cell, clenching his still-tied hands as he lowered his voice and grumbled, "Your automail just _had_ to get broken again, and on top of that Winry is going to find out I let someone else work on your arms," he put his chin in his hands, looking off to the side. "Just one more thing to worry about."

I looked down at what was left of my ankle as he spoke, yawning tiredly right at the end. We'd been sitting there for only a minute or two after the brothers had finished telling me what had happened, and I guess Ed was just trying to break the awkward silence. I turned to look out of the cell, staring at the wall. It was probably around midnight, so my mind was mostly blank now that I was done focusing on the Elrics' story of Sloth's freezing. I leaned my head on the bars and mumbled in a sarcastic tone. "Sorry to worry you."

The now familiar sound of Al's helmet turning to look at me reached my ears, making me look over at him; he stared at me for a moment before looking at Ed. "You two should probably get some rest now; it wouldn't do any good for you to be exhausted tomorrow," Ed didn't answer immediately. "Okay, Brother?"

Ed looked up from where he'd been staring at the floor, hesitating before letting out his answer. "Yeah, 'kay, Al," he muttered, then proceeded to slip off his coat and get the bed covers over him, completely ignoring Al's and my presence' now.

Alphonse got up from where he'd been 'resting' on the end of 'my' bed, moving over to the opposite wall (which wasn't that far away in this tiny room) and sitting on the floor, allowing me to also lay down.

But I didn't. Instead, I just pulled my coat off, rested the thin pillow between me and the cell bars, and leaned against them, using the thick jacket as a makeshift blanket as I stayed sitting up. I then closed my eyes as if to sleep, but I didn't. I couldn't sleep. I was too cold, and I was getting that uncomfortable feeling where, if I went to sleep, I'd be losing the day and everything that came with it. I used to get that feeling when I just...didn't want the next day to come; the longer I stayed up, the longer it would be until I would have to face what would be coming tomorrow.

And tomorrow, if I remembered correctly, would be the day we met Kimblee - without a doubt, since I'd done nothing to prevent it - Winry would come and see my automail, and then, until the Promised Day was _over_, things would remain hectic and dangerous. I just didn't want to cope with that right then.

I knew Al would say something if he knew I wasn't trying to sleep, so I kept my eyes shut, trying to breathe normally. But that just made me tired, so I eventually - after what _felt_ like an hour (but was probably more like twenty minutes) - took a sudden breath and yawned, opening my eyes to stare at the purple fuzz of the coat in my face through the dim lighting. Then I had to ignore the quiet sound of Al's armor shifting carefully in the corner.

But a minute later, Alphonse decided I really was still awake. "Felicity," he whispered so he wouldn't wake Ed. Then he didn't say anything until I tilted my head up to look at him; I noticed vaguely that his red eyes glowed faintly like nightlights as he spoke. "You really need to sleep; you're still hurt, and you're body needs the rest. Okay?"

For some reason hearing his soft voice when I was this tired was comforting; a tiny smile almost twitched its way onto my face as I hesitated, not wanting to say anything. But Al's armor shifted again - this time deliberately, like to get my attention - so I sighed, resorting to a quiet, brain-fuzzled mumble. "I don' think I can... Sleep I mean..." I suddenly sniffed harshly and shuddered, feeling the cold now that I'd moved the slight amount that was required to talk.

I guess Al took that as meaning the cold was keeping me up, because then he said, "Why don't you get under the covers? I'm sure those bars are really cold."

I closed my eyes and shifted to lean against the concrete wall - which was actually cooler than the bars. "Yeah, pro'ly..." I slurred, mouth unwilling to move much. "But that's not wha-I meant."

"What did you mean?" his armor didn't shift this time.

I sighed slowly, realizing I was being pulled into a conversation. Well, maybe that's just what I needed to stay up. I carefully slid down the wall to lay on the bed, my head facing Al now, and the coat still over me - partially anyway. This made it somehow easier to move my jaw and talk. "I don't think I can sleep after today."

There was silence from the armor's metallic joints, but Al's soul-eyes seemed to brighten as though they were widening in understanding. "Oh, I see..." he paused. "It _was_ a lot, wasn't it?"

I nodded slightly, stopping early when it made my tired neck ache. "I just don't wanna get to tomorrow so soon," I said quietly, looking at the floor between us. "I feel like once tomorrow comes, what happens will keep me on my toes for a long time; I just... wanna delay it..."

It took me a moment to realize that I'd just spoken my exact thoughts.

Alphonse lifted his head up suddenly, making a small clanking noise as he did so. It took a few moments for him to reply; "You mean it's... It it one of those things that you...know?" he spoke the word 'know' weirdly, like he couldn't quite believe what he was saying.

I hesitated before answering, slowly processing what he meant. Then, when I did answer, I crossed my arms and lay my chin on them, resisting a shiver as the cool metal hit the bottom of my face colder than I'd expected. "Yeah, kind of. I don't 'know' much for sure, but..."

Armor shifting. "Right..."

We stayed that way for a few seconds, awkwardly silent. I'm sure Al was thinking about that, wondering exactly what I thought I 'knew', and how much of it was real. It kind of bothered me that the brothers knew about it, but it was for the best. Really.

After those few seconds had passed, another voice spoke up. "What exactly do you think you 'know'?"

"Brother!" Al gasped, helmet turning along with my head to look at where Edward was holding himself up by the flesh elbow, a blank, yet tired, look on his face. "You should be asleep..."

Ed waved it away with his prosthetic, yawning. "I was, but you know I'm a light sleeper in a place like this, Al. Your talking woke me up."

"Oh, sorry."

There was a quiet pause, then, "So, Felicity, tell us; what's gonna happen tomorrow that's so scary?" Ed sounded a tiny bit mocking, but also curious. I wasn't sure what to think of it.

So I yawned and decided to answer. "Oh, it's just... Well, if you want proof that that whole thing is real..." I glared at him, then laid my head down on the semi-soft covers, suddenly very tired; (so I was probably too tired to make sensible decisions) I yawned again. "We might see Winry tomorrow."

"..._What?_"

But I didn't answer this time; I'd finally decided to try and sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was with a hot spray of smelly liquid in the face.

"Wha-_you're CHARGING me for this_?!"

I breathed out sharply, coughing and rolling over as my left prosthetic moved with my right to push me only partially up on the mattress, laying now on the right elbow. "What the..." I blinked my half-asleep eyes open, seeing Ed, Al, and a man outside the cell all staring at me - and a trail of coffee on the floor, leading to me. From Ed. "..._hell_?"

There was a pause, then the man outside started laughing; I glared at him silently as I sat up, yawning, and trying to wipe the coffee-mixed-with-spit off my face with a sleeve. I noticed grudgingly that my metal hands were shackled in wooden restraints - I guess someone decided to replace the flimsy rope while we were sleeping - which made it difficult to use my arms to get liquid off my face.

I looked up as the man ended his laughter with a smirk. "I might be wrong, but I think it's traditional to drink coffee _after_ you've woken up. Or...is it different in your country?"

I scowled tiredly, _licking_ my shirt in case it had gotten into my mouth. "No, but we do tend to throw stuff at people who get us in a bad mood."

Ed blinked, lowering his coffee more. "Huh?"

I answered by grabbing my pillow and throwing it at his face - which was, again, made difficult by the restraints - causing him to drop the coffee and glower at me as the mug broke on the concrete floor. I leaned back into the wall and yawned. "You're prob'bly gonna have to pay for that."

The man outside chuckled. "She's right; that was worth four hundred cens - added to the price of the coffee," he smirked more - or maybe, now that I thought about it, the smirky look could've been caused by the cigarette in his mouth.

Ed growled wordlessly, pulling his feet up onto the bed with him. "I don't think I've ever seen you irritable," he muttered to me in a curious tone; his face gave him away as annoyed though, so I ignored him.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as I shifted where I was, sitting droopy-eyed on my metal leg, the single flesh limb bent behind me. Then, after another moment of near-unbearable silence, Alphonse spoke up from where he stood over by a short wall near the corner - which, I imagine, blocked an unsavory piece of furniture. (*coughtoiletcough*) "So," he looked pointedly at the man. "did you find anything out at all?"

The man adopted a more serious face, stuffing a hand in his pocket. "We sent a search party down the hole; they should be back any time now. Also, Major Miles is at the hospital."

Ed's eyes widened, but he spoke calmly as he asked, "Did he get hurt?"

"Not at all; he's actually there visiting a soldier who got wounded in a fight with Scar."

Edward gasped quietly and murmured something I couldn't hear from where I was - not that I was paying attention. I was too busy internally freaking out about the fact that I was going to have to meet Kimblee. And then...I wasn't sure if I could stay with the Elric brothers when they went off to con him orwhatever. Winry's excuse was Ed's automail, right? What would _I_ say to not get left behind with a bunch of soldiers? _'I really don't want to lose these two.'_

I looked up from the floor where I'd been staring to see that a group of guys in coats had just walked up; the short conversation that followed both didn't involve me and was more or less the same as the anime.

* * *

It was two hours later - in which I decided to lay down and rest since, as far as I was concerned, I'd never woken up - when a soldier came in and told us that the General wanted us. He didn't say why - which was unnecessary since I remembered more-or-less from the anime (although why she wanted _me_ there and not just the Elrics was a mystery) - but a few minutes later I found myself limping along behind him with the brothers, a foot-shaped chunk of metal Ed had been allowed to transmute attached to the bottom of my leg. It felt weird, and I was limping on _both_ legs now, but it was better than nothing, and Al let me hold myself up on his arm again.

We were led back to that room where Sloth had come up through to find Olivier Armstrong waiting by the giant hole. There were some other people there too - Falman and Buccaneer included; I recalled vaguely that they'd be coming down the hole with us (I still didn't know why _I_ was coming, but oh well) - and a crane stood unmoving nearby, the end of it hanging over with ropes attached like they'd lowered something in. Then I remembered that they would have put horses down there so we wouldn't have to walk.

Which also reminded me that Pride was down there somewhere. Gulp.

Olivier turned from where she'd been looking down the hole. Her eyes bore into each of us briefly before she turned to the soldier with us and snapped. "Why didn't you remove their handcuffs?"

The man blinked uncertainly. "Uh, well, you didn't say..."

"How do you think I meant for them to get down there with those things on?" her voice softened then, but remained exasperated. "Take them off."

"Yes, sir," the man quickly removed the restraints and saluted, leaving at a wave of the General's hand.

"Newbie," I heard one of the men mutter to another as that went on; I gave them a weird look without meaning to and earned a glare in return.

I looked back at the General to find that she was now standing by the side of the hole; she gestured down, and I looked to see the top of a metal latter attached to the edge. She held her usual glare. "Come with me," she said, then looked at Buccaneer, who was holding some ropes. "And you, put those ropes around them!" _'Huh?'_

* * *

"Whoa," Ed breathed, looking around at the dirt that surrounded us. (As you can guess, we were now underground, on horses. We were also on leashes, held by Buccaneer; it was extremely uncomfortable over my injuries.) "This is a serious tunnel."

"No kidding," I grunted in agreement, shifting uncomfortably on my white mare, causing her to move forward a bit faster by accident; I've never ridden a horse before, so this was harder than I'd expected.

Olivier reached out and grabbed the horse's reins without so much as passing me a glance. "I still can't believe an intruder got this far beyond our defenses," she snarled, glaring ahead.

Ed turned his head, eyes flickering over me - I was trying not to look _too_ awkward on the mare - before speaking to the General. "Has anyone else ever gotten into the Fort before?"

"No, not once while I've been in command," came the slightly proud reply. Then she hesitated before continuing. "But there was that one time; nearly twenty years ago, there was a strange incident where the mountain guard got attacked in the middle of winter," her voice turned bitter, like she couldn't believe the Briggs forces were so weak back then. "Apparently, a mysterious woman stole food and supplies for a full month."

I looked straight ahead for a moment so no one would see my smirk, then turned to the shocked brothers with what I can safely say was a thoughtful expression. "Hey, didn't you guys say something about your te-.-"

"Hey, Felicity!" Ed shouted as an interruption; I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think this tunnel is cool? I mean look at how huge it is - you could fit an elephant in here! Heh heh!" he laughed nervously and looked around the tunnel in 'awe'.

"Uh, yeah it is! Really cool!" Al joined in, voice shaking a bit. I smirked. _'I probably shouldn't have said anything.'_

The General noticed my smirk and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I just shrugged nonchalantly, hoping to tell her it was no big deal. She sighed then and returned to staring straight ahead; a minute or so later, she slowed her mount. "This should be far enough."

At Olivier's command, we all dismounted - much to my backside's relief - and stood in front of her as she set down and sat on a rectangle container she'd pulled off one of the horses' back. I had no idea what it was, but I ignored that as she also set down the lantern she had with her and slammed the tip of her sword on the ground, glowering in her usual way. "Alright. Now that we're far away from any prying eyes, you can - and will - tell me everything without fearing discovery," she lowered her head. "And I mean _everything_. You're all keeping something from me, and I intend to learn about it right now."

* * *

Anime Time Skip!

* * *

During the rather long explanation, I was mostly quiet. And I've never been good at explaining things - which is what made the prospect of the Elrics figuring out the nation-wide transmutation circle here, and then realizing I already knew about it (because Hughes), so uncomfortable to me - so that was okay. But, since they were explaining _everything_, when they got to the part where I was kidnapped by the Homunculi for the _second __time_ Olivier decided I'd been silent long enough.

The woman tightened her grip on the sword - which now lay in her lap - and interrupted the boys. "Hold on," anime gasps. She looked at me. "From the sounds of it, you never told them what happened down in that place," I blinked, realizing suddenly that they'd never asked. They didn't even know that I couldn't remember... "Tell us now."

Ahh, everyone's eyes were on me! I gulped. "Uh, well actually..." my eyebrows furrowed together, and I unconsciously crossed my arms loosely. "I...don't remember."

Ed gasped. "You don't remember?"

"Yeah..."

Olivier narrowed her eyes, voice softening noticeably - which was weird, and kind of scared me. "You don't have to hide whatever happened. The information will not leave this area."

Now everyone was looking at me like I was a liar. Joy. "N-no, uh, General, I'm not lying. I really don't remember much..."

"Much?" Olivier's voice became familiarly hard again.

"Uhm..." I looked down, eyes narrowed in thought. There _was_ that bit that I did remember... what happened then? Father was saying something like, 'I think we overdid it', and Wrath was there... What about before that though? All I remember, even now, is feeling horrible. "I-I don't know. It's all fuzzy."

The General raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, then looked down, then looked back up at me. "Did they torture you?"

I grimaced. "I really don't know." _'And kind of don't want to.'_

Olivier looked me over for a little while, obviously trying to decide whether or not to trust my words. But I guess I looked pretty honest because then she closed her eyes with a sigh. "Alright, I'll accept that. But," she looked at Ed. "I would like to know what reasons there might be for those monsters being so interested in her. You've neglected to say anything, and I _know_ you three are still hiding something that you should have mentioned by now."

_'That's right,'_ I realized, _'They skipped the part about my soul being energy... Man, that's still weird to think.'_

Ed and Al both looked at me, like they were asking if it would be okay to say anything. I was surprised; I didn't think they'd need my permission, but it made sense. It was _my_ secret after all, and it involved The Gate, so...yeah. Understandable. I shrugged in compliance and nodded; they turned to the female Armstrong, and Ed spoke. "Felicity also had an encounter with The Portal of Truth," Olivier's eyes widened, and I noticed her gaze flick pointedly over my arms. "and... Well, from what I've heard, it was a bit different." He looked at me expectantly, and I realized I would have to do the explaining.

Oh, joy.

I took a breath, paused, then started talking.

(Skipping my awkward wording.) I watched as Olivier closed her eyes in thought, sitting still on her box. It was a moment later that she decided to open them, staring harshly at me. "There are holes."

I blinked. "S-sorry?"

"There are holes in your story," she repeated more clearly. My eyes widened as I realized she'd decided to _question_ the bits I'd been avoiding. "First off, you say you went through The Gate, but you apparently didn't perform human transmutation."

"I don't remember-..."

"If you didn't remember that then you wouldn't remember the Portal!" Olivier snapped, then calmed down. "On top of that, you say you didn't learn much alchemy. And yet, your soul was practically destroyed in Exchange. Why? What else did you gain to have given so much? And another thing. How does one's soul 'become energy'? From what I hear, every soul is energy for a Philosopher's Stone to be made that way. I can't be sure you know the answer to this, but from the look in your eyes I can see that you're hiding _something_, and I intent to hear it. Now!" The scary woman shouted at the end, making me flinch. _'Ohman ohman, what am I going to say? I have to say something...'_

After one or two more moments of stiff silence than I would prefer, I glanced at Ed's face to see him insanely curious, an obvious amount of suspicion planted there. I had to right a scowl at this as I turned back to General Armstrong, letting out a breath. _'I have to say something. I can't lie outright. But...I can't tell _her_...'_ "I-I...I didn't exactly... perform human transmutation, and... about the soul thing... From what I understand, to become energy a soul has to be broken down and held together, like transmuting something kind of... I don't know for sure but..." I looked down, trying to avoid all eye contact inconspicuously. I'm sure it was plenty conspicuous though. "That's all I can say..."**[1]**

Olivier's eyes burned suddenly and she snapped, "So you're _still_ going to hide these secrets from us? What consequences would come from it? _How_ did you get into The Gate without performing human transmutation? What did you gain that you're not telling us? _And what major secret are you hiding from even your friends_?"

I visibly winced at her words. Was it really that obvious that I was hiding something from them? I hated it. Right then. In that moment. I hated my life. And an even bigger problem was that I couldn't really think of any consequences right then for answering those questions. As long as I didn't tell them about the anime, it would be alright. And...I guess I'd have to tell her about the whole 'seeing the probable future and stuff' thing. But... I still didn't want to say anything. I wasn't ready! I couldn't...

"Felicity," I looked up at Alphonse, who's soul eyes were looking at me softly. "you know you have to tell us these things someday. I'd rather not wait any longer. Please?"

Ooohhh...My life was over. Or...maybe it was just beginning...

* * *

I managed to convince Ed and Al to finish their story first. Just so I could delay the moment. Alphonse understood and they agreed, but the rest of their explanation seemed really rushed, and it was over before I was ready.

And then...the moment arrived. I had to tell them. And I did. I told them - awkwardly - everything there was to tell. Except for the anime thing; I still let them think The Gate told me everything I knew from that.

"The Philosopher's Stone," Olivier began, listing things off. "Homunculi, Fuhrer King Bradley... A mysterious man called 'Father', corruption in the senior staff," she looked at me. "and a girl from another world," I bit my lip nervously as all eyes went on me; Olivier grunted. "I'm still not sure if I should believe that. Although it's no more unusual than the rest of this, I suppose. But that's unimportant for now. Am I missing anything?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when everyone looked toward the General again. Buccaneer spoke up. "There are hostages involved as well..."

"Ah yes," Olivier let her eyes turn hard again, (not that they weren't hard already) brows furrowed. "The boys' childhood friend the automail mechanic and all Mustang's men. We've done some joint training with Eastern Command in the past, so I know officers Hawkeye and Havoc," he held a gloved hand to her chin thoughtfully. "I'd hate it if we lost either of them...I'd like to help them."

I looked up as Falman decided to speak up. "Um, what about Colonel Mustang?"

Olivier scoffed. "I couldn't care less about him. I'd just as soon see him fall from power; that would eliminate another rival."

Everyone stiffened.

"But the real question is," Olivier stood up as she continued. "what do we do next?"

* * *

I'm just gonna...skip the whole thing with the map and the circle; it was pretty much unchanged.

* * *

Falman gasped, staring in shock at the transmutation circle drawn perfectly on the nation's map. "But...it looks just like the circle in the 5th Laboratory!"

Buccaneer grunted. "Is that so? The Philosopher's Stone that draws power from human lives... If they make a Stone this huge how many people will have to die?"

"A lot," Ed breathed, bangs covering his face as he looked downwards. Then, after a pause, he gasped and looked up at me in horror - _shockingly _sudden. I leaned back where I sat across from him on the floor. "You knew..."

"What?" Olivier said shortly.

I could see Ed's left hand shaking as his eyebrows came together in a look of absolute fury. I swallowed nervously. "You...you knew, didn't you? You knew about this circle - and you didn't say anything! Don't deny it, I can see it on your face! Why didn't you say anything, Felicity - _why didn't you_ _tell us_?"

I shrank back in fear, feeling my face redden as I tried to think of something to say after his sudden outburst. But everyone was staring at me... I couldn't slip past this anymore; they all knew almost everything. So I thought, _'Ah, screw it.'_ and looked down at the ground, avoiding all eye contact and wishing my hair wasn't put up so I could hide my face. "I... couldn't."

"_You** couldn't**?_"

I flinched. "Y-eah. You know what I said about...how I couldn't tell you things b-because you might get hurt - o-or killed?"

"HOW COULD THIS BE ONE OF THOSE THINGS?!" Ed fumed; I shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"It just is!" I opened my eyes again and stared at the alchemist, forcing myself to not look mortified. "If I told you about it sooner then the Homunculi would've found out you knew and done something about it - I don't know what for sure, but they would have. And I... I don't want to see you guys get hurt. So I said nothing."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, and I was about to think up something else to say when Olivier spoke up in a hushed tone. "You've been manipulating them, haven't you?"

I looked up. "H-huh?"

The General's narrowed eyes turned cold again; she spoke low and scary. "You know more than you're letting on, don't you? And you've been using the information you have to manipulate the people around you to get the results you want."

My eyes widened. "N-no! That's not it at all!" _'Oh man...'_ "I don't want to manipulate people, I just... _don't_ want to... effect things for the worst."

"What does that mean?" Al asked, only slightly less angry than everyone else.

I took another breath, looking down. "I'm afraid of hurting people by telling them things I don't even know for sure," I took a stiff breath as I tried to keep calm; do you know how hard it is to talk to people about your innermost thoughts like this without any warnings that you'd have to? Especially people who are glaring at you angrily - it's not fun. "I just don't want to see you guys dead if I make some mistake, s-so I've been trying to pretend like I don't know anything."

"That's no excuse," Ed growled in a hurt tone. I clenched my fists in my lap. _'He doesn't get it.'_

I took another calming breath, then, when I spoke again, I sounded nothing near calm. "You don't get it, Ed. Can you imagine what it's like to know how things would go without you around, and then finding something horrible going on because of _you_? This whole time I've known you guys, I thought I could keep things under control and not ruin people's lives; I thought I could just _help_ you because nothing I know is _com__pletely_ certain, and I don't know so far as if you'll get your bodies back so I just wanted to help. But then..." I swallowed, halting my ramble. _'They don't know Knox's death is my fault.'_

I shook my head as though to clear it, and started again. "I didn't tell you about this because, if I did, you couldn't do anything about it yet. Ol-General Armstrong had to know too, and to be frankly honest I don't know exactly what we can do about it anyway, so I decided not to say anything because I knew that if you found out when there was potential help nearby there would be more of a chance to do something. And..." I paused and looked up again, flinching for the billionth time under harsh scrutiny from everyone. "And because I didn't know what would happen after you found out. Like I said I just don't want to effect things with knowledge I shouldn't have more than what I _know_ will be okay."

I'm sure my face looked like a kicked puppy or something when Olivier replied with, "Do you think the world is governed by some perfect force? That, without you here, everything will just turn out _okay_? Are you really that _foolish_?" she practically spat the last word.

I cringed. I actually did think that, didn't I? I _knew_ that if I wasn't there...things would be sort-of-okay. But then again... in the end of the anime, didn't a lot of people die? Wasn't it sort of bitter sweet? "No, I don't think that at all. I only know that if I wasn't here the probability for the Homunculi being defeated in their plans and Ed and Al getting their bodies back would be higher. Nothing more, nothing less," I looked down at the map and finished with a low mumble. "I don't have anything else to say, really."

I was glared at for a few moments more, then Olivier started to speak again - but Alphonse interrupted her. "Okay."

Everyone looked at the armored boy, and I saw that his soul-eyes were unusually dim. Ed raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said okay," Al repeated, looking at his brother. "Felicity doesn't have to explain anymore. She's not doing anything deliberately wrong, and that's not the problem right now," I watched him speak with widened eyes. _'Is he...defending me?'_ Al looked at Olivier. "The problem is this circle. It doesn't matter if Felicity knew about it from the start, we know about it now and we need to do something about it," He pointed at a spot on the map where Ed had marked the date of one of the bloodbaths. "I don't know if any of you noticed, but look at this; the first of the conflicts happened way back in fifteen fifty eight. Don't you think that's a little suspicious? I don't care if Felicity already knows what we're trying to figure out. We can't ignore it and we can't badger her about it when she's only trying to protect us; it won't do any good."

I really wanted to hug Alphonse right then. But I didn't, because that would be totally out of place.

Olivier shot her usual glare - not the really angry one thank God - at me once before looking at the map as well. "Understandable. She's obviously not going to break," I felt my jaw tense at her words, but didn't say anything. The General's voice turned thoughtful as the subject change became official. "Fifteen fifty eight... That's right after Amestris was founded."

Falman - who had awkwardly stayed silent until then - suddenly decided to join the conversation. "Alright, they attacked Riviere there... That was just a neighboring country at the time... And then the military-..." he stopped suddenly, gasping, and I found myself relaxing even further as things became a teensy bit more familiar - and I was no longer the subject of conversation. Falman picked up the map, still speaking. "Hey, wait... That's it! The military was involved in all of it - every single one!" everyone gasped. "Each incident was an insurrection or a coups d'état**[2]**. Like in Lior..."

The rest of the conversation went on only slightly different from the anime - everyone seemed more tense - so I don't really feel like repeating the whole thing. But I should mention that when Edward (not Alphonse) realized this whole thing was what Hughes had uncovered, he started pointedly ignoring my existence.

I was just wondering fearfully how this was all going to go down in real life when we heard the sound of a galloping horse just outside our little area of light. We all turned to see a soldier on a dark brown horse holding a lantern up to see us. "General! You're needed back at the Fort!" the horse stopped with a whiny. "Lieutenant General Raven from Central is here to see you!"

I stood near Olivier with Edward as the woman sighed in exasperation. "Looks like our time is already up. Felicity," she looked at me and I felt every muscle in my body freeze up as I returned the look with a hopefully-calm questioning glance. "I hate to ask for information from such a controversial source, but if you know what Raven is planning I would like you to tell me."

"Uh," I paused, trying to remember at the same time as wondering how much I can tell. "I don't know-" _'remember'_ "-any details, but I think he's hoping to trick you into helping him finish the circle."

I felt Ed's frustrated glare on the back of my head as I watched Olivier reply, still glowering at the soldier who was waiting a ways a way on his horse. "Those bastards! I won't let him, but if what you say is true, and I don't fall for his tricks..."

"You'll probably be demoted to get you out of the way."

That's when Edward spoke up with a highly thoughtful tone. "Maybe we could use this to our advantage," Everyone looked at him, and he looked directly at Oliver. "General, I need to ask a favor of you. Do you think you could con some information out of General Raven? If he's going to ask you to help him, maybe you could gain his trust..."

* * *

"I apologize for all the chaos, sir," Olivier's voice resonated out of the speaker the Elrics, Buccaneer, Falman and I were now gathered around in an empty (of people I mean) storeroom. "We were attacked yesterday."

I easily resisted a nagging smile at the familiarity of what was going on - mostly due to my suggestions while the others were deciding how this should play along (I just _had_ to make sure the plan worked, so I only spoke up when they neglected to suggest familiar things themselves) - as Raven's voice replied - uh, questioned; "By whom?"

"I think it would be most appropriate to call it a monster. But, fortunately, we were able to defeat it in the end."

"A monster? What do you mean by that?"

"We killed it but it didn't die, sir."

There was a clanking sound as Raven chuckled, then he spoke. "Is that so?

Olivier's voice came up again. "I suspected at first that it originated in Drachma, but the Elric brothers..." there was a pause, in which I knew Raven was giving her a shocked look. I shifted where I sat high on my knees. "Didn't I mention? The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother are here with a friend of theirs. I found it rather disturbing, but they seemed to know about this monster. They wouldn't talk though; it's obviously a serious problem if we have a State Alchemist doubling as a spy for Drachma, so I've locked them up. Perhaps you'd like to speak with them."

Raven's voice hummed thoughtfully. "Certainly. And they haven't told you anything at all?"

"Correct. They said they were researching living transmutation or something. What could be more suspicious? I distrusted them instantly," there was a pause, and a slight clinking sound again. "I considered torturing them for the information, but I am a woman after all. The thought of hurting those children... Let's just say, I couldn't stand it."

I looked over as, as expected, Buccaneer scoffed, grinning. "Ha, that's rich! If she needed to she would've tortured you in a second and not thought twice about it!" I looked over at Ed and saw he looked slightly terrified.

The radio spoke up in General Raven's laughing voice. "But General Armstrong, aren't you known as 'The Northern Wall of Briggs'? Walls aren't so soft as that!"

Olivier chuckled. "You know, General Raven, at my age most women are expected to have a child or two by now. Unfortunately, I'm well past that time now."

Raven also chuckled; I could tell both were fake. "Oh, come now, surely men are lining up to have children with you!" (I really didn't like the sound of those words.)

"Hardly. I hate to say it, but as I'm growing older, my body is too," I smiled at that, and the others leaned over in anticipation. "But that Drachman monster... It had an outstanding body. An immortal body... Like something out of only a dream."

There was a pause, then the sound of a scraping chair accompanied the voice of Raven. "What if I told you that very soon it wouldn't be a dream anymore?"

Ed and Al gasped, and I found myself smirking, somehow feeling good about myself for being able to bring this familiar situation to pass. Al noticed and whispered, "Smart move, Felicity, saying she should compliment the Homunculus." My smile got wider at that.

There was the muffled sound of footsteps, then: "Tell me, General, would you be interested in a legion of immortal soldiers?"

Everyone leaned in more, and when I looked at Ed I saw him smiling. "Yes, he took the bait."

Well, I've repeated all I really had to. So the rest is, once again, anime.

* * *

After the conversation between Olivier Armstrong and Raven ended with that random soldier coming in and talking about the underground tunnel advance team, (yeah, that was the same) the rest of us got up to leave the little storage room - only to be stopped by Edward transmuting some old bags into rope. "We want it to be convincing, right?" he'd said as a distinct reminder that we'd need an excuse for walking around the Fort out of our cell.

So now we were walking down a hall with ropes tied around Ed, Al and me - a bit excessively if you ask me; around both Ed and me it was wrapped maybe four times before being brought up around our shoulders and tightened behind our backs. I shifted my shoulders forward as the rope dug into the sides of my chest, unwillingly letting out a small grunt as I did so.

Falman noticed. "What's the matter? Ropes too tight?"

"Uh, kinda," I muttered, holding still as we walked. "My chest kinda hurts... But don't loosen it or anything; that would look suspicious wouldn't it? If my restraints were loose?"

"Yeah, it would," Buccaneer grunted, smirking at me without turning his head. "But most of the men here would probably stare anyway."

"Huh? Why?"

He chuckled. "No reason."

I'm still confused about that comment.

A few minutes later I looked down the hall to see none other than Solmething-Idon'tremember Kimblee turning the corner up ahead with Miles hardly in front of him. When we got within maybe five/seven yards of each other Kimblee's nonchalant eyes widened in shock and he stiffened, staring deadly focus on me; it took me a moment of panic to realize that A) he's an alchemist, and B) he's had a lot of experience with Philosopher's Stones, so... Crap.

The man quickly straightened his face though, so I'd have thought I'd imagined it if there wasn't a good reason for him to react that way. He lowered his hat in front of his eyes.

And he stayed that way as we reached the two other men. Miles slowed to a stop as he demanded, "Buccaneer, what are you doing?"

"Prisoner transfer, sir," Buccaneer replied swiftly. "I'm moving the Elric brothers and their friend from the east cells to the west. May I ask who this is," The question didn't sound much like a question.

"This is Mr Solf J. Kimblee; he's General Raven's honored guest," came the reply. The man in question raised his head ever so slightly at the words, catching my eyes since I'd already been staring at him; I can honestly say that the look in _his_ eyes terrified me immensely.

Then the man lifted a white gloved hand to lift his white hat above his freaky eyes, a disturbing smile playing on his lips. "Wait, did you say the Elric brothers? As in the Fullmetal Alchemist?" he looked at Al, turning his expression curious. "I see, so that's how you got your nickname."

Everyone looked at Ed, and I couldn't help but smirk - which drew the man's attention again so I dropped it.

Kimblee blinked in actual surprise. "Oh, it's this one," I felt Edward tense up beside me at those words; Kimblee removed his hat politely. "Nice to meet you; I've heard much about the Fullmetal Alchemist."

There was a pause, in which Kimblee kept giving us that smile that seriously creeped me out, before Ed settled for a simple answer. "Hello."

Kimblee chuckled as he replaced his hat. "Well, that's not very polite of you. But I suppose I shouldn't have expected more from a child."

Ed tensed more.

"Well," Miles butt in suddenly. "we should get going now," he nodded the Buccaneer. "Take care with these thre-"

"Hold on, Major," Kimblee interrupted, turning his creepy gaze on me. I felt my face pale as he did so. "I know who the Elrics are, but what about their pretty little friend here? I have to say I'm curious."

Ed and Al both anime-gasped as they realized two things A) Kimblee was an alchemist, and B) I'm *cough* not normal. (I still don't like saying I'm 'energy', that's creepy.) I shifted uncomfortably where I stood and Edward replied to him before Buccaneer could say anything. He sounded slightly defensive. "Felicity's just a friend we dragged up here, nothing special."

"Oh?" Kimblee looked at me again, and everyone here - except for Miles - knew that wasn't quite true. Right then, I wished 'Truth' was a physical being so I could punch him for doing this to me. Kimblee chuckled. "If you say so, Fullmetal," he finished with tilting his hat forward again, and he and Miles passed us without another word.

* * *

**[1]: And there's that awkward (realistically so *embarrassed*) wording of mine that I usually skip over.**

**[2]: I had no idea how to spell that so I had to look it up online...I have a feeling that's not quite right though - tell me if it's not. If it is...ignore this.**

**So I was going to write more... But... First: This was quite a bit, so why not stop there right? Although, I had this whole dramatic sentence I wanted to end it with *sigh* but that would require making it a lot longer.**

**Second: School starts today. As soon as my family's awake... But I have good news! For my school I'm required to spend a certain amount of time writing each day, (I forget how long; I'll have to ask my mom again) and because I'm home-schooled my mom said I could just do my story for that! THIS IS OFFICIALLY SCHOOL! Although, the other stuff might delay it a bit, but not _nearly_ as much as it would if I wasn't _required_ to do it! *laughs maniacally* *coughs* Sorry, I'm a bit tired.**

**Also, sorry for the tense moment there. I guess I was kind of in a mood when I wrote it, and...it might have gotten out of hand. But it was a good time, don't you think? I mean Olivier would naturally question the holes in my story, and then there was the thing with the map and Hughes, so even if I didn't tell them Ed would get mad at me because I knew why Hughes was killed... Oh, and about Olivier's comment about every soul being energy; I actually thought she might question that because someone PMed me with that same inquiry. I explained it to them much more thoroughly, so if Felicity's babbled explanations weren't enough, you can go ahead and ask me for the analogy I used in my head for it.**

**OH! And I was just thinking; the other day I was listening to 'Far From Home' by Vic Mignogna, (You know that awesome guy who plays Ed) and I realized "This would be an awesome theme song to my story!" If you haven't already heard it you should. XD**

**It's also like a theme song to me, but you guys don't care about that.**

**Anyway now here's-.-**

**REVIEW REPLIES: (YAY NEW RECORD AGAIN!)  
**

**LittleDarkMinion:** Yup it is... sorry again for ruining your mental picture. *sheepish* : : Hehe, yeah, I do love doing horrible things to my characters... but at least she's got a substitute for now! I can't wait to write Winry's reaction! *evil grin*

**VongolaStormNinja:** Aw, thank you. Yeah I like adding bits in there like that, and that was a very Ed-like thing to do, don't you think? I'm pretty sure the main reason people like my story so much is because I'm furiously trying to keep people in character; it just shows you how awesome the anime is. X) And, wait, have you NOT seen the anime? WHY ARE YOU READING SPOILERS THEN?! GO WATCH IT NOW - MY STORY IS RUINING IT FOR YOU! *cries for your sake*

**Rainkit:** *cough* Yeah...again, sorry for that. I feel so ashamed! *anime-like dejected state* : Yeah! It's so cool now that I can do THIS for it! *dances around* Did you like this chapter? :3

**Mackie Effing Mad:** You're my new favorite. :3(yeah, I have been secretly picking favorite readers; I can't help it!) Although, it'll probably change later. ::: : Yeah, like I said to another reviewer, I think the main reason people like my story so much is because I put main-characters-must- be-in-character FIRST THING, discarding if I can anything they wouldn't actually do/say. ": Anyway, here's THIS! You like it? I feel pretty okay about it...

**WILDTRON01:** Well, at least you're not bothered by it! And you're close; in real life it's reddish blonde, but the red is no unnoticeable I didn't think it would be worth mentioning. :) I hate telling people when I'm hurt because I hate pity. Yes, real life me is prideful like that, but I think Felicity's getting over the pride...a bit. Maybe. I dunno. : : : Ha! I'd never say something like that because it would make my lie reeaally obvious, but that's funny! XP With me though, I don't usually say anything until I'm fairly sure peoples' reactions will fit what I want... yeah... I'm manipulative. : : Ha, I get it. X)

**Velvee:** Yeah... Sorry... I'll be more careful with descriptions in the future. DX I hope you liked this one!

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan:** Okay, well that's a good thing to say anyway; here's your update! I'm sorry to say they might take longer now, but I'll TRY! And ALWAYS MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONG! Because what's the point in waiting forever while the author does other school then find it's been updated to a chapter with... only three thousand words. DX I hate that, so I won't DO that. Promise. :)

**Melissa98: **Hmm... I hadn't put much thought into it actually; I don't know yet, maybe. My favorite opening? Fourth one definitely. :D When I first heard it it was stuck in my head for DAYS or WEEKS I forget. I haven't heard it in a while though... Maybe I'll have Felicity mention it; she_ was_ humming the first theme song a while ago, remember? X)

**Bleach4Soul:** Great! Here's some more; they were in there for a while weren't they? The week hasn't even passed yet! XO Yeah sorry, I should've mentioned it before, but now I've fixed it! I'm glad you don't seem upset by it.

**ArtisticFantasy:** Aw, sorry. But I'm not really typical - thank God. XD Anyway, I DID! I've been planning to for a while, although originally I'd thought I'd keep it a secret for a long time, but poor Felicity was getting tortured by her web of lies; I had to release her!

**CourtneyJo:** Well, you probably started reading after the last chapter... I fixed it, as mentioned before, so... Or maybe I really DID mention it somewhere! :O Point it out if it's somewhere other than where I pointed out that I changed in the first A/N! :: Did I succeed? :)

**NEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW RECOOORRRDD! INSTEAD OF 10 THAT WAS THE RECORD BEFORE I HAVE 11 REVIEWS! Haha, I feel accomplishment at the weirdest things. Anyway, see you next time! I hope school won't delay me TOO much... POINT out TYPOS for me WILL YOU? I'm not reading over it (lazy author *cough*) so it would be helpful.  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Winry's Here!

**Okay, so this is kind of filler... I decided half-way through that it would be good for everyone to cool off after all that's been going on, so I added more detail, enlengthened some things... Basically made it a filler and hopefully calmed some stuff down, while at the same time progressing some, so... I dunno. WARNING: THE BEGINNING IS DEPRESSING BECAUSE I WASN'T IN THE BEST OF MOODS WHILE WRITING IT. I SHOULD REALLY NOT WRITE WHEN I'M FEELING.  
**

**OH and guys, *evil laugh* I've been planning the last chapter. I know how it's going to go down... Just not anything in between. Yet. But you guys are probably either going to hate me or...I dunno, love me maybe. Depends on a lot of things, but if you're just into this story for laughs then LEAVE NOW! (please don't, you need variety and I need readers) I'm thinking of doing something SO UNPREDICTABLE THAT YOU WILL DIE READING IT! *evil cackle* I even went through almost every WORD in my head that would be written down; of course it'll sound different when I actually _write_ it, but I basically know what's going to happen. HAHA! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO THE END AND SEE YOUR REACTIONS - IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME!**

**And there might be a sequel... There probably will be, or you _will_ hate me. And _I_ won't be so happy either... Having a cliffhanger ending without a sequel is never good.**

**Anyway, just spurring up your anticipation. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

I was thinking clearer now.

Edward and Alphonse sat in a separate cell from me this time, and we were all shackled again with those wooden restraints. The reason for us being separated was something like, "Well, we don't know how long you'll be in there, and it's a bit crowded don't you think?" from Falman, so now there was a single wall between us.

It had been about ten minutes since we got here, and everyone was silent - which I was grateful for, because now I could collect my thoughts (thinking about what I'd said to them in the tunnel). I know it might seem... what's the term... weak minded of me, but whenever I feel myself stressed or strained, I can't think straight. I end up saying something dumb, or not fully explaining myself. And as I sat there on one of the two beds in my cell, I found myself thinking things like, 'I should've said that; it would have been less frustrating,' or, 'If I'd told them that, they'd understand better.' It was infuriating, but I hadn't been able to grow out of the way my mind went blank the way I'd (mostly) gotten over the perpetuating shyness I had before I came here.

But now I was thinking more clearly. I needed to do something if I didn't want the Elrics to hate me... I'd thought they'd become really good friends in the small time I'd known them, but I managed to lose their trust quickly enough, and now they knew I was from another world...

And probably thought I was insane.

_'Oh, crap... I hadn't even thought... They probably don't believe me and think I'm insane! Maybe that's why Alphonse was defending me; maybe he felt sorry for me! I'm sure I didn't sound quite sane with my explanation... Stupid awkward...UGH!'_ I leaned against the wall between the brothers and me and groaned, frustrated beyond belief. _'Maybe I should just calm down and stop thinking about this. You _know_ every time you freak out about something you do something stupid! Stay calm... try not to care until I need to...'  
_

I sighed, closing my eyes for a brief moment, then raised my right hand, inspecting the metal. I sometimes stared at it when I was bored, ever fascinated by the way I could move it like any other part of my body, but... my right hand was gone. It was in The Gate, probably... with The Gatekeeper along with every other body-part it had taken from any other person who's ever tried human transmutation. And so were two of my other limbs... I was kind of a cyborg now, I realized, then almost chuckled at the thought. Ever since I'd temporarily gotten obsessed with sci-fi stuff, I'd thought it would be cool to be a cyborg. Of course, this wasn't what I'd imagined it as...

I clenched my fist.

My limbs were gone, my family was gone, my world was gone, and my secrets were gone. My friends weren't my friends like how my hands weren't my hands, and I was more alone than when I secluded myself in my room like I used to do when I was upset. Tears stung my eyes; I felt my face get hot, but I just sniffed and easily made it go away. _'I need to get home. That's all I want anymore. I'll survive all this, and then I'll get home. I'll learn alkahestry, I'll find a way to research human transmutation without Ed and Al knowing, I'll find a way to open that other-worldly part of my Gate, and then... I'll need something to give up...'_ I couldn't just use the excuse of 'giving up my friends' anymore because they probably hated me. And I just... I _really_ wanted to go home right then. Before, I was okay with this. It was fun just to hang out with the Elric brothers, but now they hated me. And now I couldn't even help; Edward wouldn't teach me to fight anymore so all I would be able to do would be hang out on the sidelines, being vulnerable and making things worse. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my family.

I'd never felt so alone in my life as I did right then.

The next time I sniffed harshly, trying to keep a hold on myself, I heard a metallic shifting noise come from the other cell; I realized Alphonse must've heard it and... Oh great, now he was going to feel sorry for me! I hated pity...then again, maybe that's what's wrong with me. Too damn proud. I wished I could just go home...

_'Maybe if I say it out loud The Gatekeeper will - no, he/it's not that generous. Maybe God will grant my wish. ...I really hope The Gatekeeper isn't really God.'_ I squinted as though I was deep in thought, though I really wasn't. I was having wishful thoughts, thinking that maybe my wishing could work both ways - like how it had apparently brought me here. _'Eh, why not,'_ I thought with a sigh."I wish I could just go home, and that everything here would be okay without me," I whispered - so_,_ _quietly_ (So Ed and Al wouldn't hear)- in English, actually closing my eyes as though it work. I knew it wouldn't though; sometimes I just like to act childish. Is that a crime? No.

I sighed again, rubbing my face with that right metal hand. It was cool; I liked that, but it wasn't me. I couldn't feel my face anymore. I listened as the little gears clinked inside when I moved; my real body didn't make those sounds. I suddenly - for the very first time - wished I could have my real limbs back. But that would be too much, and I knew it. That was being selfish.

I heard some whispering in the other cell, and I realized Ed and Al were talking - probably either about me or about something they just didn't want me to hear, since they were being so quiet. For a moment I actually didn't care what they were saying, but then my curiosity got the better of me and I leaned closer to the bars and the wall, listening.

...Damn, those two are good at keeping quiet. I didn't hear much, but some of what they said reached my ears - mostly from Al's reverberating voice: "...not impossible, Brother."

"But..." whisper whisper "...believe it...insane!" My face paled. _'"Insane"...is he talking about me?'_

Al's voice got a tiny bit harsher - so it was louder. "Ed, it's not insane. We...so what right...Besides, maybe it can help..." I strained my ears there, finding that he got a _lot_ quieter then. "...just have to _ask_-"

"But she might have been lying again!" Whoa, his voice got quite a bit louder then; there was silence for a few moments, and I guessed they were waiting to see if I'd heard. I would've just kept still, but then I realized I hadn't been exactly quiet this whole time. So I shifted and sniffed again, this time truthfully from the cold - but also to get them to start talking again; I wanted to know where this quiet conversation - apparently about what I'd said - was going. (Yep, I'm an incurable eavesdropper.) After a moment this seemed to work, 'cause the whispering started up again - but, unfortunately, Ed's voice was reeally quiet.

Then Alphonse responded with some whispering; I only caught some of it. "...any harm...know I'd...Please, Brother..."

"...but what...Al..."

"...help."

"..."

That's when Al's armor shifted some - I imagined his head turning away to look at something other than Ed - and everything went silent. I stared at my hand again, wishing I wasn't so damn bad at explaining things; I hoped that conversation had ended well, but I couldn't tell behind the wall and with them whispering so quietly.

A few minutes later I found myself sitting with my metal leg up on the bed, fiddling with the temporary foot. It was kind of creepy looking at it; at least before it looked remotely _like_ a foot. This looked like a foot-shaped chunk of metal with spikes above where the toes should be...

...Spikes. On the toes. I smiled at that, thinking of Ed's bizarre sense of style. This was a bit underdone - thank goodness - but it still kind of brightened my mood. I chuckled.

That's when Ed started talking. To me. "Hey, Felicity," his voice sounded curiously suspicious. "What's going on in there?" Oh right... I had been making a lot of noises in here hadn't I?

I looked at the wall as though I could actually see him, smirking slightly as the words poured, unwilling, out of my mouth. "Nothing, just inspecting your handiwork."

"Handiwork..." Ed sounded confused, then; "Oh! Right, you mean..." he stopped, paused, then groaned/breathed something that sounded a tiny bit like "Wiinrryyyy...killmeee..." before silence reigned once again. Then, just as I was about to get back to moping, the sound of Ed gasping loudly reached my ears. "Winry!"

Al's armor clinked. "What?"

"Winry," Ed repeated. "Felicity said she might be here today. With General Raven here, I really hope she stays away..."

"I don't think she will," I murmured just loud enough for them to hear. It felt...really weird to say that out loud, but I figured I should get used to _not_ hiding things.

Maaan, this was really hard!

After a moment of silence, Alphonse spoke up again. "Why do you think she might be coming, Felicity?"

I squirmed awkwardly where I sat, glad they couldn't see me. I didn't like this. Now that they knew where I was from - and Ed thought I was crazy, I guess - and that I knew some of the probable future... Well... It seemed like they would be asking me questions, and I couldn't answer all of them.

This one was easy though. "Uh, let's just say: Kimblee's working with our enemies."

As expected, some loud anime-gasps followed my words. Then silence. Then Ed spoke, quietly at first. "That bastard. What you said...I _hope_ you were lying this time. If Winry's really here then-" He stopped as though he wasn't sure what to say after that. After a pause I heard an exaggerated sigh. "You know, I don't know what to believe anymore. This whole business with the Homunculi is enough as it is; I'd rather not have something else to think about," he scoffed and muttered, "Another world..."

I sat there leaning against the wall for a few moments after that, listening in the silence that followed his words. I'd been able to calm down about now, so I was thinking without _quite_ so much panic. _'I should really find a way to prove it to them - after all, if I want Ed and Al to trust me I'll need to make sure I'm telling the full truth in everything that doesn't concern the anime. But how on earth do I do that?..'_ Okay, the quiet was starting to get to me now. "It really shouldn't be that hard to believe," I finally responded, speaking impulsively. "I mean, isn't everything going on right now a bit strange?"

"Yeah," Ed started to reply after a long moment of silence. "sure, but it's a bit hard to know what's truth when you've already been lying to us."

Ouch, that hurt. I winced, did something between a sigh and a quiet groan, then leaned over and put my head in my metal hands. "Yeah, I know I know! I should've told you a long time ago; no more excuses. I'm sorry, okay? I regret it; I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

More silence. I wished I could see them; they were probably having some silent, brotherly conversation and I had no idea what was going on. It took a few minutes, but Alphonse finally broke the silence, making me feel better in four simple words. "I forgive you, Felicity."

* * *

That 'conversation' over with, it wasn't that much longer before the door near my cell - the one that led to and from this small, jail-like place - opened up to reveal a young man with short, black hair and one of the Briggs soldiers' outfits on. His face professional, the young man walked into the room and stood to the side as none other than General Raven stepped in after him. The older man then completely ignored his apparent escort's presence as he walked by my cell, pausing, looking at me, giving me a warm smile that made me want to rip his face off, then continuing on to the Elrics' prison. I heard the door open then close after that, then watched as the escort left the room.

_'Another familiar scene,'_ I thought as the soon-to-be-dead man started speaking on the other side of the wall. "Hello, I am General Raven from Central; I have heard a great deal about you from his excellency."

"Yeah, hi," Ed muttered, almost too quiet for me to hear. He sounded a bit more irritable than I remembered - or maybe that was just my paranoia coming back.

Raven's satisfied voice appeared again. "It seems you and your friend over there have been good and kept your mouths shut." Gullible.

"Of course, what did you think we'd do with our situation?" He really sounded more irritable...

"You don't sound very happy."

"Oh no, I'm absolutely thrilled!" Ed answered sarcastically. "I love having my friend taken hostage! Who wouldn't?"

There was hardly a pause before Al's armor shifted. "Um, General? Can you get us out of here soon? The deal was, if we didn't mess with your plans, we'd be free to keep on with our journey."

Raven laughed good-naturedly - he was starting to get on my ever-growing nerves. "There's no need to worry! I'll let you out of here soon, and then your little friend can go too. Just wait a little bit longer."

A moment of silence ensued before Ed grunted, "About that tunnel, General. I don't suppose that's part of your plans too?"

"Again, there's no need to worry. I've spoken with General Armstrong. She's going to put the Homunculus back underground and seal up the tunnel's opening."

In response to this, the brothers both gasped. "What?"

I could hear the sadistic smile in the man's voice as he replied. "General Armstrong is on our side now, Fullmetal," There were anime-gasps, then Raven chuckled as the sound of the cell door creaking open easily reached my ears; I watched as he walked by my cell. He paused, turning to look at me, and I didn't disguise my disgust at his selfishness, knowing full well what he was trying to achieve. He noticed my look and widened his eyes in surprise, but then he smiled, turned and walked out, leaving an unbearable silence behind him.

* * *

It was about an hour later (an hour of _boredom_) when the man from that morning (with the coffee) came in to tell us that Olivier had killed General Raven. I acted surprised for him, then stared blankly at the floor as he walked out. _'A man just died,'_ I realized suddenly, eyes widening. _'A real life person. One that _I_ met... died.'_

Well, this was a new experience for me, definitely. I'd never known anyone who'd actually died before, except Hughes. But Hughes...I don't know. It was different with him because I...I don't know. I guess what bothered me about _this_ was that, while Raven was still alive, I was actually thinking something like 'Damn, that guy is cruel; I can't wait for him to die.' or, well... I don't think it was that blunt, but it was something _like_ that, and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

In the millisecond it took for me to think that, Ed and Al were having a short exchange about Ed needing to stop getting frustrated. The short one growled. "But I can't just sit here while all this is going on and do _nothing_!" he groaned.

I smirked at the boy's complaints. "Ha, now you know how _I_ feel-" I hardly paused to turn my voice into a deadpan tone as I spoke. "-constantly."

Before Edward could think up an answer to that - if he _would_ have - the door swung open softly to reveal... dun dun dun (sorry couldn't resist), Kimblee. The white-clothed Crimson Alchemist stepped in with his head down, closing the door behind him before lifting his hat courteously. "Afternoon, kids. I was hoping I might have a word with our honored little guests," He smirked at me - partially since I was closer, I guess - as he spoke, causing me to shiver in fear; I reeeally didn't want that guy to get anywhere near me...

I heard Ed growl from the other cell. "And what do you want?"

Kimblee smiled, walking over and purposefully standing in a position where he could be seen clearly from both cells. "Oh now, there's no reason for that tone of voice," he smirked at me. "Or that harsh scowl. Don't tell me you two have a reason to dislike me already?"

I narrowed my eyes. _'Oh, I have plenty of reason, you freaky psychopath.'_

Kimblee caught my look and his smirk got wider, but then he looked over at Ed, quickly changing his look into one of a suspicious character - instead of a potential kidnapper. "You should be grateful to me; I brought a visitor here to see you."

"A visitor?"

Before Edward had even finished that two word sentence, the door opened and closed again to let in Winry, all garbed up in her winter apparel. I stared at her as she walked in, which caused her to notice me and smile brightly, pausing for hardly a moment before continuing on to stand mostly in front of Ed and Al's cell. So, because now I could hardly see the side of her face, I decided to stand up and walk closer to the bars.

Just as I got to where I could sort-of-see Ed - gripping the bars in the other cell - the Elrics both gasped; Ed stared at Winry in shock. "Wha-Winry!"

"Hi, boys," the automail maniac greeted, since it was taking them so long to say anything more. I smiled sheepishly when I caught Edward looking at me with a look of horror; apparently, he hadn't completely believed me until now. Well, joy. Winry waved at me with a bright smile on her face.

That's when the brothers came out of their shock. "Why did you come here, Winry?" the question came out of Ed in a harsh tone, and Al walked closer to the bars.

"'_Why_'?" Winry huffed, suddenly irritated. She clenched her fists and leaned forward like an angry little kid. "You two _have_ to adjust your automail for the north _don't you_?" she looked over at me briefly as she spoke. "And just what are you three doing in those cells?" she glared at Ed for a moment then gave me an exasperated look. "And here I thought you just wanted to travel; you realize it's not very smart to follow them _everywhere_, right? What did they make you do?"

"Uh," I blinked, putting a hand on the bars and visibly shifting more onto my left foot. I felt kind of awkward with her looking at me like that. "We didn't do anythi-"

"_EEEHH!_" I cringed as the mechanic screeched suddenly, holding her hands by her face; she was looking at my foot. Oh no. "_What happened to your automail?!_"

"U-uuhh..."

Winry whirled on Ed. "Did you get her leg broken _again_? I don't believe you-!"

"HEY, IT'S NOT ALWAYS ME, YOU KNOW!" the midget retorted. "She's gotten into her own share of trouble!"

Winry turned on me this time; I gulped. "What. Happened?"

"U-uuhh..."

Kimblee chuckled then, putting his hands on Winry's shoulders before I had to reply. "Well now, there's no need for that. Can't you see you're scaring her to death?" Winry's eyes - which were already almost anime-big - widened at me as she came to that realization; my pride punched me in the gut. "Now, why don't you come with me so you can get started on that new automail," he stood to the side and gestured at the door. "Shall we?"

Winry looked at the Elrics, glanced at me, then nodded in agreement. "Right. We don't want you two to walk around in that stuff for too much longer now do we?" she smiled, "Shouldn't take longer than two weeks! Maybe even sooner, since I might need some help from a northern automail mechanic..." she added thoughtfully, looking down with her face scrunched up; a hand to her chin. Then she smiled again with a half-chuckle, and followed Kimblee out of the room, which left the prison deathly silent once more.

I looked over at Ed to find him giving me a weird look, his eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. I blinked. "What?"

"She came," he deadpanned, his voice tense. "Just like you said she would."

"Oh," I shifted onto my right foot and looked away. "Yeah," looked back at him. "Didn't lie that time. Why would I?"

"I dunno," Ed replied. "It's just..." he trailed off; his eyes faced downwards, and he sighed. The alchemist then decided to turn away and walk back into the cell where I couldn't see him. "I was hoping you were. I don't want Winry out here in the middle of this much danger."

After a moment of silence, I bit my lip: "Yeah, I'm sorry."

I could see Alphonse just a bit from where I stood, so I saw him turn to look toward me. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault-"

"You can stop that now, Al," Ed grunted irritably. "You don't need to try and comfort her with every word you say."

Al turned again. "But it's true! She didn't _ask_ for Winry to come here."

"..."

Having been unable to hear what had just been spoken, after a moment I turned my head awkwardly to look at the door to the cell-room, then walked back over to the bed. I sat down. "She said two weeks, right?"

"...Right," Al's voice reached me.

I fell back onto the bed and groaned. "That means two weeks in this place! I'm going to die of boredom here."

* * *

And, after a week of it, I did. The End.

* * *

Okay, no I didn't, but I certainly came close! Well... I didn't really, but... AGH, _you_ try spending twelve days in a tiny room with nothing but two beds and a toilet and then tell me how you feel!

And yes, it took twelve days for Winry to build five limbs. Definitely impressive, even if she _was_ getting help.

Anyway, for the first couple days... I kind of slept a lot, trying to block everything out while I had nothing to do. I was sure Ed wouldn't talk to me if I tried, and I was also sure that if I attempted to have a conversation with Al - not that I knew what we'd talk about - the midget would butt in, and... well okay, I admit it; I didn't _want_ to talk to him. It was too awkward when I couldn't find an excuse to end the conversation. And so, I slept. Or daydreamed. Or paced. But the pacing wasn't much.

On the third day, I woke up to Alphonse shouting at me to get up. When I asked him why he was freaking out, he said I'd just been quiet for so long... Yeah, I guess he thought I'd died or something - I really don't know. But then I decided I'd try to talk to him more - and maybe next time someone came in to feed us I'd ask (coughdemandcough) to be let out _for just a little while_.

They didn't. And later that day, Winry came in for a visit. Well, I say visit... She wanted to re-measure Ed and I to make sure she didn't get the size of our automail wrong. That was awkward and annoying, but it was less boring than anything else. Then she insisted our jailers let us out for a shower or something every day because "Ed reeks!"

On the fourth day, Ed decided he wanted to start asking me questions about my 'other world'. I decided there'd really be no harm so long as I didn't mention anime, so when he asked me things, I answered them. I ended up having to explain cell phones, and TV, and air planes, and pizza... I openly expressed my longing for that particular delicacy.

Ed and Al were both really surprised that my world was more advanced than theirs - yet for some reason automail was a thing of scientific daydreams and alchemy was a thing of the past. But when they asked about the 'old' science, I had to simply tell them that it was different there, and that I knew nothing otherwise. Ed was discontent.

I also explained how cars were faster, and how there was, no doubt, _way_ less nature there. And then I went on to tell them about video games, but neither of them quite understood the idea; they were definitely bothered, though, by my apparent love of violence. It took five whole minutes to get them to understand that it wasn't _real_ violence, but there was still doubt - which kind of amused me.

On the fifth day, Alphonse decided to be the one asking questions; he asked me about what school was like, and if it worked differently than it did here in Amestris. I replied with informing him that I was home-schooled - taught at home - so I wouldn't know. He seemed fascinated by that concept, but Ed just theorized that my family was poor - to which I childishly retorted that I used to have over three hundred dollars (explaining that that was the currency back home) myself, and I didn't even have a job. Once we'd deduced that a single dollar was probably about a hundred seventy cens each - give or take (judging by the way things were priced here compared to home) - Ed shut up.

Of course, I didn't tell him that my money came from years of saving up birthday money, but he didn't need to know that.

On the sixth day, no one asked me questions about home, but we did have some random conversations about what was going on. Edward _did_ try to get me to spill about the Homunculi's plans, but I just insisted that he couldn't know what I did and that I didn't know everything anyway. Which was partially true because I didn't _remember_ everything.

On the seventh day I was bored, and Ed was bored, and Al was bored, and we were about ready to drop dead from boredom, so some nice Briggs men brought us some books to read - which _would have been helpful from the beginning_, but I'm not one to complain. (CoughyesIamcough.) The books weren't all that interesting, none were on alchemy or fictional, which, to me, were the only kinds of books that weren't boring, so eventually I just fell asleep.

On the eighth day, Winry came in to check on us, saying she was worried, and to tell us that all three arms were done and she was going to get started on the legs right away. That made me smile, because that meant she _was_ going to get done in less than two weeks. Then I recalled that something should've been happening yesterday, and...Oh...No...

_'MY BEING HERE SLOWED WINRY DOWN! Did we miss something? Or...do these things depend on how fast Winry gets done the automail? What'll be different? Oohhh...I don't know!'  
_

On the ninth day, I was worrying. I paced my cell, tried to sleep, and couldn't focus on any of the books; this caught Al's attention and he asked me what was wrong. I answered with a smile, saying everything was fine and that I just felt like I was forgetting something - which was true. I couldn't seem to do _anything_ all day, so I fell asleep early again.

Tenth day: Much the same as the last; I was quiet mostly, but I think Edward was trying to exercise...

Eleventh day: When a man came in to give us food, I _begged_ to be let out _just for a little while_, but I was refused.

On the twelfth day, Winry came in again, saying she needed Ed and me so that she could adjust our ports and attach the now complete automail. As we were let out of the cells, I very nearly hugged her. (I didn't of course, but boredom to me is more torturous than anything...Except maybe torture, but I dunno.)

* * *

"Hold still!" Winry growled as she tried to screw the new port into place; I squirmed unwillingly. "Do you want to make this worse?"

Apparently, in order to fix the whole skin-freezing-into-automail problem, she actually had to _replace_ most of the outside of the port, and because of something to do with the nerves...she couldn't use painkillers. It hurt.

I grunted, gripping the stool I was sitting on with my left - and yet to be replaced - hand; I bit the inside of my lip. "You try having someone drive a screw into your shoulder!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby," Winry muttered as she finally finished with the last screw. "The internal plates _should_ be dulling the pain, so be grateful this is only a replacement job."

I grimaced as she moved around to my left arm, getting ready to take that off too. I noticed Ed standing a few yards away - near Kimblee, who was standing by the door with two of those chimera dudes - smirking at my pain. _He'd_ already gotten his new automail on, so I'm sure he was enjoying himself. I scowled.

Winry muttered something about frustrating patients as she started to unscrew my current port, pushing the belly-shirt I was wearing again away just a bit to get to one of the very large screws that held my arm on. She hadn't even _started_ on my leg yet, but I really wasn't looking forward to that. There wasn't much left of the leg above the knee, so she had me wearing a tiny pair of shorts; I felt really uncomfortable with it.

"Okay, now brace yourself," the mechanic warned me, grabbing a part of the new port to put on. I tensed. "And calm down! Ed didn't squirm this much when _he_ first got his ports replaced."

I looked at Ed with surprise. "Wait, when did you need to get your ports replaced?"

The alchemist grimaced at the memory - or at least I think it was the memory. "Well... of _course_ I'm going to need new ports as I get bigger! What, did you think I hadn't grown since I was eleven?"

"Oh...yeah...right..." I frowned. _'I've always wondered about that... Does that mean I'm going to have to go through this every time I grow a few inches?'_ I grit my teeth as Winry started fixing the port. _'I really hope I stay short.'_

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Winry smiled at me, gathering up her tools to put them away. I was now standing up, fully clothed (With a new shirt; it was dark blue and the sleeves only went to just above my elbows. The pants were new too, but still black.) and with the new automail completely finished. It was a relief.

I flexed the right arm curiously. "I think it was damn painful... But cool. It's lighter, too. I hadn't realized it, but I think my arms were making it hard to breathe before."

Winry turned around, away from her toolbox, and grimaced through the smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've never given anyone two automail arms before, so I didn't realize how heavy it would be for you. I hope it's better now."

I nodded, saying, "Uh huh, it is," then taking a deep breath just to prove my point.

Winry giggled and turned back around to close her box. She suddenly turned grumpy. "You know, if you weren't squirming around so much we could've been done sooner. It's a good thing we started early, or else it would've been _morning_ by the time your leg was on!"

I huffed. "Sorry that my body isn't impervious to pain," I grumbled - then I thought of something and smirk-scowled (mixing these expressions is kind of weird; why aren't there more words in the English language? There are words for those expressions in Amestrian...). "But I guess it wouldn't be as fun for you if I was..."

The mechanic glared at me. "Oh, put a sock in it," she paused and glanced at Edward, then, picking up her tools, she sighed. "You're sounding more and more like Edward every time we meet up. Has he been giving you weird ideas?"

My brow furrowed at the irrelevant question. "Uhm...I don't think so..."

"Excuse me," We all turned at the sound of Kimblee's voice; apparently, he'd decided to butt in early. Or...wait. This was later than when Ed got his new automail in the anime, so Buccaneer wouldn't come in like I vaguely remembered happening; he'd _already_ gotten his arm upgraded. Kimblee lowered his head at Edward. "I see your upgrades are all finished now and out of the way. Now perhaps, Fullmetal, we can find a place to sit down. I'm eager to discuss our business."

* * *

**So there's that.**

**...Yup...not much. I hoped it cooled everything down a bit... The stress was getting to me; last night I had this bizarre dream... I don't remember most of it. ANYWAY.**

**Next chapter shall be: Longer, Filled with more happenings, Not a filler, and, hopefully, awesome. Oh, and longer. It might take me a bit more time to _write_, but I want to make it longer so neh. :P But I mean... How much time it takes depends more on WHAT HAPPENS than HOW LONG IT IS, so we'll see.  
**

**We'll see.**

**Uuuhhh I should be doing *cough*other*cough* school right nowww...**

**Review** **Replies:**

**VongolaStormNinja:** Oh good. *breathes sigh of relief* I mean I thought so, but I had to be sure... *paranoia* Anyway, about the end... *EVIL CACKLE* Don't worry though, it's not like I'm going to kill off everyone in order for Felicity to go home. -_- O_O That would be epic if this were a tragedy or a horror! But it's not, so yeah.

**LittleDarkMinion:** Yeah! I didn't get it again though *sigh* : : Well, about the time thing, we have to take into consideration the time before Ed got his arm smashed by Scar... I think most of - or part of at least - the time Felicity was unconscious was _before_ what happened in Lior. So... yeah. " : Northern Wall Of Creeps, ha. I might use that. :P

**Rainkit:** PMed

**Melissa98:** Thanks! And yeah, it is. Epicosity at its greatest level. :3 As for my least favorite...I don't know. I like them all, but I guess if I had to choose... it might be... AUGH I don't know! Either the second or the third... But I still love those. Here's the chapter!

**Shiningheart Of Thunderclan:** Yeah, she's terrifying... But not as terrifying as Izumi, when you think about it... O-O Anyway, I am gradually planning what shall happen, and I'm pretty sure it'll be a bit different...

**Chibi Miku-chan:** PMed

**Starclip****:** O_O YOU MISSED TWO CHAPTERS! You'd better not miss this one!-!-! Anyway, I was actually planning that to happen LATER, but then Olivier started asking questions and I _didn't know what to do!_ *cries*

**Mackie Effing Mad:** Yo welcome. :3 *dances around 'cause school won't stop be writing at all!* : : ;: : Your favorite chapter? *big sparkly anime eyes* YAY! I DID GOOD! I was stressing out about it because...Well because Felicity was stressing out about it MOSTLY. Actually, pretty much every emotion Felicity feels is either there because I'm feeling it in one way or another, or her emotions effect my emotions because I get so immersed in my story...As you can probably guess from that, I've been feeling a bit stressed out lately. Mostly BECAUSE of this story... *hyperventilates* But I hope this chapter helped cool things down a bit... :3

**Now I have to get back to daydreaming about what the last chapter will be like... Please Review! *pulls the Ed threat from chapter three to glare at you* X3**


	24. Chapter 24: Leaving Briggs

**So...the styl****e of my writing decided to change...again...Somehow. I don't know, it feels different re-reading it. Sorry; I know it's horrible! I don't feel so good about this chapter. D,-X( Damn, I'm tired. Yeah, 'cause see, I've been having another... insomniac...episode. So I'm going to try going to bed early tonight; maybe that'll help. Anyway.  
**

* * *

I sat down next to Winry on one of the cell's beds as the four of us were gathered for Edward to explain his conversation with Kimblee. I knew the psycho had probably already planned out what he would say to the midget, but I wasn't sure if anything was different due to Ed's half of the conversation, so I was kind of anxious about it...

Ed looked outside at Kimblee - who nodded lightly at his glance - then turned his gaze back to us; he laid his eyes on the mechanic next to me. "First off... Winry, you were only brought to Briggs as a hostage."

"A what?" Winry looked at me, then Al, then Ed again. "What are you saying, Ed? Are you joking?"

"No," Ed paused and gave me a weird look. This scared me, because Kimblee had been acting weird around me - not that he wasn't strange already - so...what if, along with his order to commit mass murder, he'd told him to... I don't know, bring me to him for experiments or something! Since he could probably sense the Philosopher Stone-like energy inside me. Oh man, I really hoped Ed had a loophole for this! "Just, listen. I've been ordered by the Fuhrer to fulfill my duties as a human weapon. In other words, they want me to help them commit mass murder."

"_What_?" Winry gasped, standing up in defiance. "B-but, why don't you just refuse?" Everyone was silent. Winry got the message and sat down again. "Oh, right. That's why they..." she choked on tears, placing her hands over her face. "They're using me to hold you down. I can't-..." she took a deep breath as though to get a hold of herself; Ed reached a hand forward, but before he could touch her, Winry raised her own slightly. "No, I'm not going to cry. I won't. I-I... I just can't believe I was so naive. All you wanted was to get your original bodies back, and then this..."

"About that," Ed glanced at me, then looked at Al. "I was offered a Philosopher's Stone as payment for doing as I was ordered," everyone but me gasped, which made Ed narrow his eyes suspiciously - but he quickly threw it off and kept talking before anyone could answer. "And speaking of Philosopher's Stones," his voice got harsher. "Felicity, for some reason Kimblee knows everything about you," he looked me dead in the eyes, which widened. "He says the-" he glanced at Winry. "-the people he's working with told him."

"_What_?" I breathed, shocked into stiffness. _'The Homunculi? Does that mean... what I can't remember... Did "Father" read my mind, or did they actually torture me for information? But that doesn't seem like something they would do...Why would I tell them? DAMN IT! I wish I could remember!'_ Then I thought of something. "Wait, _everything_? Or..."

"Wait a minute," Winry looked up, her face still red from resisting tears, and furrowed her brow at me. "What are you talking about?" she turned to Ed. "What does Felicity have to do with Philosopher Stones? And where did the military get one?"

Kimblee - who I'd forgotten was standing right outside - coughed.

Ed glanced out at him for hardly a moment. "I'm sorry, Winry, but," his voice went all soft. "I can't explain that. And yes," his gaze turned harsh as he looked at me. "he knows everything. Or at least, everything that _we_ know."

"Everything that you..." Winry murmured, giving us all a look. "What's going on, guys?"

There was silence, then I decided to speak - but not to Winry. I looked at Ed. "Well, he didn't tell you that he knew for no reason did he? What did he say?"

Ed also glanced at Winry, then shook his head. "I think he might want to...question you later, but he didn't explain everything. Although, he implied that he knew things that could be seriously damaging to us..." This was bad. Edward was worried. But he gave me a subtle look that I think was him trying to tell me something - maybe that Kimblee was bluffing?... He said the word 'implying' with stress on it, so maybe that was it. "Besides that, Al," the armored boy's head turned. "I've decided I'm going to take their offer."

"_What_?" Al gasped. "But...you can't, Brother! The ingredients for a Stone-"

"I know, Al," Ed interrupted, giving him a look. (_'I need to figure those looks__ out...'_)

There was a long pause in which the brothers stared at each other, having a silent conversation. Then Al turned his helmet away, speaking in a bitter tone. "Fine. Go ahead and do what you want."

Ed closed his eyes and turned. "I will, and Winry," he paused as a Briggs man came over to the cell door and unlocked it. "don't worry about it, okay? Don't get too involved."

Winry stood up as Ed walked out; she turned to look at me and spoke with a quiet voice. "Felicity, that stuff about... whatever it is Kimblee knows about you. That isn't... that doesn't have to do with your disappearance, does it?"

I frowned, looking at the floor as I wondered how to answer that. We'd had a conversation about it on the third day Winry was here, but I'd pointedly avoided explaining what happened...

_Flashback_

_"Okay, now it's your turn!" Winry announced cheerfully as a soldier opened my cell to let me out - after putting Ed back in his. (Geez, I'm making us sound like pets being taken out to wash.) I stepped out and smiled awkwardly before following her and the soldier to the Medical Room; apparently, this was also used for general automail purposes._

_Winry would've had me put on one of those belly-shirts again so she could measure me right (for the automail, remember?), but I still had one on under my shirt, so all I had to do was take off the outer covering. I'd completely forgotten about my injuries, however, so when I removed the larger shirt I was unprepared for my friend's (Yes! I can call_ Winry_ a friend!)__ reaction. "_Oh, my gosh_ - WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"  
_

_I turned, looking down at my side, and felt my face flush. It looked pretty bad, even under the wraps. "Oh, yeah...I, uh, forgot that was there."_

_"You _forgot_?" Winry's eyes were practically shining with her shock; s__he reached out a hand as though to touch my side, but refrained from doing so. "What...what happened? Wait!" she gasped and looked up (down) at my face. "Kimblee told me... He said... Felicity, did you get this when you were taken?"  
_

'Taken?'_ I swallowed nervously.__ "Um...Kimblee told you about that?"_

_"Of course he did, idiot!" My eyes widened. Winry looked really upset - although I can't really blame her, she was probably thinking of a million different horrible things that could have happened to me. Or is that just the sort of thing _I'd _do? Thankfully though, she wasn't crying. "I thought you were dead! I-I even went to your funeral, and you were alive the whole time? Of course Mr Kimblee would tell me!"_

_"Oh," I looked down, thinking._ 'My funeral... Dang, she was probably crying a lot... Winry crying isn't something I want to cause. I guess no one would.'_ "Well, sorry about that. Ed and Al saved me, so... uh," She was staring at my side; I grimaced through a smirk. "It's not as bad as it looks."_

_Winry stood there staring for a few moments, then she closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine. But can you please tell me where you were? Or at least what...caused that?"_

_I hesitated, remembering how she knew nothing about the Homunculi. So I couldn't tell her where I was, but... "I fell into concrete... pretty hard. It hurt, but it's not serious."_

_"...okay," Winry stared at me for a few moments, calculating...something. Then she smiled weakly "Well, you probably need to get that looked at again; I'm not too much of an expert, but that looks like the kind of thing that needs to be taken care of. Is it okay if I..?" she reached forward with a questioning tone, and I nodded in compliance. Winry smiled. "Whatever happened, I'm glad you're okay. I've never lost a patient before!" She anime-smiled, then proceeded to help me with my injuries before doing what we'd come in here for.  
_

_Flashback End_

I guess she thought I'd been through something traumatizing...Well, I probably had - if I could remember what happened. I looked up. "No. I'm sure that's why he knows, but _what_ he knows has absolutely nothing to do with it."

It took a moment, but Winry decided to take that answer and nodded solemnly; she obviously knew I was hiding something. I watched silently as she left the room, deciding when the soldier by the door closed it that I wasn't expected to follow.

"...need Al with me," Ed was saying out there as he walked away with Kimblee. I decided to listen. "The fact that he doesn't have a body makes him immune to Scar's bodily destruction. And Felicity too," I started at that. _'Me? Why does he want me along? Not that I don't _want_ to come, but...'_

"Oh? Why is that?" Kimblee questioned; I could see them stop walking for a moment from where I was.

Ed looked down the hall toward me, glancing briefly at Winry before speaking. "Well, we need to find Scar don't we? He's pretty evasive; do you know where he is?"

"Not currently, although I think the Briggs men have a vague lead. Why?"

"I'd rather not spend weeks searching for that bastard," Ed jabbed a thumb in my direction. "She knows more than she lets on; if we bring her along, she might recognize exactly where he is."

"Really?" Kimblee sounded really interested; I didn't like that. _'What is Ed doing?'_ I thought, frowning as the two of them walked away, still talking. _'Why does he want me along? Does he really think I know where Scar is? Because...I can't be sure.'_

Winry, now outside the cell, gave me a suspicious look. I cringed, smiling sheepishly. "I'd rather not explain that right now," I said quietly; she nodded with narrowed, curious eyes.

Then she looked at Alphonse. "Al, are you okay with this? Edward working for Kimblee in this way?"

Al looked down at her. "The ingredients of a Philosopher's Stone... They're human lives; you can't make one without them."

"What?" Winry gasped, turning to gaze, unbelieving, at where Ed was only moments before. "Why would he..?"

"He wouldn't," Al assured. "And we don't actually need one. We think we can get our bodies back with Xingese Alkahestry; Felicity's been helping us research it," Winry glanced at me; Al nodded for... no obvious reason. "But we haven't been able to find much on our own, so we've been trying to find this little Xingese girl who's working with Scar. We think that she can teach it to us."

"So then, he's going after Scar to find this girl?"

"I think so."

"I see..." Winry looked away, humming thoughtfully. She barely hesitated before speaking. "Well, I guess I'd better hurry up and come up with a believable excuse."

_'While I didn't have to,'_ I thought curiously. I'd been trying to come up with a reason to join them - at that point I'd decided that I'd make Winry bring me along because 'she wanted to keep both of her charges by her' (since that was her excuse already) - but now I didn't need one. What _real_ reason did Ed have for bringing me along? Or...did he really think I knew where Scar was? I doubted it, but I certainly hoped not; I had no way of knowing if Scar was in the same place as he was three or four days ago.

* * *

The next day, we were brought outside to some cars that would be driving to that mining town I recalled Scar and May being at. Of course, we weren't _told_ anything, but I was pretty confident that was where we'd be going.

Winry butted in, as expected, and ended up coming along. The only difference in real life was that instead of us all going in one car, (not enough room) Miles had to rearrange the seating so Ed and I ended up in one car, and Winry and Alphonse ended up in another.

_Ed_ and I.

And so, on the way there, the awkward silence ensued.

I can honestly say I have no idea why the arrangement ended up this way, but eventually I got tired of the awkward feeling in the air. I wanted to ask Edward why he brought me along, but the driver was there and... Well I didn't know if it would be okay to ask. Probably, but I couldn't be sure, so, instead of breaking the silence that way, I started humming.

I recalled vaguely that during this time in the anime it was the... third opening. _Golden Time_ I think, so I started humming that - somewhere in the middle of it. I leaned against the door and stared out at the passing snowy landscape as I did, hoping the rising of awkwardness would lower...soon...

AAAHHHH! THIS WAS ALMOST WORSE THAN IN THE TUNNEL!

The awkward was turning into boredom a few minutes later; I started kind-of-singing. "Hm hm hm...golden time...hm hm hm hm hm hm hmm, hm hm hm, poker face...hm hm hm hm hmm..." if I knew the Japanese parts, I'd probably be singing that too, but I didn't. So I wasn't. I sighed and leaned back.

Ed glanced over at me as I went back to humming quietly. "You realize you've been humming that same song for the past ten minutes, right?"

I internally winced. _'Oh crap, I annoyed him.'_ Outside, I'm pretty sure I stayed calm - maybe. "Oh uh, yeah, sorry," my voice lowered into a near-incoherent mumble. "S'just, awkward...silence...bored..." I felt my face flush red; I've always had this thing against annoying other people, so if I think I have, then my brain goes numb. It's just one of those things... I sighed, turned my head away from him, and wondered when the hell we'd be getting to that town. There was a moment of silence that I thought was going to last the whole ride, then Ed chuckled. I looked over indignantly. "What?"

The alchemist smirked and spoke with a low sigh. "Only you."

"Huh?"

"Only you could forget about a situation like this to _sing_," he chuckled again at the end, shaking his head. Then he frowned as he looked out his left-side window - but I could tell he wasn't upset by me, which was good. "What, um..." Wow, he looked slightly awkward himself now. I felt a tiny bit better knowing this. "What was that anyway? The song, I mean."

I blinked. _'What?'_ "It's called Golden Time," I said the title in English. "It's a, um, it's a song written for a story back home. I was just thinking of it for some reason." _'What are you doing, Felicity? NOW HE'S GOING TO ASK ABOUT THE STORY!'_

"Oh," Ed continued staring outside, quiet as he watched a few randomly placed buildings roll by. Then, "What was the story about?"

_'AAH! I told you! Now what?'_ "Well," I hesitated. What would I do? I couldn't tell him anything that resembled his own life story! _'I'll just...be subtle.'_ "I haven't heard it in a long time, so I don't think I could tell it...But... I think it was about a war between two different species, like, uhm, aliens or something," Ed raised an eyebrow; I shrugged. "It was pretty good anyway. It was about a human family and what they had to do with whole thing; I think only two of them survived though..."

"You don't say," Ed commented thoughtfully - or absentmindedly; the correct adjective alludes me. He smiled lightly. "Well, it must be good if someone wrote a song about it," he turned to look out the window again. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't sing anymore."

I actually flinched at that last comment; there was even a sharp intake of breath involved - so loud, I think it was, that Ed _must've_ heard it. _'Damn, now I'm not going to be able to say anything for the next two hours.'_

* * *

When we got there we all piled out of the cars and found ourselves in the middle of that town I was previously thinking about. As Ed and I walked over to the other two, Winry noticed me staring at nothing and cocked her head curiously. "Something wrong, Felicity?"

"Uh, no," I answered quickly, giving her my best nothing's-wrong-what-are-you-crazy?-smirk-smile. She seemed to buy it.

Miles ordered some men to keep watch on Winry before explaining our current position to Kimblee, who had just gotten done with talking with two of his chimera pals. "We got a report a few days ago on someone matching Scar's description. We believe he was heading here."

"A few days ago?" Kimblee echoed with a scowl in his voice - but a blank look on his face. "If it was a few days ago, then why are we searching here now? He could've passed this area by now."

"Yes," Miles agreed regretfully, though he sounded professional. "that is true. However, this is the only lead we have at the moment, so we'll have to search for any clues and hope we get lucky. I'm sorry, it's the best we could do. But at least this is a likely place for Scar to hide in."

"Oh?" Kimblee sounded curious, but I feel like he was just humoring himself somehow. "And what makes you say that?"

"Baschool's been a ghost town ever since the mines closed down," came the reply. "Plenty of buildings to hide in."

"Hm, this could be tricky," Kimblee turned and looked pointedly at me; I tried to ignore him. It was hard.

Similar to the anime, those two chimera that Kimblee had been talking to earlier were ordered to keep an eye on the Elrics and me, (me because I might be useful, I guess...) then everyone was ordered into search parties and so forth; I wasn't really paying much attention. I was more focused on trying to remember what had happened here in the anime; while, of course, it wouldn't go the same way, I needed to know if there was a chance Scar and the others were still in Baschool. After all, we _had_ to find them.

I remembered _extremely_ vaguely that Scar was shown looking for food or something around the time when they were found, so that could have meant they were planning to stay there for a long time, but...not necessarily. I certainly hoped so...

"Felicity."

I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to see Edward looking at me urgently. Al and Winry were standing close to each other nearby; Al was unbuckling his chest plate. I blinked away the thoughts. "What?"

Ed's voice went really low as he looked around to watch the men gathering together in groups according to Miles' instruction. "I guess you haven't been listening; we need to find a way to ditch the soldiers in our squad. Winry is going to hide in Al's armor, but you were ordered to stay with us because I told Kimblee you wouldn't talk to anyone else," At this I gave him a deadpan look, but he ignored it. "Follow our lead, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded just as some of the soldiers came over and told us to come with them. By then, Winry was safely inside Alphonse. (Bizarre.) _'I guess the Briggs men just ignored the obvious fact that Winry was climbing inside the talking suit of armor...'_

As we walked through the town after that - and after Kimblee directly asked me if I knew where Scar was ("Well, I know what the place he'll be at in a couple hours looks like, but as for where it is...") - I kept one eye on the Elric brothers so I would catch their signal to run; I knew what they were planning, more or less, so all I had to do was wait...

Then: "AAH! THERE WAS SOMEONE RIGHT OVER THERE!"

"What?" one of the men gasped, looking at where the brothers were almost comically pointing. "Where?"

I 'gasped' and joined Ed and Al as they began running. "I saw him too! Right over here!"

"He went this way!" Al shouted, leading me - and the soldiers - into the nearest building. I had to grab the armored boy's hand just to keep up, what with my annoying injuries, and barely made it as we rounded the corner and the brothers whirled around. They clapped their hands, slammed them on the ground, and the next thing I knew there was a wall in front of us.

"Alright!" Ed exclaimed quietly, a vicious grin on his face. "We lost 'em. Come on!"

I followed the brothers down the hall and up some stairs; we climbed in silence, running as fast as we could for a while. When we got to the roof, Edward went and _jumped_ off onto another roof - which actually wasn't that far away, so I followed unhesitatingly behind Alphonse. There was this glowing sense of pride in the fact that I'd so easily done that for hardly a moment before I had to get running again.

But, after a few minutes of moving semi-silently through the town, I got impatiently bored; I slowed down in a hallway of the third building we'd been through. "Uh, guys?" the other two stopped and turned. "Where exactly are we going?"

Ed hesitated before snorting and looking away. "Well, we gotta find Scar and that bratty little girl, but we don't have any more leads than this place, so..." he turned his gaze on me pointedly, a slightly sly smile spread across his face. I gulped. "You wouldn't happen to actually know where they are, would you?" he asked suspiciously - yet anxiously. I gulped again.

Then I turned to look at a wall as though I was thinking hard. "Um, well...No."

Deadpan look. "No?" Ed growled. "I don't suppose this is just another one of those things we 'shouldn't know'?"

"No," I repeated myself in the same tone. "I don't know; all I _do_ know is that they were here a few days ago. I don't know if they're _still_ here _now _- But I kind of hope so..."

After a moment of hesitation, Ed sighed. "Right. Fine. Let's keep looking then."

"Okay," I consented, then we continued moving. But I stopped suddenly at the next corner; "Wait."

The brothers turned; Ed looked annoyed. "What?" he demanded curtly.

I grimaced at his attitude and had to force myself not to look away. "What...Why did you _really_ bring me along? I mean, you didn't bring Winry on purpose, so why me? Or did you actually think I could help find Scar?"

Edward hesitated before deciding to answer me with a vague scowl. "Kimblee wanted to use your Stone. He said he was curious, and that it wasn't against what the Homunculi wanted; so I couldn't just leave you there."

"...Oh."

* * *

I'm not going to repeat the entire search. As Edward _did_ in fact say at some point, that place was "_TOO DAMN BIG!_" and I couldn't agree more. We even walked into a room that looked really familiar, and I hoped it was the one where May would appear... And, well, it might have been in the anime, but she didn't come in real life.

I think it was two or three hours later when we finally decided to take a break and stop in the middle of one of the buildings. The room we ended up in might have once been a bedroom...or a really small kitchen; there were some broken pieces of furniture that might have once been either a bed or a table, and a shelf-like place that was either a stove or a nice little window alcove. There was one not-broken chair that might have been part of the table; I sat on it - since my left leg was starting to ache from all the running.

"What now?" Al groaned frustratedly. "It'll take _week__s_ to search this whole place!"

That's when I got a bright idea; maybe these things were triggered by words! (Give me a break; I was tired.) So, after Ed just grunted in response, I sighed. "Wouldn't it be so much easier if May just came to us," I paused...nothing. _'Damn, I'm an idiot sometimes.'_

Ed snorted, smirk-smiling bitterly as he stared out that alcove-/stove-window. "No kidding," he said, and I thought for a moment that he was replying to my thoughts, then I remembered he couldn't _hear_ my thoughts. I rubbed my kind-of-aching leg stump. _'I need to work out more or something...'_

We sat/stood there for a few moments longer, then I jumped at the sound of banging coming from within Al's chest. "Hey, have we stopped moving? Let me out of here!"

"Oh, Winry!" Al gasped, starting to unbuckle his chest-plate. "I almost forgot you were in there; I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh," Winry groaned slightly as she crawled out of Al's armor and wobbled on the floor. "I kept hitting my head in there..."

I chuckled, realizing how much jumping around we did. "Fun ride?" Winry glared.

We were all silent for a few minutes, me resting, Ed...I dunno, thinking, Winry rubbing her head, and Alphonse just standing there. I was beginning to think we weren't _ever_ going to find May when...

"Alphoooonse!"

I jumped, turned my head, and held my breath. _'Was that May?'_ Everyone else turned as well. "Was that..?" Ed started, but trailed off as the voice down the hall - still shouting Al's name - appeared in the form of a small, Xingese girl.

May jumped into the air before anyone could take in what was happening - except me - and landed on top of Alphonse, knocking him over. "_I can't believe you're heere!_" The little (in size) girl laughed happily. "What in the world are you doing here, Alphonse?"

"Wow," came out of my mouth - in English - before I could stop it. _'I guess they really were staying here for a while...and somehow met up with us; well, I guess it _was_ bound to happen eventually.'_

May turned at my voice and seemed to be about to say something when Alphonse decided to answer her. "We were looking all over for you - I can't believe we actually found you!" his voice shook with a relieved laugh at the end; I smiled.

And then the smile went away for some reason when May gasped and a big...I don't know, _happy _look adorned her face suddenly. "You came all this way...for me?"

Al nodded, completely oblivious. "Yeah! I really need to talk to you about someth-"

"_Eeeee!_" May screeched excitedly. She practically fell off of Al's chest and gasped, holding her hands together with those big goo-goo eyes. "My sweet Alphonse - you're so heroic!"

_'Heroic?'_ I continued to stare as May kept squealing like an obsessed fangirl, and Alphonse stood up, either still oblivious or completely uninterested. Edward came over to stare as well, and Winry had this deadpanned look on her face._ 'Damn, I forgot how annoying she was.'_

"He's not the only one!" Ed announced suddenly, stepping forward. "_I _need to know everything you have to tell about alkahestry!" he clenched up his hands as though he were grabbing at the information she had. "Come on, we need everything - and I won't let you leave until you tell us!"

Winry huffed. "That's a little harsh, don't you think, Ed?"

"No way!" Ed growled. "We came _all this way_ **just** to find this girl - I won't take any chanc-"

"_OH!_" May squealed with delight, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. (Wow, this was as shocking as finding out Armstrong's sparkles were real...almost.) "Now _both_ of the Elric brothers have fallen helplessly in love with me!" she actually _blushed_ then, and looked away from Edward with closed eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward, but you're not my type!"

Severely annoyed - and not alone - I stood up from my chair and decided to try and calm her down _before_ something bad happened; it definitely wasn't going to go exactly as the anime said, regardless of her familiar behavior. "May," I tried, actually managing to gain her attention; she looked up with those big eyes still open to listen to me - I hoped. "Listen, we just need your help, not your love, or your squealing-"

"_Oh my gosh!_" May's eyes widened even further; I raised an eyebrow. "Not you too!"

I blinked. "What?"

May's annoying blush got a deeper red and she turned away from me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was so attractive! But I'm just not that kind of perso-"

I'd had enough: "Okay, _HOLD IT_!" May turned, and I noticed Winry choking on a giggle. I scowled. "That is **_not_ **what I meant! We _just _need you to help us with-.-Wait, why am I even doing this?" I muttered the last part in English, laying my face in the palm of my hand. I couldn't believe I'd nearly gotten sucked into an argument with May Chang; it was impossible to win! I decided to just let the others handle it.

And handle it they...did, surprisingly. After I'd sat down with a surrendering, "You know what, never mind. I can't handle this kind of thing," with the response of, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know rejection was so hard for you," and having broken the armrest of the chair trying not to shout at her, (I failed, but I managed to stop pretty fast...) the others started talking to the princess and eventually got her to understand what we wanted - although, she _still_ refused to believe we hadn't come with half the intention to fight over her affections. I tried to glare that out of her, but apparently my face was red when I did it so she wouldn't stop thinking in the annoying way that she did.

And so, that frustrating moment of my life finally came to an end.

"So I guess I can teach you alkahestry," May gave in after it was all over. "but first we should go back to Dr Marcoh and Mr Scar and Mr Yoki; they're probably worried about me for being gone so long!"

"They're here too?" Ed asked roughly - and obviously, might I add.

May nodded. "Yeah! They're just a couple houses down - although I think Mr Scar was out getting some air alone when I left. Come on, I'll take you there!" she smiled, grabbed Al's hand - she hadn't left his side this whole time, which was kind of annoying - and then she started towards the open, off-its-hinges door. "Dr Marcoh told me he's met you before, so I'm sure he'll be happy to see you alright!"

_'Oh yeah, I've never met Dr Marcoh have I?'_ I thought as we started following the little alkahestris out of the building; Winry was standing on her own two feet now. _'I wonder how he'll react to me.'_

May led us across and down the street to a shabby looking little building that might have once been a nice home, if a little...grey. (The grey on it obviously wasn't just the paint wearing off.) We walked inside, climbed the stairs, and then entered a room that, again, might have been nice once upon a time; it looked like a music room, with the remains of an old, broken piano resting in the corner.

And, sitting in the center of the room with a big pot simmering over a little fire in the middle, were none other than Dr Marcoh and Yoki. They looked to be about to start a meal; the scene looked really bizarre - especially when Xiao Mei decided to run forward and jump into one of the mush-filled bowls on the floor.

The two men looked up in surprise; Marcoh gasped and dropped a ladle into the...stuff - beans I guess? "T-the Elric brothers! May, what's going on? Where did you find them?"

May smiled and was about to reply, but then Yoki suddenly stood up with an over-dramatic gasp. "IT'S YOU! EDWARD ELRIC - WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

Everyone stared at him for a few moments, then Ed decided to answer - tentatively. "And, uh...who are you?"

Yoki gasped; I noticed everyone was giving him a look. "B-but, you know _me_! _How_ could you have forgotten 'Yoki, the great proprietor of Youswell'?"

"Apparently very easily," I smirked humorlessly. "Don't go into a monologue please," For some reason, I didn't want to listen to that right then; May's attachment to Alphonse was getting on my nerves... Although I wasn't sure why; I never hated her when I watched the anime.

"A monologue?" Ed raised a questioning eyebrow at me, leaving me to shrug without an answer. He shook his head with a sigh then and laid his eyes for the first time on Dr Marcoh. "Anyway, who's this?" his eyes narrowed. "Uh, wait, didn't May say..? Are you Doctor Marcoh?" his voice turned disbelieving at the end. Al gasped.

Marcoh stood up with Yoki - who was shaking with frustration at being ignored - and frowned. "Yes, it's me. You'll have to forgive my appearance, but would you mind me asking what you two are doing here? And with...?" he let his voice trail off and gave me a weird look - uh, well, any look was kind of weird with what Scar did to him. I saw his face twitch as though it were trying to form a recognizable expression as he pointed at me vaguely. "What is..?" Oh great; I was _dying_ to know what these alchemists felt around me at this point.

Ed breathed out in what could have been - but wasn't exactly - a sigh. He looked at me. "Oh right, I've been around her so long I almost forgot. Well, I guess we should explain that sick feeling you have first."

"Sick?" I echoed with a raised eyebrow in his direction.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, it is at first. But I'm used to it at this point; Dr Marcoh," the doctor stopped staring at me to look at him. "I'll make it short..."

By the time Edward was finished explaining me, we were all standing in the middle of the room with the door closed. Then, in completely forgetting his original question, Marcoh walked up to me and held his hand up, feeling around as though there was an invisible something two feet from my chest. "Incredible," he breathed. "It's like standing in front of an active array, but without any change in the level of power," he rested his widened eyes on my face, and I think I may have been giving him a weird look because he quickly lowered his hand. "You're amazing."

"Uh," I blinked. "Thanks? I don't know how to answer that; i-is there anything good about this?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Marcoh exclaimed, shaking his head firmly. "Your soul is extremely unstable. One wrong move and someone could easily drain your life force."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better."

Now Winry, who had been quiet throughout the whole (very vague - Ed only explained that I'd been through the Gate and this was the price -) explanation, decided to finally speak up. "I can't believe this," I looked over at her to find those big, sad eyes directed toward me. Oh Gate. "Why didn't you tell me, Felicity?"

"Um," I furrowed my brow uncertainly. "Well, I didn't really _know_ until after the last time I saw you..."

Winry nodded. "Right, but it's still horrible," she looked at Marcoh. "Do you think there might be a way of fixing her?"

Whoa whoa, wait. I'd never even _considered_ that; might there be a way to get me back to normal? If so, then I could transmute without a circle if I wanted! And I'd be in far less danger; I looked expectantly at the doctor.

Marcoh gazed at me for a few moments longer, then his look turned all sad. Damn. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it would be possible to reverse the process. You may as well try to reattach two particles of air that brushed by each other in the wind; it just can't be done. You'll just have to be careful about what kinds of alchemists you let near you."

"Right..." I looked down in disappointment for a moment, then shrugged it off. "Oh well, I'd never even thought about it 'till now anyway." I turned my head to look subtly at Edward in the hopes that the gesture would turn the conversation topic...

And it did. Marcoh looked at Ed as well and spoke. "So, Edward, what are you doing here?"

And the rest...well, it's not anime, but there wouldn't be much point in relaying what's already known. We sat down on random objects in the room, and the explanations started.

* * *

I'm sure the explanatory conversation was longer than the anime...well, I should really stop comparing it to the anime at this point; I wasn't sure how much else would be exact. I doubted anything _specific_ would remain the same.

Anyway, Edward explained shortly what we were doing here, and what we wanted. But then, when Dr Marcoh asked exactly why _I_ wanted to know alkahestry too...Well, the Elrics didn't want to lie for me, so we had to explain where I was from, and that I wanted to find a way home. Although, I have to mention that I never specifically told them that I thought human transmutation would work, because I never told them about the anime, so I couldn't tell them about the _other_ anime, so I couldn't explain my vague theories. So...

"That's not much of a lead to go by though, is it?" Marcoh questioned, concerned. "You don't know exactly _what_ to research..." I quickly shrugged and looked away, indicating quite easily that I didn't want to be subject of conversation again, and the others got it. Marcoh sighed, then turned back to Ed. "Well, Ed, you're definitely on the right path with your searching. Although," he reached into his coat and pulled out a little book that I knew to be Scar's brother's. "you're not the first person to put it all together like this. This book holds all the research notes and theories of that man," Everyone gasped - except me; I'd stopped faking expressions around people who knew about me. Marcoh glanced at me warily - or at least, I think it was warily - having been told...everything, and then went back to talking. "It's written in code, but we believe this book may hold all the answers we need."

Ed gave an almost-hopeful-but-not-quite-a-smile. "And if we can decipher what's in there, then Al and I-..." he stopped suddenly and looked at me with narrowed eyes. I inwardly sighed. _'How many times is this going to happen?'_ "Felicity?"

I shook my head truthfully. "No, sorry, I don't know what's in there," and it was the truth; I couldn't remember everything that was in there, and I didn't know exactly what the transmutation circle inside it looked like. We'd still have to decipher it, and I had no idea how.

Everyone stared at me for a few moments longer, and then Edward sighed. "Alright fine, have it your way."

I felt an unwilling breath force its way irritably out of my nose; this was starting to seriously bug me. "Okay, Ed, listen," I growled from where I sat on a random chair we'd found. Everyone looked at me; oh crap. "If I actually _know_ something, then I'll tell you, alright? I might not say what it is, but I'm not going to _lie_ okay?" I heard, with much pride-hurt, my voice shake nearing the end of the last sentence. Crud.

Everyone watched me a moment longer... I looked downwards to try and avoid anyone's gaze, and they all got back to the conversation - thank goodness.

"Well," Marcoh began awkwardly, and I felt my face flush. _'Damn.'_ "About the book...yes, Edward, perhaps you and your brother _can_ use the information. And, uh, maybe Felicity can too..." I resisted rolling my eyes irritably; I tend to get so when...I feel cornered - DAMMIT. The illusionary metaphorical confinements of knowing/thinking everyone is suspicious of you can make one irritable, when they are me.

I almost jumped when I felt something land on my shoulder; I looked around to find Alphonse standing there with his hand on me comfortingly. Great, _he_ can always tell when I'm bothered by something. Everyone thankfully ignored the gesture as he spoke to Dr Marcoh with a smile in his voice. "That's great!"

"Yes, it is," the doctor half-smiled back, but then frowned. "But I'm afraid that we can't translate them without the assistance of Scar."

I looked up as Edward made a particularly angry sound with his teeth; his eyes were narrowed. "And **why **exactly to we need _him_?"

"Well..." Marcoh paused and looked at the notes, hesitating...

And then I spoke without thinking; I blame my habit of explaining things to irritable people. For some reason when they get upset over something that's necessary it's annoying. "Because the notes are written in ancient Ishvalan," Everyone stared at me; I gasped lightly. "Oh...did...Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes," Ed snarled; I winced. "I thought you said you didn't know what was in there?"

"I don't!" I retorted defensively. "I never said I didn't know what language it was in though..."

Ed scoffed, looking away with a sigh. "I don't know what to think with you."

I looked at the ground, frustrated. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? This was why I hadn't wanted to tell them! I'd say something stupid if they already knew that I know something! _'I'll probably end up telling them about Pride or something too early at this rate. Damn.'_

Winry looked at me, and I noticed her giving me a look. Like a look look, not just a look. I'm not really sure what it meant, but I was absolutely sure right then that no one here completely trusted me. Or maybe that was just the paranoia talking.

"She's right though," Marcoh started up again. "It is written in ancient Ishvalan, so we need Scar to translate it. Although, he thinks we need to make sure we're safe from the military before we get to work, and there have been searches for the past five days here so we haven't gotten much done."

"There have been searches?" I asked impulsively, surprised. Marcoh nodded in confirmation, but before he could say anything there was the sound of a huge explosion somewhere outside. _'Wait, this is happening in real life?'_ I thought with widened eyes as we all stood up at the noise. It sounded closer than I remembered...

"What was that?" May gasped; Xiao Mei jumped up shivering onto her shoulder.

There were no windows in the room, so we couldn't see out, but I think we all knew it was Scar and the MPs. Alphonse turned toward the door, then looked at Ed. "You think that was Scar?"

"That or the MPs, or both," Ed agreed; a determined look set into his expression.

"The military is here?" Marcoh gasped.

I nodded. "Yeah, a bunch of guys came with us to look for Scar."

"Hey," we all turned to see that Ed and Al had moved over near the door; the former was talking. "Listen guys, you all need to stay here; Al and I are going to go check this out, alright?" Al nodded in agreement and, before anyone else could answer, they turned to leave. I didn't bother following; I knew there was going to be a fight - and I wanted to help, really - but I knew that if I came with them I'd only hold them back. Damn uselessness... I was going to have to _force_ Ed to teach me to fight more! Or someone else...I just needed to be able to help.

* * *

**Okay, I was going to write a bunch more, but...Well this is plenty of words, and, while this chapter is kind of...actionless, you've waited for too long. Stupid school.=-= Yeah...Anyway, the next chapter will probably have action somewhere...Maybe. And it'll probably be written better, but this time I won't rush it. Sorry... *cries* I'm doing horribly again this one's all rushed-looking! DX**

**Anywhoo... Yeah.**

**And...Ugh, guys, you know something's wrong when I'm too tired to reply to the reviews. :( Just...please review this chapter; I'm not feeling so good right now, so maybe it'll help me feel better to get a bunch of reviews, yeah? ... Yeah.  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Mistrusted & Misguided

**Hey guys! Have you ever noticed how horrible I am at naming chapters? There are like...two good chapter names in there. X3 I tend to just type whatever comes to mind with those. Anyway.**

**Okay, so this took... _way_ too long. But I HAVE EXCUSES. Excuse number one: _Extreme stress_ about something/stuff. Excuse number two: Real life. Excuse number three: I haven't been feeling good lately, as you can tell by the end of the last chapter, so that's a _big _factor here! I needed a break from life. :(**

**Feeling better now though.**

**Anyway, this chapter has a lot of familiar stuff, just...not direct quotes, and many things were done differently; Felicity really wants things to go her way, even after all this! Still, I don't feel so good about some parts... But I am quite proud of that bit at the end! :D Enjoy the LONGEST CHAPTER YET! (I love record breakers!)  
**

* * *

"What if Ed dies!"

Winry looked over at my sudden (English) outburst from where she was standing by the broken piano. "What?"

I blinked, just as surprised as her. I'd been completely zoned out where I sat in a little rocking chair, absorbed in my worries of what might have been to come. "Uh, nothing. Just thinking aloud." _'But what if he does? If things go like I remember, and he fights Kimblee, then what if - instead of just getting hurt - he actually _dies_?'_ I frowned at the floor; maybe I could just make sure I stayed with Ed - 'cause I knew that we were going to have to split up (if things went the same) - and try my best to protect him.

As if I'd been any help up 'till now.

There were a few minutes of peaceful silence then before May decided to break it. "Felicity," I looked up; she and her panda were both looking at me with worried expressions - if that's possible for a bear - and May had her hands to her chest as though she were cold. "Are you feeling alright? Your chi is all blocked up."

"Huh?" I stared at her. _'Chi blocked up? That sounds like Avatar.'_ I shook my head slightly to clear it. "I-I'm fine. And uh, what does that even mean?"

May slowly lowered her arms as Xiao Mei hopped around on her shoulders. "I can sense that your chi is different from others, but it's still chi. You're stressed about something, we can tell from where it's tensed," Xiao Mei nodded in confirmation from her perch atop May's head - which was really weird, because pandas aren't supposed to understand human languages as far as I know. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitated, noticed how everyone in the room was looking at me now, then firmly shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, and we all do, right? It's nothing for you to worry about," I shrugged casually and looked away.

We all stayed silent for a few minutes more before Winry suddenly stomped her foot; that made me jump. "That's it, I can't take this waiting any longer."

"H-what?" I twisted around to watch with the others as the mechanic walked over to the door. "Winry?"

She stopped there and turned. "I don't know about you three, but I need to go make sure Ed and Al are alright. They just ran off again, and they're probably fighting Scar right now. After what happened the first time, I-I'm worried. And..." she trailed off. Then her eyes turned hard. "I'm going to find them. Anyone else coming?"

Marcoh stood up and took a few steps closer to her. "Well, I suppose it would be best to make sure they're alright. May?"

"Absolutely!" May agreed with a smile, and I just stood up.

_'Oh man, how am I going to deal with what's gonna happen?'_ I thought frantically; but I put on a calm face as I walked over._ 'I have no idea what to do, and things are beginning to get really dangerous - as if they weren't dangerous enough.' _I put on a slightly crooked smile. "Sure, I've been freaking out about it too anyway."

* * *

"So, where exactly do we look for them?" May asked as we stepped out of the old building; it was pretty clear that we had no idea where they'd gone by now. _'Well, this wasn't planned out well.'_

However, hardly a moment after the alkahestris said so, the sound of a huge explosion erupted just a ways down the street to our right, and a cloud of dust rose above a building that may have been a short skyscraper - similar to...a lot of buildings around here. I pointed. "How about over there?"

Everyone agreed and we started walking, but then Marcoh stopped us. "Wait; look over there!" he exclaimed, pointing, and we all turned to see one of the search parties turn a corner down the road. They seemed to be heading toward the dust cloud; Major Miles was leading. "Come on, May," the doctor grunted in that rough voice, grabbing May by the hand and slipping into an alley. I was about to twist around to ask what he was doing, but then I realized the reason Marcoh had pulled May away like that was probably because the military might get suspicious of those two - but not us, so Winry and I just stood there as the party approached.

When they got to where we were, Miles stopped the small (,three-man) group by us and put on a quizzical expression. "What are you two doing away from your party?"

"We, uh, got lost," Winry replied too quickly, smiling innocently. "You wouldn't happen to know where Ed and Al went, would you, Major Miles?"

None of the soldiers seemed to have bought that, but I knew they were on our side, so that didn't matter _too_ much. They gave us a brief suspicious look before the Major glanced toward the building that had half-exploded a moment ago. "I suppose you girls could come with us to check that out. It's likely the two of them went off to fight Scar on their own; I'm sure you're worried."

I nodded with Winry as the part-Ishvalan looked at us questioningly, and then I followed when he gestured for us to do so and started down the street again.

On our way to the explosion site - which continued to emit slightly alarming sounds as we got closer - I kept glancing into the alleys around us; I knew May and Dr Marcoh would be following... Ah yes, there they were. I spotted the bright green coat of the Xingese girl as she zipped down a back alley and passed out of view. I don't know why, but it was kind of comforting that I knew it for sure now.

When we got to the partially-exploded building, the sounds of fighting had ceased. I wasn't sure whether to be alarmed by this or relieved, but regardless we entered the building, found some stairs, and made our way up. I heard someone talking as we entered a hallway and suggested we go down the direction it was in, then, as we approached an open doorway, there was another loud sound; metal against...something hard.

I - and Winry - rushed forward at the sound, halting as we entered the room. It looked... a lot like the room they fought Scar in during the anime. Only...well different; I guess there were just a lot of buildings like that. Anyway, the first thing that I saw was Scar, holding a bleeding right hand out in the open air like there was something there; then I saw Alphonse backed against a pole directly in front of the serial killer as though he'd just been thrown into it, and then I saw the big hole in his chest. "Al!"

Alphonse turned his helmet in surprise as both Winry and I shouted his name. "Felicity! Winry! What are you-? Don't come in here!"

Just as he was saying that, Ed ran out from behind another pillar and silently jumped at Scar. He landed a punch from behind, but Scar whirled around from the impact and managed to throw the boy off - only to be kicked in the gut when Edward did an awesome air-spin move. The midget landed on his feet, then, while Scar was dazed by the metal-footed kick, he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground, instantly creating four hands out of the ground and pinning Scar. Then Ed turned to glare at us. "_What the hell are you two doing here?_"

While he had been doing this, I saw Alphonse move out of the corner of my eye to pick up a metal pipe on the ground and use it to fix the front of his armor; pretty nifty.

But I couldn't think about that for long; now Winry was talking. "We were worried about you, moron!" she shouted half-heartedly, and I noticed she was looking at where Scar now lay on his side - leaned slightly against a stone hand - and realized she was too preoccupied to come up with an angry comeback.

Then, after hardly a moment, the mechanic started walking forward, but Miles finally came in and laid a hand on her shoulder - and mine, as if I'd actually moved. "Not any closer."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder irritably as his two soldier buddies came in and Ed spoke. "Wh-you brought them here, Major? Why?"

"They were looking for you," Miles managed to reply before one of those two men gasped, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

I looked over and saw that the soldiers were standing by a couple of lumps... Oh wait, those were the chimeras; they looked pretty beat. One of the soldiers (okay, so one of them had a beard, and the other one looked, like, twenty. So I'll call them Beardy and Kid) - Kid - poked the frog guy (couldn't remember his name... Jerico?) with his gun. "What are these _creatures_?"

Miles let go of Winry to walk over to them, which left the mechanic and I to walk impulsively farther into the room. "I guess they're the result of some ungodly experiment by our superiors," the Major gestured over to one of those poles and took on a more commanding tone. "Tie them both to that column."

"Yes, Sir!"

"As for you..." Miles started as he walked over to Scar - who looked highly uncomfortable being squished under those stone hands - and raised a gun I didn't realize he was holding. "I hate to be so harsh to one of my own people, but I can't let you get away after what you've done."

A trickle of blood ran down Scar's face as he lowered it, apparently trying to look threatening - or...that was probably just me. "One of your people..?"

That was when Winry - like in the anime - started moving forward, and I almost followed out of absentminded habit, but stopped myself before anyone could notice. Winry stopped too right before she got too far, and turned her head to watch as Miles spoke, completely ignoring Scar's question. "You two, Elrics; you can leave with your friends. We'll take it from here."

Winry tensed at that, and I thought I heard her murmur "no, I have to..." under her breath before she walked over to Scar; I just stood back and watched, wondering if I'd be seeing something familiar again. (_'Last time that happened was...maybe two weeks ago.'_)

The mechanic managed to get within three or so feet of the crushed Ishvalan when Ed and Al noticed her. "He-wait, Winry!" Ed exclaimed, jumping forward and throwing an arm in front of her; Miles lowered his gun as this happened. "What do you think you're doing?" the alchemist sounded slightly horrified.

"I need to talk to him," came the soft reply. Everyone - but me - gave a small anime-like gasp at that, and I got a look (not angry or suspicious mind you) from Ed as he lowered his arm slightly; Winry turned what I think may have been a soft glare on Scar. "Please, Ed. I-it'll be alright; let go, Al." She added the last part when Alphonse put his hand on her shoulder - he immediately took it down.

"Winry," Ed cautioned softly.

I watched from the door as Winry convinced them to let her speak to the Scar-faced Ishvalan, somehow bothered by how familiar it was; after all that stuff that I didn't remember happening in the (inaccurate) anime, it...didn't feel right. _'I thought...didn't I _want_ things to go how I remember?'_ I frowned, but then erased the expression when I caught one of the men looking at me. I guessed...while I did wish things could go as safe as possible, I didn't want to feel like the world was controlled by a TV show. Yeah, that was it.

Anyway, I just stood there watching as this slightly familiar scene unfolded. When Winry asked Scar why he killed her parents, I narrowed my eyes at the response: "There's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse. And nothing will change the fact that I killed them."

Huh, it was pretty much the same - but that always bothered me. I took an impulsive step forward, grabbing everyone's attention, and glared at Scar. "You could at least apologize. I know you regret it."

Ah...impulsiveness. I hate it. Everyone was giving me looks, and Scar looked shocked. But I held my gaze; that response he gave Winry had _always_ bothered me, so I was hoping...I don't know, maybe that my words would do something. I can't think straight when I'm being stared at by military people, a murderer, and teenagers.

After a few moments of silence, the Ishvalan lowered his gaze, glancing at Winry indirectly. "I do regret my actions towards your family, but nothing I could say would help," he paused, then looked straight up at her - well, tried; with his position it must've been difficult. "You have every right to pass judgement on me, girl."

I looked warily at Winry as she lowered her head, clenching her fists in...something. Not rage, I know that. For a moment I was afraid she'd start crying, and I took an unnoticed step forward. But then Ed put a hand on her arm and she shook her head. "No, I'm fine, guys. I just-..." she stared at Scar - who's wounds were clasped under the rocks (so I guess she couldn't fix them like I vividly remembered in the anime) - for a few moments. Then she looked away. "I won't do that," she turned back to Scar with a fierce gaze. "I won't 'pass judgement' on you the way you think you've been doing to those State Alchemists. And I won't..." she looked at Ed, so I couldn't see her face. "I won't cry, Ed. Don't worry about that; I promised, didn't I?" her voice shook slightly in contrast to her words. "The next time I cry, it'll be with tears of joy."

Scar looked thoroughly perplexed, but I ignored that to smile slyly as Edward hugged Winry comfortingly - and with slight awkwardness. Ed noticed my look and frowned, pulling away from the sort-of-hug. "What's with the look?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

He still looked suspicious, but let it go.

I stayed out of everything when Scar and Miles had that little talk about their heritage; I honestly don't know how different it was since I didn't really remember that scene in the show.

I tried to imagine what might happen after all of this, based on what I knew... But I had no idea; the world was really strange. It kept changing, and just when I was thinking the anime meant _nothing_, I saw something familiar. It was like someone was controlling everything and trying to keep it on track - although I doubt The Gatekeeper would actually do something like that; maybe it was because the Homunculi's plans remained the same no matter what.

That thought scared me.

"Whatever the circumstances between us, I can't just let you go," Miles was saying now, a gun pointed at Scar's head - which couldn't move much, so I wasn't sure why the Major had his gun out. "You must accept judgement."

Just as he said that, the sound of footsteps reverberated in the room from the direction of the door we'd come through; I turned with everyone else to see Dr Marcoh and May come inside. "Hold on!" Marcoh exclaimed, holding his hands out as though we weren't just standing still. "Please don't take Scar as your prisoner; we really need him to help us."

I glanced over as Miles lowered his gun. "You need him? What for?"

May started walking forward, and the doctor followed behind as she replied, "We have some notes that only he can decipher; they're really important!"

There was a pause before Miles finally turned to her resolutely. "Explain."

* * *

"Scar's the only one that can make sense of it," Marcoh finished the short explanation of what might be in the notes. "Don't you see? We need him!"

"Hmm," Miles hummed and gazed at Scar thoughtfully, then turned toward May. "So you're the alkahestry girl? There are orders to bring _you_ back to the fort..."

"_ME?!_" May squealed at an annoying pitch, hiding behind Alphonse - who was now standing nearer to her. I specifically recalled with narrowed eyes that it was supposed to be Dr Marcoh that she hid behind as the alkahestris shivered next to the suit of armor. "But what do they want with _me_?"

"Don't worry," Miles assured as he turned back to Scar. "I'm quite certain you'd receive a warm welcome. But I was thinking..." he put a hand to his chin as he thought about it. "We need to keep Scar free, and it would be bad if Dr Marcoh was discovered as well. So I think it would be best to bring you and them to Fort Briggs so you can hide from senior military staff."

Now was the moment, I realized. Winry was going to be sent to Briggs too...What if _I_ would have to go with them? I just _had_ to stay there to make sure Ed didn't get killed by Kimblee! Or at least try... Now I was starting to get stressed again.

"_What?_" Ed gasped; he sounded angry. The midget practically jumped forward in protest. "You can't bring that..._monster_ to Briggs! Just hand him over to Kimblee!" he growled the last part rather loudly.

Miles raised an eyebrow. "We need him to decipher the notes, don't we? They could hold _critical_ information; I will not pass this up."

"BUT-!"

"Elric!" the Major growled, interrupting Ed's further protest. "Listen, General Armstrong told me about the transmutation circle this country was formed to make; we know something is about to happen that will affect Amestris and all of its people. We _need_ to know what the notes say."

Ed glared uncertainly at Miles for a few moments longer, but eventually backed down, muttering, "This had better be worth it," under his breath.

There was a collective silence as I tried frantically to think of a good reason to stay with Ed and Al when we split up; as far as I could tell, the only reason I might have to go with Winry was because Kimblee was a serious danger to me... Well, that is a pretty serious threat. But _I_ knew that if I stayed with Edward then we'd get away from that bastard psycho... Ugh, this was so difficult - or...no, I was just getting overly stressed about it.

While I'd been thinking this, the others had apparently already discussed the matter; damn my inability to pay attention when I'm freaking out!

"...my apologies, Miss Rockbell," Miles was saying to Winry. "But you'll have to wait a while before we can punish your parents' killer."

"It's alright."

I blinked, confused. _'Wait, didn't...did they already decide that Winry's going to Briggs? Did they say anything about me? No...I would've heard that... Did Ed forget about Kimblee's threat toward me? Or did I just somehow miss something? Why am I asking questions to myself?'_ I shook my head a bit to clear it.

It was then that the chimeras woke up; I noticed, but then I jumped a bit when the sound of a stomping metal foot clanged next to me. I turned my head and raised an eyebrow at Alphonse - who was looking at me. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" the younger-than-his-actual-age voice reverberated in an expertly quiet way. "You've been spaced out for a while."

"I'm fine," I smiled reassuringly, slightly annoyed by Al's concern for me - not that I wasn't grateful someone didn't hate me, but it was like he could just _tell_ I'd been stressing over everything. And no one else could tell - or maybe they just didn't care. _'That's a nice thought.'_ (Hint the sarcasm.)

"Dispose of them," Miles was ordering the soldiers then, having also noticed the chimeras waking up; I frowned as the men walked closer to the chimeras and raised their guns in preparation to fire.

But Ed raised his arms in protest, sudden fury evident in his eyes. "Hey, wait a second!"

"You can't kill them!" Al exclaimed, moving away from me as he realized what was going on. "Why-?"

"I see no reason to let them live," Miles answered coldly, and I didn't mask my distaste for his decision. He ignored my obvious disapproval and turned back to his men. "Go ahead and kill them."

"That's really cruel," I muttered angrily; the longer I was around these military people the more annoyed I got. How could _real life __human beings_ be this horrible? A life is a life, and no one should have the thought process of killing someone if they have no use for them - even if they _were_ sort of enemies. It's barbaric.

"Yeah!" Al agreed full-heartedly. "It's cruel to kill them when you don't need to! They're living creatures - _people_ - and they have a right to live! What better reason do you need than that to keep them alive?"

I turned my angered gaze away from the Major when Frog Man (Jeremiah?) scoffed. "They're showing us mercy - how adorable."

Pig Guy turned his head to look over at us and spoke in that distorted voice. "You're just sentimental fools; we didn't ask for your help, **did** we?"

Al and I looked at each other; I don't know what he was thinking, but I'm pretty sure the look I was giving him was one of exasperation. _'I know I saw this coming, but these guys need some serious help.'_

As Alphonse walked hesitantly closer to the two, (I just stood there watching) Frog Man spoke again. "Look at what we are. What kind of future do you think we have with these bodies? If you're going to kill us just get it over with."

Al stopped where he was. His armor stayed so still you might think it didn't contain a living soul. Then, after a moment of silence, he replied, voice shaking: "I don't understand. Don't you have families or loved ones? Are you so upset with the way you are that you're okay with dying and leaving them behind?"

"Of course we have families," Frog Man growled. "But us dying won't make any difference in their lives."

Pig Guy spoke up again. "Yeah, because as soon as we got these bodies, they were told that we were dead already."

I found myself crossing my arms in disapproval at this answer, but I didn't say anything. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I'd say anyway; Alphonse had it under control. In fact, it was so under control that I won't even bother relaying the entire exchange; it did end with Al showing them his body and getting frustrated at their hopelessness, kind of like I remembered. Sort of. It was a good speech anyway.

"So I guess we're keeping them alive now," Miles grunted after the short exchange. He sounded almost amused when he said it; I gave him a curious look, but he ignored me.

As everyone else started talking about how Marcoh and the others were going to get to Briggs, I glanced outside through a rather large hole in the wall that seemed suspiciously fresh. The sky, as far as I could tell, was pretty clear - although there were dark clouds way off in the distance. It reminded me that we'd come here... what was it, five days after the group-splitting storm? I frowned at the clouds in the distance and wondered exactly how much five days would affect us.

The Kid soldier guy seemed to notice me staring outside and turned to walk over to the hole. I was just beginning to freak out about what we were going to do when he called to Miles. "Major! Over here!"

_'Huh?'_

Everyone turned as Miles walked over to him. "What is it?"

"How long would it take to get to Briggs on foot?" Kid asked, exasperation in his voice. "Because it looks like a snowstorm will reach here in a few hours."

_'Seriously? How often does this place get snowstorms? There _was_ one a few days ago right?'_ I impulsively glanced at the others - meaning Ed, Al and Winry - as I thought this. But I quickly averted my eyes when Winry looked at me curiously.

"It should only take a day or so," came the Major's reply. "But that doesn't seem like enough time to escape the storm; it looks to be heading in the general direction of Briggs," The man sighed and lowered his voice irritably. "It's almost as though someone's _trying_ to make this difficult for us. We have no chance of reaching the fort, unless everyone wants frostbite."

I glanced around, realizing the whole 'go through the mines' idea had to come from Yoki. But I hadn't seen him come in... Whoa, he _was_ there. The man was standing just a couple yards away from us, listening to the whole thing. He'd sure been quiet...

"What are we going to do?" Winry asked quietly; it was clear that our situation was now hopeless. To them anyway.

Ed suddenly seemed to get an idea and turned to me. "Hey, Felicity, you wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

I blinked, surprised, then looked at Yoki - which caused everyone else looked at him as well, and him to freak out. "I, um, well," he raised his arms in surprise and looked at me quizzically. "You think _I_ have an idea?"

I looked at him blankly. "I just have a feeling."

Yoki was silent for a moment, then, realizing how much attention he was getting, he smirked. "Well alright, I do. But it's pretty obvious to me; we could just go through the underground tunnels. This is a mining town isn't it? I'm sure there's a tunnel that can take us beyond the mountains!"

May grinned. "Mr Yoki! That's a _great_ idea!"

"Yeah!" Ed agreed, surprised. He looked at me quizzically, but I just shrugged in an overly casual way; I didn't want the attention on me again.

Yoki beamed and looked up in a really snobby way. "Hey, give me some credit; this is what I did for a living."

* * *

As it turns out, Miles' men had a map on them of the town, and on that map was a vague instruction of where the mine tunnels were. Of course it led out of the mountains, as expected, and when this was realized Miles gave Dr Marcoh a little notebook with a message in it for the people at Briggs. It all seemed perfect...

But then Miles mentioned how Winry would be missed if she left, and Marcoh acknowledged this fact. "That's right, it'll be suspicious when she's discovered missing. Won't the Elric brothers and Felicity be the first people they'll suspect?"

"He's right," I blurted. "Kimblee won't be happy if he finds out we got rid of his hostage," Everyone looked at each other uncertainly, then they all turned their gaze on me. I stared. "What?"

"Well," Winry started hesitantly. "you do seem to know a lot. What do you think we should do?"

Aahh, I was being stared at again. I didn't like that, not one bit, but it seemed like Winry wasn't going to think it up for herself, so... Ugh, fine. "Well, um... There is one thing..."

"What is it?" Ed demanded impatiently.

I scowled at his tone. "Alright, fine," I crossed my arms and looked off to the side to avoid all eye contact. "Well... Kimblee wouldn't blame us for Winry's disappearance if Scar was seen," I coughed slightly. "...kidnapping her."

As a reaction, I got silence. Then:

"**_WHAT?_**" Ed practically screamed it, making me wince. "That's _crazy_! No way are we letting that happen! Right, Al?"

"It is a really dangerous idea," Alphonse admitted, surprising me with how he _wasn't_ freaking out like Ed. "But at the same time, it makes sense..."

"YOU'RE AGREEING WITH HER?" Ed exclaimed, shocked. But Alphonse ignored it.

"Do you think we can trust him not to hurt her?" Al asked me, his armor shifting slightly.

I blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, positive. But I didn't think you'd be okay with it."

Al's helmet shifted to the side a bit. "Well, I _am_ pretty skeptical, but you wouldn't suggest something to get Winry killed, right?"

"Right..."

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?_" Ed fumed, glaring at his brother. I smiled at his reaction.

That's when Winry decided to speak up. "_I _think we should do it."

"What!" Ed turned his glare on her, but the look faltered when she glared back.

The mechanic hesitated before nodding assuredly. "Yeah, it would work. I mean, how do you think Kimblee would react? All you have to do is pretend to be trying desperately to save me. Then Scar and I will meet up with Dr Marcoh and the others."

"No way, Winry!" Ed growled. "We can't trust Scar!"

"We can trust Felicity though, can't we?" Winry huffed irritably.

I stiffened when Ed's eyes widened at her words. Then he narrowed them again and clenched his fists. "Not really, no! Especially when she suggests letting a mass murderer go and then handing you to him!"

Winry, Al, May and Marcoh all anime-gasped, staring at the midget in shock. I hardly reacted; I knew he'd say something like that. It kind of hurt, but I knew it.

"Damn it, Ed," came out in English as I glared non-aggressively at him. His eyes twitched in my direction at the sound of his name, ('Ed' in Amestrian is the same as English.) but I looked away and sighed, switching back to Amestrian. "Alright, can we just stop arguing? Are we going to trick Kimblee or not?"

Silence hung in the air, then Kid soldier dude attracted everyone's attention from the hole in the wall. "Kimblee's forces are heading this way now, sir!"

I twisted around to look at him, then turned back to the others. Ed looked absolutely furious, and everyone else just looked worried. And frankly, I was worried too; I knew Scar wouldn't hurt Winry, that much was certain, but I was more worried about Ed. That time was coming closer when he and Kimblee would (probably) fight, and I didn't know what I'd do then.

"Looks like we have no choice..." Al concluded softly. I grimaced at the glare Ed sent my way, but I managed to not get too upset by it. _'Damn it. I know this is Ed, and I know that I lied, but why can't he just let it go?'_

"Damn it!" Ed spat, whirling on Scar. "Listen, Scar, if you hurt Winry I'll rip that right arm of yours clean off!"

Scar didn't look fazed in the least. "I won't harm her. I keep my promises."

Ed turned on me then, but I really didn't want to hear anything like that thrown at me, so I interrupted before he could speak; "I keep mine too. Stop freaking out, Ed, please."

"Fine," the midget alchemist huffed. Then he walked over to Scar and clapped his hands, slammed them on the ground, and freed him from his grabby prison. The Ishvalan slowly pushed himself to his feet, grimacing as he placed a bleeding right hand over a wound in his side.

Marcoh noticed. "We're going to have to get that fixed," he pointed at the wound in Scar's side. "You'll die if it's left too long."

Scar nodded in acceptance.

Then I glanced over at the chimeras as Frog Man spoke. "Bring us too!" everyone else turned as well. "Please, you have to take us along too. I know you don't trust us, so you could keep us tied up if you want."

Pig Guy nodded. "Yeah. Please, Kimblee shows no mercy to anyone who fails to complete his mission. So either way, we're dead. And besides," he looked pointedly at Al. "We don't want to give up either."

* * *

Later, after everything had been decided, I stood with Ed near the door of of the building we were in. Winry had gone up to the roof with Scar, and Alphonse was standing just a few feet away with Miles and the other soldiers. We were waiting for the signal from Scar - which was going to be a huge explosion.

I glanced over at the small pieces of metal in Ed's open hand that were Winry's earrings. She'd had to take them off from the cold, so now Ed had them... He stuck them in his pocket and sighed, shooting a look my way. "This had better work, or I'll make sure you regret suggesting it."

I rolled my eyes in an attempt to _not_ get upset by his attitude. "I don't think you'd need to do anything for me to regret it, Ed."

Miles walked over to us and gave us a look. "I hope you two can keep up the attitude we need to show. You can't let your emotions give us away."

"Don't worry," Ed practically snarled. "I can easily keep this up, and Felicity's been acting since I _met_ her."

_'Ouch.'_

We didn't have to wait for much longer. Maybe thirty seconds after that, the entire building shook, and a big cloud of dust and rocks fell onto the ground outside. Everyone started moving, and I followed Ed as he ran outside, coughing in the dust. (We both were.) When I came out of the _blinding_ dust cloud, still coughing and trying to blink the stuff out of my eyes, I saw maybe a dozen soldiers all around us, and Ed as running up to Kimblee with his lungs probably bursting with the shouting he was doing.

"BASTARD!" the midget screamed in Kimblee's face; he grabbed the man's shirt and shook him, shouting some more about Winry, and I realized I should probably do what I promised and act.

Instead of shouting in someone's face, however, I put on a severely upset look (not that hard; I just thought about all the bad things that were happening to me and my face did the rest) and turned to squint up through the dust cloud that still stung my eyes at where Scar was standing near the edge of the roof. I had to admit he was a pretty good actor; that look on his face would terrify me if I didn't know he was (sort of) on our side.

"**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_**"

I whirled around, keeping that stressed/worried/upset look on my face, to find that Ed now had hold on Kimblee's arms - which were trying to clap together and perform alchemy. Staying in character - and actually worried - I ran towards them and shouted, "_STOP THAT! _You'll hurt Winry!"

The Crimson Alchemist scowled at me and pressed his hands closer, but Ed was still holding him. I think Kimblee said something, but it was to quiet to hear - and then, just as he said it, the wall of the building exploded. I turned and backed away from it, feeling a single stone clang lightly against my right arm. Another dust cloud rose up, and by the time it was gone the Ishvalan had vanished.

* * *

A while later...

* * *

I pulled my coat tighter around me as the cold outside got to my ports. The metal chair I was sitting on really didn't help either...

When Scar had gotten away like he did, Kimblee had gone after him and ordered his men to stay back to guard the brothers and me. I guessed that without the storm getting there so quickly, there was no reason for him to be held back - which would be a problem if Scar wasn't seriously talented at hiding from psychopaths.

We'd been kept with Kimblee's men for _hours_ (I had no idea how many) before the approaching storm finally got there. At which point we'd quickly gotten into one of the more _intact_ buildings and were now sitting in one of its large rooms.

Well, the brothers and I were sitting, and I think one or two of the soldiers were resting in the _wooden_ chairs around a table, but everyone else was standing or pacing. And Kimblee looked pissed.

At some point during the time in which we were forced to stay out there in the snow, Alphonse remembered something very important: That Kimblee had wanted to test out my 'Stone'. When he mentioned this, Ed had shown obvious shock at his own forgetfulness, and I'd been...unconcerned. I mean, we weren't going to stay with Kimblee for long anyway; I'd be fine. I told them this, (that I'd be fine, not that we'd leave Kimblee soon) but they still seemed bothered.

I rubbed my leg-stump and glanced around the room, eyes resting on where Miles stood near the window before skimming downwards to look at where Edward sat a couple feet away from me; he was staring at Winry's earrings in his gloved hand, an intense look on his face. The alchemist hadn't spoken since our little conversation about Kimblee's intentions with me, and it was starting to bother me.

Ed closed his metal fist suddenly and turned to look at me. I blinked, staring back, then looked away - only to hear his voice behind my head: "She had better be okay," I turned back to him and found a worried glare being sent my way. "If Winry's not alright then I'm blaming you." I grimaced and tried to look away, but that just seemed to anger him. "You _do _realize that you don't know the absolute of what's happening, right?" Ed growled. "You might think you know something, but you don't, and you're going to get someone killed if you keep up this confident attitude of yours."

I visibly winced at his words, looking away again_. _He made me think of Knox, and how he wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me. He was right; I could get people killed. I already had. But... did I really seem confident? _DAMN_! Why did things have to be so hard to deal with? "I'm sorry," I muttered in English - I felt like had to say it: "but I already did."

"Translation?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow. I just shrugged and pretended to mumble incoherently. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him that I'd killed Dr Knox with the mood he was in.

A few minutes later I heard one of those other chimeras voicing their concerns about the Pig Guy and Frog Man. I won't bother relaying the exact words, but now I remembered that their names were "Zampano" and "Jerso". Good to know.

And a few _more_ minutes later, Miles alerted us to the problem at Briggs. I wouldn't have acted surprised, but I'd forgotten about it until now, and the question of why Central didn't take over Briggs five days ago left me hanging. But then it occurred to me that they'd been waiting for Kimblee's say so, and _Kimblee_ might have wanted to wait until he was out of the Fort. I didn't know for sure, but it was the only thing I could think of so I let it go.

"We have to find some way to warn them!" Ed growled, starting to pace. I totally agreed with him, but I found myself letting out an exasperated sigh when he whirled around to glare at where I was still sitting down. "Felicity-"

"No, Ed, I cannot solve every problem; please stop asking me," I deadpanned. Then I looked at Alphonse in an attempt to avoid the midget's eyes.

Said midget was quiet for a moment, then groaned in annoyance and began pacing again. "We have to warn them!"

Miles shook his head. "None of us can survive the storm out there. We would freeze to death before we got to them."

There was a moment of silence, and I found myself looking pointedly at Al. The armored boy noticed this and gasped, catching on to my thought process - and every else's attention. "Hold on, there is a way!" Everyone looked at him, and he pointed at his face. "_I_ can go to warn them; that storm won't freeze _me_ to death."

Ed stopped pacing and his eyes widened. "Are you sure about that, Al?"

"Yeah!" Al nodded. "After all, I can't feel the cold at all; it's not like I'll be bothered by it."

* * *

So Alphonse was sent out into the storm. I was fairly sure my presence wouldn't affect how fast his soul was ripped from the armor, (Dang, that sounded violent.) so I wasn't too worried about him. Ed was though; he kept pacing, and staring out the window, and pacing... Eventually I had to beg him to stop or else I'd get a headache from watching him go back and forth.

Later, after the storm had stopped, Miles went on to order his men to kill Kimblee and the guys with him. I carefully stayed out of it when Ed argued about it; I totally agreed with him of course - killing those men when they, like Zampano and Jerso, probably had no idea what they were fighting for was cruel - but I knew it wouldn't help, and for some reason I felt too tired to join in.

Oh right, it was the middle of the night by now, probably after midnight. Of course I was tired, even if we had been allowed _some_ rest earlier.

Anyway, once that was over, we all made our way outside. (Ed seemed kind of grumpy the whole way, and I really couldn't blame him.) Outside the building, Edward and Beardy snuck around the back to find something metal to transmute into an Alphonse replica; we'd already planned that whole thing before Al left, so Miles, Kid and I just waited until they came back around - Beardy in an Al suit - to head off to where Kimblee and the others were putting more search parties together.

When we got down there we were placed in one, following Miles, and started on our way. I had to avoid staring at the Alphonse replica as Beardy swayed back and forth inside it; that was pretty weird. I was certain Kimblee had caught on by then, he's not _that_ stupid - or stupid at all, as far as I could tell - but I still eventually decided to readjust where I stood so Ed was between me and 'Al'.

We were walking in silence for a few minutes - in which I found myself humming yet another anime theme song (_Rain_) - before I heard Miles whisper something to one of his men. That's when I snapped myself out of the slightly-sleepy daze I was in to listen.

"You saw that mineshaft in the center of town, didn't you?" the dark skinned soldier replied quietly, but just loud enough to be heard from where we were. "They're headed down there to search the tunnels."

Ed grunted quietly next to me when he heard that; if Kimblee made it down there, he might catch Winry and the others. Even I knew that would be bad; I couldn't stop the fight from happening, but maybe I could at least stop Kimblee from blowing that place up.

The soldier kept talking: "I heard him mention that he couldn't trust the northern soldiers, so he's only taking the men he brought with him, sir."

Miles grunted. "It seems he's figured us out. We'll head them off. Position snipers by the opening of the mineshaft."

"Yes, sir."

By then I realized Ed wasn't walking beside me anymore. I stopped just before a turn and looked around to see him jogging to keep up; Beardy was behind us, getting the Alphonse costume off now that we were away from Kimblee. I started walking again when Ed caught up. "You're going to do something, aren't you?" I asked quietly, speaking impulsively - again. I knew he was going to do something, but...well, frankly, I forgot what. I just knew that it would start a fight.

Ed threw a look at me and slowed to a stop as we turned the corner; I stopped too. When I looked back where Beardy was, I noticed that he seemed to be dragging the Al suit into the closest building. I guessed he realized it would be bad if any of Kimblee's men found it. Then I turned back to Ed as he spoke. "Yeah. I'm going to go stall Kimblee and try to get information from him."

"Cool."

Ed nodded, too busy thinking to be angry at me for no reason - which I was grateful for - and then led the way toward the center of town. He didn't question my following him, but when we reached the end of an alleyway that led right out to where Kimblee was he turned and put a hand out. "This is as far as you'll go. It's too dangerous for you to get anywhere near Kimblee right now, understand?"

I blinked, then nodded. "Right. Don't get yourself killed."

Ed nodded in return, smirked-smiled, then walked out of the alleyway, turning right. When he reached him, I watched as he spoke calmly to Kimblee. The sound of what was being said didn't reach me, but when the older man stopped talking and held his palms out, I knew shit was about to go down.

The psychopath slammed his hands into the ground, causing a flash of red light and a _huge_ snow-cloud to rise up. I was far enough away so it didn't reach me, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing! I knew Edward was in serious danger now, so I impulsively - and stupidly - ran out of the alley and towards where I'd last seen the two of them. All my sleepiness from earlier vanished as a panicked adrenaline rushed through me. _'I can't let Ed die!'_

I practically skidded to a stop when I reached the snow cloud. Ed's voice shouting "KIMBLEE!" was audible through the freezing, steam-like vapor, and when I heard that I felt like I needed to - and did - run in after him.

But that was idiotic, because then I remembered that Kimblee's chimeras would be attacking! I stopped moving and backed up, listening hard. The vague sounds of an animal growling could be heard somewhere off to my right; now I was scared. I didn't know how to fight! And these animal dudes could probably sense how I wasn't quite right; they only knew to attack Edward, but what if they decided I needed to be eliminated too? _'_DAMN_ ME!'_ I thought frustratedly. _'Well, don't damn me. I can't believe I ran in here! It must be how tired I am...Adrenaline can't get rid of brain-tired. Why did we go out searching at night again? I guess Kimblee's pretty impatient.'_

I took a few more steps back, but then I heard Ed's voice nearby and stopped. "Major Miles!" he was shouting, and I guessed the man was on the other side of the cloud; I hadn't heard him speak. "Listen, these guys are chimeras! And they know how to fight in low visibility; don't come in here! Trust me, it's too dangerous! AGH!" he let out a pained yelp at the end, and I gasped. _'Is he hurt?'_ "Oh," Ed continued, and I breathed a sigh of relief, squinting in all the white used-to-be-snow around me. "And go make sure Felicity doesn't do something stupid like run in here; she's in an alley back where I- ERRG!" he grunted, then continued. "Back where I was!"

I felt my face go hot at his words. _'Geez, does he really think I'm that dumb? I wouldn't have done that if I wasn't so damn tired! I need to get more used to lacking sleep...All that time in a _prison_ really didn't help.'_

I heard Miles' reply coming from a distance: "She already did! We saw her run in after Kimblee created that cloud!"

"That _IDIOT!_" Ed growled, his voice getting farther away.

I turned around with the decision to go back the way I came...but I had no idea which way I'd come from. "Shit!" I cursed, wincing at my own language. But that's when I heard the sound of Ed screaming; I whirled around to face that direction and, on yet _another_ stupid impulse, I ran.

_'I can't let him die,'_ was my only thought as I ran toward where his voice had been coming from. I briefly noticed that the sound of my boots crunching in the snow had turned shallower before I slipped on something and fell on my butt - then proceeded to slide farther down and start falling; then my eyes closed on their own, so I couldn't see where I was going. I bit back a scream as I fell, and then again as something sharp scraped my side, and _again _as I hit the ground.

"Owww," I groaned painfully, rolling over and trying to unfold my right leg where I'd landed on it. I looked up and saw a huge hole in a little hangover roof above me; it was much too big for me to have made it alone though, so what...

"I don't want to waste much time here, Kimblee, so let's make this quick. Just go ahead and tell me everything you know."

I sat up completely and whirled around at the sound of Ed's voice; there was a big hole in the metal wall behind me, and now that I thought about it the air _reeked_ too. Ed must've already taken care of the chimeras and found Kimblee while I was running to find him; at least he was okay. Now I needed to do something to make sure he wouldn't _die_.

And so, unsure of what else to do, I crawled over to the hole and peeked inside. The two chimeras lay half conscious a few feet in, that was the first thing I noticed. Then I looked in farther and saw Ed and Kimblee standing off like I remembered, talking it out. Kimblee seemed amused the whole time.

I pretty much ignored what they were saying and looked around for some way to help; maybe I could use that black stuff from the broken dynamite over there to transmute the ground and trap Kimblee? Yeah, that might've worked... If I had been paying attention and done it sooner. By the time I thought of this - which didn't take very long - Ed and Kimblee had started fighting, and now Kimblee was about to take out his spare Stone. I didn't have time to draw a circle!

"...but this does give me a bit of an advantage," Kimblee was saying, amused. He grinned with an open mouth, and I saw the little red Stone fall from it. The psycho chuckled. "Your sense of mercy is such a weakness; you might not come out of this one."

The stone glowed red, and that was the last thing I saw because I was too busy clutching my chest in pain. _'Dammit, I forgot! When a Stone is used near me...'_ I let out a groan - which quickly escalated to an agonized scream that mixed with Ed's when the red light intensified, and the entire world blew up around me.

When my mind finally cleared up, I coughed roughly in the smoke and dust that followed the explosion; I found myself lying uncomfortably on my side. It took a moment for my head to clear, but when it did I looked up and gasped, finding that part of the wall had been smashed outwards and almost crushed me. _'Damn, that was _too_ close.'_ I thought fearfully as I pushed myself up. I wasn't hurting anymore, which was good, and I didn't appear to be injured; also good. But my head was a bit fuzzy; there was something important...Now what..?

_'Oh...Oh SHIT!'_ "Ed!" I gasped and scrambled to my feet in panic. Edward had been near the very center of that explosion - and in the anime he'd been severely injured; a pole right through his side! But maybe he wasn't hurt so bad in real life - or maybe he was hurt worse! _'I couldn't stop it!'_ I ran through the crumbling hole - which wasn't so much a whole as the lack of a wall now - and found a gigantic hole in the floor where Ed and Kimblee had been only moments ago. The whole place looked like...well, like there had been an explosion. I almost rolled my eyes at the irrelevant thought and knelt down next to the edge of the hole. When I saw what was down there, I gasped, panic and fear flooding my chest like a water balloon. "Edward!'"

The midget alchemist was indeed there; he was laying directly below me in what appeared to be a pool of blood; there was a dark green pole sticking out of the center of his back. _'That's not right, that's not right!'_ I started hyperventilating. The pole was supposed to be in his _side_, not his back! He could be dead! I knelt down farther and called his name again, hoping he'd hear me and reply; he didn't, but I saw his small form move slightly at the sound of my voice. He was alive, thank God.

But he was still hurt, and he could be dying! I knew I had to get down there fast, so I scanned the hole for a way to do it without breaking my back... But I couldn't find anything! "DAMMIT! How do I get down?" I growled out loud, feeling that somehow might help. And, for some reason, it did. I suddenly remembered a certain Xingese prince and his ninja as they scaled the side of a building, and how they'd looked for the really tiny hand and foot-holds that weren't noticeable to the normal eye... _'But I don't have ninja eyes!'_ I thought frustratedly. But no, I had to get down there _now_ before Edward really did **_die_**! He didn't seem to be trying to save himself, and I was sure that if he could, he would be.

I scanned the hole again, and this time I found something; there were two reddish bars just below me, both standing vertical to the ground. They were connected by another bar that ran between them about eight feet down. Below that, one of the bars were bent and really slanted, so I might've been able to slide down them by taking advantage of my numb hands to reach the bottom. I was sure it wouldn't work, but if I fell then I'd probably survive, even if it hurt. Plus, if Edward died...I...I didn't want to think about that; I had to help him _somehow_! _'I've failed him thus far, I will _not_ let him die! Winry and Al __would kill me if I let him die without doing anything to save him!'_

All those thoughts went through my head in about ten seconds; I really hoped it wasn't too late. I looked down with narrowed eyes and judged the height; good, it wasn't too far. Then, acting on only impulse - since I knew that if I thought it over I'd get too scared - I turned and let my left leg slip over into the hole, grabbed the edge of it and then swung down; I ended up hanging by my fingertips. I made sure my feet were above where I imagined the horizontal bar was before letting go; my feet connected perfectly, but I didn't have time to celebrate or anything because then I slipped.

Panicking, I folded my legs and bent backwards, trying to grip the bar with both hands. I got it with my left one before I fell completely, and I ended up with my left leg dangling over the bar, my right foot connected with the side of said bar, and my butt planted firmly on it; the vertical rods swayed precariously. Both hands gripped the edge as I shivered with fear at the drop._ 'Close.'_

I almost waited to catch my breath, but then I remembered that Edward was lying half-dead on the ground below me. I didn't know what I'd do when I got there - maybe tell him how to save himself - but I had to do _something_.

I whirled around and grabbed the opposite end of the bar from where I'd been facing, holding my breath as my legs slipped down completely. I grunted loudly when my metal arms straightened with a creaky _SNAP_; my shoulders ached from that, and I briefly feared that something had broken - but I quickly shook it off and started paying attention again.

The bars, which had already been swaying back and forth slightly, were beginning to fall backwards. When I realized this, I gasped, turning to see if there was anything to grab onto behind me. There wasn't, but the wall was there, so the tips of the bars would stop in a second... Only, when it did, I would probably fall and end up breaking my neck on that pile of rocks below. Gulp.

My mind ran at a hundred miles an hour; only a ninja or someone like that could get down now, so...Well, I might survive that fall, but I didn't want to test it. I closed my eyes and visualized myself doing an awesome ninja move to get down. I knew I couldn't do it, but maybe it would at least help if I tried. I opened my eyes hardly a moment before the bars hit the wall, and quickly let go with one hand; I swung towards the concrete and slammed my left foot into it, planning on turning, jumping, and grabbing hold of one of the bars lower down. But it didn't work like that; when the bars hit the wall there was a jolt, and I slipped. I yelped in fear and grabbed hold of a crack in the wall; that slowed me down a little, and so did the next one I tried, but each time I reached for a notch my gloved fingers slipped, and I ended up sprawled on my side on top of the rocks.

"Ooohhwww..." I groaned painfully. I wanted to just lay there and wait for the pain to go away... But there were two reasons I couldn't do that. One: Edward was down there, probably dying, and I had to find a way to help him. And two: it hurt like hell to stay on top of these sharp boulders; so I pushed myself up and turned to crawl away from them. Thankfully, I hadn't ended up falling too far, so I wasn't hurt bad - but I felt I may have reopened my wounds a bit. Oh well, they weren't bleeding through my coat, so it wasn't _too_ bad.

Speaking of my coat, that had definitely softened my fall, but it was a bit of a hassle to crawl in. So, when I got out of the rubble, I awkwardly pulled it off and threw it to the ground.

That done, I looked toward Ed. He was three feet away from me now, and one eye was open to stare at me. It wasn't moving. "Ed!" I gasped, panicking more; he looked dead. I didn't like that, not one bit! I crawled over him quickly and put a hand on his shoulder; he closed his eye and groaned, giving me a reason to sigh in relief. _'Thank goodness, he's still alive.'_ But...

I looked at the bar sticking out of him. It seemed to have jabbed right through where his heart should be and angled downwards, probably just barely missing that vital organ. It was sticking awkwardly out of his stomach, and the blood was pooling right towards my knees. I felt my heart-rate go up at the sight of it and closed my eyes. _'No. No, he can't die, he just can't! He's Edward Elric, he can't be killed by a stupid metal rod.'_ But what could I do? He wasn't moving; his breath was ragged and unusual, he didn't seem even close to getting up and saving himself, and...what if he wouldn't think of using himself like I remembered? He...he might have been too badly injured to consider something like that - especially with me here; would he dare doing something like this to his own soul? Changing part of it to use as a Stone? Not that he could anyway; he was too weak.

I bit my lip uncertainly. He couldn't use his own soul because he was weak. But...maybe I could...

Ed reopened his eye and stared at me again. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he seemed to be in pain. Maybe he was wondering why the hell I was there, or how I'd gotten down here. No matter; he was dying, and I couldn't allow that. Coming to a decision, I leaned forward and placed my right hand in the pooling blood, extremely grateful that I couldn't feel it between my fingers. I paused, then I took my left hand and moved Ed's golden hair out of his face so he could see me better; I gave him a look. "Hang in there for me, okay? Don't die," I commanded.

His equally golden eye widened in response, but then it narrowed and he gave a little nod, closing the eye as he grimaced in pain. I smiled weakly. _'Good.'_ I turned my head and looked around, searching for the chimera dudes who I hoped had fallen down with him. Aaand, bingo; there they were, pinned under a bunch of fallen rocks and pipes and junk. They were both shifting and groaning, so I knew they were alive; I only hoped they were strong enough to help me.

I moved my right gloved hand around in the blood on the floor, resisted puking, and then, shoving back all the panic in my chest - which was threatening to spill over - I stood up and limped closer to the chimeras with my bruised left leg. (And again, I was really grateful for the automail.) I practically fell over when I got to about five feet away from them; my side hurt like hell, but I chose to ignore it. Placing my dripping hand on the floor, I began drawing a circle. I still wasn't very good at transmuting rock and dirt - I'd only really mastered steel, and my automail wasn't made of that anymore - so I had to be careful. I didn't want to hurt - or kill - the two men pinned under those pipes and boulders.

"Hey," I looked up at the distorted sound of a chimera's voice to find the lion guy looking at me; gorilla man was on his back, so he couldn't do that, but his head was turned to the side slightly in the obvious gesture of listening. I blinked at the lion guy, glanced at Ed, then got back to my task as the chimera continued to speak. "Hey, little girl, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer; instead, I completed the circle and pressed my hands onto it. I had to get this right; I couldn't hurt them or else Edward was dead, and I'd probably hate myself afterwards for messing up so badly. The circle glowed blue and I closed my eyes, an imprint of the chimeras' situation on my mind's eye. I imagined the rock moving just so, and focused just right with the little alchemic knowledge I had. And when I opened my eyes the animal-men were free. Well, except for the gorilla guy's right hand; that was still under a boulder, but I was pretty sure his lion buddy could help him with that.

Or...he could just throw it off.

I watched the men stand up uncertainly, gorilla dude gripping a bleeding hand as they both stared at me. There was a moment of silence, then he decided to speak. "Why...why did you do that? Why did you choose to free us when your friend is bleeding to death over there?" he pointed vaguely at Ed.

I scowled as I pushed myself shakily to my feet. Then I let out a breath and tried to reply without freaking out and crying over the fact that Edward was dying - I would _not_ be pathetic in this situation. "I chose to free you _because_ my friend is bleeding to death over there," I ignored the confused stares I was getting and made my face look highly irritable - which I'm good at. "You two are going to help him."

"Eh?" Lion guy - along with his buddy - looked over at Ed briefly. "Uh, I don't know if you realized this, girl, but we're not doctors."

"Yes, I know that," I snarled, internally freaking out. _'If we wait any longer Ed could die!'_ My mental exhaustion was _gone_ at this point. "But I need you to help me get that thing out of his stomach. Or-" I added on a desperate impulse, kneeling down to touch my bloody circle. "-I _could_ just send some spikes through your ass."

(Yikes, language, Felicity._ 'Shut up, brain, this is serious.'_ )

When the men didn't say anything, I huffed. "You _have_ to help me," I hated the way my voice shook, but I couldn't help it; this was serious, so I didn't care. But then I cursed myself silently as something warm and wet rolled down my cheek. "Please."

The chimeras looked at each other, then back at me. After a moment of tense silence, Gorilla Man spoke. "Okay, fine, we'll help. You seem pretty desperate. But I'm not sure how you intend to save him; I'm pretty sure he's doomed by now."

"_No he's not!_" I snapped. I couldn't believe that he was going to die; I _wouldn't_. These thoughts in mind, I stood up and stomped over to the alchemist, clapping my hands loudly; a sharp pain spiked through my chest as I did so, but I ignored it and grabbed hold of the bar sticking out of his back. There was a red flash, and the part of it that wasn't inside him snapped into five equal pieces and fell to the ground; I grimaced. That'd hurt. A lot. But I could tell it didn't do much damage; maybe a few months worth of energy was used up, so... no big deal, right? I had to save Ed. (I think every part of my brain that didn't think that had completely shut down.)

Well, apparently Ed didn't think so. He turned his head weakly, looking up at me with pained shock in the one eye I could see. "Felicity," he croaked. "Wha-what did you just..? You sho-ouldn't have-..." he coughed suddenly and groaned.

I ignored him though, looking pointedly at the surprised chimeras. "Help me," I growled as I stepped over Ed's broken - but alive - body to the other side of him. I knelt down and placed my hands on his shoulders, hauling him up to lean against my chest. The chimera dudes came over.

And Ed was still skeptical about what was going on. "Felicity, what are you doing?" he asked weakly with his head turned to look at me. When I looked at his face, I grimaced. I didn't like how bad he looked; blood streaked his face from the inside of his mouth, and his eyes were half-closed; the rest of it was slowly growing a bruise.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about how bad it was; if I did, I'd throw up, and that wouldn't do him any good. So I ignored him again and shifted my arms to hold him to the side a bit; I looked up at the chimeras. "You two, get over here. I need you to pull the rod out of his stomach so I can close the wound, and then we'll get him to a proper doctor. Okay?" I snarled the last part forcibly; I couldn't let them refuse.

The men looked at each other uncertainly, then decided to comply and made their way over to us. Gorilla Man came over behind Ed and took him from me, while Lion Guy knelt down and took hold of the bar gently. The latter seemed to be about to say something when Ed spoke up again, his eyes wide. "Wa-ait a minute," I grimaced some more as the blood poured out of his mouth; I couldn't help but imagine what was damaged inside. His voice shook with the pain as he spoke quietly. "Don't do that, Felicity! You c-can't use your own sou-ul- li-k-" he stopped to cough violently, then tried to speak again. "I-"

"Shut up," I growled, earning exactly that reaction. I think my head was a bit fuzzy from the panic I was feeling, but I somehow managed to stay calm on the outside as I looked at Ed; it almost hurt to see him like that. I didn't care if he hated me, I didn't want to see him in this much pain - or dead. "I'm not going to let you die, okay? I think saving your life is a bit more important than making sure mine is the right length," I raised my hands slightly as though to clap, giving him an expression somewhere between a smirk and a grimace. "But don't get me wrong; if you could do this yourself I'd gladly step back. I guess I'm just selfish like that," I narrowed my eyes as Edward widened his, then looked up at the chimera men; they looked really confused.

I was about to tell them to get started when Ed decided to waste even more of his blood by talking - the idiot. "Then I _will_!" he growled. His voice sounded like a broken squeaky toy in a slow blender. He lifted shaking hands as though to clap, but they didn't get very close to each other, and I don't think he could've done even the simplest transmutation in that state. But, even as he was trying to lift his left hand high enough, the midget seemed determined. "I-won't," cough. "let someone else, le-ht alone you - yo-ur soul is already so w-weak," another cough. I wanted to stop him, but I have this annoying habit of listening when someone has something to say. "I won't let y-hyou sacrifice your li-ife for me like th-at. I can-doit," he gasped slightly and closed his eyes, groaning. "myself."

"Idiot," I muttered impulsively. Ed opened his eyes in surprise at my reaction, but I ignored it. I looked at the confused chimeras and brought my hands closer. "Alright, I'll explain that conversation later. Do it now!"

There was slight hesitation, in which I glared at everyone, then Lion Man tightened his grip. "You'd better know what you're doing, girl."

"Me too," I replied in English. And they pulled.

You know that calm feeling you get when you're about to jump off a cliff? Well, I don't either. But I imagine it felt a little like I did when I was preparing to basically commit partial suicide - except for the fact that there was a screaming, in pain, tiny alchemist trying to struggle away from the two men who were helping me save his life. It kind of hurt to hear his agonized yells, but I managed to block it out near the end when the bar was yanked from his stomach. I brought my hands together, but stopped at the sound of Ed's shout; "No!" he grunted, then somehow his hands were together in a clap, and there was a flash of blue...

And then suddenly, Ed was unconscious. His breathing was still ragged - but normal - his automail hand was laying on his side, the other hand fallen to the ground, and there was an ugly scar-like knot where his wound used to be. The bleeding had stopped; and his face was pale, but he was alive.

My hands dropped to the floor in shock. I had just completely prepared myself to do something way too extreme to save this guy's life, and then...I didn't have to. Damn, I... I was relieved. I smiled, letting out a breathy chuckle. "Wow..."

"Uh," Gorilla Man looked down at the boy in his arms, obviously confused. "What just happened?"

"Did he just use his own life force-" Lion Man added tentatively. "-to save himself?"

He looked at me questioningly, and I nodded with another laugh. "Y-yeah. I didn't have to," I gripped my hair in one of my metal hands and stared at Ed's wound with a smile-like grimace. "I don't...I don't think he would've been able to do it if I hadn't tried...S-so, I guess it's a good thing I did, but still; I'm glad I didn't have to do that," I sighed with relief.

"So, uh," I looked up as Lion Man, who still looked totally confused, spoke. "Would you mind explaining to us what just happened?"

I smiled. "Yeah, sure. But not until you help me get him to a real doctor; he's still hurt."

* * *

**Ta da! Man, I've never felt so happy to finish a chapter before! I'm sorry if most of that ending part seemed to be written differently from the rest of it; I wrote it beforehand, so...yeah. I was just excited for that scene. X3**

**Phew, anyway. Sorry 'bout my Author's Notes in the last chapter; I was...howusay, depressed. I forget what about, but I assure you, it was a good reason!**

**And...I promise I'll try to update sooner next time, but I don't know; see, my family and I are moving next month, so I dunno what might go down. Just a pre-warning.**

**And that's it!**

**Review Replies: [Not too upset to do them! But forgive me if the wording seems strange; I'm a bit tired, and I used up all my mental energy to proofread this chapter]  
**

**Melissa: **Thanks! :3 And you can thank Rainkit for that; they gave me the idea. And...Well, I don't think I could choose; I may like Brotherhood better, but as far as the ost...I don't think I _want_ to decide! Although, Brothers is the best - but I'm pretty sure I already said that in a PM.

**KoneKoNoRenkinjutsushi:** (Quite the name you've got there) Thanks. :'3 I was just feeling all down... And critical; I tried to watch something later and found fault in everything that happened, so I guess if I were to go back and read that chapter now I wouldn't be quite as negative. (But I still like to critic my own work; it helps me not get cocky about it.) I hope you review more! And...sorry for the late chapter; stress yo.

**Mackie:** Yes, but this time it's ACTION! Sort of. Did you like this one too? From a scale of "asmuchasthelastoneorso" to "WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!"? (Thanks for being patient; I do feel a bit better now. :3)

**Rainkit:** Yup. As you can...uh..see... (*squints at review* StomachACHE? HAHA, you make the best typos. :P Sorry if that makes you feel bad...but it's kind of hilarious.)

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan: **Oh yeah, he does. But you know, Hughes... So then I figured, HEY, what if Felicity saved his life? O_O He's Ed, he'd smart enough to realize now that she can be trusted; he was just stressed throughout this chapter is all. :3 Sorry for the late update; reasons in the first author's note.

**LittleDarkMinion: PMed**

**Starclip:** Yeah...I figured; my mood right then was...embarrassing. *redintheface* Anyway, what was your idea? *sly grin* (That's okay, but I'd love if you remembered to review _this_ one! I need to know what every one of you peoples think.)

**Guest:** Ha, I know. Impossible. Anyway, I hope you liked this one! I'm sorry for taking forever, but I hope the accidental length makes up for it! Oh, and I'd love you forever if you review more. :3 (Maybe under a more distinguishable name)

**So last comment; it won't be _too_ many more chapters before my hundredth reviewer finally gets her prize (FINALLY). But DangerousFroggy hasn't reviewed in a long time; where are you? Still reading? :'(**

**Anyway guys, please review! I _REALLY _want to see what you all think of this! But please do excuse the choppiness around that one part; like I said, I wrote the end before I wrote the beginning...not something I'll do again. :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Out of The Fray

**Alright, guys, here it is! Finally! I...have not been getting enough water...or sleep...or food...I don't know what's wrong with me. :( Sorry it took so long, and sorry in advance if this chapter sucks because ... I don't know why; I've just been feeling horrible. I'm blaming it on all those things...**

**Edit: Okay, yeah, it sucks. Cheesy, horrible; I'm ashamed of this chapter. *cries* (though I tried to fix it!)**

**Filler!**

* * *

Getting Ed out of Baschool took longer than I thought.

Since there was no way we were going to climb back up to the surface with him injured like that - and considering how many military personnel were up there - we eventually decided to follow the tunnels and see if they would lead outside of town. They did, and for a moment I thought we were going to escape the military with ease; but then the chimeras reminded me of how badly injured my small friend was... So we had to go hot-wire a vehicle. Gorilla guy did quick work of that - after nearly getting us caught when he stubbed his toe on the wheel - and we were off.

Now, maybe half an hour later, I sat in the back of the car with Ed lying unconscious next to me, his head held awkwardly in my lap. As I looked him over, I _thought_ he was alright; if a little... covered in his own blood. I bit my lip nervously, taking in that ugly scar-thing that used to be an even uglier gash. It looked like someone had run a pole through it then glued it together with soul juice.

Oh, wait...

"How's he doin' back there?" Lion Guy shocked me out of my thoughts with a louder-than-necessary call from the shotgun seat. I looked up to find his more humanoid head twisted around to stare at me and my friend.

Feeling a bit nauseous, I blinked and glanced down at Ed's unmoving form. His breathing was still regular, which was good - I think - and he didn't seem to be in pain or anything... But that was probably due to his unconsciousness. There was blood in his hair, and that was getting all over what of my pants wasn't already soaked in the stuff, so now I had to resist breathing deeply for fear of throwing up...

My thought process snapped back to the question. "No worse than earlier...I think..." I trailed off, then looked up at the chimera. "You guys _do_ know where we're going, right?"

"Of course we do," Gorilla replied with a slight scoff. "There's a little known clinic in North City. I know the owners, so it shouldn't be too hard to hide from the military there. Now," he practically barked the last word, effectively catching my attention as he glanced at me through the rear-view mirror. "You're gonna have to explain what happened back there."

"Yeah," Lion Man added. "and it would be nice if you told us exactly _what_ you are. We didn't mention it before, but you don't feel quite human. Our animal instincts are telling us that much"

I sighed. _'I don't need this right now.'_ I stared at Ed for a moment, then decided to explain; maybe it would get my mind off of that worried twinge that remained in my stomach. "Alright, fine. Well, you see..."

* * *

Silence hung in the air after I'd finished explaining everything. I told the chimeras everything (and I mean _everything_) that I'd already revealed to the ones I could trust - and a couple of Briggs soldiers. And now I was hoping this quiet would last until the awkward aura I'd created had vanished.

For a few moments, the only sound that existed was in the form of the car's engine, and that was perfectly fine with me. But the silence was abruptly broken when I couldn't hold back a long, loud yawn anymore, and the lion guy (_'I should probably learn their names.'_) decided to finally sum-up with: "So...you're an alien."

I blinked. That wasn't what I'd expected. "Um...yeah, I...guess so..."

Gorilla spoke up. "That explains a lot actually. You do feel quite a bit like a Philosopher's Stone; turns out you almost are one."

"It also explains why the Stone feels so unnerving to hold," Lion agreed. "If it's made from human souls like you say."

I nodded, even though they weren't looking at me anymore. "Yeah. Bu-wait, when have you held a Philosopher's Stone?"

The chimeras went silent at that, obviously contemplating whether - or how - to answer. I was about to say something more when the Lion (David?) replied. "When you were looking for a way to climb out of the mineshaft without hurting your friend. We found one down there."

"Apparently, that bastard Kimblee accidentally dropped his into the mines," Gorilla (Harry?) continued for him. "We didn't think to tell you about it."

"...Oh," In all that was going on, I'd completely forgotten about the Stone. I was actually glad those two had found it; if I remembered correctly, that thing might have saved our lives in the future. And even if the situation didn't turn out the same, it could definitely come in handy.

I yawned. "Uh, right. That's good."

"Good?" Lion Man twisted around in his seat to look at me quizzically. "I thought you said the Stones are made from living human souls? I don't see what's good about that. If it hurts them to use the Stone, wouldn't it have been better if we'd left it?" His voice sounded testy, like...I don't know, he was calling me a hypocrite or something.

And I...hadn't thought of that. Did it actually hurt the souls in there as much as it hurt me to be used? I think I'd subconsciously decided they were just numb, but maybe they weren't. Maybe they went through the pain I did for those few moments back there - when I broke the pole - _constantly_. I couldn't imagine the agony they must go through...

I had no idea how to reply, and I was just getting over all that stress, so I simply shrugged and spoke absently. "You never know if we'll need a little extra help. But you're right," I added quickly as another yawn escaped my lungs. I was starting to get tired now that my adrenaline had run out. "It would be best to avoid using it."

There was silence for a while after that, in which I tried my best not to let Ed fall off the seats, before Gorilla Guy spoke up again. "Hey, uh, girl," I looked up to find him glancing at me through the rear-view mirror. "You should probably get some rest. It won't take very long to get there, but it's the middle of the night - and I doubt you're used to not sleeping."

As if to prove his point, another yawn forced its way out of me. _'Eh, he's right.'_ I thought doubtfully, glancing down at Ed. _'But I don't want to wake up and find him dead because he fell and hit his side too hard...'_

"Your friend will be fine," Gorilla Man assured me. I guess my thoughts were written across my face. "Just get some rest."

I blinked tiredly. _'Maybe...he's right. I'm exhausted... and Ed seems okay.'_ I yawned for the fourth or so time; maybe I could just close my eyes for a little while...

* * *

When I woke up, Ed wasn't next to me anymore.

I blinked my eyes open and found myself staring at the blank space for about a minute before looking around in confusion; the car was completely empty. "Wha..?"

"Hey, girl."

My head snapped up to see the gorilla man standing outside the car window, an impatient look etched across his face. I closed my eyes for a moment, just to be sure I was actually awake, then replied intelligently. "Uh-hhuh?"

The man scowled, but he didn't sound angry when he spoke. "We're at the clinic, kid. You've been sleeping in a parked car for over twenty minutes now; the doctors want to see to your injuries," The door was pulled open as he said that, so I had to lean back to avoid falling out. "You must be freezing; come on."

_'At the...what? Doctors who? I...Oh!'_ My eyes opened wide as I jump-started awake; I sat up quickly. "Oh, right. K-kay."

I really didn't want to get up - the cold coming in the car felt like icy little knives that would cut me if I moved - but I knew I didn't have much choice with a human-gorilla standing there. (No matter how much I felt like passing out forever.) So I reluctantly complied with the chimera's orders, sliding out of the car and limping along behind him to the door of this really big...house place.

As we walked - slowly, because of my leg - I noticed that the sky off to my right was beginning to get brighter. I squinted, staring off into the horizon. _'I was up almost all night...'_

I also noticed that Gorilla and I were alone. I glanced back at the car. "Hey, where's Ed?"

Gorilla Man grunted in non-answer, stepping up to the door to knock. It was about two seconds after he'd done so that he decided to give me an _actual_ reply. "The shrimp is getting treatment inside. He was seriously wounded back there, so the docs said he might need surgery while he's still unconscious. But maybe not."

He paused momentarily before turning to me. "You know, I'm pretty impressed, kid. You almost half-killed yourself for your friend. I have a question though; if you're so close, then why did you two seem so tense around each other before?"

I stiffened - I never told the chimeras I'd lied. "Um..."

Fortunately, I didn't have to answer - it was that moment when the door finally opened to reveal a familiar old man in a white doctor's coat. He seemed disconcerted about something, and the obvious expression of doubt got even deeper when he saw me.

"Ooh," the old man tsked, staring critically at my blood-stained clothes. "Those injuries must be pretty bad - though not as dangerous as the boy's. I'm guessing most of that-" he gestured generally at me. "-is his?"

I glanced down at myself and only now realized how much like hell I looked. "Yeah..." I looked back up sheepishly. "I-I don't think _I'm_ hurt very much."

The old man nodded, but frowned. "These men explained your situation, but they didn't tell us you were so young. What did _you_ do to get involved with the military?"

I shifted uncomfortably onto my right leg, choking on a yawn as I replied awkwardly. "I...I'm only here because Edward is. But, uh...why're you surprised? E-Ed's pretty young too, and he's a State Alchemist..."

"Well, yes," the man admitted; he was looking increasingly disturbed. "But he's fifteen years old - though he doesn't quite look it. You must be, what, eleven? Twelve? Where are your parents? Forgive me if I'm being too personal; I don't mean to pry."

I blinked. _'Why does he...'_ Oh. He thought-

"I'm fourteen and short, not twelve and helpless." I snarled irritably, my exhaustion spurring the negative emotion.

The man's eyes widened at my outburst, and I notice Gorilla give me a weird look. I'm guessing they'd _both_ thought I was younger due to my size. That's just _great_.

The doctor, after getting over the initial shock of my words, let an amused smile tug on his lips. He bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry, miss. It won't happen again. Now, if you'd just come inside so we can see to your injuries..."

* * *

"Ow! I didn't realize it was _this_ bad." I grumbled through gritted teeth.

I was officially miffed by the pain of getting my _skin_ pealed off my _leg_ - or...well, that's what it felt like anyway. I glanced briefly around the small room I was in as a certain frog-faced old lady tried to clean the blood off my leg - which wasn't all mine, but the cuts and bruises made it hurt like hell to have the dried fluid pulled off.

And sitting on this splintery stool didn't help at all.

"Stop complaining," the old woman muttered, staring at the blood-soaked towel in her hands as though it had personally offended her. "Your friend might need surgery - if we can get the blood off him and see. You should be grateful that you're getting away with a bath and simple bandages."

"Then why couldn't we skip this part?" I grumbled back; I was still tired, so forgive me if I sounded whiny. "And where's Ed, anyway? Are you sure he's okay?"

The doctor grunted in annoyance.

I sighed and looked up when the old man came into the room, having apparently heard my complaints, and decided to answer. "We can't 'skip this part' because you're still covered in blood. Do you want to take a bath in it?" He walked over to a small table and picked up what looked like a bottle of pills, looking it over in an almost critical manner. "And your friend is fine," The male doctor nodded toward the door he'd come through. "He's still unconscious though, so there's no point in you seeing him."

_'Right, it's not like I'm worried about him or anything.'_ I yawned stiffly, mumbling under my breath. "I think there's a difference between _fine_ and _going to live_."

"Well, you think _wrong_," the woman stated tersely as she set down the wet, blood-stained towel. "Come on, you can have a rest after cleaning up and getting that leg dressed. Maybe then I won't have to talk with a bratty child. Are you sure you're a teenager? Or are they really this whiny nowadays?"

"I'm not _that_ short!" I snapped. Then I realized who I sounded like and spoke again. "I mean...there's nothing _wrong_ with...I-I mean," I restarted, realizing _only now_ that she wasn't talking about my size; my eye twitched. "_Yes, I'm fourteen._"

Urgh, I needed sleep. Stupid Kimblee.

The old woman chuckled, and I felt my face get hot. "Tempered one, aren't you? Alright," she paused to knock my metal leg a couple times. That created a solid _clang, clang!_ "to the bath with you now. Then we can look your friend over more."

With that, the woman - whose name I still didn't know - led me out of the room, down a hall, up some stairs, and into a small bathroom with just a tub in it. I hardly listened, half asleep, as she told me to be careful of my limbs (all of them now...joy) then gave me some medicine cream stuff to help my leg heal.

It was only after she'd left that I realized she'd already started the bath water. "Great," I murmured in my native tongue, letting out a deep sigh. "Drying my automail after a bath is going to kill me."

* * *

That task was indeed_...infuriating_.

I tried by best not to let my three heaviest limbs stay in the water too long, but that just resulted in me _aching_ when I got out, which made it nearly impossible to dry the automail. Then, of course, I had to deal with my one_ flesh_ limb, and try to dry it without re-opening the damp scabs that had formed.

All of this took me maybe...two hours? So now, as I stepped out of the bathroom with a new red shirt, some short brown pants, and my wet boots in hand, I felt like passing out right there in the middle of the hallway. I might've done it too, but Lion Man was waiting outside for me. I think he said something about taking me to my room before leading me down the hall, up some stairs, and into said room.

I didn't take any of it in though; all I remember after that is falling asleep under a nice, warm blanket.

* * *

The next day, I realized that the blanket was, in reality, cold as...Well, I can't say _hell_, but I was freezing when I woke up - albeit rested. My hair was still damp from the bath though, so that was probably part of why I felt like an ice cube.

_'You'd think they'd have warmer blankets at a doctor's office though,'_ I thought as I turned over and stretched. Regardless of how cold I was, it still felt good to wake up somewhere that _wasn't_ a prison cell - or a freezing car. For a few moments, I actually felt relaxed, a foreign sensation by now, and I wondered, for the millionth time since I'd come to Amestris, what my family was doing on the other side of The Gate, and whether they were still freaking out about my disappearance. Or maybe they were feeling relaxed themselves; at least _they_ could wake up in warm beds...

Letting out an abrupt yawn, I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position and immediately found that my leg was now numb. I wiggled my toes carefully, unsure as to whether or not that was a _bad_ thing; I'd gotten pretty used to having numb limbs by now, but I figured I should probably check it out to make sure it hadn't been frozen solid or anything.

I sniffed in the cold of the room as I carefully lifted the blanket off my legs; that revealed one _metal_ limb, and one...mummy limb. _'Oh...Someone put bandages on it while I was sleeping.'_ Right; it didn't feel numb, it just didn't hurt - and I couldn't feel the freezing one next to it so much.

I wiggled the toes again, glad they weren't dead, before turning to push myself out of the bed. However, I didn't calculate for how badly my leg was actually injured; bending it too much..._hurt_.

"Da-ow!" I grunted, trying not to grip my leg too hard. It took a few moments - way too long - for the pain to recede. Then when it did, I leaned back on both hands and glared at my knee. _'I wonder if it's bad to wish I'd lost _all_ my limbs?'_

This was annoying; I'd wanted to go see if Ed was awake yet! If he wasn't alright after going through _that_, I'd kill something.

I waited for a few moments more before trying to stand up - slowly this time. Okay, that worked; if I just leaned more on my right leg then it wouldn't hurt - though for some reason the bandages made it ache more than last night. Ignoring that, I started limping toward the plain, brown door on the other side of the mostly-empty room, wincing when I accidentally bumped my leg into the end of the bed.

As I got to the door, I heard a strange sound coming from somewhere on the other side of it... Okay, not so strange:

"_AH, DAMN IT!_"

I paused, then grinned; Ed was awake. Knowing this - and that he was just fine, judging by how loud he was - I threw open the door and started to make my way down the hall, following the sound of someone else's voice trying to calm the midget down. (Or that's what I guessed it was anyway; it was hard to tell with how far away they were.)

About five minutes later, I stood by another doorway in a hallway downstairs; I became absolutely positive this was the right one when a familiar voice growled, "You're damn right it hurts! What the _hell_ happened?" on the other side of the door. I smiled slightly...

Then started at someone's hand landing heavily on my shoulder. "WHA-!"

"Quiet," one of the chimeras - I couldn't tell which one - muttered in my ear. "You don't want to disturb him."

_'Disturb him?'_ I frowned, turning to find the lion dude standing behind me. "Uh, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't make any difference right now..."

More muttering came from inside the room, but I couldn't tell what was being said anymore.

Lion Man huffed. "The doctors told me that if you got up while they were still in there, I should make sure you stay away."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up my forehead. "What? Why?"

The chimera frowned, turning his head curiously. "I'm not entirely sure, but we have lunch in the kitchen right now. You should probably get a full meal."

"Lunch?" What? Wasn't it sometime early morning when I went to sleep? I'd never slept through the day before with the sunlight... (Unless I was out cold.) How long had I been asleep? I might've asked that question, but my stomach suddenly felt _very_ empty at the prospect of food. "Uh, sure."

With a suspiciously triumphant expression, the lion-man led me away from the room and to the back of the house. This area looked more like...well, like a house than anything; I noticed what looked like a laundry room as we passed through a more furnished hallway, and there may have been a _real_ bedroom just up a short flight of stairs that adorned one corner. I guess the doctors needed somewhere to live too.

Anyway, it didn't take long to get to the kitchen. When we reached it, I noticed how very small it was; there was a little table a bit to our right, a stove off to the left, and wooden counters along that wall and the one in front of us - also, a little island sat off to the left slightly too, causing the entire place to feel cramped, yet homey.

Lastly, the right wall held a door, and there was a big window in front of us that led to a small, empty backyard area. I vaguely wondered what was on the other side of that door as the Lion Guy walked over to where Gorilla Man stood by the window, a bowl of...something in hand.

"So..." I started, feeling awkward, yawning as I stepped over to the island to lean on it - more for support than anything. "what's for lunch then?"

Gorilla Man (_'I have _got_ to learn their names.'_) nodded in greeting. "Hey kid," he said, then held out his bowl to reveal some kind of soup. "Carrot stew; there's more over there if you want some." He gestured at a big pot that sat covered on the stove, then narrowed his eyes at me. "You seem a bit _too_ chipper today considering what happened last night. I'm almost suspicious of it..."

My mouth watered when I saw what the chimera was eating; I hadn't had food that actually tasted good in over _two weeks_. And so, walking over to where a bowl and some silverware were already set out, I completely ignored the comment.

It wasn't until I was standing awkwardly by the island again, stew in hand, that I decided to answer him. "I'm feeling a lot better now that I know Ed's okay." I smirked. There was no way that shouting could've meant he was in serious medical danger.

After an uncomfortable - to me anyway - pause, I decided to keep ignoring the chimeras and get to eating my stew. It felt _amazing_ to ingest something warm and delicious after spending all that time in a prison cell; the last time I'd had something good to eat was...over two weeks ago when the Elrics and I had stopped in North City for a bite.

Although...Right now, that seemed like forever ago. Like a completely different time; I may as well have crossed through the Gate again and entered another world where things were more dangerous and terrifying! I didn't even know where Al was anymore... And not just because I might have changed things - I saw no reason for him and the others to go anywhere different than in the anime - but I just...couldn't _remember_ where he was. And...well, the more I thought about it, the more I realized I couldn't remember a lot of the anime from here on. Not until the Promised Day anyway; most everything else was just a blur now...

It took a minute of standing there, deep in thought, for me to realize I'd been standing with the spoon in my mouth for just a little too long. When I did, frantically pulled it out. This earned me a weird look from the chimeras, so I coughed a couple times and looked away, red in the face.

After a few more moments of silence, I decided to break it with a question I'd been meaning to ask for a while now. I held the spoon out as though I were pointing at the two men. "Hey, uh, I don't think I ever got you guys' names..."

The two blinked curiously at me, and I got this weird feeling that I should've known them by now. "Right," Gorilla started compliantly, licking some stew off his lips. "Well, my name's Darius, and he's Heinkel. Nice to meet you, Felicity."

For some reason I felt like that last bit was oozing sarcasm.

* * *

After lunch, the doctors came out of Ed's room and decided to check on my leg. It was fine, apparently, (it just needed some rest) so then I asked them if I could see Ed - I was still kind of worried about him, regardless of how sure I was that he wasn't going to die.

They refused, though, and told me that _he_ was still very badly injured and therefore needed to rest alone. I was really miffed that that, but I could be patient... maybe.

After an hour or so of me lying in bed, trying to get some well-deserved sleep, one of the doctors came in and realized I wasn't _going_ to get any more rest today. So they decided to give me some books they thought might keep me entertained for a while, and I wasn't surprised - though slightly weirded out - to find that two of the seven books I was given were alchemy books. When I realized this, I asked for a pen and paper, and a few hours later found me using said items - and the books - to turn the bottom part of the steel bed frame into a little misshapen cat statue.

Now, lying comfortably on my stomach, I stared intensely at the imperfect shape, trying to figure out how to fix it. I'd thought before that I was pretty good at transmuting steel...guess not.

I brought my right hand closer to my face and wondered how difficult it would be to transmute it now. What kind of metal was it made from again? Nickle and... copper? And some other things... _'Man, now I'm gonna have to learn a whole other material if I want to transmute it again.'_

But not right now; I still felt exhausted from yesterday.

I sighed, closing my eyes as I laid my face down on the cool metal of the prosthetic. _'Ugh, I'm so tired... And my leg hurts.' _I groaned and opened my eyes, rolling over, sitting up, and glaring at my _only limb_. I swear, it wouldn't have hurt so bad if it wasn't so damn cold. Why couldn't I have kept both my legs? Then maybe the extra blood in my body could've kept me warm... Or both of them would be broken. I wondered if I'd be dead by now with all of my limbs; I probably would've died falling on those rocks if not sooner. I wasn't sure anymore whether to be upset or thankful for being a cyborg...

I sat there for a few moments longer, staring thoughtfully at the bed; my mind was trying to work at hyper speed, but there was really nothing to think about. I could've thought about alchemy, but I was too tired for that... I wanted to _do_ something! As the thought went though my head, I leaned back and groaned. "Uurgh, I'm so bored!" I was getting restless; I hadn't felt like this since...sometime last year, I think. _'Yeah, I've been in Amestris for over a year now, right?'_ I quickly counted it up in my head and came to the conclusion that the last time I'd felt like jumping out a window was exactly thirteen months ago, sometime in...October, I think.

So right now, I was really cold, really tired, and really bored; I needed to do something else before my mind flipped to something I didn't want to think about. I glanced at the chunk of metal next to me and quickly used the paper and pen to reattach it to the bed frame - more or less - then I gently lowered my legs over the side of the bed and limped over to the door. I peeked out cautiously and, finding no one currently in that hall, slipped through the door and closed it. I had no idea what I was doing, but I didn't want to lie in bed all day.

I swiftly, and silently, made my way to the kitchen, (the first place I thought of) checking around every corner I passed for an adult, and easily found the worn white door at the end of this short hallway. I smiled thoughtfully; maybe I could have a snack. Or perhaps see what was on the other side of that door in there... I felt really childish thinking that, but oh well. Boredom calls.

I grabbed hold of the doorhandle, pushed down, then froze as the distinct sound of a bowl being dropped rang out from the other side. _'Oh man, it's one of the chimeras! I hope they didn't see the handle turning.'_ I hurriedly let go of said handle, but that caused it to flip up and make a loud _FWOING_ sound. I winced. "Dammit."

At the same time as the curse left my mouth, another one was shouted from the other room. "_SHIT!_"

...That wasn't a chimera.

I quickly twisted the handle again and threw the door open - stepping in - to reveal Edward Elric standing by the sink, gripping his stomach painfully. "Shit shit _shit_." he muttered to himself, then he looked up and noticed me; his eyes widened. "F-Felicity, I was just, uh-..." He cut himself off, stepping back and gently rubbing his side. He gave me an almost guilty look as he did so, but didn't continue.

"What are..?" I started, then I noticed the hot stew all over the floor. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Um...Couldn't you have... asked one of the doctors to get you lunch?"

Ed stepped away from where the bowl had - surprisingly - _not_ shattered on the grounded, muttering, "They're out."

"They are?"

Noticing the difficulty he was having - but trying to hide - I walked over to the taller-than-me shorty and awkwardly put a hand on his arm; he stared at it for a moment, then grunted and reluctantly allowed me to help him over to the round table. We both sat down there, and I unconsciously glued my eyes to the alchemist's covered up stomach. Then I looked up and spoke softly. "Um...wh-why are you out here when you're hurt like that, Ed?"

He didn't answer for a minute, glaring at the table as though it had been the one to injure him in the first place. I narrowed my eyes. _'Something's up...' _I didn't like that look on his face. Was he mad at me again? Did I do something wrong? After a while of silence, I found myself shifting uncomfortably in my seat. It was then that Ed finally decided to reply, swallowing loudly first. "I haven't had anything to eat since Briggs, and the doctors were out. So when I smelled something out here, I..." he stopped and looked away casually, making his voice take on a stronger tone. "Anyway, my wounds aren't _that_ bad; I did a pretty okay job of sealing it up, and the doctors were a lot of help. It didn't hurt until it got stretched in the wrong direction."

I blinked. "So you just came out here for a snack?" The boy turned to me, and I made my voice - and hopefully my face - stern. "Ed, you almost _died_ back there! I don't think you should have done that."

Ed gave me a weird look, one that I couldn't read, before snorting. "Says the girl who jumped forty feet down onto a pile of broken concrete. I don't know how you survived that, but you must be injured too, right?"

I shook my head and sighed. "I didn't jump; I tried to climb down. I only fell maybe...twelve feet, and my leg isn't that badly hurt. But I think you're trying to turn the conversation away from yourself." I accused, leaning forward a bit.

To which the midget rolled his eyes, otherwise ignoring the comment. "Twelve? That's an oddly specific number."

"I tend to do that."

"You do?" Ed turned back to me with a quizzical expression. "I don't..." he paused, hesitated, then looked away again and changed the subject, voice suddenly softer. "Why did you save me, Felicity?"

I started; why did he bring that up? I guessed that's what had been bothering him... "W-what?" Ed raised an eyebrow questioningly, and I realized I'd said that in English. I coughed. "I, uh... W-why do you ask that? I mean, why _wouldn't_ I save you?"

"Why wouldn't you..." Ed frowned and repeated it as though he were testing it out. "I don't know. I just didn't think you would go to such measures to protect me."

I blinked. "Really? Because... I mean, you and Al have saved my life a few times already; why shouldn't I return the favor?" Eh, it was the best I could come up with; honestly, I wasn't sure what reason I had other than 'I care about you', and I'm not sure if he would've accepted that. _'What's he thinking?..'_

"I guess," Ed murmured doubtfully. There was a long, hesitant pause then, in which I fiddled uncomfortably with my fingers, before he turned and looked me right in the eye; I suddenly felt like I was being interrogated. "Alright, tell me this: do you _really_ want to help us get our bodies back?"

I felt my back stiffen. "O...of course I do!" I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I'm pretty sure I've said it to you before, Ed: I'm not going to leave you two without knowing you'll be alright. You're my friends." I added the last part as an afterthought, hoping he wouldn't react negatively. "Um, why do you ask, anyway?" He was still suspicious of me, of course. Damn, I hated conversations like this...

Ed frowned. "I just needed to know." He paused. "So uh, I guess you weren't lying when you said you wanted to help us fight our battles either?"

I shifted in my seat. "When did I...? Oh, right," I nodded unconsciously, recalling the one time he'd agreed to give me fighting lessons. "Yeah, I really do. The only thing I ever outright lied to you about was where I'm from - and, I guess, what I know, and...how I know it." I felt my face flush as I thought about the fact that I still hadn't said anything about the anime. I never planned to - EVER - but it still felt like I was deceiving him, and that's not a good feeling.

Edward obviously noticed the brief expression of guilt; he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and for a moment it seemed like he was going to ask me about it, but, in the end, he just sighed. "Alright, I believe you."

I felt like my heart stopped so it would quiet down to make sure I hadn't heard wrong. Did he just say he believed me? Did that mean...was Ed _finally_ getting over everything? "Y-you do? I mean, you're not still mad at me?" I felt hot again; _damn_ my pride telling me I shouldn't act so desperate. _'Shut up.'_

Ed smirk-smiled at me, but he seemed awkward and unsure; that's unlike him. He must've been seriously hurt and delirious - or seriously thought it over and didn't like this conversation either. "Sure. You tried to give up your own life to save mine_._ I don't think anyone _completely_ untrustworthy would do that."

I smiled in relief as something warm and metaphorical wash over me. "Great."

"But something still bothers me," Ed pointed out roughly, holding up one of his hands. "You never explained what you told Hughes to make him walk to his death like that."

Warm feeling gone. I winced when he mentioned Hughes; I'd thought that was over! Why did he have to drop that on me so suddenly? I didn't want to answer, I really really didn't. But...that look on his face... I sighed. "I uh...Well, I told him...everything. I just...kinda hoped he would be able to save himself, but I guess I told him too much..." I internally scowled at the way my voice got all quiet at the end and coughed, but that just made it awkward. Dammit.

Ed scrutinized me for a few seconds before speaking. "What exactly did you tell him?"

I swallowed, hesitant, and took a slow breath. "I...well, I told him e-everything I've told you, and...more," I looked down at the table. "I told him that his death would trigger a...bunch of things that, if they _didn't_ happen, could get more people killed. Then I asked him to fake his death because I didn't want him to die, but I guess he didn't want to take the risk of his family getting hut." My face scrunched up sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

Ed frowned at me and sighed. "Alright...I-I understand now. For the most part anyway; you thought you were helping... But it was still _stupid_," he added quickly, stopping me before I could feel relieved; I winced. "You should have said something sooner, and only an idiot would think they can hold the entire world together. But...given the circumstances, I f-... forgive you."

I think the entire world came to a stop for a few moments when he said that. Edward Elric was being forgiving. It was like...up became down, and my brain came up with a bunch of cheesy analogies like 'up became down' and totally ignored the 'idiot' comment, then I shook myself out of it. "Th-thanks, Ed."

Ed raised an eyebrow at me. "What's with the smirk?"

"Smirk?" I frowned, then realized I wasn't frowning; there was a huge, lopsided grin stuck to my face. I quickly traded it off for a sheepish smile - or what I hoped was a sheepish smile - then laughed awkwardly. "Um, nothing," I cleared my throat. "Y-you uh, you should probably get back to bed with those injuries..."

Getting out of the conversation while things were positive. (Sort of) Good call, me.

"It's not _that_-..." Ed cut himself off and placed a hand on his stomach. He looked disappointed. "Fine, but someone needs to fix that mess over there." he twisted around as he said so to look at where the stew had been soaking into the wooden floor this whole time, and he winced when it pulled on his wound. "I-"

"I'll do it," I interrupted, impulsively gripping his shoulder to make him turn back around and relieve the stress from his side. "I'm not as badly hurt as you."

Edward looked uncertain for a few moments, then nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

I smiled in satisfaction and helped him stand up, although he seemed to be seriously against it, then walked with him out into the hallway. There he noticed that I was limping too, and he insisted I let him go on his own; at first, I wanted to make sure he'd be okay, but he'd gotten all the way to the kitchen on his own - why couldn't he get back? With this thought, I let him limp back to his room alone and came into the kitchen.

Now I glared at the floor and wiggled my aching toes gingerly. "This is going to be hugely difficult for me."

But I didn't care. Because right then, regardless of my aching toes, my scratched up leg, the fact that I was still tired from not getting enough sleep, and that annoying burning sensation in my side, I felt like everything that had gone wrong in the past month or so was finally over.

* * *

**CHEESY ENDING! XD [EDIT: SLIGHTLY LESS CHEESY ENDING! XD]  
**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long. 0.0' My life is actually getting busy - as well as...well, I don't suppose you guys knew that it's a _bad_ thing to go over a week with less than ten cups of water (total)? ...Well...it slipped my mind. I haven't been feeling so good this last week. ^-^' (And I'm blaming it on that.)**

**ANYWAY. I should probably inform you guys real quick that my family and I are moving, therefore packing, therefore busy, therefore later updates, therefore I'm sorry, therefore... therefore.**

**NOW!  
Review Replies: [*explodes* RECORD BROKEEEEENNNNN! :D]**

**LittleDarkMinion:** (feel like I may have PMed..not sure if I replied to this) I KNOWWWW! And I also know this one probably isn't QUITE as worth the wait, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. ^-^

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan:** Yeah! She needed to do something... Hey, did I do okay with the patch up? I feel like I didn't... *nervous*

**Rainkit:** Thanks. ^-^ But I still prefer to let you guys know that I wasn't just being lazy... Anyway, did you like this chapter too? Not nearly as good as the last one, but...*sigh* Oh well; not much opportunity for it.

**Mackie Effing Mad:** YES! And yes, did I do a good job with it? *nervously biting hair* (I think I keep feeling sick because of stress...I do it to myself. *ashamed*)

**This Is Obviously a Pseudonym:** (I feel like I might have PMed you...but I forget) Aw, thanks. ^-^ I like to keep people's attention...Kind of hard when you're me, and can't keep my own attention... What was I saying again? (XP) Anyway, yeah that's my goal; I'm glad you like my writing. :3

**Gogoboots: (Love your name) Pmed**

**SS: **...Hm...I didn't think it was really a cliffhanger...But sorry I left you wanting more. (X3 Okay no I'm not, but sorry I made you so angry. O_O) Oh and..um...o-o If you just read through this whole thing to make me feel bad about my story, then you seriously wasted your time; you DO realize I have plenty of time to explain Felicity's capture, right? I even know when I will, though I haven't planned how it'll go quite yet. (Or did you mean explain how they GOT there to save her? 'Cause I did do that.) And...*face-palm* Dude...no one grows up to fit the meaning of their name. I _know_ someone named Felicity (that's why I chose the name) and she's either miserable, stressed out, or angry like, 75% of the time. (And yes, I knew what it meant beforehand. :3) But...no matter how angry and rude you were, I'm glad(?) you took the time to finish(?) the story; it shows that you probably do(?) care. So please, in the future, be nice. :)

**Meladi1:** Ha, I like you.^-^ And it's "Amestris" not "Amestria"; you should probably remember that, as a fan of the show. :3 I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Here's more; is it okay? Do you like it? Please review again; I like when people say things like that. X)

**Starclip:** Yes, yes it is. :3 I'm glad you liked that chapter; sorry if this one didn't meet the same standards, but..you know...hard to follow that last one. ;p Is their conversation there at the end okay? Did I keep Ed in character? Just...keep in mind that he's been stressed and unconscious...

**DangerousFroggy: PMed**

**Sokkasm: **Ooh, yay! What did I win? :P Ha. Anyway, I actually put that there because I knew you were going to reach it eventually; call it a little gift from me to you. ^_^ : : : Thank you so much for all the reviews! Now, every time I look at the review count, I snicker a bit. \^0^/ And yes...yes I do. (Torture is fun! BWAHAHAHA! *evil lightning flash*)

**Hiroto Honda****:** **PMed**

**Velvee: Replied in a PM**

**Melissa: **Ah yes... sorry if I disappointed you with this one; you know how I do that...get awesome then lose the awesome then get awesome again... But I hope it was okay anyway. :)

**Animaniac:** *falls on the floor* I'm not sure how to respond to all that, but I'm really glad(_overjoyed_ XD) that you like my story so much! And yes, Armstrong is the only man that is allowed to *sparkle*.

**I love you guys! *in a good mood* (((Ifyouwanttoseewhylookup'PFUDOR'))) God bless you and all that! I'm going to go do a thing, but leave a review please! OH AND IF YOU WANT TO SUGGEST SOMETHING (ANYTHING) FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER - 'CAUSE YOU KNOW HOW THERE'S A LOT OF TIMESKIP IN THE ANIME - I WOULD LOVE IDEAS, OTHERWISE I MIGHT TIMESKIP A BIT MYSELF(unless I'm hit with sudden inspiration for a 'side adventure' like how I said I wanted to do near the beginning)...*dances away*  
**


End file.
